Harry Potter et le dôme de Grishor
by skajjeeb
Summary: Sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Dernier chapitre : le bal des maries
1. Avant propos

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER ET LE DOME DE GRISHOR**

**(Anciennement « HARRY POTTER ET LES COMPAGNONS DE LA FLAME VERTE »)**

**

* * *

**

****

**- Avant Propos –**

Merci de vous donner la peine de venir voir cette histoire. C'est ma première fanfic, j'ai mis du temps à me décider, mais après avoir lu beaucoup de fics (souvent très bonnes), j'ai eu envie de me lancer. J'ai d'abord jeté les bases de la trame de l'aventure. Et me voici enfin en train d'écrire.

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic se veut être une suite réaliste au tome 5. Donc, ne venez pas la lire si vous n'avez pas encore lu l'Ordre du Phénix (ce que je doute d'ailleurs).**

Résum :

Comme je viens de le dire, Harry arrive en 6ème année. Il fera son possible pour survivre. De gros bouleversements sont à prévoir… je ne préfère pas en dire trop, à part qu'il y aura :

- l'AD (c'est oblig !)

- l'Ordre du Phénix (évidemment)

- Beaucoup de surprises

- Une mystérieuse flame verte ( Il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe, c'est volontaire)

- Un mystérieux dôme de Grishor

- des romances

- des combats

- des morts (et oui, il en faut !)

Comme dans tous les tomes de Rowling, il y aura une intrigue principale qui se démêlera à la fin. L'intrigue sera double en fait, il s'agit bien sûr du nouveau plan de Voldemort mais aussi de la relation entre Harry et Dumbledore.

Bonne lecture,

**Skajjeeb**

Ps : Ah oui, encore une toute dernière chose, j'espère pouvoir mettre un chapitre par semaine.

Ps ps : La mise en page des premiers chapitres laisse à désirer mais s'améliore par la suite. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de refaire la mise en page des premiers chapitres. J'espère que ça vous découragera pas.


	2. Quelques changements à Privet Drive

Chapître 1 - Quelques changements à Privet Drive  
  
Le retour à Privet Drive fut plus facile qu'Harry ait pu l'imaginer. Son oncle et sa tante étaient restés silencieux durant tout le trajet. Par moment, Harry, qui regardait son oncle du coin de l'œil à travers le rétroviseur, avait l'impression que Vernon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Comme s'il luttait intérieurement, Harry voyait son oncle torturé. Sûrement souhait-il que Harry quitte définitivement la maison. En effet, l'année passée, Dudley avait échappé de peu à la mort. Même si Harry avait sauvé Dudley du détraqueur, il est tout de même exact que, sans Harry, cela ne saurait jamais arrivé. Arrivés à Privet Drive, Harry était dans le salon avec son oncle et sa tante. A cet instant, Harry se remémorait la mort de Sirius. La mort de Sirius l'affectait beaucoup, mais plus que tout, c'était le lourd secret de la prophétie qui lui pesait. Sans le dire à quiconque, Harry avait pris la décision à Poudlard qu'il se mettrait rapidement à une étude intensive de la magie, puisque de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui qui devait abattre Voldemort et lui seul... Il décida d'en parler à son oncle. Harry prit une intonation la plus neutre possible pour ne pas déclencher une colère de son oncle, et dit :  
  
- J'ai quelque chose de grave à vous dire.  
  
L'oncle se renfrogna : - Quoi donc ? Est-ce que ces imbéciles ont enfin décidé de te renvoyer ? ...  
- Bien sûr que non. Non, c'est au sujet de ce que je vais devoir faire  
cet été...  
  
L'oncle semblait déjà offensé par ce que Harry s'apprêtait à dire.  
  
- J'ai vais devoir m'entraîner à la mag... à tu-sais-quoi se reprit  
Harry  
  
La voix de l'oncle Vernon s'éleva ... PAS QUESTION... INGRAT... Mais, encore plus puissante, la vois de Harry étouffa celle de Vernon :  
  
- Pour la survie de tous, je le dois. La vie des hommes libres, sorciers ou pas repose sur moi ! - Que me chante tu là mon garçon ? - C'est une très longue histoire ...(et Harry soupira, il était temps qu'il raconte un peu sa vie à ses tuteurs)  
  
Harry raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie et sur Voldemort. Cela ne lui était pas aussi pénible que le dire à des sorciers car son oncle et sa tante avait du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il disait et ne voyait pas probablement ce que pouvait être réellement la terreur infligée par Voldemort.  
  
- Alors, tu dois tuer ou être tuer ? Commença l'oncle Vernon, Je peux peut- être aider ce Voldmachin dans sa tâche, continua Vernon sur un ton sarcastique. - Vous ne comprenez pas. Continua lentement Harry, détachant chaque syllabe de chaque mot, pour que ce qu'il dit s'imprime une fois pour toute dans le crâne de Vernon et Petunia. Si je meurs, Voldemort deviendra le mage noir le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Il tuera beaucoup de monde, sorciers ou pas. Les moldus seront esclaves. Déjà beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, et ce n'est qu'un début...  
  
Pétunia pris la parole pour la première fois: - Alors, tes parents sont morts à cause de toi ? - Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça... Harry n'était pas choqué par les propos de sa tante. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait vécu et entendu trop de choses...  
  
- Mais alors, NOUS aussi, NOUS risquons de ... l'oncle Vernon semblait presque s'étrangler, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase... - Il n'attaquera pas ici, il ne le peut pas grâce à différentes protections... - Oui c'est ce que ton directeur nous avait dit ( Petunia avait employé le mot directeur pour parler de Dumbledore, cela impressionna beaucoup Harry). - Et donc, il faut que je m'entraîne, j'en ai l'autorisation, mais (voyant que l'oncle allait encore une fois s'emporter), je peux le faire en toute discrétion. Sois dans ma chambre en fermant les volets, soit dans le garage, pour ne pas qu'un voisin voit... -Il n'en...  
  
Mais avant que Vernon finisse sa phrase, Petunia avait dit oui à Harry.  
- Je promets de faire attention pour les voisins reprit Harry, soulagé  
de voir qu'il pourrait travailler cet été. Et puis vous savez, reprit-  
il, je sais que vous n'aimez pas la magi... enfin vous-savez-quoi , mais  
cela peut s'avérer utile pour vous au quotidien...  
  
Harry contempla le salon et son regard s'arrêta sur un des fauteuils en cuir du salon. Il était abîmé d'avoir eu à trop supporter le poids de Vernon et de Dudley. Avant que son oncle n'ait eu le temps de dire "pas de ça ici", Harry avait pointé sa baguette vers le fauteuil, et sous les yeux ébahis de son oncle et de sa tante avait murmuré :  
  
Reparo ! Le fauteuil était désormais comme neuf.  
  
Petunia contemplait le nouveau fauteuil avec ravissement. Elle le touchait et le touchait encore pour voir si c'était bien réel. Quand à Vernon, il semblait lutter intérieurement : devait-il dire merci ? Devait-il se mettre en colère pour avoir user de la magie dans son salon. Finalement, c'est Harry qui brisa le silence :  
  
Il y a d'autres services que je peux vous rendre. En échange, je ne souhaite que la tranquillité et être correctement nourri...  
  
Et sur ce, Harry monta dans sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
Harry rangea ses affaires de Poudlard dans sa chambre pour une fois. Il jeta sur la fenêtre un sort qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de poudlard : - Nilum Oculi. Il dut s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant que le sort ne fonctionne. "Comment pourrais-je batte Voldemort alors que j'ai tant de mal avec un sort aussi simple ?" soupira Harry. La fenêtre de Harry ne laisserait plus rein voir à l'extérieur de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Harry. Ainsi, Harry pourrait pratiquer la magie dans la plus grande discrétion. Dumbledore avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour qu'il puisse faire de la magie malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de moldu. Cependant, Harry, qui avait toujours énormément de ressentiment envers son directeur, ne lui avait pas promis qu'il s'entraînerait, même si intérieurement, il avait pris rapidement cette décision, il s'abstint d'en parler à Dumbledore. Les jours qu'il avait passés à Poudlard après l'attaque du ministère, il les avait passés à travailler l'occlumency seul. Motivé, comprenant le besoin d'apprendre à devenir un grand Occlumen, il parvint assez rapidement à maîtriser la fermeture de son âme aux attaques extérieures. Il pouvait maintenant décider avant de s'endormir s'il souhaitait rêver de Voldemort ou pas. L'autre parti de son temps, Harry l'avait passé à la bibliothèque. Il était facile pour lui de prétexter à Hermione, Ron et les autres qu'il souhaitait être seul. D'ailleurs, ils le comprenaient très bien. Mais en fait, Harry n'y allait pas seulement pour s'isoler mais également pour faire la liste des livres qu'il essaierait d'acquérir l'été pour travailler.  
  
Les premières nuits à Privet Drive, Harry décida de ne pas fermer son âme à Voldemort, il avait maintenant acquis une maîtrise qui lui permettait de se faire ignorer de Voldemort lorsqu'il rêvait de lui à condition de ne pas rester trop longtemps connecté à Voldemort. Ces cauchemars étaient tous les mêmes. Des personnes devenaient mangemorts ou bien elles mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir refusé de rejoindre Voldemort. Après quelques nuits passées ainsi, Harry se rendit à l'évidence que pour le moment, il n'apprendrait rien d'intéressant sur Voldemort. Depuis sa présence au ministère, il devait se dépêcher de rallier le plus possible de mangemorts, car encore une fois, Harry avait déjoué ses plans, son retour n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Il faudrait mettre en place un plan qui puisse définitivement faire de lui le maître incontesté des sorciers...  
  
Harry se demandait bien quel serait son prochain plan. Il se disait que Voldemort devait se sentir aveugle d'avoir ainsi perdu la prophétie. S'attaquerait-il de nouveau à Harry cette année ? Harry n'en était pas sûr.  
  
Les journées à Privet Drive étaient devenues plus simples à vivre que par le passé. Son oncle et sa tante ne faisaient plus de sa vie un calvaire. Ils s'étaient résignés et réalisaient que les quelques services que Harry leur rendait faisaient de la magie quelque chose de plutôt sympathique. Harry avait en effet rendu à quelques meubles un aspect neuf, il avait réparé plusieurs objets cassés et, par la magie, il pouvait faire la vaisselle ainsi que les autres tâches ménagères en un clin d'œil. C'était ce que Vernon avait lui-même qualifié de "côté charmant de l'abomination" (Sic!).  
  
Mais ce jour-ci était un peu particulier, c'était le retour de l'enfant chéri, Dudley. Harry avait peur que Dudley ne vienne briser la nouvelle harmonie qui s'était installé à Privet Drive, surtout après que Dudley ait cru que Harry avait tenté de le tuer l'année passée. Ainsi, lorsque Vernon vint lui annoncer qu'ils allaient chercher Dudley à la gare, Harry se résolut à aller travailler un peu sa concentration magique dans sa chambre.  
  
D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire dans un des livres qu'il avait (et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire jusqu'à présent), le secret du pouvoir s'articulait autour des trois piliers de la magie. Le premier pilier est le sang. En effet, la magie n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Un enfant de mages puissants reçoit à sa naissance plus de dons qu'un enfant de moldus. Mais cela ne fait pas tout et Harry découvrit que ce premier pilier de la magie ne serait rien sans les deux autres qui sont la détermination à accomplir une tâche ainsi que la concentration. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle des enfants de moldus peuvent devenir plus puissants que des enfants d'ascendance plus noble. A la lecture de ceci, Harry décida de s'attaquer au troisième pilier. Pour ce qui est du premier, Harry ne pouvait pas changer de toute façon son ascendance. En fait, il ne connaissait rien de son ascendance. Il avait découvert l'année dernière celle de son parrain avec surprise, mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas vu la trace de Potter dans l'arbre de la mère de Sirius. Harry se demandait donc ce que pouvait être la famille de son père. Pour ce qui est de sa mère, il savait que ses grands parents étaient moldus. Enfin, pour le second pilier, il savait sa détermination et son courage grands. Il l'avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises lors des différentes années passées dans son école.  
  
Il ne lui restait donc que la concentration à améliorer, de loin, son plus grand point faible. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour maîtriser le sortilège Accio, tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement. De même l'année dernière avait-il eut du mal à se débarrasser des détraqueurs alors qu'il savait qu'il en était capable. Pour ce faire, Harry lut dans le livre qu'il devait essayer sur des sortilèges simples de se concentrer le plus possible afin de révéler une puissance supérieure. Le livre conseillait d'essayer sur des sortilèges tels le sort d'attraction, de lévitation, de lumière...  
  
Harry décida qu'il n'était pas très indiqué d'essayer de faire bouger les meubles de la maison car les Dursley pourraient arrivé à tout moment avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de ranger un éventuel bazar causé par les sorts qu'ils devraient utiliser. Il s'attaqua donc au sort de lumière. Il pouvait être tranquille de ne pas être vu par les voisins grâce au sort qu'il avait jeté sur la fenêtre.  
  
Il prit donc sa baguette et commença à essayer de se concentrer. Il ne mit pas trop de temps avant de lancer son sort. En effet, il avait déjà acquis une meilleure maîtrise de sa concentration grâce à l'étude de l'occlumency. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'écria :  
  
lumos !  
  
La lumière qui jaillit de la baguette était forte. Bien plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réaliser auparavant. Il dut faire des efforts pour ne pas ciller les paupières. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'aveuglement de ses yeux, mais il avait l'impression que la lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette n'était pas complètement blanche contrairement à ce que prévoyait le sort.  
  
Rien n'est normal chez moi, même pas le sort de lumière soupira Harry. En tout cas, si je m'améliore encore un peu, je pourrais me servir de ce sort simple pour aveugler mes ennemis.  
  
Harry repartit donc dans une concentration intense pour améliorer sa puissance. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écria Lumos ! Mais malheureusement, ce fut également le moment que Dudley décida d'opportun pour rentrer dans la chambre d'Harry sans frapper. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Vernon et Petunia entendirent des cris et des pleurs à l'étage. Dudley avait pris la lumière de plein fouet. Vernon cria :  
  
Harry, descend tout de suite!  
  
Petunia venait de trouver Dudley par terre, des mains devant ses yeux.  
  
- Oh mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Je vois rien, je vois plus rien ... gémissait Dudley.  
  
Harry eut du mal à remettre un peu d'ordre.  
  
- qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais à mon fils, Potter ? demanda Vernon tremblant - Il est entré dans ma chambre sans frapper alors que je m'entraînais à créer de la lumière. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux le soigner.  
  
Tu peux quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas utiliser tu-sais-quoi ? Il vaut mieux que je l'emmène à l'hôpital.  
  
Dudley était maintenant descendu à la cuisine avec pétunia, là ou se trouvait Vernon et Harry. Il pleurait toujours, visiblement, le sort l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'un terrible mal de crâne le faisait souffrir.  
  
- Il a utilisé tu-sais-quoi contre moi papa ... cria Dudley - Je sais ... répondit Vernon en colère, il se retourna alors Harry, Alors ? - Alors je peux le soigner, faites-moi confiance, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal, il aurait du frapper à la porte, ce la ne serait jamais arrivé... - On parlera de ça plus tard, marmonna Vernon entre ses dents. En attendant, soigne le, et pas d'entourloupes mon garçon, ou tu le regretteras amèrement.  
  
Dudley gémissait de plus en plus fort, visiblement opposé à l'idée de recevoir encore un sort sur lui. Pétunia semblait ne plus respirer et regardait attentivement Harry. Vernon scrutait attentivement Harry, celui- ci leva sa baguette et s'écria :  
  
Visio Optima !  
  
Harry n'était en fait pas sûr que ce sort marcherait, mais c'était le seul qu'il connaissait. Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien en soin. Il faudrait qu'il travaille ça aussi pendant les vacances. Ce sort permettait normalement de recouvrir la vue. Harry s'en servait de temps en temps pour ne pas avoir à utiliser ces lunettes. Au bout de quelques instants, Dudley cessa de gémir. Il y voyait à nouveau. Devant le soulagement général, Harry remontait dans sa chambre, lorsqu'en quittant la cuisine, il se retourna et cria :  
  
- ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS, FRAPPEZ A MA PORTE AVANT D'ENTRER PENDANT MES ENTRAINEMENTS SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS ETRE BLESSE !!!!!!!  
  
Harry était de retour dans sa chambre. Les parents de Dudley n'avaient rien répondu (ce qui avait grandement choqué Dudley). Il est vrai qu'ils avaient promis à Harry de le laisser s'entraîner et ils durent se rendre compte à l'évidence que si Dudley avait frappé à la porte, il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident. Harry était préoccupé, non par l'état de Dudley (tout allait bien), mais par la lumière qui avait jailli de la baguette. Elle n'était pas du tout blanche. Il devait recommencer, il se remit en tailleur et recommença à se concentrer comme il l'avait fait auparavant lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte, c'était Vernon :  
  
- Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner comme ça dans ta chambre, ça pourrait être dangereux, il faudrait pouvoir verrouiller la porte pour ne pas que quelqu'un entre par accident. - Ok ok, Je peux faire ça avec ma baguette.  
  
Vernon soupira et partit de la chambre.  
  
- Collaporta ! Harry venait de verrouiller sa chambre. Il entendit Vernon essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre sans réussir, puis plus rien. Son oncle avait bel et bien décidé de le laisser tranquille cet été.  
  
Donc Harry recommença à se concentrer pour vérifier si la lumière de la baguette avait été un accident la première fois. Il était arrivé encore plus loin que la première fois lorsqu'il prononça la formule en levant sa baguette : Lumos ! Cette fois-ci, le doute quitta définitivement son esprit. La pleine puissance de sa magie révélait une puissante lumière aveuglante. Elle semblait rouge au premier abord. Puis la couleur changeait rapidement pour passer à l'or. Et inversement. Plus Harry se concentrait, plus la lumière était puissante et plus les couleurs changeaient rapidement, ce qui faisait extrêmement mal à la tête. Harry lâcha sa baguette, il commençait à avoir mal aux yeux malgré qu'il les ait tenus fermés pendant le sort. Il avait décidément en lui un formidable sort d'aveuglement qui pourrait étonner ses adversaires. La surprise est le meilleur atout lors d'une bataille se dit-il. Il était déjà l'heure de manger, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais le temps passé à méditer passe bien plus vite qu'on le pense. Il descendit donc prendre son repas avec les Dursley.  
  
Ils étaient presque à table. Comme il était désormais coutume, les parents de Dudley demandaient régulièrement à Harry de faire de la magie à table. Ainsi, Harry dut refroidir la bière de Vernon, réchauffer les parts de Pizza (c'était jour de fête pour le retour de Dudley, pas question de régime !) et faire tourner la salade.  
  
Dudley était médusé. Ses parents étaient-ils devenus fous? Harry les avait- il ensorcelé ? Il n'aimait pas voir de la magie devant lui, il en avait une peur bleue. Son année ne l'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours de plus en plus gros, même si désormais, il commençait à avoir davantage de muscle, si bien qu'il avait l'air plus féroce. Mais cette férocité, mélangée à la peur qu'il avait sur le visage en regardant Harry faire ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine, lui donnait un air d'ahuri sur le visage.  
  
Mis a part les quelques ordres que Harry recevait pendant le repas (et auquel il se prêtait avec amusement), le repas demeurait silencieux. Petunia avait les yeux braqués sur son fils, ou plutôt sur le ventre de son fils. Elle soupira de découragement.  
  
Harry prit alors la parole : - Je peux faire quelque chose vous savez. Commença-t-il calmement - De quoi parles-tu, Potter ? Vernon semblait un peu irrité qu'on gâche le silence du repas du soir. - Je veux dire pour ... qu'il maigrisse efficacement.  
  
Harry avait regardé Dudley. Tous s'étaient regardés, atterrés par la remarque de Harry. Mais Harry continua : - Je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, j'aurais du fermer à clé la porte de ma chambre. Aussi pour me racheter, je propose une aide à Dudley pour qu'il maigrisse... - Et de quel genre d'aide tu parles, mon garçon ? demanda Vernon. Si tu veux transformer Dudley en un maigrichon comme toi, il n'en est pas question ! Et puis, que dirais les voisins, si Dudley chéri perdait trente kilos en une nuit ?! - Evidemment, mais, moi, je parlais d'un moyen plus efficace pour qu'il perde du poids et plus naturel. - Ah oui ? Et lequel ?  
  
Petunia et surtout Dudley écoutait attentivement la conversation. Pouvait- il vraiment maigrir ? -Il suffit de lui couper l'appétit une fois qu'il a mangé. Le problème est qu'il mange plein de choses en dehors des repas, n'est-ce pas Dudley ?  
  
Dudley ne répondit rien. Son père semblait réfléchir. Sa mère demanda : - Qu'est-ce qu'il risque, est-ce que c'est dangereux ?  
  
A ce mot dangereux, Dudley commençait à gémir intérieurement. Est-ce que ses parents allaient laisser Harry lui faire du mal.  
  
- Eh bien, non. Si je lui jette le sort, il cessera immédiatement d'avoir faim à partir d'une certaine quantité de nourriture avalée. Ainsi, il n'aura même pas l'impression de faire un régime et nous pourrons tous manger normalement à la maison.  
  
- C'est d'accord. Finit par dire Vernon. - Si Dudley et d'accord seulement, continua Harry.  
  
Dudley semblait réfléchir. Il n'avait pas confiance en Harry. Malgré ce que ses parents avaient dit, il semblait toujours à ses yeux que Harry avait tenté de le tuer l'année précédente et, aujourd'hui, il avait encore eu la preuve qu'Harry avait essayé de lui faire du mal. Cependant, maigrir ne serait pas inutile. Certes, il était un peu un caïd dans son école, mais il n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention des filles sur lui. Elles gloussaient même sur son passage. Il finit par donner son accord. De toute façon, ses parents ne laisseraient pas Harry lui faire du mal.  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry fit donc ce qu'il avait promis. Et jeta un sort à Dudley qu'il connaissait bien et que tous ceux à Poudlard qui n'avaient pas la chance de connaître les cuisines et les elfes de maison employaient de temps en temps lorsqu'ils trouvaient que le repas semblait trop éloigné :  
  
Rasatio !  
  
Un jet de lumière violette plongea sur Dudley. Petunia laissa échapper un cri. Tous attendirent les effets du sort, tous sauf Harry.  
  
- Ne vous attendez pas à quoi que ce soit, je vous ai dit simplement qu'il n'aurait plus faim. Maintenant, il faudra attendre au moins une semaine pour se rendre compte qu'il perd du poids.  
  
Après avoir fait la vaisselle et quelques autres tâches ménagères, il finit par aller se coucher. Dans son lit, il repensait aux couleurs rouge et or de sa lumière. Finalement, c'était logique, il avait déjà vu des étincelles de cette couleur sortir de sa baguette quand il l'avait essayé chez Ollivander. Y avait-il un rapport avec la plume du phénix de sa baguette, c'est-à-dire avec Fumseck, où était-ce autre chose ?  
  
Il se promit qu'il devrait éclaircir cette énigme cet été. La dernière chose qu'il se souvint avoir entendu avant de s'endormir fut merci de la part de Dudley.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Des nouvelles, encore des nouvelles

Ch 2. Des nouvelles, encore des nouvelles ...  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était rentré à Privet Drive. L'été allait être beau. En journée, il faisait chaud. Harry sortait rarement, sauf pour se détendre un peu. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler seul dans sa chambre et personne ne venait le déranger. Il se demandait souvent par quel miracle il avait finalement réussi à changer le comportement des Dursley. En tout cas, c'était une bénédiction car il avait besoin du plus grand calme pour travailler. Les nuits n'étaient plus aussi mauvaises grâce à l'Occlumency. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Même Dudley qui montait sur la balance tous les jours avait fièrement annoncé ce matin là qu'il avait perdu un kilo. Tout le monde avait donc de quoi se réjouir.  
  
C'était la nuit maintenant, Harry était allongé sur son lit se demandant bien comment il pourrait se procurer les livres qu'il désirait avoir pour travailler. Il avait bien pensé à Dobby, son ami elfe de maison, mais il ne voulait pas le mêler dans quoi que ce soit, bien que Dobby aurait été enchanté de l'aider. Quant à aller au chemin de traverse, c'était le dernier recours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu ou de se faire attaquer par des mangemorts. Il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen et vite, car il aurait bientôt besoin de ces livres. La fenêtre de la chambre était restée ouverte pour pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été. Il avait pu laisser Hedwige sortir. Les Dursley ne s'en préoccupait plus. Ils avaient bien remarqué l'effort fourni par Harry pour être le plus discret possible.  
  
Rêvassant, il regardait vaguement quelque chose par la fenêtre. C'était Hedwige qui revenait. Elle était sûrement partie chasser. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air seule. En fait, il y avait cinq hiboux. Harry n'en ressentait pas une grande joie. Certes, l'année dernière, il s'était senti abandonné et il aurait donné tout l'or qu'il possède pour avoir rapidement des nouvelles de ses amis ainsi que des nouvelles sur Voldemort. Mais, en ce moment précis, il avait plutôt envie d'être seul. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Personne dans le monde des sorciers à part Dumbledore n'était au courant de la prophétie. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis et Dumbledore n'en parlerait pas aux autres membres de l'Ordre. C'était quelque chose qui ne devait pas être su de tous les sorciers. Ron et Hermione ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce qu'il traversait en ce moment, à part la mort de Sirius, et Harry avait peur d'ouvrir les lettres de ses amis et d'y trouver des mots du genre : "c'est pas ta faute", "tu pouvais pas savoir"...  
  
Il détacha cependant les cinq lettres attachées aux pattes des hiboux et après quelques hésitations, commença à les lire. La première lettre venait de .... de Neville !  
  
M. Harry Potter,  
je voulais vous dire que j'ai toujours  
été de votre côté ainsi que du côté d'Albus  
Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais cru un seul mot de ce  
torchon qui prétend être un journal. Je voulais aussi  
vous remercier d'avoir métamorphosé ainsi mon petit  
Neville. Je suis fier qu'il soit un de vos amis. Si  
vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais  
honorée de pouvoir vous rendre service, encore merci  
pour tout ce que vous faites et bon courage,  
Pentencula Longdubat  
  
Cette lettre fit plaisir à Harry. Il fut néanmoins surpris que la grand- mère de Neville ne le réprimande pas pour avoir amené Neville à subir l'endoloris et d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort. Cette personne devait sûrement être formidable et Neville avait des chances de l'avoir pour grand- mère. En tout cas, Harry aimait de plus en plus Neville. Il savait que sa vie n'avait pas été facile du tout, tout comme la sienne. Et Neville, qui avait subi l'endoloris de la main même de celle qui avait torturé ses parents, ne semblait pas être affecté plus que cela. Au contraire, il semblait que cela donnait de l'espoir à Neville pour continuer à se battre. C'était la preuve, s'il en eut encore fallu besoin d'une, que Neville était un véritable gryffondor. Harry était sûr que Neville continuerait de progresser et il se promit qu'il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il peut.  
  
Aussi, avant même de lire les autres lettres, il répondit à Neville et à sa grand-mère.  
  
Cher Neville,  
Je suis heureux de voir que tu es décidé à  
progresser. Je suis sûr qu'après entraînement, tu  
deviendras un des meilleurs élèves. Par les temps qui  
courent, je te conseille de t'entraîner tous les jours  
comme on le faisait à l'A.D. . N'oublie pas que la  
concentration est essentiel. C'est là-dessus qu'il  
faut travailler. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, tu as  
déjà prouvé à quel point tu étais courageux. Continue  
comme ça et remercie ta grand-mère de ma part pour ses  
mots gentils. Je suis sûr que c'est une personne  
formidable.  
A bientôt, Harry.  
  
Harry remit sa lettre au hibou de la grand-mère de Neville et celui-ci s'envola immédiatement.  
  
A contre cœur, Harry ouvrit les autres enveloppes qu'il avait reçu.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Je ne pense pas que tu as accès à la Gazette du Sorcier là  
où tu vis,  
je dois donc malheureusement t'annoncer un grand malheur.  
Charlie Weasley n'a pas pu échappé à une attaque de  
mangemorts.  
Tout le monde est attristé ici. Après les évènements que  
nous avons connus,  
voici une nouvelle tragédie supplémentaire. Je te  
l'annonce moi-même  
car Ron n'en a pas la force. J'espère que malgré ces  
évènements,  
tu te portes bien. On se reverra très bientôt là où tu  
sais !  
Hermione qui pense à toi.  
  
Harry dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre. C'était bien vrai, les Weasley venaient de perdre un fils. S'il y avait bien une famille qu'Harry aurait voulu voir épargnée, c'était bien les Weasley. Harry ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point Me Weasley devait être effondrée. Mais elle savait que la mort d'un de ses enfants ou de son mari était inévitable quand on a toute sa famille impliquée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Déjà, l'année passée, Arthur, le père de Ron, avait échappé de justesse à la mort, Percy avait quitté la maison familiale et était désormais à la solde de Fudge. Harry se sentait désolé plus que jamais d'entraîner avec lui la mort de personnes qu'il aimait tant.  
  
Harry,  
Je sais qu'Hermione t'as appris la nouvelle. C'est  
terrible,  
je ne sais pas quoi écrire, j'ai juste besoin d'écrire.  
Percy,  
qui a appris la nouvelle, a essayé de renouer des liens  
avec la famille. Mais papa dit que c'est trop tôt,  
qu'on ne peut plus lui faire confiance. Maman est  
effondrée du soir au matin. J'espère que tu voudras  
quand même venir. Tu me manques et ma heureusement  
je ne peux pas tout écrire dans la lettre de peur que le  
courrier ne soit intercepté. Papa m'a dit qu'on devrait  
venir te chercher après ton anniversaire normalement.  
A bientôt, ton ami Ron.  
  
Harry comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Ron qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il entreprit de lire les deux dernières lettres.  
  
Harry,  
J'espère que ça va bien pour toi. On n'a pas reçu de  
nouvelles.  
Dis-nous si ça ne va pas avec ta famille. Nous  
malheureusement,  
nous avons perdu Charlie, ce n'est certainement qu'un  
début...  
Comme Ron ou Hermione a du te le dire, on viendra  
te chercher pendant les vacances comme l'année dernière.  
J'ai le grand regret de t'annoncer que sur ordre de  
Dumbledore,  
vous devrez vous entraîner à la Defense contre les forces  
du Mal.  
Mais je suis sûr que cela te plaira, car moi ou Remus, on  
sera votre prof.  
Amitié, Tonk.  
  
Enfin, Harry prit la dernière lettre. C'était l'écriture de son directeur.  
  
Harry,  
Je sais que m'excuser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours  
n'effacera  
pas l'erreur ni les dommages que je t'ai affligé. Mais je  
te demande  
solennellement d'aller de l'avant. Je sais que ça doit te  
mettre en  
colère de lire ces mots, mais je t'en prie, Oublions nos  
griefs où j'ai  
bien peur que le monde que nous connaissons disparaîtra.  
Il te faut t'entraîner. C'est pourquoi, je pense que tu  
devras  
venir pendant l'été là où tu sais pour recevoir des cours  
(notamment d'Occlumency). Ces cours seront moins pénibles  
  
sûrement pour toi si je te dis que j'autorise tes amis à  
les suivre.  
Pense à l'avenir,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
La colère montait en lui. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas compris. Il décidait toujours et encore pour lui sans le consulter. Mais cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser son directeur décider pour lui. Il ferait tout pour ne pas aller à Grimmauld Place. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui était de s'entraîner, il faisait plus de progrès tout seul qu'il n'en avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. S'il devait partir, il ne savait pas où il irait, mais il ferait tout pour éviter la maison des Black. Il fallait qu'il prenne en main sa vie, il était grand temps qu'il s'assume enfin. Aussi, il mit longtemps pour trouver une réponse convenable pour ses amis. Il avait décidé de ne répondre qu'une seule lettre à tous :  
  
Chers amis,  
Je suis navré pour la disparition de Charlie. C'était un  
mec bien.  
Mais, malheureusement, sa disparition vient s'ajouter à  
une liste déjà longue et  
Qui ne cessera de s'allonger dans les prochains mois !  
Pour ce qui est de venir vous rejoindre, je ne le souhaite  
pas. Je pense que c'est  
Une mauvaise idée.  
Le directeur osera-t-il vous en expliquer les raisons ?  
  
A la rentrée,  
Harry Potter  
  
La lettre était froide mais Harry s'en fichait. S'il devait se fâcher avec ses amis, peu importait. Cela pourrait même leur sauver la vie. En tout cas, il était décidé à ne plus laisser Dumbledore choisir pour lui. Lui aussi maintenant était capable de faire ses propres choix. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas tord de rester chez les Dursley, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Voldemort ne pourrait pas le trouver ni attaquer à Privet Drive. Il était donc en sécurité... en parfaite sécurité...  
  
En pensant à Voldemort, Harry se dit que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas laissé son esprit ouvert pour voir ce qu'il faisait. N'étant plus fatigué, il décida d'essayer de connecter son esprit à celui de Voldemort...  
  
Harry tressaillit. La personne qu'il regardait désormais était Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle mal éclairée au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand chaudron fumant. La salle lui paraissait familière, elle ressemblait un peu au cachot de Rogue.  
  
- L'attaque aura lieu le 4 août, Bella. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour  
que la potion arrive à maturité.  
  
- De la belle magie, maître  
  
- C'est vrai (rire). Vois tu, cet imbécile de Potter et cet amoureux des  
moldus nous poussent à étudier la magie plus loin que personne ne l'a  
jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Grâce à eux, je deviens plus puissant de  
jour en jour.  
Grâce à cette potion ressurgie de l'ancienne magie, le bouclier de  
protection tombera, nous pourrons localiser Potter et le détruire une  
fois pour toute.  
  
- Et ces pauvres moldus ne s'y attendront pas (Rire glacial)  
  
- Oui Bella, mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui devrai tuer la tante,  
c'est nécessaire pour l'accomplissement du sortilège. Mais vous pourrez  
vous amusez avec les deux autres...  
  
- Oui maître, merci maître.  
  
- Et après, nous pourrons enfin attaquer le plan le plus ambitieux. Le  
prochain après Potter, ce sera ... POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry venait de refermer son esprit. Il avait écouté trop longtemps et  
Voldemort avait fini par se rendre compte de sa présence malgré ses  
progrès en Occlumency. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu était trop important  
pour qu'il referme le lien plus tôt. Ainsi, Voldemort avait trouvé le  
moyen de détruire définitivement la protection léguée par sa mère. Harry  
n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait jusqu'au 4 août pour savoir quoi  
faire. Si Harry avait bien compris, la potion n'arriverait pas à terme  
avant. Voldemort devait tuer Petunia pour faire tomber définitivement la  
protection de la maison. Harry semblait perdu... Il n'avait pas envie qu'il  
y ait de nouveaux morts par sa faute. Il n'avait pas davanage envie de  
demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Remuant ses idées dans sa tête, il  
décida qu'il devrait en parler à sa tante le lendemain. La nuit porte  
conseille se dit-il avant de s'endormir... 


	4. Faire face à la vérité

Ch 3 – Faire face à la vérité  
  
Harry se réveilla désespéré ce matin là. Pour lui, la vie avait toujours été difficile. Il s'était réjoui trop vite de sa nouvelle vie à Privet Drive avec les Dursley. Cela ne pourrait pas durer. Voldemort allait attaquer après le 4 août, il en était sûr. Cela n'était pas un rêve. Il se rappelait que l'année dernière, il s'était fait bêtement avoir par Voldemort qui lui montrait des images fausses. Mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr que c'était la vérité. Depuis qu'il avait progressé en Occlumency, il était plus à même de faire la différence entre songe et réalité.  
  
Où pourrait-il aller ? Harry se leva, cherchant dans sa tête ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Les Dursley étaient déjà là, Vernon s'apprêtait à aller au travail :  
  
- Tu te lèves tard aujourd'hui ... grommela Vernon  
  
- Oui je sais mais j'ai été réveillé cette nuit par du courrier.  
  
- Tout va bien ? se hasarda à demander Pétunia sous un œil  
critique de Vernon  
  
- Oui, oui , finit-il par dire à voix basse en baillant.  
  
Pétunia était dans le couloir pour dire au revoir à son époux qui partait travailler. Harry réfléchissait toujours, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il devait parler à Pétunia. Il faudrait le lui dire tôt ou tard... Aussi, dès qu'elle fut revenue dans la cuisine, Harry lui demanda :  
  
- Tante Pétunia, il faudrait que je te parle...  
  
Devant le regard intrigué de Dudley, il ajouta :  
  
- Seul à seul, s'il te plait.  
  
Pétunia regarda Harry d'un air étrange. Harry avait un visage impassible, pas celui d'un enfant qui doit avouer une bêtise, mais plutôt celui d'un médecin qui allait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Pétunia chancela.  
  
- bien, très bien , dit-elle, allons dans le salon. Dudley,  
restes ici, tu veux bien ?  
  
Dudley acquiesça bien entendu, même s'il avait bien l'intention d'espionner pour savoir ce que Harry avait l'intention de dire à sa mère.  
  
- ce que j'ai à te raconter est assez long, mais il faut  
absolument que tu m'écoutes attentivement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que .... Commença Pétunia  
  
Harry leva un bras pour la faire taire.  
  
- Tout à commencer il y a de cela quinze ans lorsque Voldemort  
tenta de me tuer après avoir tuer mes parents. Le sort mortel  
qu'il lança sur moi n'eut pas simplement comme effet de me  
donner cette horrible cicatrice, Voldemort me transmis une  
partie de ses capacités et de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Pétunia tressaillit, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et écoutait attentivement.  
  
- Par exemple, je suis probablement la seule personne au monde  
avec Voldemort à pouvoir parler à des serpents. C'est un des  
dons qu'il m'a transmis. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement  
!) pour moi, il n'a pas fait que me transmettre des dons, il  
nous a lié tous les deux. C'est un peu compliqué à dire, mais  
disons simplement que par moment, je peux voir à travers ses  
yeux comme si j'étais lui.  
  
Pétunia semblait complètement horrifiée par tout ce qu'elle entendait.  
  
- Oui, comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça n'a rien de très  
réjouissant. Il m'arrive souvent de le voir commettre des crimes  
ou de torturer des gens qui ne font pas les choses exactement  
comme il le voudrait. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai  
fait tant de cauchemars les années précédentes.  
  
- Mais c'est horrible ..., finit enfin par prononcer Pétunia dans  
un murmure  
  
- Oui, mais heureusement, j'ai trouvé le moyen de bloquer le  
lien. Maintenant, je peux dormir tranquille. Mais il m'arrive  
certaines nuits de laisser le lien ouvert pour voir ce qu'il  
prépare.  
  
- Et c'est ce que tu as fais cette nuit ? Quelque chose de grave  
va arriver, c'est ça ? Petunia tremblait, elle semblait  
comprendre où Harry voulait en venir.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Voldemort ne surgira pas ici comme ça.  
  
Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer le rêve. Pétunia sanglotait désormais :  
  
- le 4 août ! nous devons partir au plus le 4, mais pour aller  
où ? gémit Pétunia, ce n'est pas la tante Marge qui pourra nous  
protéger avec ses chiens...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons toujours aller auprès de mon  
directeur. Il a proposé déjà de me prendre cet été. Donc, il n'y  
aura pas de problème. Tu sais, Dumbledore est le seul que  
Voldemort ait jamais craint. Nous serons protégé auprès de lui.  
Toutefois, si je peux trouver un autre endroit, alors nous irons  
peut-être ailleurs...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Depuis cette histoire de la prophétie, j'ai réalisé que je  
devais apprendre à me débrouiller par moi même... mentit Harry ,  
il ne voulait pas parler de son différent avec le directeur de  
Poudlard. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il et il  
sourit, je n'ai pas décidé de mourir cette année et vous non  
plus. Je crois par contre que pour le moment il serait sage de  
ne pas parler de tout ceci à Dudley et oncle Vernon, pas encore  
en tout cas...  
  
Mais à peine Harry avait-il dit ça qu'il remarqua que Dudley se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Il tremblait... Harry avait réussi finalement à calmer Dudley et il lui fit promettre de garder le secret. Pétunia était effondrée sur le canapé du salon. Elle pleurait. "C'est injuste, si seulement je pouvais défendre ma famille comme ma pauvre sœur l'a fait. Si seulement je pouvais être une sorcière..." Des larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage tandis qu'elle repassait sans cesse dans sa tête ses paroles. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose d'inusité se produisit, on entendit des cris et un grand fracas. Harry et Dudley descendirent dans le salon pour voir ce qui se passait non sans crainte...  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Grimmauld Place :  
  
Ils étaient sous le choc. Tous se battaient pour lire et relire la lettre de Harry, vérifier si c'était bien son écriture. Mais, aucun doute n'était possible. C'était bien Harry qui avait répondu à leur courrier.  
  
Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle cherchait une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Peut-être y avait-il un message codé ? Peut-être que l'oncle de Harry lisait le courrier et que Harry ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de lui déplaire. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Des idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle regardait attentivement la lettre. Ce qui intriguait le plus Hermione, c'était la phrase sur Dumbledore :" Peut-être osera-t-il vous avouer pourquoi..."  
  
Ron, lui, était en colère, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Il venait de perdre un frère et s'était attendu de la part de son meilleur ami à un peu plus de compassion. Mais, au lieu de cela, Harry écrivait qu'il ne désirait pas leur compagnie pour tout l'été !  
  
"Il peut bien mourir, je ne veux plus en entendre parler" s'emporta Ron en remontant dans sa chambre ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer l'ire du portrait de la mère de Sirius dans le hall IMMONDE BATARD, CHIENS, BOUSE DE TROLLS, SORTEZ DE MA DEMEURE...  
  
Après que Tonks et Lupin ait réussi à ramener le silence dans le hall d'entrée, ils revinrent dans la cuisine où étaient les parents Weasley, Fred et George, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry, c'est certain ! dit Me  
Weasley qui commençait à sangloter. Depuis la mort de son fils,  
dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire un mot, cela finissait  
toujours en pleurs.  
  
- Vous ne pensez pas que Vous-Savez-Qui le possède à nouveau ?  
dit soudain Fred d'un ton grave  
  
- Non, dit catégoriquement Hermione. Je crois, enfin j'en suis  
presque sûr, que c'est un problème entre Dumbledore et Harry.  
Elle pointa la phrase en question de l'index et la relut à haute  
voix pour ceux qui n'y avaient pas particulièrement prêtée  
attention puissent y décerner le fond du problème.  
  
Tous regardèrent Hermione perplexe. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait ! Mais à présent, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir, attendre Dumbledore qui devait de toute façon arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour une réunion de l'ordre.  
  
La réunion de l'ordre devait avoir bientôt lieu. Rogue, Fletcher, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick était déjà arrivés. Ils attendaient patiemment Dumbledore dans la cuisine en ce début d'après-midi. L'atmosphère était tendue. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Charlie Weasley était mort lors d'une mission importante pour Dumbledore : cela concernait les dragons. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'attaques de mangemorts et le ministère était débordé. Fudge ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour débarrasser le monde de la magie de Voldemort. Bien qu'il ne pouvait nier son retour, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il ne pouvait nier sa rancœur envers Dumbledore. Fudge était toujours persuadé que Dumbledore voulait sa place. Il évitait donc de l'impliquer dans les affaires du ministère et de lui donner des informations sur les attaques du seigneur des ténèbres. Beaucoup de sorciers réclamaient à présent la démission de Fudge, qui lui, était persuadé que c'était Dumbledore qui manigançait pour obtenir le poste de ministre. Fudge était maintenant plus occupé à essayer de sauver son poste de ministre de la magie qu'à réellement essayer de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de Voldemort.  
  
On entendit des bruits de pas dans le hall. Tonks accompagnée de Rémus alla voir qui était arrivé, baguette levée. C'était Dumbledore.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux, tout le monde est arrivé ? demanda  
immédiatement le directeur.  
  
- Oui Albus, on n'attendait plus que vous, répondit Rémus  
  
- Bien, dans ce cas, la réunion peut commencer.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine. Me Weasley fit sortirent tous les enfants, sauf Fred et George qui étaient maintenant en âge et qui, après insistance, avait pu intégrer l'ordre du phénix. Même s'ils s'étaient souvent fait remarqués pour leurs pitreries, ils étaient en fin de compte de très bons magiciens. Ils avaient leur place dans l'ordre malgré les réticences de Me Weasley.  
  
La réunion commença. Les dernières attaques de mangemorts étaient commentées. Puis, ils en arrivèrent aux attaques que Voldemort était sûrement en train de préparer :  
  
- Severus, As-tu des informations intéressantes à nous  
communiquer ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue prit la parole :  
  
- Oui et non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un gros coup se  
prépare. Vous-savez-qui est d'excellente humeur en ce moment.  
Malheureusement, seule Bellatrix Lestrange est au courant des  
plans de Vous-savez-qui. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'on  
m'a demandé de chercher des ingrédients assez rares pour ce qui  
semble être une potion. Mais je ne connais pas la liste de tous  
les ingrédients, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'elle pourrait  
être.  
  
- Des idées sur son utilité ? S'enquit Dumbledore.  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit, personne à part Lestrange ne peut répondre à  
cette question.Je me demandais, enfin je ne suis pas sûr, s'il  
n'essaie pas de trouver le lieu où ont été enfermés les  
mangemorts capturés au ministère afin de les libérer.  
  
- C'est bien possible en effet, reprit Dumbledore. Il serait  
étonnant que Voldemort laisse tomber autant de mangemorts aussi  
importants, en particulier Lucius. Mais les Français les gardent  
bien. Toutefois, j'irai leur recommander d'ouvrir l'œil.  
  
- Quelque chose d'autre ?  
  
Tonks s'éclaircit la voix en toussant :  
  
- Oui Albus, c'est... (elle se tut un instant), c'est au sujet de Harry.  
  
A ce nom, le visage du directeur se crispa. Il semblait rempli d'une profonde tristesse.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ? demanda Dumbledore  
  
Elle lui tendit la lettre. Dumbledore la lisait attentivement sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres membres de l'ordre. Finalement, il s'assit et reprit la parole :  
  
- Je vois. Est-ce tout ? Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots en  
soupirant  
  
- Est-ce tout ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ?  
S'emporta Me Weasley qui considérait Harry comme son propre  
fils. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas venir ici ? Expliquez nous ! La  
lettre nous laisse penser que vous en savez quelque chose...  
  
- Molly, je t'en prie, calme toi. C'était Arthur Weasley qui  
était visiblement choqué par les paroles de sa femme envers  
Dumbledore. Tu sais bien qu'Albus a toujours fait ce qui était  
le mieux pour Harry.  
  
Dumbledore soupira une seconde fois, regarda tristement Arthur et lui dit d'une voix emplie de chagrin :  
  
- Oh Arthur, je crains que vous ayez malheureusement tord.  
  
Tous les membres de l'ordre le dévisageaient à présent. Mais, au moment même où Dumbledore allait reprendre la parole, Hedwige entra dans la pièce. Le courrier était adressé au directeur :  
  
M le directeur,  
Je ne suis pas en danger mais il faut que vous veniez  
immédiatement me voir.  
Quelque chose d' extrêmement étrange s'est produit. C'est urgent.  
Je ne peux vous en dire plus par courrier.  
Harry.  
  
PS: Venez en personne, je crains que personne d'autres ne puisse m'expliquer  
ce qui s'est passé. Je vous en prie, faites vite !  
  
Albus ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il savait pertinemment une chose, c'est que Harry ne venait jamais le déranger lorsqu'il était à l'école si ce n'était pas important. Il devait donc se rendre à Privet Drive immédiatement.  
  
- Je dois partir à l'instant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ...  
  
Maugrey n'avait pas eu le temps de poser sa question qu'Albus était déjà parti en transplanant, laissant comme un courant d'air sur son passage. Les membres de l'ordre restèrent un long moment en silence dans la cuisine, somme s'ils avaient été stupéfiés. Ce fut Tonks qui brisa le silence :  
  
- Quel formidable magicien ! Mais tout de même, y a des fois où il  
exagère !! 


	5. La dernière prophétie de Sybille

Ch 4 – La dernière prophétie de Sybille.  
  
A Grimmauld Place :  
  
Tous étaient encore dans la cuisine. Ils avaient été rejoints par les enfants qui essayaient d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Les discours se faisaient murmures. Ils ne pouvaient cacher leur désappointement. Dumbledore était parti comme un voleur, ils ne savaient même pas si quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Pour que Dumbledore parte aussi précipitamment, il fallait que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave se soit passé. Cela concernait-il Harry ? En tout cas, il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Dumbledore de faire des secrets à l'ordre du phénix, c'est ce qui les décevait le plus. Ils étaient là à attendre qu'il réapparaisse à un moment ou à un autre, mais finalement ce fut par la fenêtre que vint ce qu'ils croyaient être des informations en provenance de Dumbledore. Ils furent étonnés de voir que c'était une édition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers :  
  
DISPARITION D'UN PROFESSEUR DE POUDLARD  
  
C'est avec une profonde émotion que nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la disparition de Sybille Trelawnay. Des témoins ont affirmé qu'elle s'est fait enlevée par des mangemorts ce matin près de RiverSide, endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et d'où elle aimait lever le voile du futur. Est-il besoin de rappeler à nos lecteurs que Sybille était employée à Poudlard pour l'enseignement des arts divinatoires.  
  
Essayant de comprendre les circonstances qui ont poussées Vous-savez-Qui à s'attaquer à ce professeur, nos journalistes ont découvert ce que notre « bon » ministre nous cachait depuis trois semaines déjà. En effet, M. Fudge avait indiqué que Vous-Savez-De-Qui-Je-Parle était bel et bien revenu parmi nous, Harry Potter ayant dévoilé comment Lord Machin revint à la vie. Nous savions également que Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans avaient attaqué le ministère il y a trois semaines mais nous n'en connaissions pas les vraies raisons, qui malheureusement sont tragiquement liées à la disparition du professeur de Poudlard.  
  
L'attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom visait à récupérer une prophétie qui lui était destiné ainsi qu'au jeune Survivant. Cette prophétie fut prononcée il y a plus de 16 ans par Sybille Trelawnay et recueillie par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il est donc clair que Vous- Savez-Qui souhaite connaître cette prophétie qui, nous a-t-on révélé, a été détruite par Harry Potter lui-même dans des circonstances qu'on ignore. Mais, dès que possible, nous essaierons d'en savoir plus sur cette prophétie qui semble être capitale pour la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Nous espérons retrouver très bientôt Sybille Trelawnay parmi nous et nous espérons également que le « bon » ministre ne cachera plus dorénavant des informations aussi importantes.  
  
Rita Skitter  
  
Mc Gonagall ne put retenir ses larmes. Certes, elle ne portait pas le professeur de divinations dans son cœur, mais elle était tout de même une collègue et une personne sans histoire. Se faire enlever par Voldemort alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, c'était profondément injuste.  
  
- Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore est parti précipitamment ! dit Rémus, Il aurait quand même put nous avertir !  
  
Tous semblaient bouleversés, sauf Hermione, qui, comme à son habitude, lisait et relisait le journal pour essayer de tirer plus d'informations que les autres. Tout à coup, son visage s'illumina :  
  
- Bien sûr ! dit-elle devant les autres interloqués, Comment avions nous pu oublier ? C'est cela que Dumbledore et Harry nous cachent, c'est le contenu de la prophétie ! finit-elle triomphalement.  
  
Les autres la regardèrent un moment puis acquiescèrent :  
  
- Cela doit être quelque chose d'extrêmement grave pour que cela soit caché aux membres de l'Ordre !  
  
***********  
  
Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant le perron du 4 Privet Drive. Il avait accouru dès qu'il avait reçu le message de Harry, se demandant bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'en ce moment même, quelque part, Sybille était torturé par le Seigneur des ténèbres. A peine avait-il frappé à la porte qu'Harry vint lui ouvrir :  
  
- Merlin soit loué ! dit Harry en voyant Dumbledore qui s'était habillé en moldu pour l'occasion, ce qui ne fit pas rire Harry même si le directeur avait vraiment l'air d'un fou habillé comme ça. L'instant était trop grave.  
  
- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer continua-t-il, alors qu'on entendait toujours des cris provenant du salon ainsi qu'un grand fracas de meubles qui se cassent.  
  
Dumbledore entra, il évitait toujours Harry du regard.  
  
- Vous pouvez me regarder sans crainte, mon esprit est fermé. Suivez moi dans le salon, il y a un problème avec .... Avec ma tante.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, il n'était quand même pas venu pour régler des affaires de famille. Même s'il avait toujours apporté une attention toute particulière au bien être de Harry, il avait désormais trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper de querelles de famille.  
  
- Venez je vous dis ! J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec elle, depuis tout à l'heure elle fait de la magie !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
- On dirait bien que ma tante est devenue subitement une sorcière !!  
  
Harry emmena Dumbledore dans le salon. Dudley s'était réfugié dans la cuisine. Il avait peur et malgré l'entente récente entre lui et Harry, il se demandait si Harry n'avait pas ensorcelé sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
- Le directeur vient d'arriver ma tante, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Le directeur découvrit avec stupéfaction ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Le salon ne ressemblait désormais plus à rien. Tous les meubles avaient été renversés, cassés, broyés. De la vaisselle gisait un peu partout en mille morceaux. Sur ce qui restait du canapé, il y avait Pétunia complètement effondrée qui pleurait. Quand elle vit Dumbledore, elle dit en pleurant :  
  
- Aidez moi, je vous en prie ! je n'en peux plus !  
  
Elle commença à tendre sa main vers Dumbledore pour un peu de réconfort. Elle continuait à pleurer. Alors qu'elle continuait de diriger sa main vers le directeur, un jet de lumière bleu sortit de sa main pour se fondre vers Dumbledore qui l'évita de justesse en faisant un pas de côté. Le jet de lumière alla frapper le mur sur lequel il laissa une trace de brûlé. Pétunia avait replié sa main contre elle. Elle se balançait légèrement sur le canapé, tête baissée, toujours en pleurant :  
  
- Je suis un monstre ! je n'en peux plus.  
  
Dumbledore avait désormais sorti sa baguette.  
  
- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, n'ayez pas peur, dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit : je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! STUPEFIX !  
  
La tante était effondrée sur le sol. Harry regardait successivement sa tante au sol et son directeur d'école. Il ne comprenait pas l'action de son directeur, il était choqué. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi, mais Dumbledore fut plus prompt et lui dit :  
  
- Si j'ai bien compris, ta tante est devenue d'une manière ou d'une autre une sorcière. Je dois te dire que j'en ignore la cause. A ma connaissance, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. Peut- être est-ce du à la magie ancienne que ta mère a utilisé pour te protéger. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, je pense même qu'il y a peu de chances pour que cela soit ça. Toujours est-il que ta tante a paniqué quand elle a découvert ses pouvoirs, d'où le résultat dans la pièce.  
  
Harry ne comprenait rien.  
  
- Rappelle toi que toi aussi tu faisais de la magie sans baguette quand tu étais petit lorsque tu avais de grosses émotions. Pour ta tante, c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. On va donc ranger la pièce (d'un simple geste de sa baguette, toute la pièce reprit un aspect normal), on va l'allonger sur son lit et la réveiller. Espérons qu'elle arrivera à se calmer. Une fois calmée, tout ira bien. Mais je dois t'avouer que c'est quand même curieux ce qui lui arrive !  
  
Il fit donc comme convenu et réveilla Pétunia qui était sur son lit entourée de Dumbledore, Harry et Dudley à qui ils avaient tout expliqué et qui regardait sa mère avec un peu d'appréhension maintenant.  
  
- Ou suis je ? Pétunia semblait complètement ailleurs.  
  
- Tout va bien aller, reposez vous ! Vous avez eu un choc. (la voix de Dumbledore était très apaisante)  
  
- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve dit-elle en regardant ses mains pour voir si elles étaient toujours en place et intactes.  
  
- Non ce n'était pas un rêve Pétunia. Bienvenu au sein du monde de la sorcellerie !  
  
Et là, ils lui expliquèrent tout calmement pour ne pas qu'elle recommence à tout exploser dans la pièce. Elle encaissait le choc, mais c'était dur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? demanda Pétunia.  
  
- Il va falloir apprendre la magie bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes devenue magicienne. Demain, vous irez donc avec une amie à moi acheter une baguette sur le chemin de traverse. Vous avez les livres de Harry pour travailler et je suis sûr (il le regarda du coin de l'œil) qu'il sera ravi de vous aider en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.  
  
Harry acquiesça. Pétunia fit de même. Elle avait tant d'informations à digérer qu'elle semblait perdue.  
  
- Tout va aller bien ma tante, dit Harry en quittant la chambre avec les deux autres pour la laisser se reposer un peu.  
  
Dumbledore partit après avoir demandé si Harry n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire. Harry lui dit que non. Harry était heureux. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle sa tante était devenue une sorcière. Ça ne pourrait que les rapprocher. Et puis, peut-être serait-elle une alliée de poids. Mais par- dessus tout, Harry se réjouissait que sa tante n'ait pas parlé de l'attaque du 4 août. Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle en avait complètement oublié l'attaque. Harry espérait toujours trouver un autre endroit où aller, il ne voulait pas retourner à Grimmauld Place. Et puis, il avait enfin résolu un problème. Pour les livres qu'il souhaitait se procurer pour travailler sa magie, il n'avait qu'à demander à sa tante puisqu'elle irait sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain...  
  
*********  
  
Au même moment, quelque part dans ce qui semblait être un vieux cachot :  
  
- Elle ne sait rien Maître.  
  
- Agh ! Quelle imbécile, faire une prophétie et ne pas être capable de s'en rappeler. ENDOLORIS !  
  
Sybille était à terre, se convulsant de douleur sous les effets du sort. Elle savait que son temps sur cette Terre arrivait à son terme. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir subi autant de tortures. Son cerveau ne réclamait plus que la délivrance. Enfin le sort cesse. Elle put reprendre son souffle un petit peu. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond du cachot comme si elle cherchait à déchiffrer l'avenir à travers d'improbables étoiles. Sa voix se fit dure :  
  
« La flame verte est là ! Elle voit tout et sait tout ! Elle interviendra bientôt pour que soit scellé à jamais le destin du Survivant. Autour de la flame verte, ils se rassembleront. Ennemi de la justice, prenez garde ... »  
  
Sur ces paroles, Sybille s'effondra, elle avait cessé de respirer. Voldemort avait l'air grave. Il gravait dans sa tête les quelques mots qu'il avait entendus et réfléchissait au sens que pouvait avoir la troisième et dernière prophétie de la défunte Sybille Trelawnay. 


	6. La baguette ancestrale

Chapître 5 – La baguette ancestrale.  
  
Pétunia avait réussi à garder le secret ce soir là lorsque Vernon rentra du travail. Elle fit comme d'habitude et Dursley fut contraint à faire de même (Harry avait menacé son cousin de lui jeter un sort s'il révélait le secret à son père). Pétunia était même maintenant de bonne humeur. En secret, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être comme sa sœur, c'est-à-dire une sorcière. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant haït le monde des sorciers auquel elle n'appartenait pas jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant, tout allait changer, elle savait qu'elle était en danger, mais elle savait aussi que Dumbledore les aiderait et puis Harry avait déjà survécu plusieurs fois : il fallait garder espoir. Elle s'endormit donc d'un sommeil léger.  
  
Le lendemain était le grand jour pour Pétunia. Elle avait hâte de découvrir son nouveau monde. Après que Vernon fut parti, Harry parla à sa tante. Il lui expliqua d'abord qu'elle devait garder secret le contenu de la prophétie et qu'elle ne devait pas parler de l'attaque du 4 août. Il lui expliquait que c'était trop tôt, qu'il fallait toujours mieux en savoir plus que les autres (ça, cela plus à Pétunia!).  
  
En ce jour du 2 juillet, ils avaient encore le temps d'aviser. Malgré les réticences de sa tante, Harry arriva à la persuader. Il lui faisait confiance et lui demandait en retour de lui faire confiance également. Harry en arriva alors au point qui lui tenait à cœur : l'achat des livres. Là encore, il lui expliqua que ça devait rester secret car personne ne devait être au courant des progrès qu'il faisait en magie. Il lui tendit donc la liste des livres qui l'intéressaient et dont il avait pris les références dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et pour certains dans la réserve :  
  
- Augmenter votre puissance magique  
Latioch  
- Sorts et enchantements difficiles  
Latioch  
- Devenir Animagus  
Godric Gryffondor  
- L'histoire de Poudlard  
Binns  
- Histoire des magies oubliées  
Salem Hardaker  
  
Il expliqua à Pétunia comment procéder pour rester la plus discrète possible dans la recherche de ces livres. Il lui donna de l'argent. Il avait révélé à sa tante que ses parents lui avaient laissé un peu d'argent, juste de quoi faire sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'une véritable fortune l'attendait dans les profondeurs de Londres. En tout cas, Pétunia semblait s'amuser à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait cette nouvelle monnaie et Harry lui expliqua comment faire le change...  
  
On vint enfin frapper à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il sentit qu'on le serrait très fort.  
  
- Oh Harry, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! dit Me Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore avait envoyé Me Weasley, il pensait que cela la distrairait sûrement de la mort de Charlie. Elle était contente de voir Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que tout va bien , Harry ? Me Weasley ne voulait pas clairement lui demander des renseignements sur la prophétie.  
  
- Oui très bien Me Weasley, dit Harry. Me Weasley semblait quelque peu déçue qu'il ne se confia pas à elle.  
  
Me Weasley fut heureuse de rencontrer la tante de Harry. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle avait changé et d'après les espions de l'Ordre, Harry n'avait plus l'air de se faire réprimander par sa famille. Pétunia était ravie de rencontrer Me Weasley bien qu'elle eut aimé qu'elle se soit habillée autrement.  
  
Elles quittèrent donc la maison, laissant Harry seul avec Dudley. Harry décida d'en profiter pour travailler encore sa concentration et réviser les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà. Pétunia et Molly marchèrent un bon moment pour s'éloigner de Privet Drive.  
  
Pétunia demanda à Me Weasley de lui parler de Harry, car elle lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait à l'école. Me Weasley parlait de choses et d'autres, du fait que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas Harry, elle parlait de tout ce que Harry avait accompli. Harry avait été le plus jeune attrapeur d'une équipe de Quidditch depuis un siècle. Molly dut alors expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch. Puis elle expliqua comment Harry avait empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, comment il avait sauver Ginny et tuer un serpent de vingt mètres de long, comment il avait sauver son parrain de la peine de mort, comment il avait gagner le tournoi international des sorciers, comment il s'était attaqué à des mangemorts le mois dernier avec ses amis, comment son parrain était mort. Molly ne put retenir ses larmes. Pétunia était bouleversée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry avait pu avoir une telle vie. Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi tant de personnes avaient foi en lui. Elle ne parla pas de la prophétie à Molly, mais elle savait maintenant pourquoi tant de monde lui prêtait une attention particulière.  
  
Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent. Elles s'étaient assez éloignées de la maison pour ne pas mettre Harry en danger. Me Weasley leva sa baguette et l'agita pour faire signe au Magicobus qui apparut presque instantanément sous le cri d'une Pétunia affolée bien que Harry lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le Magicobus. Elles montèrent et dirent à Stan qu'elles allaient à Londres au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
En route Pétunia ne parla pas. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette façon de se déplacer. Elle écoutait simplement MeWeasley qui, maintenant, lui expliquait qu'avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y avait eu une augmentation générale des prix.  
  
Enfin, elles y étaient. Le Chaudron baveur était rempli comme à l'accoutumée d'une foule de sorciers hétéroclites. Les gens murmuraient et se dévisageaient. On sentait que depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens restaient sur leur garde. Ils sortaient néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait bien vivre et continuer à travailler. Aussi, lorsque Pétunia entra, ils la dévisagèrent longtemps. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas habillée du tout comme eux. Elle se sentit mal, et n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, c'était de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas ces gens qui avaient tous l'air de comploter. Sorties du Chaudron Baveur, elles arrivèrent dans l'arrière cour. Là, Pétunia découvrit médusée le secret de l'entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse, et enfin, elle était arrivée dans ce monde qu'elle avait tant envie de découvrir.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous s'affairaient en tout sens. Pétunia ne savait où regarder devant cet étalage de magasin tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Me Weasley l'emmena vers un immeuble imposant d'où entraient et sortaient beaucoup de sorciers.  
  
- On va d'abord aller changer votre argent moldu à la banque, dit Molly. Ensuite nous irons chez Ollivander pour choisir votre baguette. C'est le meilleur marchand de baguettes du monde, Harry a acheté sa baguette chez lui également.  
  
Pétunia acquiesça. Les gobelins de Gringotts furent une surprise pour Pétunia qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri. Heureusement, il y avait tellement de monde que cela ne se remarqua pas trop. Me Weasley lui expliqua brièvement qui ils étaient et quelles étaient leurs fonctions.  
  
Une fois sortie de la banque, en possession d'un peu d'argent sorcier, Pétunia se rendit avec Me Weasley chez Ollivander's. Le sorcier était occupé à ranger de nouvelles baguettes qu'il avait reçues lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique.  
  
- Ah enfin, vous voilà ! Dit Ollivander en continuant de ranger les quelques boîtes pour préparer la venue d'un nombre important de jeunes sorciers qui entreraient en première année à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre cas ... inhabituel. Je resterai discret bien entendu, vous pouvez en être certaines.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Pétunia et prit les mesures habituelles.  
  
- Voyons voir... Peut-être que ... (Il lui tendit une première baguette) Bois de saule, trente centimètres, cœur de dragon, excellente pour les enchantements.  
  
Pétunia prit la baguette dans la main droite. C'était bizarre pour elle de tenir cet objet, elle le scrutait sous tous ses angles.  
  
- Eh bien ! Faites le geste dit M. Ollivander en lui montrant ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
Ce que fit aussitôt Pétunia. Mais il ne se passa rien.  
  
- Hum ! Fut le seul mot d'Ollivander. Il procéda à l'examen d'autres baguettes. Toujours rien. Ollivander commençait à s'inquiéter. Etait-elle vraiment une sorcière ? Son regard croisa celui de Pétunia. Elle semblait avoir compris ce qui trottait dans la tête du marchand à ce moment-là. Elle se mit à trembler. "Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Qu'un stupide rêve ?" pensa-t-elle. Elle essayait maintenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.  
  
- Ne nous décourageons pas, reprit Ollivander. J'ai toujours réussi à trouver la baguette qui convenait à chaque personne entrée dans ma boutique. Plus le choix est difficile, plus le sorcier ou la sorcière est intéressante. Vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, madame ?  
  
- Madame Pétunia Dursley répondit-elle.  
  
- Le fait que la baguette soit si difficile à trouver montre que vous avez certainement des aptitudes hors du commun (il avait fini sa phrase presque en murmurant). Mes lesquelles ? Lesquelles....  
  
Il semblait réfléchir tout en passant son regard sur chacune des étagères de sa boutique. Son regard sembla maintenant se diriger vers l'étroit couloir qui devait donner sûrement sur son habitation ou sur l'arrière boutique :  
  
- Je me demande ... Attendez moi là un instant.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre étuis de baguette qui semblaient extrêmement âgés. C'étaient de grands étuis avec de belles incrustations. Il en sortit précautionneusement la première baguette, il dit avec une certaine émotion dans la voix :  
  
- 35 cm, en or, cœur de griffon.  
  
C'était un bel objet ancien. La baguette était toute en or, la lumière qui se reflétait sur la baguette tirait vers le rouge, ce qui rendait l'objet encore plus majestueux et mystérieux. Quand elle la prit dans sa main, Pétunia sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps, elle fit le geste et... des étincelles rouge et or sortirent de la baguette. Les étincelles se rassemblaient au dessus de leur tête pour former un magnifique griffon qui s'inclina vers Pétunia, puis il disparut. Sous le choc, elle laissa échapper sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de la boutique. Me Weasley était sans voix également. Ollivander regardait Pétunia au plus profond de ses yeux puis il alla ramasser la baguette :  
  
- Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais la donner un jour. C'est étrange...  
  
Pétunia était troublée mais rassurée. Elle était tout de même une sorcière. Pendant un moment, elle en avait douté. Mais elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi Ollivander disait que c'était étrange.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Eh bien, voyez vous, je vends toute sorte de baguette. Toutes les baguettes ont des éléments d'animaux magiques à l'intérieur d'elles. Ces éléments servent à concentrer, à canaliser le pouvoir magique qui est en vous. Il est coutume d'utiliser le plus souvent des dragons, des phénix ou des licornes. Le griffon est un animal très rare. Je crois même pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il n'en existe plus aujourd'hui. Cette baguette que vous avez là entre les mains a plus de mille cinq cents ans et, à part son concepteur, la seule personne qui put l'utiliser était un certain Godric... Go-dric Gry-ffon-dor (Il avait dit son nom en murmurant et en détachant bien toutes les syllabes).  
  
Me Weasley faillit tomber à la renverse :  
  
- Vous voulez dire que ceci est la baguette d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ?  
  
Pétunia n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient et pourquoi Me Weasley semblait si bouleversée.  
  
- Oui et non. Le grand Gryffondor avait plusieurs baguettes. Sa baguette principale, la plus puissante, contenait une plume de Luminior, de très loin le plus puissant des phénix qui ait jamais existé. Personne ne sait ce que devint la baguette ni Luminior. Comme vous le savez, un phénix est immortel, il se peut donc qu'il soit encore en vie, quelque part... Godric aimait cette baguette, à tel point, qu'il évitait de s'en servir quand cela n'était pas nécessaire. C'est ce que dit la légende. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait d'autres baguettes, dont celle que vous (il se tourna vers Pétunia) avez actuellement dans les mains. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur la vie de Gryffondor, cette baguette est redoutable lors des combats, sûrement est-ce du à la présence du griffon.  
  
Les deux femmes écoutaient religieusement ses paroles.  
  
- Prenez bien soin de cette baguette, conclut-il. Je vous l'offre car je crois qu'elle vous est destinée à vous seule.  
  
Pétunia était encore sous le choc, sa baguette était donc très puissante. Elle n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'Ollivander avait dit cependant. Elles partirent en le remerciant, elles n'avaient pas franchi le seuil de la porte que M. Ollivander était déjà en train de rédiger une lettre. Sûrement pour Dumbledore se dit Me Weasley visiblement encore émue.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Pétunia proposa d'offrir un verre à Me Weasley pour qu'elle puisse tout lui expliquer. Qui était Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que c'était comme animaux les phénix et les griffons ? (Elle pouvait s'imaginer sans peine ce qu'étaient un dragon et une licorne) A la fin des explications de Me Weasley, Pétunia était encore plus émue que Me Weasley, celle-ci conclut la conversation en disant :  
  
- Vous serez certainement une grande sorcière lorsque votre apprentissage sera terminé. Encore plus grande que ne l'était votre sœur, et ce n'est pas peu dire.  
  
Enfin elles quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur où elles avaient pris une Bieraubeurre, que Pétunia trouva excellente d'ailleurs. Pétunia demanda à Molly si ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aller acheter un chaudron ainsi que des ingrédients qui, dit-elle, seraient nécessaires à son apprentissage dès le début. Pendant ce temps là, elle irait chercher les livres que Harry lui avaient conseiller pour débuter la magie (Elle ne devait pas dire que c'était des livres pour Harry). Pour finir de convaincre Me Weasley, elle lui dit qu'il fallait mieux se dépêcher pour ne pas laisser Harry trop longtemps seul. Sur cet argument, Me Weasley ne peut qu'acquiescer.  
  
Pétunia avait réussi à trouver les livres qu'Harry demandait. Comme elle était adulte, le marchand n'eut aucun soupçon. Elle paya donc la somme demandée. Quand Me Weasley revint, elle ne vit que des livres emballés dont elle ne pouvait pas voir la couverture, mais elle se tint de tout commentaire. Elles repartirent donc prendre le Magicobus. Mais seule pétunia descendit près de Privet Drive. Molly lui dit au revoir et bonne chance. Quant à elle, elle allait retrouver les siens à Grimmauld Place.  
  
Pétunia rentra et découvrit Harry en train de travailler. Il progressait vite, ses sorts avaient maintenant une intensité extraordinaire. Pétunia lui fit un beau sourire et tenta de raconter ses aventures sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Harry regardait la baguette avec curiosité. Encore une étrangeté dans sa famille se dit-il à lui même. Quant aux étincelles, pour lui, ça devait avoir un lien avec le sang de sa famille. Mais, il faudrait tout de même trouver une explication à cela.  
  
- Merci beaucoup pour les livres. Lui dit-il en lui souriant. Que dis- tu de commencer ton apprentissage demain ? Tu liras les livres le matin de ton côté et nous pratiquerons ensemble l'après-midi.  
  
- Oui, ça me va très bien répondit Pétunia. Mais je ne voudrais pas être méchante, mais es-tu réellement capable d'enseigner ?  
  
- Je comprends, je n'ai pas encore seize ans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà donné des cours cette année...  
  
- Ah oui, L'A.D, c'est ça ? Molly m'en a parlé.  
  
Harry était surpris, mais il acquiesça.  
  
- Je te conseille de bien te reposer, c'est fatiguant la magie.  
  
Sur ce, elle partit de la chambre de Harry, qui lui commençait déjà la lecture de ses nouveaux livres.  
  
"Plus que trente deux jours..." se dit-il.  
  
A suivre ....  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Si vous avez le temps, ce serait gentil de me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous aimez (et ce que vous aimez pas) et puis si vous avez des conseils je suis toujours preneur.  
  
Sinon, pour ceux qui trouveraient que l'aventure est lente à démarrer, j'ai prévu que la rentrée à Poudlard aurait lieu au chapître 11 normalement.  
  
Voilà et merci à jennifer et serena pour leur review. 


	7. Cadeau de bienvenue

Chapitre 6 – Cadeau de bienvenu  
  
La salle était sombre. Quelques torches illuminaient un grand fauteuil abîmé qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Les ombres présentes dans la pièce dansaient sous les flammes qui ondulaient comme s'il y avait un courant d'air. Cela rendait l'atmosphère lugubre. Un homme se tenait devant le fauteuil, ou plutôt un jeune homme. Il était blond, se tenait droit. On pouvait lire sur son visage de la peur mêlée de fierté.  
  
- Seigneur, je vous en supplie. Laissez moi me mettre à votre service.  
  
Draco suppliait. Voldemort ne souhaitait pas vraiment d'un gamin mangemort, il n'était pas encore prêt.  
  
- Je suis heureux de voir que l'éducation de ton père a porté ses fruits. Cependant, je ne vois pas de quelle utilité tu pourrais être pour le moment. Malgré tes bonnes volontés, tu es faible. Je t'accepterai à ta majorité, mais il te faudra travailler jusque là.  
  
- Je ... je pourrais être votre espion à Poudlard, Maître.  
  
- C'est bien tu m'appelles déjà Maître. Cependant, j'ai déjà des espions à Poudlard Draco.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas Maître, mais ils ne sont certainement pas comme moi. Moi je connais bien Potter et toute sa bande. Je connais ces amis, je pourrais les surveiller et vous avertir dès que j'apprendrais des choses intéressantes, je pourrais leur jouer de mauvais tours... Il riait de haine à se moment. Draco avait plus que tout envie de se venger de Harry et de ses amis qui avaient mis à mal son père dans le ministère.  
  
Voldemort réfléchit un instant, cela pourrait finalement être un atout d'avoir un jeune élève à Poudlard si dévoué envers son maître.  
  
- Pourquoi pas, dit-il finalement, je sens que tu es avide de venger ton père. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront bientôt libérer. Maintenant, tend ton bras ...  
  
Draco tendit son bras droit en ayant relevé la manche. Il savait que les prochaines minutes seraient les plus importantes de sa vie. Il était droit et fier bien qu'il avait peur. Le visage de son maître qu'il voyait pour la première fois était terrifiant, sa voix était glaciale :  
  
- Bien, très bien, dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers le bras de Draco, Mortem Signa !  
  
Une lumière noire, sortie de la baguette de Voldemort et frappa le bras de Draco qui se mit à trembler immédiatement et à briller d'une étrange lueur sombre. Draco fléchit un genou sous la douleur, des larmes commençaient à apparaître à ses yeux, il serrait la mâchoire. Il ne devait pas crier. La douleur était terrible, mais à ce moment précis, il pensait plus à son père qu'à la douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Il ne devait pas flancher devant son maître, il devait être fort pour qu'il soit fier de lui.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, il se releva, il n'avait pas crié. Il contemplait avec fierté la marque que son maître lui avait faite sur son bras. Voldemort lui sourit :  
  
- Je vois que tu es courageux, encore plus courageux que ton père. Voldemort aime les serviteurs dévoués, je vais donc te faire un cadeau...  
  
Voldemort avait une nouvelle fois levé sa baguette, un jet de lumière illumina la pièce pendant cinq minutes. Cette fois-ci, Draco n'en pouvait plus, il hurla de douleur. Quand ce fut fini, il se releva avec peine, et, malgré la douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, il regarda Voldemort dans les yeux :  
  
- Merci Maître, je vous jure que je ferai tout pour nous venger de cet imbécile...  
  
- Oui, je le sais. Avant que tu t'en ailles, j'ai deux choses à te dire. La première est que je te dispense de venir lorsque j'appelle à moi les mangemorts dans la journée, afin bien sûr que tu puisses rester en cours et ne pas susciter des questions de tes camarades. La seconde concerne mon cadeau, il va falloir que tu...  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il fermait son esprit pour ne pas être attaqué par Vous-Savez-Qui, il faisait alors toujours le même rêve. Il voyait apparaître une sorte de phénix. Enfin, ça ne doit pas être vraiment un phénix se disait Harry, car ses couleurs étaient bien différentes de celles de Fumseck, le phénix du directeur de Poudlard. L'animal dans son rêve était magnifique, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ses plumes étaient de deux couleurs : or et bleu nuit. Seule la tête avait quelques teintes de rouge. L'animal dégageait un sentiment de puissance et de sagesse, cela apaisait beaucoup Harry. Du coup, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré qu'il fasse un rêve aussi apaisant, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne pouvait plus se rendormir donc il décida de faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : continuer à faire progresser sa magie...  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
A Grimauld Place se tenait une réunion en pleine nuit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore venait de rentrer de France où il avait été vérifier les protections autour de la prison qui gardait les mangemorts capturés au ministère. Il avait également prié la ministre de la magie française d'être vigilante.  
  
La discussion portait sur les derniers évènements, sur les derniers renseignements qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, sur Fudge qui voulait faire un procès à Harry et à ses amis pour avoir détruit beaucoup de prophéties au ministère de la magie (c'était une partie de l'histoire des sorciers passés et à venir qui avait disparu ce soir là). Mais au total, les informations étaient que peu intéressantes, Albus semblait déçu. Les autres commençaient à s'agiter, il n'avait pas oublié la dernière réunion et la façon dont elle s'était terminée.  
  
- Albus, vous avez vu Harry ? demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit davantage, il s'avait qu'il devrait  
être confronté tôt ou tard à ça.  
  
- Oui Arthur. Il va assez bien à ce que j'ai pu voir. Il n'a plus besoin de pratiquer l'Occlumency, il a réussi tout seul à maîtriser cet art (Dumbledore regarda Rogue un moment, celui-ci fit un horrible rictus avec ses lèvres – sûrement sa façon à lui de féliciter Harry.)  
  
Dumbledore reprit :  
  
- ... toutefois, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler, je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas de toute façon dit-il en soupirant. Donc nous nous sommes occupés de sa tante. Je suppose que Molly vous a tout expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui fit Maugrey.  
  
- Euh, en fait, non, je ne leur ai pas tout dit, dit Me Weasley en baissant la tête.  
  
Les autres la dévisageaient, elle devint rouge.  
  
- J'ai préféré attendre que vous soyez là pour leur parler de la baguette.  
  
- Quelle baguette ? demanda Mc Gonagall  
  
- Pétunia a entre ses mains une baguette un peu particulière Minerva, commença à expliquer Dumbledore. Ollivander m'a tout de suite prévenu lorsqu'elles sont sorties de son magasin. Pétunia possède en effet une des quatre baguettes ancestrales, celle qui appartenait à Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Tous étaient renversés par la nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne n'avait réussi à manier ces baguettes depuis le grand Godric. Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
- Est-ce que ça signifie que la tante de Harry est l'héritière de Gryffondor ? demanda Molly.  
  
- Ah je savais que vous vous poseriez la question... Alors je vais vous dire tout ce que je pense de cette histoire. Tout d'abord, Pétunia n'est pas l'héritière de Gryffondor et ...  
  
- Evidemment ! Moi je suis persuadé que Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor (c'était Tonks qui n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher d'interrompre Dumbledore). Euh, désolé, continuez professeur...  
  
- Non Tonks, Harry non plus n'est pas l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Tous les autres paraissaient déçus. Même s'il n'y avait vraiment songé, ça leur aurait paru logique que Harry, qui avait rencontré tant de fois Voldemort, soit l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Dumbledore reprit après un silence :  
  
- Oh, je sais que Harry aurait eu toutes les qualités pour être le digne héritier de Gryffondor, étant donné en plus toutes les épreuves qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie malgré son jeune âge. Mais la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas l'héritier de Gryffondor est fort simple ... il n'y a jamais eu d'héritier de Gryffondor !  
  
Cette dernière phrase étonna toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Personne n'avait vraiment réfléchi à cela, ils pensaient tous que les quatre fondateurs avaient des héritiers.  
  
- En fait, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'écrits de la vie de Godric Gryffondor, de même qu'il n'y a plus un seul tableau le représentant. Mais, ce qui est certain est qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Il ne peut donc pas y avoir d'héritiers. Cela est d'autant plus logique que Godric n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les liens du sang, contrairement à son cher ami Salazar Serpentard. De Godric, on sait qu'il n'a jamais été battu pendant sa vie dans un duel, cependant, personne ne sait ce qu'il advint de lui à la fin de sa vie. Bref, pour en revenir à sa baguette, c'est une coïncidence bien curieuse, mais je crois aussi que cela ne signifie rien par rapport à Godric Gryffondor.  
Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. Des questions ?  
  
- Oui, dit Molly. La dernière fois, vous êtes parti sans même répondre pourquoi vous étiez en froid avec Harry... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit quand je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien, mais je suis sûr que quelque chose le tracasse...  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore redevint triste. A chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Harry, il ressentait la profonde tristesse d'avoir raté avec Harry ce qu'il s'était juré de réussir. C'est-à-dire de faire que Harry se sente bien le temps de sa jeunesse avant d'affronter Voldemort.  
  
- Ah oui... dit Dumbledore en soupirant.. Voyez vous, Harry ne veut pas être surprotégé et, pour avoir toujours souhaité son bien être, j'ai mis trop de temps pour lui révéler certaines choses qui le concernent lui et ... et Voldemort.  
  
- Vous voulez parler de la prophétie n'est-ce pas ? demanda M. Weasley.  
  
- Oui Arthur, la prophétie.  
  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
  
- Oui c'est exact. C'est notre très regrettée Sybille (tous les visages se crispèrent) qui me la fit il y a environ seize ans. Oui Minerva, Sybille avait de vraies capacités pour voir l'avenir. Mais elle n'était pas aussi douée que son ancêtre que vous connaissez tous. Cependant, à ma connaissance, elle a fait deux prophéties. La deuxième prophétie fut dite à Harry après un cours il y a deux ans. Elle lui prédit que Pettigrow irait rejoindre son maître et qu'il l'aiderait à renaître. Cette prédiction s'est malheureusement avérée exacte. Ce qui me pousse à croire que la première l'est également...  
  
- Et que dit-elle ? C'était Rémus, visiblement anxieux de découvrir le contenu de la prophétie.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais, même à vous, je ne peux vous le dire. C'est une affaire entre Harry et Voldemort et je vous interdis d'en demander le contenu à Harry. Peut-être vous le dira-t-il lorsqu'il s'estimera prêt ? Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il devait être mis à l'écart. Pourquoi n'avait–il pas le droit de savoir ? Qu'est-ce que Harry et Dumbledore cachaient ?  
  
Pour Dumbledore en revanche, c'était très clair. Même si Harry avait du ressentiment envers lui, il devait sûrement prendre conscience de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Si les autres membres savaient, ils risqueraient d'essayer de surprotéger Harry et de le dissuader d'aller se battre contre Voldemort. Or, cela malheureusement, c'était inévitable...  
  
Hermione et Ron remontèrent rapidement dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent que la réunion était finie. Ils allèrent retrouver Ginny :  
  
- Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose dit Ginny ?  
  
Harmione et Ron étaient pâles. Comme les membres de l'ordre qui ignoraient la prophétie, ils se doutaient que quelque chose de grave devait lier Voldemort à Harry. Ils expliquèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient entendu à Ginny.  
  
- Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas très sympa dans ses lettres en ce moment, il nous cache quelque chose d'important, dit Ginny.  
  
- Oui, et malheureusement, je crois que nous ne devons pas forcer Harry à nous le dire, dit Hermione.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Après tout, Harry est notre ami, il n'a pas à nous faire de secret.  
  
- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? Harry nous le dira lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. Mais prêt à quoi ? Je l'ignore... Hermione semblait pensive.  
  
************* A Suivre ************* 


	8. Le rayon magenta

Chapitre 7 – Le rayon magenta  
  
Il était sept heures du matin. Harry entendait son oncle qui l'appelait pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il avait fini sa lecture sur le transplanage. Bien qu'il en avait compris le principe, il hésitait à essayer : que ferait- il s'il se trouvait démembrer tout seul dans sa chambre ? Vernon était déjà à table et semblait de mauvaise humeur. C'était l'été, la calme plat pour les affaires, trop calme au goût de Vernon qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire prospérer sa petite entreprise. Pétunia et Dudley étaient levés également. Dudley semblait rêveur tandis que Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter en tout sens, regardant par la fenêtre, allant dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre... Harry expédia la préparation du petit déjeuner à l'aide de sa baguette. Pétunia regardait avidement. Il était clair que sa tante avait hâte que son mari parte travailler pour pouvoir commencer à apprendre la magie. Harry le sentit bien, ce qui le mit de bonne humeur également. Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Pétunia, Vernon partit au travail. Aussitôt, elle alla chercher le livre d'enchantement de première année et sa baguette, puis redescendit au salon :  
  
- Par quoi dois-je commencer Harry ? demanda Pétunia  
  
Dudley restait silencieux, il avait peur comme devant deux personnes qui s'apprêtent à commettre une énorme bêtise.  
  
- Eh bien, répondit Harry, tu vas commencer doucement. Mais d'abord, il faut que je te dise de ne jamais te décourager si tu n'arrives pas à jeter un sort du premier coup, c'est tout à fait normal.(Pétunia acquiesça.) Bon, alors, dans ce livre, tu vas commencer par quelque chose d'assez simple : tu vas apprendre la lévitation des objets (Dudley semblait inquiet). Et ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu casses des objets, je peux les réparer d'un simple coup de baguette. Bon le mieux, c'est que je te fasse une petite démonstration.  
  
Harry alla d'abord tirer les rideaux de la pièce pour ne pas être vus par les voisins.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers le canapé, fit le geste et prononça :  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
Le canapé du salon flottait maintenant en l'air. Dudley avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. La tante semblait un peu effrayée au départ, puis elle finit par sourire à Harry.  
  
- Je vais vraiment pouvoir faire ça ? dit-elle plus pour elle-même  
  
- Non pas tout de suite, répondit Harry. Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes sur des objets légers au début, une cuillère par exemple. Accio cuillère ! Bon alors là première chose que je voudrais maintenant que tu fasses, c'est de lire la première partie du livre qui traite des sorts et des enchantements en général, puis tu liras la partie qui concerne le sort de lévitation. Quand tu seras prête à lancer le sort, tu m'appelles d'accord ?  
  
- Oui oui !! Répondit-elle avec grand enthousiasme.  
  
Harry monta donc dans sa chambre. Il hésitait toujours à essayer de transplaner. "Il faut bien que je me lance un jour" se dit-il, "il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un derrière moi pour m'apprendre comment on fait". Il fit donc ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre. Il imaginait dans sa tête qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Sa concentration était grande et parfaite (il avait beaucoup progressé en la matière), à peine avait-il commencer qu'il se retrouva presque instantanément à la place qu'il avait visualisée dans sa tête. Le voyage avait été court, presque imperceptible, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de ressentir cette sensation particulière du transplanage, la même que celle du portoloin.  
  
"J'ai réussi !!"  
  
Il passa la demi-heure suivante à s'amuser à transplaner dans les différentes pièces de l'étage. Il était euphorique, c'était tellement facile, il avait l'impression qu'il était inépuisable. Et savoir transplaner pourrait être plus qu'utile dans sa lutte contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Tout à coup, il fut rappelé à la réalité par sa tante :  
  
- Harry, je suis prête, tu descends ?  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry transplana directement dans le salon. Dudley poussa un cri.  
  
- Ne nous fais pas peur comme ça ! dit Pétunia choquée  
  
- je m'entraîne à transplaner, désolé  
  
- A quoi ?  
  
- Transplaner, se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre si tu veux ?  
  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa Dudley et Pétunia.  
  
- Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? dit Dudley  
  
- Oui, j'ai commencé à apprendre ça ce matin. Normalement, on apprend ça qu'en dernière année, mais je pense que ça peut être utile pour s'échapper.  
  
Pétunia acquiesça. Décidément, elle avait hâte d'apprendre tout ça.  
  
- Bon, Harry regarda sa tante, maintenant, si tu es prête ?  
  
Pétunia répondit qu'elle l'était.  
  
- Avant que tu te lances, n'oublie pas de te concentrer sur ce que tu veux faire, de bien penser à l'objet que tu veux bouger. D'accord ?  
  
- Oui... Alors j'y vais... Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
Aussitôt la cuillère s'éleva dans les airs. Elle lui faisait suivre les mouvements qu'elle souhaitait.  
  
- Félicitations !!! Dudley et Harry applaudirent sous le sourire de Pétunia.  
  
- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, ça va.  
  
- Alors essaye avec un objet plus lourd.  
  
- Wingardium leviosa !  
  
Le canapé commença à s'élever doucement et péniblement, mais il s'élevait quand même. Harry était fier de sa tante, elle était studieuse et faisait tout pour réussir. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, le canapé cessa de s'élever, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, ses pieds se brisant sous le choc. Pétunia était à terre, haletante.  
  
- Reparo !  
  
Harry venait de rendre au canapé son état avant la chute, puis il se précipita pour aider Dudley à relever Pétunia.  
  
- ça va ?  
  
- Rien ... juste fatiguée... parvenait-elle à dire.  
  
- Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. La magie, ça fatigue et ce que tu as fait demande beaucoup de magie alors que tu débutes simplement. En tout cas, c'est très bien. Ce sera tout pour l'usage de la baguette ce matin. Par contre, je vais te laisser préparer une potion revigorante. C'est assez simple, et pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Faire une potion, c'est un peu comme faire la cuisine, sauf qu'il faut être extrêmement précis et qu'il faut suivre les instructions à la lettre.  
  
Il en fut ainsi et Harry, après quelques explications de base sur les potions allait retourner dans sa chambre :  
  
- Dudley ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Tu veux que je t'emmène dans ta chambre ?  
  
- Quoi ? Dudley ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'avait dit Harry.  
  
- Je veux dire en transplanant.  
  
- Tu peux ?...  
  
- Oui si tu veux.  
  
Harry n'était pas complètement sûr de pouvoir réussir à faire transplaner une personne avec lui, cependant, ce matin, ça lui semblait tellement facile. En tout cas, il se défendit de parler des risques de démembrements à son cousin. Il fallait qu'il essaie, il fallait qu'il sache s'il en était capable.  
  
- Tiens moi la main. A trois... un ... deux ... trois !  
  
- Ouah !!! Eh ben ça, c'est cool !  
  
Harry et Dudley étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Dudley. Harry avait réussi. Il n'était même pas fatigué.  
  
- Voilà, je retourne travailler dans ma chambre, n'oublie pas de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer.  
  
Sur ce, il disparut en transplanant.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
- Dumbledore, votre protégé s'écarte encore une fois de la loi. Ça commence vraiment à être énervant. Sa célébrité ne lui permet pas de passer outre les règles du ministère, vous le savez bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Cornélius, vous pouvez comprendre qu'apprendre à transplaner pour Harry est une très bonne chose. Il n'a pas commis un crime, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est d'essayer de pouvoir se défendre contre Voldemort.  
  
Le ministre tressaillit en entendant ce nom.  
  
- Comme si Vous-Savez-Qui n'en avait qu'après Harry... dit ironiquement Cornelius.  
  
Fudge était en piteux état, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des semaines. Devant Dumbledore qui depuis peu était à nouveau reconnu pour être le plus sage des sorciers et le plus puissant (à part Voldemort peut-être), Cornélius ne put que s'incliner. Il soupira :  
  
- Bon, très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi avec Harry. Le ministère le laissera tranquille. Mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes Dumbledore.  
  
- N'ayez crainte Cornélius et n'oubliez pas que nous nous battons tous pour faire disparaître une fois pour toute Voldemort du monde des sorciers, Harry y compris.  
  
Cornélius lança au directeur de Poudlard un sourire narquois. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que Harry pouvait faire dans cette bataille alors que tous les aurors expérimentés du ministère étaient débordés.  
  
- Bon, finit-il par dire en se reprenant, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Le concours que vous voulez organiser à Poudlard ne me plait pas beaucoup, il viole beaucoup de lois, vous le savez ?  
  
- Pour en avoir rédiger la plupart, oui je le sais, Cornélius. Cependant, je crois qu'il est temps d'endurcir un peu ceux qui le souhaiteront. J'établirai avec vous les règles si vous le souhaitez.  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de morts, dit Cornélius d'un ton catégorique. Les parents des élèves ne vous pardonneraient pas...  
  
- Et il n'y en aura pas, coupa rapidement Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est établir des règles...  
  
Cornélius ouvrit grand les yeux, il se demandait... "Non ce n'est pas possible, ce vieux fou est encore plus cinglé que je l'imaginais ?"  
  
- Mais tout de même, Dumbledore, la magie noire, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?  
  
- Justement si Cornélius, justement si ...  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Pétunia avait réussi à faire sa potion. Harry lui dit qu'elle pouvait la boire. Et en effet, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux après l'avoir bue. Harry avait remarqué que sa tante avait apprécié faire cette potion, il se dit qu'elle serait bien en professeur des potions à Poudlard. Ça le changerait de Rogue. Rien ne pouvait être pire.  
  
Pétunia ayant retrouvée toutes ses forces, ils se remirent au travail. Pétunia réussit à apprendre deux nouveaux sorts dans l'après-midi. Mais cette fois, elle fut plus prudente et n'essaya pas de réaliser des exploits au dessus de ces forces pour le moment. Dudley aimait regarder sa mère ou Harry faire de la magie. Pour lui, c'était un peu comme être au cinéma. Il en avait de moins en moins peur et ne cessait de demander à Harry de le faire transplaner.  
  
Harry, lui, était débordé. D'un côté il aidait sa tante dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Puis, dès qu'elle avait le nez dans un livre, il partait lui-même étudier ses nouveaux livres de son côté. Le fait qu'il avait passé le début des vacances à développer sa concentration lui permettaient d'essayer des sortilèges complexes. Il était toujours étonné de voir qu'il avait à les maîtriser avec autant de faciliter. L'année prochaine, je serai le meilleur élève de l'école se dit-il en rigolant.  
  
Tout se passait donc pour le mieux à Privet Drive, sous les yeux des espions de Dumbledore qui regardaient incrédules ce qui se passait dans la maison.  
  
Pour un simple passant, cette maison n'avait rien de particulier. Mais pour Maugrey, à qui c'était le tour de monter la garde sous sa cape d'invisibilité, c'était un spectacle incroyable. Lorsqu'il vit un rayon magenta sortir de la baguette de Harry, Maugrey était sous le choc, il transplana directement à Grimmauld Place.  
  
****  
  
A Grimmauld Place.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé cria Molly, Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
- Il faut réunir l'Ordre, tout de suite répondit Maugrey.  
  
- Mais enfin, dis moi ce qui se passe.  
  
Molly commençait à pleurer. Elle ne supportait plus le moindre incident depuis la mort d'un de ses fils. Maugrey la consola comme il put :  
  
- Rien de grave, juste des informations intéressantes...  
  
- Et Harry ?  
  
- Il va bien.  
  
La réunion commença une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque les principaux intervenants furent arrivés. Rogue n'était pas là, les jumeaux non plus.  
  
- Bien maintenant que nous pouvons commencer, dites nous ce qui vous tracasse Maugrey et pourquoi vous avez jugez bon d'abandonner votre surveillance? dit Albus Dumbledore  
  
- J'ai un... malaise. Je sais pas, y a quelque chose qui va pas avec Potter. Vous avez tous vu, enfin je veux dire, ceux qui montent la garde... les progrès de Potter... c'est plus qu'impressionnant... c'est, enfin... je trouve ça étrange.  
  
- Savoir transplaner n'est pas surhumain dit Mc Gonagall. Je suis simplement heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé à travailler. Il est vrai qu'apprendre tout seul n'est pas évident et peut-être dangereux. Mais, si il est motivé, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela se passe mal.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Minerva, dit Albus.  
  
- Vous ne diriez pas cela si vous aviez pu être à mes côtés, dit Maugrey d'un ton désagréable.  
  
- Et qu'aurions nous vu ? demanda Dumbledore attentif  
  
- Que Harry est sur le point de devenir Animagus.  
  
Un véritable brouhaha s'éleva dans la cuisine. Mc Gonagall était furieuse.  
  
- Mais il faut tout de suite aller le voir. Il risque de faire une bêtise. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on apprend tout seul. Albus ? Vous m'entendez ?  
  
Dumbledore était pensif. Comment se pouvait-il qu'Harry soit capable en si peu de temps de devenir Animagus. Il l'avait eu à l'œil à Poudlard même si Harry avait eu l'impression que son directeur l'avait abandonné. Il savait donc que cet apprentisage n'avait commencé que pendant les vacances. Avait- il réussi à se procurer des livres à son insu ? Comment ? Il n'était pas si doué que cela en métamorphose, comment pouvait-il espérer être animagus ? Des centaines d'idées tourbillonaient pelle mêle dans sa tête lorsqu'il fut rattrapé à la réalité par Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Vous m'entendez Albus ? Il faut l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.  
  
- Oui je vous entends très bien, calmez vous tous.  
  
Le silence revint peu à peu dans la salle.  
  
- Alastor, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que Harry est sur le point de devenir Animagus? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme pour essayer d'apaiser l'atmosphère.  
  
- Eh bien, cela m'est apparu évident lorsque je l'ai vu jeter le sort Anima Morph.  
  
Mc Gonagall allait se sentir mal, comment se pouvait-il que cet élève si peu doué en métamorphose puisse apprendre le sortilège en si peu de temps. C'était le sortilège de métamorphose le plus difficile à jeter.  
  
- Intéressant ! Intéressant ! Le moyen le plus rapide pour devenir Animagus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix pétillante cette fois. Donc Harry en est déjà à l'avant dernier stade. Très bien, je crois que Minerva, vous feriez bien d'aller le voir un de ces jours.  
  
- Oui, je crois que ce serait plus prudent.  
  
La voix de Minerva était faible toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
- Maugrey, encore une chose, de quelle couleur était son sortilège Anima Morph ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Contre toute attente, Maugrey regardra Dumbledore et se mit à rire. D'un rire franc et puissant, ce qui, venant de son visage déformé, paraissait diabolique.  
  
- Magenta Albus, son rayon était Magenta, s'exclama-t-il en riant toujours aux éclats.  
  
C'était la nouvelle de trop, Minerva Mc Gonagall s'évanouit. Le brouhaha explosa à nouveau dans la cuisine. Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avait encore trouvé le moyen d'écouter à la porte ne purent en entendre davantage alors que le directeur se parlait à lui-même :"Le deuxième à y parvenir..."  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny était revenu à l'étage. Ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles. Harry avait appris tout seul à transplaner et, suivant les traces laissées par les maraudeurs, il s'apprêtait à devenir animagus.  
  
- Il est fou ! dit simplement Ginny.  
  
- Génial, tu veux dire, continua Ron, imagine tous les tours qu'il va pouvoir faire à Poudlard sachant transplaner et se tranformer en animal.  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire M. Weasley, il n'est pas possible de transplaner à Poudlard dit Hermione. (Ginny éclata de rire devant le nom qu'avait employé Hermione et qui avait peint le visage de Ron en rouge cramoisi). Et puis, on ne sait même pas en quel animal il va se changer, imagine que se soit en baleine ! En tout cas, ça doit avoir un rapport avec la couleur magenta...  
  
Ginny était morte de rire, imaginant Harry se changer en baleine dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
- Il doit être vraiment déterminé dit Hermione. Animagus... quelle histoire !  
  
- Et nous qui sommes là à ne rien faire, à n'espionner que les réunions de l'Ordre, soupira Ron, il en a bien de la chance.  
  
- Oh, mais tu as raison, Ron, il faut faire comme Harry...  
  
- Herm', t'es devenue folle ?  
  
Elle partit dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Ron crut qu'il l'avait blessée bien que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas particulièrement méchant. Hermione lui dit simplement qu'elle devait écrire à Harry immédiatement.  
  
*********** A Suivre ************** 


	9. Le 4 août un 4 juillet

**Chapitre 8 – Le 4 août un 4 juillet**

Harry était content de lui. La journée avait été bonne. Il avait pas mal progressé en si peu de temps. Ça l'étonnait beaucoup, mais il préférait faire avec que se poser trop de questions. On était le quatre juillet, il lui restait encore deux mois pour travailler et progresser davantage avant de revenir à Poudlard. Voldemort ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ce qu'il ait autant progressé, l'effet de surprise est toujours un avantage dans une bataille se dit-il. Puis, il pensa à sa tante. Il se demandait ce que ferait sa tante dans les semaines et les mois qui viennent. Resterait-elle à Privet Drive ou serait-elle tentée de découvrir un peu le monde de la magie ? En tout cas, maintenant que son apprentissage avait bel et bien commencé, il était temps d'en parler à Vernon, tout comme il était temps que Vernon sache que Voldemort viendrait attaquer sa maison dans un mois. Harry se résolut donc à en parler le soir même à Vernon. Alors qu'il essayait de penser à la meilleure façon de l'annoncer à son oncle, Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Coq, le hibou de Ron :

_Harry,_

_Je sais__ pas si je dois te féliciter ou te disputer pour avoir appris à transplaner tout seul. En tout cas, bravo ! On a appris également que tu étais sur le point de suivre la trace des maraudeurs. Je trouve ça formidable. Les adultes ont l'air abasourdis par tes progrès. Je pense que si tu travailles autant, ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Je pense que c'est lié à la prophétie mais je sais aussi que tu ne me diras pas son contenu. Dumbledore a refusé de le dire aux autres membres de l'Ordre, ils étaient furieux. (Ah Oui, on arrive toujours à écouter aux portes maintenant). En fait, si je t'écris, c'est qu'avec Ron et Ginny, on a décidé de travailler également, de suivre la trace des maraudeurs… Pourrais tu nous dire comment nous y prendre ? Quels sont les livres à lire ? _

_Les adultes ne doivent pas être mis au courant parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas. Voilà, j'espère que tu viendras nous voir cet été,_

_Hermione_

Ainsi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'espionnaient jusque dans sa chambre. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il savait qu'ils surveillaient le quartier, mais de là à aller le surveiller dans ses moindres faits et gestes… Il était furieux. Ils pourraient au moins venir le saluer de temps en temps, mais non, ils l'observaient simplement comme un animal en cage, pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il fallait qu'il remédie à cela. Il devait bien y avoir dans tous ses livres un sortilège assez puissant pour jeter un voile sur la maison.

Dumbledore n'avait rien dit aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, enfin une bonne décision du directeur. Au moins, les autres le laisseraient tranquille. Il fallait qu'ils restent à l'écart, en particulier ses amis à qui il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur. "Eh bien, je crois que je vais encore devoir écrire une lettre désagréable" pensa-t-il en soupirant.

_Hermione,_

_Je ne peux pas vous aider et je vous conseille de rester à l'écart des ennuis si vous tenez à la vie._

_Harry_

Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que Vernon revienne du travail. Il ouvrit donc son livre sur les enchantements difficiles, celui que sa tante avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y trouva un sort qui permettait de bloquer la vision à travers des murs. Cependant, il restait un problème car le sort ne concernait que la vue. Harry voulait également empêcher d'écouter pour ne pas qu'ils sachent les sortilèges qu'il pratique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par en trouver un : le mur du son. Il décida de jeter les deux sorts immédiatement :

- Murum Tenebra !

- Sourdinor !

Avait-il réussi ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas le vérifier. Enfin, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être était-ce déjà un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix venu demandé à Harry d'enlever le voile. Mais lorsqu'il entendit des jurons, Harry sut sans aucun doute que son oncle était rentré du travail.

- Harry dépêche toi de venir faire le repas cria Vernon qui semblait avoir passé une mauvaise journée.

Harry descendit, il devait le dire ce soir…

- Allez, met la table, dépêche toi, grogna-t-il en voyant Harry. J'ai eu une journée difficile, je veux manger maintenant.

Harry, cependant, ne bougea pas, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Vernon s'apprêtait à crier sur lui à nouveau mais Harry l'interrompit :

- Tante Pétunia peut le faire, dit-il.

Pétunia écarquilla les yeux. Dudley, qui avait déjà perdu quelques kilos, ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Vernon était en train de changer de couleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de répondre comme cela mon garçon. Tu vas obéir ! Tu vas mettre la table tout de suite avec Tu-Sais-Quoi et comme ça, ça sera prêt en un clin d'œil… Et, que je n'aie pas à le répéter, c'est bien compris ?

Mais Harry ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lever le moindre petit doigt.

- Tante Pétunia peut le faire avec Tu-Sais-Quoi maintenant.

Le visage de l'intéressée devint plus pale que celui d'un fantôme. Le moment qu'elle craignait le plus arrivait. Il fallait dire la vérité à son mari et Harry lui en donnait l'occasion. Elle aurait aimé que Harry le prévienne avant de s'engager dans cette voie. Mais maintenant, elle ne devait pas reculer.

- C'est vrai Vernon, dit-elle en redressant la tête.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… Vernon n'arrivait plus à déglutir.

- Je suis une sorcière, comme ma sœur ! dit-elle fièrement en sortant la baguette ancestrale.

Vernon s'effondra sur sa chaise. Non ce n'était pas possible. Sa femme, un monstre ?

- Tu es un monstre ? dit-il d'un ton de dégoût.

- Juste une sorcière répondit Pétunia.

- Eh bien, pour moi, c'est pareil. Et je ne peux accepter que ma femme soit un monstre. Vernon se leva de sa chaise. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je pars chez Marge… je divorce.

Mais Pétunia ne pleura pas, elle tint bon jusqu'à ce que Vernon soit partie de la maison. Puis elle fondit en larmes.

- Je le savais dit-elle. Il a toujours détesté la magie. C'est à cause de lui si je me suis fâchée avec ma sœur. Oh mon Dieu, qu'allons nous devenir ? Je ne travaille même pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, j'en ai beaucoup. J'ai hérité de la fortune de mes parents 

Harry pouvait leur dire maintenant. Les choses avaient changé. Pétunia comprit pourquoi il n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Oh je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchante toutes ses années ! Elle recommença à pleurer.

- C'est oublié dit Harry avec un beau sourire. L'essentiel c'est ce qu'on vit maintenant, et on ne va pas se laisser embêter par Vernon s'il ne veut pas nous accepter tel que nous sommes réellement. On est assez grand pour vivre sans lui, n'est-ce pas Dudley ?

Dudley acquiesça. Un instant, il avait bien penser suivre son père. Mais finalement il ne détestait pas la magie. Certes, il avait bien failli mourir l'année dernière mais il savait que la magie n'était pas entièrement maléfique et que son cousin était sympathique. Il l'aidait lui et sa mère. Dudley avait déjà perdu quelques kilos, ça allait lentement, mais à la fin des vacances, il aurait certainement repris une morphologie plus standard et il pourrait enfin essayer de séduire la fille qu'il aimait dans son école.

- Bon, reprit Harry, tu vas manger un peu et après tu iras te reposer. La nuit porte conseille. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'on est pas seul, je peux toujours demander conseil au directeur de mon école.

Pétunia acquiesça. Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il souhaitait pouvoir se débrouiller tout. Il avait encore un mois pour y réfléchir. Sur ce, ils mangèrent tranquillement. Harry faisait quelques blagues à Dudley pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher.

La nuit fut la même que d'habitude pour Harry, ou presque. Harry rêvait encore du phénix, le même que dans ses rêves précédents. Cependant, le comportement de l'animal avait changé. Il n'était apaisant comme à l'ordinaire. Au contraire, l'animal était très agité. Harry se réveilla brutalement. Ce n'était pas le rêve de l'animal qui l'avait réveillé comme à l'accoutumée. Harry sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur la manche de son pyjama. C'était Dudley. Il semblait paniqué.

- Viens vite, c'est m'man ! Elle a crié toute à l'heure, elle a pas l'air bien !

Harry se précipita hors de son lit, mais, à peine avait-il mis pieds à terre qu'il trébucha. Il portait à présent ses mains à sa tête, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Il se releva difficilement, aidé par Dudley encore plus inquiet, et se précipita avec sa baguette dans la chambre de Pétunia. "Non, ce n'est pas possible !" se disait-il. Il ne devait pas attaquer avant un mois. "Non, ça doit être autre chose !". Harry réalisa soudain que le voile qu'il avait jeté sur la maison était peut-être une erreur…

Dehors, Lupin montait la garde. Il avait encore deux heures à rester poser là jusqu'à la prochaine relève. Il était fatigué mais prenait sa tâche avec sérieux. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry était sa seule famille. Le voir en si mauvais termes avec Dumbledore, avec les membres de l'Ordre et  avec lui, lui faisait mal. Lupin scrutait les alentours. Son instinct animal, celui d'un loup garou, lui indiquait qu'un grand danger était proche."Et Harry qui a jeté ce sortilège sur la maison ! Si quelqu'un entre, je risque de ne pas le voir…". Lupin sortit machinalement sa baguette et s'avança avec précaution vers la maison, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il progressait prudemment en prenant bien soin de rester sur ses gardes.

Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante. Un instant plus tard, Lupin fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres par un souffle puissant… Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. C'est avec une vision d'horreur qu'il découvrit ce qui s'était passé. Devant lui se tenait un amas de décombre. Des pans de murs avaient volé à des dizaines de mètres. Il ne restait rien d'autres de la maison des Dursley qu'un amoncellement de ruines. Il ne restait plus rien de la maison, qui, quelques instants auparavant, abritait Harry, sa tante et son cousin. Puis, il la vit, la marque des ténèbres, haute et fière dans le ciel, flottant dans le vent comme le drapeau de la victoire. Rémus ne pensait plus à rien. Il s'avança à découvert dans les ruines en pleurant sans même prendre garde à d'éventuels mangemorts qui auraient pu se trouver encore sur le lieux. Avec sa baguette, il soulevait les morceaux de plâtres et de meubles enchevêtrés, à la recherche de survivants. Il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre signe d'un être vivant, pas la moindre trace d'un corps. L'explosion avait été violente, il ne connaissait pas le sort qu'avait utilisé le mangemort (ou peut-être Voldemort lui même). Peut-être que les corps avaient été vaporisés… Il continuait à chercher sans prendre garde aux voisins qui commençaient à affluer, effrayés de voir l'état de leur rue, et ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait être cette lumière dans le ciel. Rémus pleurait, il cherchait, et enfin il trouva un signe. Il pleura encore davantage en se laissant tomber à genoux pour ramasser les morceaux de ce qui semblait être les reste de la baguette de Harry. Rémus vit des morceaux d'une plume de Phénix. Il ramassa précautionneusement les morceaux puis transplana convaincu qu'il n' y avait rien d'autres à retrouver sur place.

******

A Grimmauld Place, Rémus arriva en pleine réunion de l'Ordre.

- ça s'agitait pas mal aujourd'hui.

C'était Rogue qui parlait.

- cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare…

Rémus apparut. Il pleurait. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés, de la poussière et du sang recouvraient ses vêtements. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais le souffle de l'explosion l'avait blessé.

Aussitôt Mc Gonagall et Me Weasley allèrent l'aider.

- Dites nous ce qui s'est passé Rémus, où est Harry ? demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué ce que tenait Rémus dans ses mains. Il tendit ses mains en avant pour que tous puissent voir ce qu'il avait ramené :

- C'est tout ce qui reste de Harry, Harry est mort !

******** A Suivre *********


	10. La fuite de Harry

**Chapitre 9 – La fuite de Harry**

_** Flash-back **_

- Viens vite, c'est m'man ! Elle a crié toute à l'heure, elle a pas l'air bien !

Harry se précipita hors de son lit, mais, à peine avait-il mis pieds à terre qu'il trébucha. Il portait à présent ses mains à sa tête, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Il se releva difficilement, aidé par Dudley encore plus inquiet, et se précipita avec sa baguette dans la chambre de Pétunia. "Non, ce n'est pas possible !" se disait-il. Il ne devait pas attaquer avant un mois. "Non, ça doit être autre chose !". Harry réalisa soudain que le voile qu'il avait jeté sur la maison était peut-être une erreur…

Il entendit des bruits de voix dans le salon en bas pendant qu'il se précipitait avec Dudley dans la chambre de Pétunia. Celle-ci semblait mal au point comme sous le coup d'un mauvais sort. Harry comprit que Voldemort avait réussi à avancer la date de son attaque. Les signes de faiblesses de sa tante signifiaient certainement que la protection était tombée. Voldemort était très certainement en bas accompagné de fidèles mangemorts, il était venu pour le tuer. Sans l'aide des membres de l'Ordre qui ne pourraient pas être au courant à cause du voile qu'il avait lui même jeté sur la maison, il ne ferait pas le poids fac à Voldemort même s'il avait beaucoup progressé. Sa seule chance était la fuite.

- Il faut transplaner loin d'ici ! Voldemort est en bas ! Tenez moi le bras et ne le lâchez surtout pas, c'est compris ?

Harry parlait d'une voix autoritaire. Dudley et Pétunia comprirent que Harry avait déjà eu avoir affaire beaucoup de fois dans sa vie à ce genre d'imprévus. Donc Pétunia et Dudley acquiescèrent sans rien dire. Aussitôt, Harry visualisa la place devant la maison de son parrain où se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre. C'était malheureusement le seul endroit sûr où ils pouvaient aller. Ils transplanèrent. Mais la sensation que Harry ressentit était différente de la sensation habituelle du transplanage. Harry eut l'impression de se heurter dans un mur et contre toute attente il réapparut dans le salon des Dursley. Devant lui se tenait Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Expelliarmus !

Sous la surprise, Harry ne put se protéger du coup de Voldemort. Il était désarmé. Voldemort, avec deux yeux triomphants, regardaient les baguettes jumelles qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Alors, on sait tranplaner, Potter ! Dommage que j'ai placé une barrière antitransplanage sur la maison. Et au fait, c'est très gentil d'avoir placé une petite barrière de vision et de bruit sur la maison. Comme cela, on ne sera pas dérangé.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Lestrange riait également.

- C'est amusant le destin Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Sans cette baguette, tu serais mort depuis deux ans déjà. Mais tu vis encore… Je me demande Bella ce qu'il va pouvoir inventer pour s'échapper cette fois-i ?

Il riait. Bellatrix jetait sur Harry un regard rempli de haine. Elle ne pouvait pas lever sa baguette sur lui car Voldemort voulait s'occuper personnellement de Harry. Mais Bellatrix n'oubliait pas le Doloris que Harry lui avait fait subir. Voldemort contemplait la petite famille.

- Comme tu es pathétique, ici, dans cette petite maison modlue.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Pétunia et Dudley. Visiblement, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais bon, cela ne servait à rien dans la situation. En effet, Pétunia, qui ne savait réalisé que quelques enchantements simples de première année, était incapable de réaliser avec le Voldemort. D'ailleurs, elle ne bougeait pas. Pétunia et Dudley étaient tétanisés et étaient restés accrochés à Harry, n'osant pas bouger. Le visage de Voldemort n'était guère réjouissant pour les personnes qui le découvraient pour la première fois.

- Harry Potter, je te laisse une dernière chance. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses ensemble si tu te ralliais à moi…

- Jamais ! Autant crevé…. Répondit Harry

- Bien, Bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix…

- Attendez ! cria Harry

- Ah, le petit Potter va supplier qu'on lui épargne la vie Bella !

Un rire glacial éclata dans la bouche de Bellatrix, la plus fidèle disciple de Voldemort.

- Non, reprit Harry. Je voulais juste savoir pour… enfin, vous n'auriez dû attaquer que dans un mois.

Bellatrix riait de plus belle :"Vous aviez encore une fois raison, maître"

- Tu es trop naïf Potter, commença Voldemort. Sache que j'arrive toujours à déceler ta présence auprès de moi, bien que j'avoue que tu as fait quelques progrès en Occlumency. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant Potter. Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas assez intelligent et trop naïf : tu crois tout ce que tu vois et ce que tu entends. J'avais peur que la mort se Black te serve de leçon, mais force est de constaté Potter, que ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il lui semblait, il en était sûr, que tous ce qu'il avait vu de Voldemort en rêve était bien réel.

- Oui Harry, reprit Voldemort, ce que tu as vu était bien réel. Simplement, il m'était facile de mentir dès que je sentais ta présence. Ainsi j'ai pu te faire croire que j'attaquerais le quatre août et j'ai fait semblant de ressentir ta présence après avoir dit à Bella mon plan. Eh je vois que tu as été assez stupide pour tout croire.

Qu'il avait été bête. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son hostilité envers Dumbledore l'avait poussé à reporter l'échéance de son départ de Privet Drive, ce qui n'était pas prudent. S'il mourrait aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Voldemort puisse être vaincu un jour, car lui seul pourrait le détruire selon la prophétie.

- Maintenant que tu réalises ma supériorité, je te le demande une ultime fois, veux tu me rejoindre ?

-Non, répondit Harry, tu es devenu sourd Tom, je t'ai déjà dit non !

- Impertinent ! Eh bien, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que tous vous tuer… Avada Kev…

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de finir son sortilège. Le phénix bleu nuit et or apparut soudain, sorti de nulle part dans un tourbillon de flammes. Harry, grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de quidditch, réagit immédiatement. Il attrapa la queue du phénix qui était apparu juste devant lui. Dans un tourbillon de flammes, Harry disparut. Dudley et Pétunia, qui étaient toujours accrochés aux bras de Harry, disparurent avec lui.

- NON ! cria Voldemort.

Voldemort hurlait. Il brisa la baguette de Harry. Au moins, il n'y aurait plus le priori incantatum pour le défendre la prochaine fois qu'il se rencontrerait. Car, il y aurait une prochaine fois… Encore une fois, Potter avait été secouru. Il hurlait de rage. Il fit signe à Bellatrix de transplaner.

Il regardait tout autour de lui cette maison moldu qui lui inspirait tant de dégoût. Il leva sa baguette.

- Extato !

Une énorme boule d'énergie sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle contenait toute la rage su seigneur des ténèbres. La boule vibrait comme si elle était instable. Voldemort eut juste le temps de transplaner après avoir lancer la marque des ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, la maison des Dursley était en miette.

_** fin du flah-back **_

A Grimmauld Place, tout le monde était sous le choc. Dumbledore transplana immédiatement à Privet Drive où il ne put que constater les dégâts. Des aurors ainsi que les sorciers de  la brigade d'intervention auprès des moldus étaient déjà présents pour effacer les mémoires des moldus et ainsi faire croire à une explosion due au gaz. Fudge venait d'arriver également.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Dumbledore vous êtes là ! Savez vous ce que c'est que tout ceci ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il y a quelques victimes supplémentaires. Voldemort a encore frappé cette nuit.

- Vous les connaissiez ?

- Harry Potter … Dumbledore avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ?

Dumbledore transplana à nouveau, laissant le ministre s'occuper de tout. Il avait constaté de ses yeux le désastre. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Harry, lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chaque été chez cette famille qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'y avait finalement aucune raison valable à cela car Voldemort avait réussi en fin de compte à briser d'une manière ou d'une autre les barrières de protections de Dumbledore ainsi que la vieille protection donnée par la mère de Harry.

Quand il arriva, les autres avaient été mis au courant de toute l'histoire par Rémus. Hermione, Ron et Ginny était là aussi. Tous pleuraient. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, ils essayèrent de sécher leurs larmes mais ils virent que le directeur de Poudlard pleurait également. Cependant Dumbledore ne pleurait pas pour les mêmes raisons. En effet, Dumbledore essaya d'expliquer aux autres que Harry n'était peut-être pas mort puisqu'il savait transplaner. Si Dumbledore pleurait, c'est parce qu'il s'était trompé sur les protections à Privet  Drive. Il avait empêché Harry de voir ces amis pendant toutes ces années alors que cela ne changeait rien au bout du compte. Les autres reprirent un peu espoir. Même sans sa baguette, il avait peut-être pu s'échapper.

-Mais il serait venu ici Albus ! dit Me Weasley qui pleurait davantage que les autres. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de perdre un second fils.

- Non, ce n'est pas certain. Je crois qu'Harry aurait voulu se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis, transplaner aussi loin, vraisemblablement avec toute sa famille, ça lui aurait été impossible. Je ne veux pas vous donner d'espoirs inutiles, mais peut-être que Harry n'est pas mort.

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la cuisine :

- Vous-Savez-Qui est de très très mauvais humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Voilà qui confirme ce que je pense ! reprit Dumbledore d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Harry a réussi à s'échapper encore une fois de Lord Voldemort. Au cas où il n'aurait pas trouvé de refuge sûr, je vais vous demander à tous de partir à sa recherche. Peut-être à-t-il besoin d'être secouru quelque part ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils reprenaient espoir. Mais où chercher ? Harry pouvait être n'importe où et il fallait absolument le retrouver avant les mangemorts.

- Professeurs ?

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Si j'étais vous, j'irais voir à Poudlard, Harry s'y sent en sécurité.

- Mlle Granger, répondit le directeur, votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours. Minerva. Romuald. Allez à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas de demander aux portraits et aux fantômes de surveiller. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. On se retrouvera demain à midi pour faire le point sur les recherches. Pour ceux qui auraient des nouvelles avant, vous pourrez me joindre au ministère.

_** Le lendemain matin : Gazette du sorcier **_

Hermione prit le journal pour y lire si la nouvelle s'était répandue. "Evidemment, maintenant le ministre sait qu'il ne peut plus cacher d'informations aux sorciers, il dit donc toute la vérité " se dit-elle. Elle fut choquée par la photo des restes de la maison de Harry. Elle passa en revue les différents titres de la gazette.

- Le monde des sorciers sous le choc : Vous-Savez-Qui tue le Survivant 15 ans après…

- Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il gagné la guerre ?

- Démission de Fudge : remplacement temporaire par Dumbledore jusqu'aux élections.

- ça alors dit hermione à Ron qui ne voulait pas voir le journal. Fudge a démissionné et devine qui le remplace ?

- ch'ai pas répondit Ron. Ne me dis pas que c'est Ombrage ?

- Non, Dumbledore !!

- Mais je croyais que cela ne l'intéressait pas…

- Eh bien, il semble qu'il ait changé d'avis !!! répondit Hermione qui semblait agacé par cette nouvelle. Certes, c'était une bonne chose qu'une personne aussi sage et aussi compétente que Dumbledore soit à la tête du ministère. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté finalement ? Allait-il quitter la direction de Poudlard ?

****** A Suivre ******


	11. Le jeune homme mystérieux et la lettre

**Chapitre 10 – Le jeune homme mystérieux et la lettre**

Hermione et Harry gardaient espoir. Les nouvelles de Rogue prouvaient que Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à tuer Harry. Il avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais où était-il ? Les recherches jusqu'à présent s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Ils guettaient toutes les journées l'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre qui aurait des nouvelles positives. Mais, à chaque fois, c'était les mêmes nouvelles. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Harry dans tout l'Angleterre. Mc Gonagall et Flitwick qui avaient fouillé Poudlard de fond en comble (autant que cela soit possible) étaient formels : Harry n'y était pas. Les fantômes, Rusard et les tableaux étaient sur le qui vive, ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'être vigilants. Mais, malgré cela, rien d'anormal n'avait pu être constaté. Harry ne pouvait donc pas être à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait mobilisé un grand nombre de personnes en secret pour tenter de retrouver Harry. Ce qui angoissait le plus Dumbledore, c'est que Harry, s'il était vivant, se trouvait dans un lieu incartable car aucun détecteur, aucun sort ne permettait de retrouver Harry. Pourtant, il était vivant. Dumbledore en était sûr. Mais, quelque soit l'endroit où il pouvait être, Harry se retrouvait sans baguette. Il était donc vulnérable face à la moindre attaque. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de transplaner.

Et toujours pas de nouvelles de sa part. Même si Harry avait de la rancœur envers son directeur, Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne donnait pas signe de vie. Cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'il avait disparu et toujours rien. La seule explication possible était qu'il devait être en difficulté quelque part ou bien qu'il était dans l'incapacité de transmettre un message. Hedwige était partie cependant de Grimmauld Place. Heureusement pour elle, Harry avait envoyé un message à Hermione juste avant le drame. Cela sauva la vie à sa chouette. Tous les autres biens de Harry avaient disparu dans l'explosion. Donc, Hedwige était parti à la recherche de Harry avec la réponse de Hermione, peut-être trouverait-elle Harry. Mais Hedwige revint quelques jours plus tard. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Harry.

Dumbledore était fatigué. Toutes ces affaires au ministère qu'il fallait régler. Il était débordé. Heureusement les élections approchaient. Pour le moment, il n 'y avait que deux candidats connus. Une vieille sorcière qui travaillait au département des mystères et qui était une ancienne partisane de Fudge, et, Arthur Weasley que Dumbledore avait poussé à se présenter. Albus n'était pas sûr que son ami l'emporte car son travail au ministère paraissait pour beaucoup de monde être le poste le moins important. Cependant, depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait regagné l'estime de la plupart des sorciers du Magenmagot, son appui était donc important. Il venait de signer les derniers ordres qu'il donnait aux aurors et les confia à Percy qui était resté le secrétaire du ministre. Dumbledore ne tenait pas compte du fait que Percy s'était ouvertement opposé à lui et Harry. Il ne servait à rien de raviver les anciennes querelles. Percy, lui, se faisait tout petit devant Dumbledore, son nouveau ministre temporaire. Les élections auraient lieu dans deux jours. Son travail fini, Dumbledore rentra donc à Grimmauld Place pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau.

Arrivé à la demeure des Black, il y avait quelques membres de l'Ordre. C'était les mêmes réponses que les autres jours: toujours rien… Les membres de l'Ordre avaient perdu l'espoir, non pas que Harry soit vivant, mais qu'il puisse le retrouver. Harry avait sûrement réussi à trouver une cachette sure.

- Donc toujours rien ! dit Dumbledore en soupirant. Je sais ce que vous pensez et je suis d'accord avec vous. Il ne sert à rien de continuer les recherches. Harry, ou qu'il soit, doit être dans un endroit sûr. En tout cas, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est l'espérer. 

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Les autres n'aimaient pas voir leur leader si abattu. Cela les rendait plus vulnérables.

- Aucune autre information ? continua Dumbledore.

- J'ai bien peur que si, malheureusement dit Rogue. Vous savez que le testament de Black va être ouvert dans quelques jours. Harry n'étant pas là, cette demeure revient de droit aux Lestrange, c'est plus proches parents. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle acceptera l'héritage. C'est endroit n'est donc plus sûr.

- Mais, ils n'attaqueront jamais Dumbledore de front dit Me Weasley. Vous savez bien que Vous-Savez-Qui craint Albus.

- Espérons le Molly répondit celui-ci avec son habituelle modestie. Mais le problème voyez vous Molly, c'est que je ne suis pas toujours ici et  Voldemort et ses partisans peuvent facilement savoir quand je suis au ministère… Je crois donc qu'il est préférable de partir. Mais où ?

Dumbledore réfléchissait. Tout le monde attendait car personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il faut aller là ou Voldemort s'y attendra le moins. Je suggère… Poudlard.

- Mais c'est trop évident  Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois dit Rémus. 

Tous les autres membres acquiescèrent aux paroles de Rémus.

- Justement Rémus ! C'est justement parce que c'est évident qu'il ne s'y attendra pas. Et puis je ferais appel à quelques aurors. Enfin, mes fonctions de ministre vont bientôt prendre fin, je serais alors plus souvent à Poudlard.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils étaient contents de retourner dans l'endroit qu'ils aimaient le plus et dans lequel ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité. Et puis, Hermione avait une raison supplémentaire de se réjouire. Elle comptait bien travailler avec Ron et Ginny dans la salle des requêtes. Il n'aurait pas besoin des conseils de Harry pour devenir Animagi, il suffirait de demander à la salle. Hermione n'était pas furieuse de la réponse de Harry, elle s'y attendait même un petit peu. Pour elle, il était clair, que leur ami essayait de les éloigner de la guerre avec Voldemort. Ron, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent que c'était à eux de décider de leur vie et qu'ils feraient tout pour aider Harry. Le départ était prévu pour le soir même. Ils durent rassembler rapidement leurs affaires. Dumbledore confectionna un portoloin pour qu'ils puissent voyager en toute sécurité. 

Bien qu'ils fussent ravis de retrouver Poudlard, le repas fut morose. Les membres de l'Ordre présents ne parlaient guère beaucoup. Le silence était pesant dans la grande salle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir très animée lorsque tous les élèves étaient présents. Ils allèrent se coucher. Hermione, Ron et Ginny dormirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils avaient apporté leur matelas dans la salle et dormaient ainsi ensemble. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à bavarder de ce qu'ils voulaient apprendre pendant les vacances. Ils décidèrent que leur première priorité serait de devenir Animagi. Cela les rendrait plus puissant et surtout, être un animagus non déclaré s'avère être très utile. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient logés dans des appartements qui étaient proche du bureau du directeur. Ils avaient accepté de laisser les enfants dans la tour des Gryffondor. 

Le lendemain, Dumbledore et Arthur se rendirent au Ministère. C'était le jour des déclarations officielles des candidatures pour le poste de ministre. Dumbledore confirma qu'il ne briguait pas la fonction et qu'il aimerait que Arthur soit élu. La première candidate à faire son discours fut l'ancienne partisane de Fudge :

"Sorcières, Sorciers… je me présente pour remettre de l'ordre dans le monde de la magie… je ferai respecter la loi… je sauvegarderai les traditions… Un point d'honneur sera mis sur l'éducation de nos enfants car c'est sur eux que repose l'avenir… il faut mettre en garde désormais contre toute tentative de déstabilisation des autorités (elle regarda Dumbledore avec un air de dégoût)… il faut penser à l'avenir… je vous remercie de votre attention."

Son discours avait été lent et ennuyeux et ne fut accueilli que par quelques timides applaudissements. Elle n'avait même pas parler de la lutte contre Voldemort. Percy applaudissait bruyamment ce qui ne manqua pas de jeter un froid supplémentaire entre son père et lui. Enfin, Arthur Weasley prit la parole :

"Sorcières, Sorciers,

Je n'ai que peu de choses à vous dire. L'heure est grave. Par l'entêtement du précédent ministre, nous avons perdu un an. Un an de préparation qui aurait permis à la communauté de mieux faire face au combat qui est le notre aujourd'hui. C'est le combat du bien contre le mal, de l'unité contre la division, de la paix contre la terreur. Oui, vous le savez, Lord Voldemort est de retour. La tâche du ministère est donc de débarrasser une bonne fois pour tout le monde de la magie de Lord Voldemort. Avec l'aide de toutes les bonnes volontés, de Albus Dumbledore bien sûr, toutes mes actions iront dans ce sens. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Merci."

Le discours fut bref et, cette fois-ci, accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Arthur serait élu le lendemain.

_*** Pendant ce temps à Poudlard ***_

- Nous avons besoin d'une salle avec les meilleurs livres pour apprendre à devenir Animagi ! dit Hermione devant la salle des requêtes.

Aussitôt dit, un contour de porte se matérialisa, puis bientôt, toute la porte entière venait d'apparaître. Ron, Ginny et Hermione y pénétrèrent en prenant bien garde que personne ne les voit. La salle était assez nue. Le sol était recouvert de simples tapis et au milieu de la salle se tenait un bureau sur lequel ne reposait qu'un seul livre, ce qui étonna Hermione qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait toute une bibliothèque de livres sur les animagi. Elle fut intriguée par le nom de l'auteur du livre : Devenir Animagus par Godric Gryffondor.

- Je ne savais pas que Gryffondor était un animagus dit Ron.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus dit Hermione.

- Allez, on commence ! s'impatienta Ginny

Assis sur les tapis, ils commencèrent la lecture du livre. Hermione lisait à haute voix et s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour faire des commentaires :"ça doit prendre du temps", "ça c'est facile", "là je comprends pas trop"…

Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient compris qu'il existait deux moyens connus pour devenir Animagus. Le premier était le plus long mais aussi le plus accessible pour des sorciers pas très puissants. Il consistait à méditer tout en utilisant des sortilèges simples. Le temps de préparation pouvait varier et il était même spécifié dans le livre que tout le monde ne parvenait pas à devenir Animagus. L'autre méthode, inventée par Godric, consistait en l'utilisation du sortilège d'Animamorphose. C'était de loin la méthode la plus rapide mais elle demandait une très grande puissance magique. De plus, c'était une méthode très dangereuse car très brutale.

- C'est comme cela que Harry s'y est pris dit Hermione. Le sortilège d'Animamorphose. Je crois que nous n'allons pas faire comme ça, ça à l'air trop dangereux. Je sais pas si Harry savait qu'il y avait une autre méthode ?

- Ben si c'est le cas, il est encore plus fou que je le pensais dit Ron.

- Ou plus déterminé dit Hermione. En tout cas, on peut quand même y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si on peut en apprendre un peu plus sur l'animal en lequel se changera Harry.

Hermione alla donc directement au chapitre qui traitait de l'animamorphose. Elle lut d'abord à haute voix :

"Le sort Anima Morph est l'un des sortilèges les plus difficiles que j'ai créé. Il demande un pouvoir magique très développé… Sur les quelques élèves doués qui ont essayé, un seul à réussi, deux autres sont morts en se dismorphosant, enfin les autres n'arrivèrent pas à jeter le sortilège faute d'un pouvoir suffisant. Grâce à l'ensemble des études sur les différents sorciers qui ont réussi, j'ai découvert une chose étonnante. A ma connaissance, Anima Morph est le seul sortilège dont la couleur peut varier en fonction des effets. En fait, la couleur du sort varie d'un sorcier à un autre. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai répertorié que trois couleurs mais il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres, je ne suis pas sûr.

Couleur jaune : l'animagus est standard si on peut dire. Sans grand pouvoir particulier. C'est en fait le cas de la très grande majorité des Animagi. Mon amie Rowenna est par exemple une Animagus jaune de l'aigle royale. "

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la voix de Hermione baissait en intensité. Elle se souvenait du brouhaha déclenché par la nouvelle de la couleur d'Animagus de Harry, la réponse était quelques lignes plus bas, elle avait une certaine appréhension à lire ces lignes.

"Couleur rouge : Un Animagus rouge peut prendre la forme d'un animal magique et dans certaines conditions d'un animal standard. Les cas d'Animagi rouge sont exceptionnels. Il est difficile cependant d'affirmer que plus un sorcier est puissant plus il a des chances de devenir un animagus rouge. En fait, il y a tellement peu d'animagi qu'il est difficile de faire une étude complète."

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Ginny ?

Hermione avait cessé de lire à haute voix. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte en lisant les lignes qui suivaient, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- T'es sur que ça va, Herm' ? demanda Ron

- C'est… C'est…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait perdre la parole comme ça ? demanda Ginny

- Vous vous souvenez de la couleur du sortilège d'Harry ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix.

- Ben oui violet dit Ron, mais c'est pas grave si c'est pas dans le livre, Godric le dit lui même qu'il existe peut-être d'autres couleurs et …

- Non c'était magenta reprit Ginny. C'est pas dedans ?

- Si justement… répondit Hermione dans un murmure.

Elle posa le livre et Ron et Ginny purent lire les quelques lignes qui avaient tant ému Hermione.

"Couleur magenta. Un animagus magenta n'est pas un animagus ordinaire, c'est un oligormophe. Ce pouvoir extraordinaire provient de la seule forme animale que peut prendre un animagus violet : le gryffon doré. L'oligomorphose est un pouvoir étonnant et merveilleux mais très dangereux  et difficile à utiliser. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un jour un autre animagus magenta, cependant, dans le cas où cela arriverait, je ne saurais recommander que la très grande prudence face à ce pouvoir que je n'ai moi même pas complètement réussi à maîtriser."

Ron et Ginny étaient abasourdi.

- Alors Harry va être un gryffon doré, le roi de tous les animaux dit Ron, c'est fantastique !

- Oui mais pas très discret continua Ginny.

Hermione commençait à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi t'es pas contente ? demanda Ginny.

- Vous avez lu ? Harry est un oligomorphe. Répondit Hermione toujours en sanglotant.

- Ben oui, mais je sais pas ce que c'est ? tu sais toi Ron ?

- Non, mais ça à l'air d'être un grand pouvoir répondit-il

- Et dangereux… continua Hermione. Elle commençait à sécher ses larmes. Peut-être qu'Harry a voulu utiliser son pouvoir contre Voldemort et si c'est dangereux, peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé malheur. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on n'a pas de signe de vie…

- Faudrait peut-être déjà savoir ce que c'est que ce pouvoir… continua Ginny. J'ai besoin d'un livre qui explique ce qu'est l'oligomorphose ! 

Ginny avait fait sa requête à la salle. Cependant, la salle ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Aucun livre, rien. C'était la première fois que la salle restait muette face à une demande. Peut-être que personne à part Godric ne savait réellement ce que c'était que l'oligomorphose ? Mais dans ce cas, comment Harry ferait-il pour apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans le tête des trois…

Le lendemain, ce fut le jour des élections. Ron n'avait pas réellement pensé à cela. Voir son père ministre de la magie, il n'aurait même pas osé le rêver. Alors, il préférait attendre d'être sûr avant de se réjouir. Cependant, il souhaita tout de même bonne chance à son père lorsqu'il partit en compagnie de Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny et Hermione retournèrent alors travailler dans la salle des requêtes. Ils avaient prévus de commencer la première phase pour devenir animagus. Ils fallaient méditer en répétant certaines formules dans sa tête afin de révéler l'animal qui est en soi. La matinée fut donc consacrée à l'apprentissage de ses formules. Pour Hermione, c'était vraiment facile. Elle avait fini au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle alla aider ensuite Ginny et surtout Ron qui n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Au bout de trois heures pour Ron, ce fut enfin dans la tête. Ils allèrent donc manger et furent surpris en arrivant de voir un repas de fête.

- Ah vous voilà enfin dit MeWeasley, mais où est-ce que vous passez vos journées, on vous a cherché partout ?

- Euh … on… commença Ron

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Ginny pour essayer d'éluder la question 

- Le nouveau ministre de la magie mes enfants, Monsieur Athur Weasley répondit Molly avec pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai sourire sur son visage.

Ron n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son père, ministre ! Le repas fut joyeux. Arthur n'était pas là puisqu'il était entré directement en fonction. Il était donc occupé à travailler au ministère. Le repas terminé, Hermione fit signe aux deux autres de sortir de table. Avec l'ambiance festive, Ron et Ginny en avaient presque oublié le travail qui les attendait l'après-midi. La méditation pouvait être longue, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils arrivent trop en retard au dîner du soir, sinon, ils devraient répondre à trop de questions.

- Bon, eh bien je crois que nous y sommes. Nous allons pouvoir procéder… Hermione parlait d'une voix solennelle. Ron, tu te souviens de tout ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, je m'appelle pas Goyle !

- Recommencer pas tous les deux, interrompit Ginny qui savait que les choses s'envenimaient très vite entre Hermione et Ron. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut être détendu, n'oubliez pas !

Ils s'allongèrent donc chacun sur des tapis, assez éloignés les uns des autres pour ne pas être dérangés et commencèrent la longue incantation. Leurs esprits étaient peu à peu déconnecter de la réalit

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se releva et contempla la salle un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait réussi. Les deux autres étaient allongés. On aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient. D'ailleurs, Hermione espérait que Ron ne s'était pas réellement endormi… Elle ne savait pas combien de temps les deux autres pouvaient restés en transe, aussi, elle se mit à lire le livre de Gryffondor pour voir en détail ce qu'il fallait faire pour la prochaine étape. C'était la plus longue et la plus fastidieuse… Enfin, Ginny venait de se lever un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Alors ? demanda-elle à Hermione.

- Chut !!! Ron n'est pas encore sorti de sa transe.

Elles se demandèrent bien si il allait finir par se réveiller. Il commençait à se faire tard, les autres les attendaient sûrement pour manger. Enfin Ron bailla et se releva. Il semblait un peu déçu.

- T'as pas réussi ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Si si… répondit Ron, mais il avait toujours l'air déçu.

- Ben alors, c'est quoi ton animal ? demanda Ginny

- Le cheval répondit Ron. Je sais, c'est pas terrible, je pourrais pas faire grand chose…

- Ben c'est pas grave, et puis ça sera peut-être utile, t'en sais rien répondit Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Et vous deux ? demanda Ron

- Et bien moi je suis une chatte comme Mc Gonagall et Ginny est une chouette.

- Vous en avez de la chance ! reprit Ron

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est super d'être un cheval. Ginny essayait de réconforter Ron, d'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait tant que ça d'être d'un cheval.

- Et puis, dit Hermione, tu verras que tu seras très content quand tu te seras transformé. Bon maintenant, on va manger, parce que les autres vont nous attendre.

******

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Ron, Ginny et Hermione continuaient leur travail. La deuxième phase, la plus longue, consistait en de longues méditations pour visualiser très précisément chaque parcelle du nouveau corps qui seraient bientôt le leur. C'était très fatiguant, mais cependant, ils s'amusaient beaucoup. En effet, ils pouvaient fixé eux-même la couleur ainsi que d'autres caractéristiques de leur animal. Les adultes leur posèrent de plus en plus de questions. Dumbledore, qui était très présent à Poudlard, regardaient les trois jeunes avec des regards complices. "Il doit savoir"se dit Hermione.

******

Les jours passaient de plus en plus vite. Le travail était de plus en plus difficile pour les trois apprentis animagi. On était bientôt le 30 juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de sa part. Quant ils arrivèrent le midi pour manger, ils virent que Neville était là, Dumbledore lui parlait. Neville semblait pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda les trois en même temps.

- Le chemin de traverse a été attaqué par des mangemorts ce matin, répondit Dumbledore. Heureusement, Arthur a renforcé la sécurité pendant les vacances car un grand nombre de familles va faire ses courses avant la rentrée. Mais il y a eu malheureusement deux morts, dont la grand-mère de votre ami Neville.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent le reste de la journée à essayer de réconforter Neville. Pour lui, c'était un coup dur. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents. Ses parents étaient à Sainte Mangouste, ils avaient perdu la tête après avoir été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus de grand-mère non plus. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que Neville reste à Poudlard. Le fait d'être avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione le consolait un peu de son chagrin. Enfin, puisque Neville avait fait partie de l'attaque du ministère, ils décidèrent de parler de leur plan à Neville. Neville leur demanda s'il pouvait devenir Animagus comme eux. Ils acceptèrent bien entendu. Neville leur montra également que, sur les conseils d'Harry, il avait travaillé sa concentration, et que maintenant, il pouvait lancer des sortilèges bien plus puissants. Les trois autres étaient impressionnés. Neville avait bel et bien changé. Il avait été brave au ministère de la magie et il semblait déterminé à venger ses parents et sa grand mère.

Les progrès de Neville étaient flagrants lorsque Hermione lui montra les incantations à retenir pour la première phase. Au bout d'une heure, il était prêt et commença sa transe pendant que les autres progressaient dans la deuxième phase.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient debout à présent. Ils attendaient que Neville se réveille. C'était long, très long. Ils commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter. Le repas devait déjà être passé quand enfin Neville se réveilla. Il arborait un grand sourire.

- Je serai un lion dit-il fièrement.

- Wouah !!! dirent les trois autres en chœur.

Le soir, Me Weasley leur reprocha de n'être pas venu manger et leur demanda où ils passaient leur journée. Hermione répondit que Neville avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort et, comme il ne voulait pas manger, Hermione avait dit qu'ils étaient restés avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul.

*****

On était le premier août. Les quatre amis en étaient toujours à la deuxième phase. C'était la phase la plus longue. Le midi, alors qu'ils allaient manger. Un incident arriva. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs et approchaient du bureau du directeur lorsqu'à un angle, Neville entra en collision avec quelque chose d'invisible. Neville trébucha et en voulant se rattraper pour ne pas se faire mal, il s'accrocha à quelque chose. C'était une cape d'invisibilité. En tombant, Neville l'avait arraché à son propriétaire. Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un cri de surprise. Ron courrait déjà après l'intrus qui s'enfuyait. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, et, après avoir tourné dans un couloir près de la tour des Gryffondor, Ron dut admettre que le mystérieux jeune homme avait disparu. Il revint sur ses pas voir ses amis.

Hermion, Ginny et Neville était près de la gargouille du bureau de directeur. Hermione avait une lettre dans ses mains. Neville, lui,  tenait dans ses mains la cape d'invisibilité qui était d'une grande facture. Elle était d'une magnifique couleur or et on pouvait y voir des inscriptions rouge flamboyant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron qui était essoufflé.

- On dirait que le jeune homme est venu apporté une lettre dit Hermione.

- Ouvre là ! dit Ron

- Ben non, c'est pour le directeur répondit Hermione.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver les adultes et leur racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Vous avez reconnu cette personne ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non répondit Ron. Je dirais qu'il a à peu près notre age, il est blond, musclé, un peu plus petit que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. En tout cas, je suis certain que ce n'était pas Harry car il n'avait pas de cicatrice.

- Et il avait cette cape ? continua Dumbledore qui examinait la cape avec beaucoup de précaution.

- Ouvrez la lettre monsieur le directeur pour qu'on n'en sache plus dit Hermione.

- Mais enfin Hermione, ne parle pas comme ça au directeur dit Molly

- Ce n'est pas grave Molly, ce n'est pas grave ! sourit Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_M le directeur,_

_Je vous écris pour vous informer que je vais bien. Je suis en sécurité. Ne cherchez pas à me trouver, c'est impossible. Je viendrais à Poudlard avec un nouvel élève qui, si vous le permettez, suivra les enseignements de sixième année avec mes spécialités. Ma tante va bien également. Ne tentez pas de m'écrire, le courrier ne passera pas. Je viendrais à Poudlard par mes propres moyens. Je vous demande également de faire mes achats pour la rentrée si vous le pouvez car je ne pourrais pas me rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Je vous rembourserai à la rentrée. Prenez bien soin d'Hedwige._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, à dans un mois._

_Harry Potter._

_PS : je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter une nouvelle baguette. _

La lettre fut accueillie avec joie, surtout après que Hermione et Ron confirmèrent que c'était bien l'écriture de Harry. Mais qui était ce jeune homme ? Ron était sûr que ce n'était pas Harry, même s'il s'était déguisé, il ne pouvait durement pas enlevé sa cicatrice. Alors ça devait être le nouvel élève dont parlait Harry. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Et pourquoi être venu déposer directement le courrier ? Cela signifiait-il que Harry était à Poudlard ? S'il était à Poudlard où dans environs, où pouvait-il se cacher?

Le courrier apportait plus de questions que de réponses même si tout le monde était content que Harry donne signe de vie. Ils le verraient à la rentrée, c'était la seule certitude.

*******

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement. Le seul événement fut la réception de leur lettre de Poudlard à laquelle était jointe le résultat des buses. Hermione, se fut pas une surprise, réussit toutes ses buses avec la mention optimal à chacune. Ron, lui, obtint 9 buses. Il s'attendait à pire. Au moins, il n'aurait plus potion avec Rogue. Grâce aux cours de l'AD, il obtint la mention Optimal en Cours de Défense contre le mal, tout comme Neville qui obtint huit buses. Les résultats n'étaient pas une grosse surprise, aussi, ils continuaient toujours à travailler. Ils approchaient maintenant de la dernière phase. Ils ne pourraient pas se transformer avant la rentrée qui avait lieu dans deux jours. Cependant, cela ne devrait plus être très long. Le mois d'août n'avait été marqué d'aucun incident. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas attaqué et à Poudlard, personne n'avait revu le mystérieux jeune homme. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas pourvoir aller sur le chemin de traverse, mais les adultes préféraient faire eux même les courses parce qu'ils pourraient très bien y avoir une attaque. En tout cas, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione avait hâte de revoir Harry. Il savait que Harry leur ferait peut-être la gueule parce qu'il cherchait à les éloigner de lui, mais c'était à eux de le convaincre qu'ils voulaient se battre. Le reste des discussions portaient sur le moyen qu'utiliserait Harry pour venir à l'école. Les spéculations allaient bon train. Et puis ils se demandaient si Harry était déjà un animagus ou pas… Quel serait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Dumbledore n'avait rien dit sur la rentrée scolaire. Personne ne leur disait rien à part les jumeaux qui parlaient par énigme :"Vous allez avoir une année passionnante! Non, on peut pas vous en dire plus!" 

**** A Suivre. ****

_J'avais__ pas trop envie de répondre aux reviews directement dans les chapitres, mais comme tout le monde fait ça, alors je m'y mets également :_

_A Serena24 : j'essaie de faire un truc plus original en ce qui concerne le problème de l'héritage. Quelques réponses ont déjà été fournies, mais le plus gros viendra dans le prochain chapitre :"Harry Potter et la flame verte"_

_A tidus : Oui Neville va être proche de Harry tout comme Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Neville est le personnage que j'aime le plus après Harry en fait._

_A vaness : maintenant tu en sais un peu plus sur la couleur magenta, reste à savoir ce que veux dire oligomorphe. Pour ce qui connaissent un peu le grec, c facile. Sinon pour les autres, il faudra attendre le prochain chapître._

_Sinon, j'essaie toujours de faire au minimum deux chapitres par semaine. Pour l'instant, je fais plus que cela, donc j'espère que ça va durer._

_J'espère aussi que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déplu. Il est plus long que les autres, j'avais beaucoup de choses à y écrire, donc, c'est peut-être un peu fouillis. Moi même je suis pas vraiment satisfait de ce chapitre et puis j'avais hâte de le finir pour passer enfin au chapitre 11 que j'attends d'écrire depuis le début : Harry Potter et la flame verte. (Y a pas de fautes d'othographes dans flame, explications dans le prochain chapitre)._


	12. Harry, l'effronté !

_Me voilà de retour après quelques temps d'absence, désolé, mais travail oblige._

_Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que le prochain chapitre serait «Harry et la Flame Verte », en fait, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre car j'ai décidé de mettre le suivant avant. Il traite de la rentrée à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est mieux pour le suspense…_

__

__

__

**Chapitre 11 – Harry, l'effronte !**

Ils furent les premiers arrivés dans le train. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient arrivés très tôt à Londres. Par mesure de sécurité, l'Ordre avait convenu qu'ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express comme les autres étudiants pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et, ainsi, ne pas révéler que la nouvelle cache de l'Ordre du phénix était l'endroit le plus exposé, Poudlard.

Pendant que Ginny, qui avait reçu le badge de préfète, faisant la fierté de ses parents, était allé inspecté le train, prenant son rôle de préfète à cœur, les autres discutaient tranquillement dans le compartiment qu'ils s'étaient approprié, refusant l'accès à tout nouvel arrivant. On pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait au sein du groupe. N'importe quel Gryffondor refoulé, même faisant parti de l'A.D., aurait mis ça sur le compte de la disparition de Harry. En effet, tous les sorciers, à l'exception de l'Ordre et des mangemorts pensaient que Harry était mort lors de l'attaque de la maison de sa famille. Aussi, tout le monde comprenait qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Ginny était revenue de son inspection.

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

- Rien, je n'ai pas vu Harry, dit Ginny la mine déconfite.

- Si vous voulez mon avis dit Hermione, je ne crois pas que Harry va prendre le train. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais, s'il a pu se mettre dans un endroit en sécurité que même Dumbledore ignore, ce n'est pas pour ensuite s'exposer inutilement au danger, ou plutôt, je crois que Harry ne voudrait pas nous exposer inutilement au danger.

- T'as sûrement raison, 'Mione, dit Ron, mais je me demande quand même, comment il va venir.

- Ça risque pas d'être pire qu'en deuxième année ! rigolait Neville.

Neville avait beaucoup changé. Il était de plus en plus sûr de lui. L'entraînement avec la D.A. ainsi que l'entraînement pour devenir animagus avait fait ressortir sa vrai nature. Il était puissant, brave, et on pouvait toujours compté sur lui. L'année s'annonçait moins désastreuse qu'à l'ordinaire pour lui. De plus, la disparition de sa grand-mère, additionnée au sort de ses parents, le motivait de plus en plus. S'entraîner, se donner à fond en se fixant un but, permettait de faire oublier sa peine. Et son but à lui était secret, il n'en avait même pas parlé avec Hermione, Ron, ou Ginny. Il se jurait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, qu'un jour prochain, il la tuerait, elle, le monstre, elle, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je vois que Potter se cache, il n'ose pas se montrer de peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne vienne le tuer !!! Rigolait Draco en entrant dans le compartiment entouré de ses deux sbires, sa baguette à la main. 

Le groupe ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ils pensaient tous la même chose en cet instant. Oui, Draco devait avoir raison, Harry se cachait. Mais qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? N'importe qui, dans une telle situation aurait essayé de faire pareil. Hermione fut la première a réagir :

- Tu me sembles bien informé. Voldemort aurait donc toujours besoin d'un Malefoy pour effectuer ses plus basses œuvres. Maintenant que le père est en prison, il a recruté le fils ! Tu veux pas nous montré ton nouveau tatouage ? rigolait Hermione.

Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

- Tu vas payer, Everini Stat…

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Une multitude de rayons és avaient converg vers lui. Presque tous les membres de l'A.D. s'étaient regroupés dans les compartiments voisins au cas où on viendrait dérangé Ron et Hermione au sujet de la perte de Harry. Draco resta par terre, dans un sale état, jusqu'à l'arrivée au château où quelques bonnes âmes s'occupèrent de le remettre sur pieds avant que la cérémonie de la répartition ne débute.

Arrivés au château, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle. Leur déception fut grande. Ils avaient espéré trouver Harry assis dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y avait personne, à part les professeurs et le directeur. Hermione regardait Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Harry. D'ailleurs, aux chuchotements de tous les professeurs entre eux, on voyait bien que Harry devait être leur sujet de conversation. Rogue discutait avec Lupin qui devait être le nouveau professeur des forces du mal. Mais ils n'en savaient trop rien car l'Ordre n'avait pas voulu révélé quoi que ce soit. Enfin, au fur et à mesure que la grande salle se remplissait, nos amis parlaient de plus en plus à voix basse. Ils semblaient douter de la véracité du message de Harry, et se demandait également, si Harry venait, qui pourrait bien l'accompagner. En effet, le message de Harry disait qu'il serait là à la rentrée, accompagné d'un nouvel élève qui entrerait directement en sixième année.

Tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle, qui avait été refermée un peu plus tôt, s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le flot des nouveaux élèves qui avançaient tous les regards perdus sur le plafond magique de la grande salle. Mc Gonagall, comme à l'accoutumée, avançait en tête du groupe, tenant dans sa main droite une liste de noms et, dans sa main gauche, le très rapiécé Choipeau. 

Harry allait manquer la cérémonie de la répartition, cela n'était pas bon signe. Même Dumbledore lui-même semblait inquiet, son esprit totalement absent de la cérémonie qui commençait. Le Choipeau commença sa longue chanson :

_Depuis Mille ans et à travers les âges,_

_On me prête d'être l'esprit d'un sage,_

_L'année passée, pour vous avoir alarmé,_

_Une mauvaise année de remords j'ai passée,_

_Car je n'ai pas su lire tôt les signes dans son âme,_

_Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir vu la flame,_

_Qui depuis toujours est là, sait tout, et voit tout,_

_Nul ne peut y échapper, son pouvoir est partout._

__

_De sombres présages, je vous avais averti,_

_Mais je ne les réitère pas aujourd'hui,_

_Car déjà le pouvoir de Potter se dresse,_

_La flame verte a su endigué sa détresse,_

_Demain, les jours redeviendront splendides,_

_Même si à présent ces moments sont sordides,_

_Voldemort__ ne vaincra pas le grand Potter,_

_Car la flame verte veille à notre bonheur._

__

Des exclamations indignées s'élevaient de la foule des élèves. Tous étaient choqués. D'une part, il y avait bien le nom de Voldemort que le Choipeau avait nommé. Mais surtout, il y avait le nom de Potter, le Choipeau en parlait comme s'il était vivant. Le Choipeau est décidément de plus en plus fou ! pensait la plupart des élèves. Dumledore lui même sembla ébranlée par les paroles du Choipeau. Lui, il connaissait la prophétie et il savait que Harry était vivant. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Choipeau détenait de si grandes informations, et il se demandait bien ce que pouvait être la flamme verte. Il tirerait ça au clair dès qu'il verrait Harry. 

La cérémonie de la répartition commençait, toujours sous le murmure de tous les élèves dans la salle. Hermione et Ron sentaient bien les regards sur eux. Tout le monde les pensait en deuil et espérait voir une quelconque réaction aux paroles du Choipeau chez les deux adolescents. Mais rien, Ron et Hermione restaient de marbre, espérant chaque instant que les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître Harry.

La répartition touchait à sa fin. Les nouveaux élèves étaient accueilli moins chaleureusement qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faut dire, que le retour de Voldemort ne pouvait plus être ignoré de qui que ce soit. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts. Lorsque que la dernière élève fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Mc Gonagall reprit la parole pour conclure la répartition :

- Eh bien voilà, j'espères que chacun d'entre vous se plaira dans ce qui sera désormais votre deuxième maison pendant les sept prochaines années de vos vies. La répartition est maintenant terminée, je vais donc laisser la parole au directeur qui a quelques mots à vous…

Mais qu'est-ce que ? s'interrompit Mc Gonagall.

Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés, baguette à la main. En effet, un grand coup de vent s'était fait ressentir à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, alors même que les portes étaient restées fermées. Puis, petit à petit, se dessinaient deux formes qui prenaient forme humaine alors qu'elles semblaient avancer vers la table des professeurs.

- Non, professeur, la répartition n'est pas terminé ! dit une voix émanant d'une des formes.

On commençait à les voir distinctement. Le plus à droite était grand quoique trapu. Son apparence physique laissait entrevoir une force hors du commun, son expression ne laissait entrevoir aucun sentiment, il regardait simplement le Choipeau. Le plus à gauche, celui qui avait parlé, était grand lui aussi, il était beaucoup plus mince, mais il ne pouvait cacher à la vue de tous sa ligne athlétique. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, mi-longs avec une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et plus que tout, était visible sur son front, une cicatrice connue de tous :

- Potter ?! Mc Gonagall était choquée. C'était rare pour ses étudiants de la voir dans un tel état. Personne ne pouvait dire si elle était en colère de voir Harry apparaître comme cela ou bien si elle était heureuse tout simplement de le voir en vie.

Un silence régnait dans la Salle. Tout le monde avait le regard pointé sur Harry et l'étranger. Ces deux-là avaient soigné leur entrée. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient n'avaient été vu nulle part ailleurs. L'étoffe de leur robes semblait avoir été tissé avec des pierres précieuses. Harry fit un signe de tête à Mc Gonagall et s'avança seul vers la table des professeurs, laissant l'étranger en retrait. Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé, il avait simplement regardé stupéfié l'entrée de Harry. Lui seul dans la Salle avait compris comment Harry s'y était pris pour faire une telle entrée. Il était mi-admiratif, mi-effrayé. Si Harry était capable de faire cela, il devait être déjà plus puissant que lui ne l'avait jamais ét

Dumbledore fut tiré de ses pensées par le regard de Harry qui était posé sur lui. Il ne sentait aucune colère, alors même qu'il y a deux mois, Harry avait saccagé son bureau. Mais, on pouvait sentir une certaine distance de la part de Harry, de la froideur. Lorsque Harry fut assez proche, il parla au directeur à voix basse, pas même un professeur ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, et ce bien que la grande Salle fut parfaitement silencieuse. 

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit celui-ci.

- Je pense que vous avez reçu ma note le mois dernier, je suis là comme convenu, reprit Harry cette fois-ci en souriant.

- Je vois cela, et ça me fait plaisir. Bien que je te pensais en sécurité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Je suis venu accompagné… Je vous demande d'accepter Dudley Dursley, mon cousin, en sixième année à Poudlard.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, interrompit Harry, il est un sorcier et je puis vous assuré qu'il est à niveau pour entrer en sixième année. Il a travaillé tout l'été pour se mettre à niveau.

- Ta tante et maintenant ton cousin, voilà qui est surprenant. Mais je ne peux pas accepter Harry, il est impossible que ton cousin, même en travaillant avec obstination, puisse rattraper en un été cinq ans d'enseignement.

- Si je vous le dis, c'est que c'est la vérité, reprit Harry qui commençait à être agacé. Répartissez le soir, vous le testerez vous mêmes demain si vous voulez, mais je puis vous assurez que Dudley entrera en sixième année avec moi ou je ne remets pas les pieds dans cette école !

Bien que n'entendant pas les paroles distinctement, tout le monde dans la salle était témoin que Harry avait levé la voix sur Dumbledore. Dumbledore semblait résigné :

- où étais tu cet été ?

- Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je ne dormirais pas dans le dortoir, cela serait dangereux pour les autres élèves.

- Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas ?

- Je ne viendrais que pour les cours, enfin certains cours…

Dumbledore pensait que Harry avait décidé de le mettre en colère. Depuis le début de l'entretien, il manquait de respect envers le sage et très respecté Dumbledore.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle plus sérieusement…

- Non, je ne participerais pas au tournoi. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt. C'est une perte de temps. 

Harry avait dit cela sur un ton de détachement. S'en fut trop pour Dumbledore. Il se leva, n'importe qui dans la salle aurait pris ses jambes à son coup tant on pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait du puissant sorcier :

- M. Potter, ce soir dans mon bureau à 22 h 00. Deux heures de retenues ! Minerva, veuillez procéder à la répartition de Dudley Dursley !

On aurait voulu la gifler, l'effet n'aurait pas été pire. Ce sorcier, le cousin de Harry ! Elle avait toujours détesté cette famille de moldue qui avait maltraité Harry. Et aujourd'hui, que faisait-il ici ?

- S'il vous plait Minerva…

Dumbledore l'avait tiré de son rêve. Elle reprit le Choipeau, se résigna, et avec une mine de dégoût, appela Dudley. Harry, en cet instant avait du mal à se retenir de rire, d'autant plus que Dudley prenait un air innocent, faisant croire qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du professeur.

Tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux sur lui, et sur le Choipeau. Celui-ci mit du temps avant de s'exprimer mais Harry et Dudley savaient déjà mot pour mot ce que le Choipeau allait dire car les dés étaient pipés :

_Que la Flame verte soit toujours avec vous,_

_Je ne peux m'opposer à sa volonté, pour vous_

_Ce sera Gryffondor !_

__

Clap! Clap ! Clap !

Harry était seul à applaudire et à féliciter son cousin. A la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde s'était communiqué l'info que Dudley était le cousin moldu de Harry. Pourquoi était-il ensemble alors que ceux-ci se détestaient ? Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville n'y comprenaient plus rien. Ils s'étaient attendus à de meilleures retrouvailles. D'ailleurs, Harry ne les avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Harry alla rejoindre Dudley, il se retourna vers Dumbledore en prenant la main de Dudley et dit :

- Ce soir, 22 heures.

Un coup de vent plus tard, ils avaient disparu de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore se leva, on pouvait toujours sentir la colère en lui, mais il fit comme si de rien était et commença son discours de début d'année.

- Bien, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais avant de débuter, j'aimerais que nous observions tous une minute de silence en souvenir de tous les disparus morts à cause de Voldemort, en souvenir de notre très regrettée Sybille Trelawnay…

- La je trouve qu'il exagère un peu quand même, chuchota Ron, très regrettée ?

- Chut Ron , répondit Hermione à voix basse.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle. C'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer après l'incident avec Harry. Pendant la minute de silence, tout le monde était en train de se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre Dumbledore en colère car ce n'était un secret pour personne que Harry avait toujours été le chouchou du directeur.

- Bien. Maintenant, j'ai beaucoup d'annonces à faire. Comme d'habitude, la forêt interdite l'est strictement pour tous les élèves de Poudlard qui ne souhaiteraient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. M. Rusard a affiché dans son bureau la liste des objets qui sont strictement interdits à Poudlard, je souhaiterais que vous en ayez connaissance.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Lupin et continua :

- Cette année est particulière. Vous savez tous maintenant que c'est officiel : Lord Voldemort est bel et bien revenu (un silence régnait dans la salle), c'est pourquoi des mesures particulières vont être prises cette année. Premièrement, l'école est étroitement surveillée par les aurors du ministère et de nombreux dispositifs de protections ont été rajoutés. Vous êtes ici en sécurité, cependant par précaution, aucun élève n'est autorisé à sortir seul dans le parc après les cours. Comme vous avez certainement pu le deviner à la lecture de la liste de vos fournitures, il y aura beaucoup plus de cours de défenses contre les forces du mal cette année. Je vous présente celui qui sera votre professeur principal dans la matière, le professeur Rémus Lupin. 

Pour la première fois depuis la soirée, on pouvait voir de la joie sur le visage des élèves. Tous les élèves qui l'avaient eu s'en souvenaient comme le meilleur professeur qu'ils avaient eu dans cette matière, malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup garou.

- Je vous remercie pour cet accueil qui je suis sûr lui fait très plaisir. Donc, comme je vous disais, le professeur Remus Lupin sera votre professeur principal. Mais il y aura également d'autres professeurs qui se joindront à lui. Je vous détaillerai cela un peu plus loin. Je tiens également à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de tournoi de Quidditch cette année. La raison est double. D'une part, il est dangereux de réunir tous les élèves à découvert dans le stade et d'autre part, la majeure partie de l'énergie de l'ensemble des professeurs sera consacrée à l'organisation d'un nouvel événement qui se déroulera à Poudlard cette année. Nous avons décidé, par les temps qui courent, qu'il serait bon de vous motiver à apprendre le plus de techniques de défenses possibles, c'est pourquoi, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir de cette année se tiendra à Poudlard le tournoi des duellistes de Poudlard. 

La déception liée à la perte du Quidditch fut aussitôt interrompue par l'annonce de cet événement. Personne n'était au courant.

- Les règles seront expliquées en détail ultérieurement. Sachez d'ores et déjà que les élèves entre la première et la cinquième année ne se battront qu'avec des élèves de leur âge. Pour la sixième et la septième année, il n'y aura qu'un seul tournoi de duel regroupant tous les élèves. Chacun est libre d'y concourir, nous n'obligeons personne. Pour vous préparer à cela, deux nouveaux cours spécifiques seront adjoints au cours de défense contre les forces du mal à partir de la cinquième année. 

Dumbledore se tut quelques secondes. Il savait que son annonce ferait l'effet d'une bombe :

- Le premier cours sera enseigné par le professeur Severus Rogue et concernera les techniques de défense et d'attaque dans la magie noire.

Aussitôt un brouhaha commença à gronder dans la Grande Salle.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai reçu l'autorisation du ministre actuel ainsi que de son prédécesseur pour que vous soit enseigné cette branche de la magie. En effet, vous ne serez pas obligé de l'utiliser, bien au contraire, mais il est important que vous la connaissiez, que vous puissiez la reconnaître.

- Il est fou ! se dit Ginny à elle-même mais en parlant tout haut.

- C'est clair ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, répondit Ron, de la magie noire à Poudlard !

- Papa a accepté, il y a sûrement une raison, reprit Ginny.

- De toute façon, je vois pas très bien ce que votre père pourrait refuser à Dumbledore, interrompit Hermione…

Mais déjà, Dumbledore reprit la parole après avoir calmé l'ensemble des étudiants.

- Ensuite un deuxième sera également enseigné à partir de la sixième année. Il concernera l'amélioration des sorts ainsi que la création des sorts. (les élèves ouvrirent grands leur yeux de stupéfaction, personne n'avait jamais songé qu'il était possible d'inventer de nouveaux sorts, bien qu'il était évident qu'il avait bien fallu que tous les sorts qu'ils utilisaient aient été inventé un jour). Je me chargerai moi même de cet enseignement (Dumbledore professeur, tous les élèves en rêvaient, d'ailleurs il y avait quelques voix de contestation, car les cinquième année ne voyaient pas très bien pourquoi il n'aurait pas ce cours également). Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, l'ensemble des modalités du tournoi vous seront expliqué ultérieurement, mais je puis déjà vous dire que chaque professeur tiendra une permanence deux fois par semaine afin qu'ils puissent vous conseiller et répondre à vos questions sur différents sortilèges. De même, cette année, nous allons rendre officiel le groupe de l'A.D. En fait, il y aura plusieurs clubs de duel, un par année, encadré par des professeurs et des aurors. Ce club, en plus de vous préparer au tournoi vous permettra d'apprendre à réellement vous défendre. Du coup, j'en profite pour dire qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que les membres de l'A.D. s'entraînent seuls dans la clandestinité, je les invite donc à participer à ces clubs de duel, leur expérience pourra d'ailleurs nous servir à tous (il regardait en particulier la table des Gryffondor).

Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit, si vous avez encore des questions, adressez vous aux responsables de vos maisons respectives. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux appétit.

La salle n'eut jamais été aussi bruyante qu'en ce moment. Tout le mode commentait les annonces de Dumbledore. Rogue prof de magie noire, Dumbledore prof de sortilèges… Le tournoi, l'A.D., le club de duel, les permanences…

- Dumbledore a peut-être raison, dit Neville, peut-être qu'on devrait tout simplement faire partie du club duel…

- Je ne pense pas répondit Hermione. Tu sais bien que nous avons un entraînement spécial qui est en cours. Mais je me demande si ça serait pas plus mal que tout le reste de l'A.D. parte pour le club de duel, sinon, on risque d'avoir des problèmes pour notre transformation car il nous faut une salle et les autres ne doivent pas savoir.

Neville acquiesça, Ron et Ginny en firent autant.

- Et Harry, où est-il parti ? demanda Ginny.

- Sûrement là où il était cet été. Ça doit être à Poudlard ou proche de Poudlard…

Le repas continua sous les commentaires de part et d'autre. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas trop regardé Malefoy. Ils ne voulaient pas attiser le feu, car comme le pensait Hermione, Draco était déjà un mangemort.

Après avoir conduit les élèves dans les dortoirs, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville quittèrent discrètement la tour des Gryffondor pour aller s'entraîner dans la salle des requêtes. Ils voulaient vite en terminer avec leur entraînement animagi. De son côté, le bureau de Dumbledore était occupé. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient présents : il y avait Dumbledore bien sûr, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Rogue, Maugrey, Lupin et Tonk. Quand arrivèrent les dix heures du soir, on frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entre Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle apparence de Harry, de la force qu'il dégageait.

- Eh bien, quel comité pour une retenue. Vous avez peur que je saccage à nouveau votre bureau Monsieur le directeur ? La voix de Harry était neutre, il était impossible de savoir ce que pensait vraiment Harry en ce moment. Harry n'en voulait plus au directeur, mais il avait une raison d'agir ainsi…

Les personnes présentent grincèrent toutes des dents, mais cette fois-ci Dumbledore restait calme. Lui seul pouvait tenter de comprendre ce que Harry était devenu, et il semblait avoir quelques indices, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Par contre, Dumbledore savait que Harry était désagréable simplement parce qu'il voulait les éloigner de lui. Dumbledore avait compris que Harry avait accepté son destin et qu'il souhaitait y faire face tout seul. C'était sa façon de les protéger. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, c'était où Harry avait bien pu passé l'été, et surtout où harry avait appris à faire ce qu'il a fait dans la Grande Salle.

- Je crois que tu nous quelques explications, Harry… reprit Dumbledore.

- Vous savez, Monsieur le directeur, c'est ce que je vous ai toujours dit ces cinq dernières années, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi.

- Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous prendre de parler comme cela au directeur, s'indigna Mc Gonagall.

- Bon, cessons ses plaisanteries et sortez, Albus et moi devons parler seul à seul. Le ton de la voix de Harry avait changé. Il était dur, autoritaire. Ce n'était plus celui de l'enfant insouciant.

- Comment osez-vous ? Potter ! Rogue n'en pouvait plus.

- S'il vous plaît sortez… Dumbledore leur fit un signe d'excuse de la tête et congédia les membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry…

_A Suivre … _

__

__

__

_voil__, j'espères que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures lol !_


	13. Harry Potter et la Flame Verte

_C'est la fête : deux chapitres en deux jours !_

_Ce chapitre vous en dira un peu plus sur la flame verte. Fin de l'explication au chapitre suivant._

**Chapitre 12 – Harry Potter et la Flame Verte.**

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient sortis à la demande de Dumbledore. Harry s'assit en face de Dumbledore. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Dumbledore réfléchissait à un moyen d'obtenir de Harry ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances. Il avait très bien compris l'attitude de Harry même s'il ne la cautionnait pas. Au bout de près d'une minute, le directeur fut le premier à briser le silence :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire où tu étais pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Ce n'est plus votre guerre, répondit simplement Harry.

Dumbledore soupira, il s'était attendu à ce genre d'arguments :

- Harry, il est vrai que je ne puis rien faire pour détruire Voldemort lui-même, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a avec lui de nombreux alliés. L'Ordre du Phénix est là pour t'aider, en s'occupant notamment de collecter de l'information et mettre les serviteurs de Voldemort hors d'état de nuire.

- C'est inuti…

- Attends, interrompit le directeur. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Il ne sert à rien de s'occuper des serviteurs car si Voldemort est détruit, ils disparaîtront comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois… Mais, n'oublie pas qu'il y a déjà eu trop de morts innocentes et que notre devoir, à nous l'Ordre, est de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait le moins possible. Je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, je ne te trahirais jamais. Je n'ai même pas révélé aux autres membres le contenu de la prophétie.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Eh bien, tu vois, cela ne regarde que toi. Et puis, je savais que tu ne l'avais pas dit à tes amis, Or, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'ils l'apprennent de ta bouche lorsque tu seras prêt à leur dire. De plus, il faut éviter à tout prix que Voldemort soit au courant, il se peut qu'il y ait un espion dans l'Ordre, on ne peut être certain, donc je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

Harry écoutait silencieusement. Il était plus détendu et ressentait un peu moins de rancœurs envers son directeur. Il avait fait le deuil de Sirius depuis longtemps déjà et aujourd'hui il réalisait que Dumbledore avait raison : le directeur était digne de confiance même s'il avait le droit d'être fâché contre lui.

- Alors Harry, vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? reprit Dumbledore en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry soupira. Cet été, son nouveau mentor lui avait dit de ne pas être trop dur avec Dumbledore, que celui-ci avait agi comme il croyait bon de le faire, et qu'au bout du compte, il n'avait pas vraiment eu tord : il n'avait fait que ce qu'il avait pu. Harry soupira et parla doucement :

- Je ne puis tout vous révéler, mais j'accepte de vous donner quelques détails à condition que vous ne révéliez rien de ce que je vais vous dire à personne, pas même à l'Ordre.

- Je ne peux qu'accepter Harry, c'est entendu.

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? demanda Harry

- Eh bien, il y a d'abord une chose. Avant ta disparition cet été, tu t'es mis à beaucoup travailler et tu as réalisé des choses extraordinaires. Tu as appris à transplaner, et si j'en crois ton arrivée aujourd'hui, tu es le deuxième oligomorphe de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, je sens que tu es plus puissant que moi, chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible (Dumbledore fit un petit sourire à Harry). D'où te viens cette soudaine croissance de pouvoir ? Quel est ton niveau exactement ?

- Ah, répondit mystérieusement Harry, la première question est malheureusement celle à laquelle je ne peux vous donner de réponse. Mais vous avez raison, je suis très puissant, plus puissant que vous, mais… beaucoup moins expérimenté. Pour ce qui est de mon niveau, je n'ai pas encore découvert mes limites.

- Tu cherches à découvrir tes limites, cela veut dire que tu t'entraînes à te battre ?

- C'est exact. Il le faut bien, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Avec qui ?

- Avec la seule personne qui puisse m'aider dans un cas pareil.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, Harry n'en dirait pas plus sur son nouveau professeur.

- Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à Voldemort ?

- Je pensais pouvoir transplaner, mais Voldemort avait mis une barrière de protection. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec lui, un phénix m'est apparu alors que Voldemort me lançait le sort de mort. Le phénix nous a fait disparaître en nous mettant en sécurité moi et ma famille.

Dumbledore s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Un phénix ? et il vous a mis en sécurité là où tu as passé le reste de l'été à t'entraîner ?

- C'est à peu près cela.

- Tu y retourneras tous les soirs ?

- Oui, mais vous ne pourrez pas découvrir où cela se situe, n'essayez même pas.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai mis tous les moyens que j'avais pour te retrouver cet été et je n'ai pas réussi, Voldemort non plus. Je ne me fais pas de souci concernant ta sécurité à cet endroit. Non, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est ton nouveau professeur. Si je ne me trompe pas, il t'a appris à maîtriser l'oligomorphose. Je ne connais aucun grand magicien de ce monde capable d'une telle chose.

- Il existe parfois une lumière dans l'obscurité.

Dumbledore ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase et se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, car il comprit que l'entrevue allait bientôt se finir.

- Le Choipeau ce soir a fait une drôle de chanson qui parlait de toi et d'une flamme verte. Sais-tu ce que sais que la flamme verte ?

- Oui mais je ne peux vous renseigner.

- Très bien, et sinon, comment va ta tante ?

- Très bien, il se peut qu'elle vienne un jour à Poudlard. Elle a toujours rêvé de voir  comment c'était.

- Elle sera la bienvenue. Enfin, une dernière question, sais tu pourquoi ta tante et ton cousin son devenu subitement des sorciers ?

- Oui, je le sais. Maintenant, je crois que vous en savez suffisamment.

Harry se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il se retourna :

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je vous autorise à révéler la prophétie aux membres de l'Ordre et à Voldemort. Cela peut-être utile pour Rogue. A bientôt.

Dumbledore fit simplement un signe de tête et un instant plus tard Harry était parti grâce à son nouveau pouvoir. Un pouvoir extrêmement  dangereux mais qu'il semblait maîtriser parfaitement. Il lui fallait maintenant réunir les membres de l'Ordre pour faire un point et leur révéler la prophétie… Il fallait aussi découvrir ce que pouvait être cette flamme verte…

flashback : le 4 juillet

Harry avait juste eu le temps d'attraper la queue du majestueux phénix avant que le rayon vert ne le frappe. Lui ainsi que son cousin et sa tante avait disparu sous les yeux médusés de Voldemort. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans une petite pièce particulière. Les murs étaient de pierre, on se serait cru dans un château comme à Poudlard, mais il n'y avait aucune issue apparente, ni porte, ni fenêtre. Toutefois la pièce n'était pas sombre ce qui rendait l'atmosphère étrange dans cette pièce. De plus, il n'y avait pour seul décor qu'un tableau représentant un Gryffon doré dans toute sa splendeur. Le phénix était là à côté d'eux et il commença à se diriger vers le tableau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu à travers le tableau.

- C'est un passage dit Harry, je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que le suivre à travers le tableau.

En ce moment, Harry n'était pas très sûr de lui. Certes, le phénix qu'il voyait dans ses rêves depuis quelques temps venait de leur sauver la vie. Mais, depuis l'année précédente, il avait appris à se méfier de ses rêves. De plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser celle de Pétunia au cas où.

- Tu, tu, tu es sûr Harry ? arriva à peine à articuler Dudley qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la confrontation avec Voldemort.

Pétunia était tremblante, pâle. Elle venait de voir l'assassin de sa sœur et n'avait pas réussi à faire la moindre chose.

- Allez, suivez moi, n'ayez pas peur. Il suffit de marcher à travers le tableau.

On pouvait se demander si Harry disait ça pour rassurer Dudley et Pétunia ou bien pour se rassurer lui même. Harry marcha donc vers le tableau suivi de son cousin et sa tante. Bientôt, ils avaient traversé le tableau et, ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté était merveilleux. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui devait être le hall d'un immense château, compte tenu de la taille apparente du hall dans lequel ils se situaient. Le château était splendide, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Dans l'air, on entendait plusieurs phénix chanter, c'était à la fois magnifique et reposant. Ils restèrent là, tous les trois à contempler le hall, n'osant pas faire un pas et espérant qu'on viendrait au devant d'eux. Ce fut le cas, un elfe apparu soudain devant eux. Pétunia lâcha un cri à la vue du petit être :

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Harry. C'est un elfe de maison, le serviteur du maître du château.

Puis Harry s'adressa à l'elfe :

- Excusez-là, mais ma tante n'avait jamais vu d'elfes de maison.

Le petit elfe s'inclina vers Pétunia :

- Je suis Golina, l'elfe du maître. Il m'a envoyé vers vous car il désire vous voir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et suivirent l'elfe. La maison, si on pouvait appeler ça une maison, était immense. Ils passèrent à travers différentes salles et escaliers toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Le plus impressionnant fut le passage devant la bibliothèque, Harry n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir ce qui devait être la plus grosse bibliothèque du monde de la magie. Ils passèrent également devant ce qui semblait être un jardin intérieur duquel émanait le chant des phénix. Enfin, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une sorte de passage qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Le passage avait la taille et la forme d'une porte, ou plutôt d'une arche. Sur toute sa surface, on voyait comme un film d'eau qui laissait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Justement, de l'autre côté, il y avait une petite salle circulaire au milieu duquel trônait sur un socle en or, une flamme verte, une magnifique flamme verte, et c'était tout.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, mon maître vous y attend, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Harry ne pouvait plus refuser, mais il n'était pas très confiant. Il ne voyait personne à l'intérieur dans la petite salle, et l'idée de passer à travers cette sorte de liquide ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il se demandait si, une fois à l'intérieur, il ne serait pas retenu prisonnier. Cependant, si on avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, cela aurait pu déjà être fait facilement, lui qui était désarmé, donc Harry s'avança, suivi de sa famille.

Harry ne ressentit rien de particulier lorsqu'il passa à travers la porte, il n'était pas mouillé et n'avait même pas l'impression d'être passé à travers quoi que ce soit. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce tout près de la flamme verte.

- Bonjour à vous, et surtout, bonjour à toi Harry James Potter.

Tous les trois tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour essayer de déterminer d'où provenaient les sons. Mais, leurs sens étaient trompés car ils avaient l'impression que le son venait de toute part.

- N'ayez craintes, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous ai amené devant moi pour vous aider, en particulier toi Harry qui doit accomplir une bien triste prophétie.

La voix était calme et sereine. On ne pouvait sentir nul mal en elle.

- Bonjour à vous, dit Harry, Excusez moi, mais qui êtes-vous et où êtes vous ? je ne vous vois pas.

- Sais tu ce qu'est une flame Harry ?

Harry, autant que les autres, fut surpris par la question. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi on lui demandait ça, mais il ne voulait pas être impoli devant la personne qui l'avait aidé à s'en tirer face à Voldemort, aussi, il se força à répondre :

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir. Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est que du feu, même si je l'avoue, c'est la première fois que je vois du feu de cette couleur.

Un grand rire, sincère, se fit entendre dans la salle.

- Non, Harry, je ne te parle pas de cela. Je te demandais si tu savais ce qu'était une flame de sorcier.

- Eh bien, non je l'ignore.

- Alors écoute moi attentivement, c'est une très longue histoire. Mais, pour répondre à ta première question, sache que l'on m'appelle Godric Wilhem Phenici Gryffonfor…

flash back à suivre

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

- Bien, je vous remercie tous d'être venu. Ce que nous avons à discuter ce soir, c'est le retour de Harry et l'aide que nous devons lui apporter dans son combat contre Voldemort.

- Que voulez vous dire Albus, demanda M. Weasley, le nouveau premier ministre.

- Eh bien, il est temps que je vous explique le contenu de la  prophétie faite à Harry et Lord Voldemort…

Après quelques explications, des cris et des pleurs (surtout de la part de Me Weasley et de Rémus Lupin), Dumbledore réussit à ramener le calme.

- Sévérus, Harry m'a dit que tu pouvais le dire à Voldemort. Il faudra néanmoins trouver le bon moment pour en tirer le meilleur avantage.

Rogue fit un signe de tête pour confirmer.

- Mais si vous faites ça, dit Mc Gonagall, Voldemort va se précipiter pour le tuer.

- Je fais confiance à Harry, s'il pense être capable de tenir à tête à Voldemort, alors c'est qu'il l'est.

- Mais voyons, reprit celle-ci, vous seul êtes capable de tenir tête à Voldemort.

- C'est aussi le sujet que je voulais aborder ce soir Minerva, répondit Albus Dumbledore. Il semble que Harry ait eu des vacances très prolifiques. Toujours est-il, qu'aujourd'hui, je sens que son pouvoir dépasse le mien…

Un grand silence était tombé sur l'assemblée. Dumbledore était sérieux, ce n'était pas une blague. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler l'information. Dumbledore reprit :

- N'oubliez pas que lorsque Harry nous a quitté, il était sur le point de devenir oligomorphe. Je puis vous assuré qu'aujourd'hui il a maîtrisé parfaitement ce pouvoir, et je sens qu'il est capable de bien plus encore.

- Mais comment une telle chose est possible ? demanda Minerva

- Eh, bien, je l'ignore. Harry ne veut pas donner les détails de ses vacances d'été, et le si peu qu'il m'a transmis, je ne peux vous le communiquer car j'ai promis. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas grand intérêt. Sachez simplement que Harry est très puissant, beaucoup plus que nous tous réunis, qu'il ne dort pas au château. Il rentre tous les soirs dans un endroit connu de lui seul et de sa famille. Sachez également qu'il nous souhaite voir hors de cette guerre, c'est la raison pour laquelle il risque de se montrer désagréable voir insolent envers la plupart d'entre vous, spécialement en cours. En effet, Harry veut que vous le détestiez pour que vous refusiez ensuite de l'aider. Il ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts innocentes.

- Alors c'est pour cela qu'il s'est montré si insolent tout à l'heure, osa le professeur Flitwick qu'on entendait rarement.

- Oui tout a fait. Voilà, je crois que le principal est dit, je vous laisse méditez là-dessus, et j'espères que vous serez tous compréhensifs (Albus appuya son regard sur celui de Rogue) avec Harry compte tenu de sa situation et qu'il ne souhaite pas nous y mêler. La réunion est terminée, Merci.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre des requêtes._

- eh les garçons, réveillez vous, Hermione a réussi, eh !

Ginny réveilla brutalement Ron et Neville de leur transe qui leur permettait de se rapprocher de leur animal respectif. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent Ginny qui tirait sur les manches de leur robe pour les réveiller, elle criait comme une folle. Il fallut un petit moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent complètement leur esprit et réalise qu'à la place habituelle qu'occupait Hermione lors de ses méditations, il y avait une grande chatte orange. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Patterond à part qu'elle était plus grande, plus fine, et que contrairement à Pattenrond, on ne pensait pas qu'elle s'était cognée la tête contre un mur.

- Whaou !! Elle a réussi… finit par articuler Ron.

- C'est super, Hermione, dit Neville. Il va falloir te trouver un nom maintenant. Tu nous entends Hermione ?

La chatte fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Bon allez, reprends ta forme humaine dit Ginny, il est temps d'aller dormir, nous avons nos premiers cours demain.

La chatte miaula très fort.

- On dirait qu'il y a un problème, dit Neville au bout d'un long moment d'attente.

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas te métamorphoser à nouveau ? dit Ron angoiss

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- Pourquoi ? continua-t-il

Hermione se contenta de miauler.

- Mais t'es bête ! Elle peut pas te répondre, dit Ginny. Non, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est des lettres, oui, c'est ça. Je demande à la salle des feuilles avec les lettres de l'alphabet dessus !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ginny étala au sol, bien espacé, les lettres de l'alphabet. Hermione alla à tour de rôle sur les lettres qui formaient ses mots et miaulait pour indiquer les bonnes lettres.

- "Mesuitransformparaccidentpasencoreregardecommentfairepourrevenir" Alors, voyons voir, dit Ginny. Ah oui, ça y est. Elle s'est transformée par accident et n'a pas encore étudiée comment on fait pour se changer dans l'autre sens.

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient lu à Hermione le passage qui parlait du retour à la forme humaine. Mais il ne se passait rien. Peut-être était-elle trop fatiguée pour y arriver ou qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment faire. Les amis ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Et si Hermione restait bloquée comme cela toute sa vie. Il était bien dit dans le livre sur les animagi que l'apprentissage était dangereux. Ils se mirent d'accord, vu l'heure, avec Hermione, et ce malgré les difficultés de communication, que le mieux serait d'attendre le lendemain et de voir avec Harry. Hermione risquait de rater des cours s'il ne trouvait pas Harry avant le début des cours, il leur faudrait trouver une excuse. Si lui ne pouvait pas les aider, ils iraient voir Mc Gonagall, mais c'était la dernière solution car cela briserait leurs plans. Ron, Ginny, et Neville partirent de la salle des requêtes et laissèrent Hermione là car il était préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention avec un nouveau chat. En partant le dernier, avant de refermer la porte, Ron demanda :

- Je demande à la salle un lit pour chat et de la nourriture pour chat, dit-il en rigolant.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'Hermione lui sauta à la figure et lui griffa le visage.

Ron ferma la porte et regarda les deux autres qui rigolaient malgré la gravité de la situation :

- Eh bien je crois que 'Mione s'est changée en chatte d'attaque ! dit-il en portant une main à son visage meurtri.

_ A Suivre _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…_


	14. Le pouvoir de la Flame contre celui de l

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très sympa et ça m'encourage à aller plus vite._

_Dans ce chapitre, vous avez le gros des explications de ce que Harry et sa famille ont fait cet été, bien qu'il n'y a pas tout, il faut en laisser un peu pour la suite…_

**Chapitre 13 – Le pouvoir de la Flame contre celui de l'Héritage**

- Godric Gryffondor ? le Godric Gryffondor ? balbutia Harry non sans une certaine émotion.

- Oui, maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, et après vous pourrez me poser des questions.

Pétunia et Dudley ne savaient pas qui étaient ce Godric Gryffondor, mais, à voir l'expression de Harry, ils savaient qu'il devait être un magicien célèbre. De plus, ils ne comprenaient pas non plus d'où parlait cette personne. Ils ne dirent rien, laissant Harry agir car pour eux le monde de la magie était tout nouveau : ils ne savaient pas ce qui était habituel ou pas dans ce monde. Gryffondor, reprit la parole, sous l'ouïe avide des trois personnes présentes dans la petite salle.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, mon nom est Godric Wilhem Phenici Gryffondor. Je suis né il y a près de huit cents ans et mort il y a de cela six cent seize ans exactement.

- Quoi ? mais vous êtes un fantôme alors ? demanda Harry.

- S'il te plaît Harry, ne m'interromps pas. Tu comprendras tout, lorsque j'aurais fini mon histoire.

- Euh oui, je suis désolé, continuez.

- " Oui, bien… Donc si vous avez fait un rapide calcul, vous êtes rendu compte que je vécus près de deux cents ans. Deux cents ans d'une vie riche en enseignement, d'une vie agréable d'amitiés et d'amours, mais aussi malheureusement, une vie riche de beaucoup de déceptions et de combats. Je fus un très grand sorcier, l'un des plus grands de tous les temps. Mon œuvre, Harry, va bien au-delà de ce qui est raconté dans les différents livres d'histoire de la magie, et ma vie n'est pas relatée dans ces livres, mis à part le fait que je fus l'un des quatre fondateurs de la première école de magie au monde, ton école, Poudlard.

A l'époque, la magie n'était que chaotique, les découvertes d'un jour étaient perdues le lendemain faute d'un enseignement digne de se nom. La fondation de Poudlard mis un terme à cette période de chaos. De plus, avec les trois autres fondateurs, dont les pouvoirs n'étaient pas des moindres, nous nous étions assignés comme mission de faire régner la paix parmi les sorciers en acceptant les différents points de vue de chacun sur qui était digne de recevoir l'enseignement de la magie.

En effet, la force magique repose sur trois piliers. Le premier de ce pilier est le sang. Un enfant de sorciers reçoit donc plus de dons qu'un enfant de moldus. C'est un fait irréfutable, mais cela n'est pas tout. Le deuxième pilier est le savoir, car, aussi puissant un sorcier peut-il être, il n'est rien s'il ne connaît pas la magie. C'est une évidence. Mais encore, ici, ce n'est pas tout. Car, entre deux sorciers aux pouvoirs et savoirs équivalents, il y en aura toujours un qui arrivera à prendre le dessus. C'est la source même du troisième pilier qui est l'obstination, le courage, la détermination.

Salazar Serpentard ne donnait de l'importance qu'au premier pilier, celui du sang. Ainsi, il refusait d'enseigner aux mals-nés. Rowenna Serdaigle était une érudite, pour elle, seul le savoir importait. Elle n'enseignait donc qu'aux sorciers à l'esprit vif et assoiffés de savoir. Helga Poufsouffle, était une sorcière déterminée, aimant la besogne. Pour elle, seuls les enfants qui voulaient donner le meilleur d'eux même en travaillant dur était digne d'être ses élèves. Enfin, ma position à moi a toujours été plus nuancée. Pour ma part, je considère qu'un puissant sorcier se doit de consolider les trois piliers qui fond de lui un sorcier. Je n'ai jamais refusé un élève dans mes cours, même si, je l'avoue, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les élèves qui avaient du courage face à l'adversité.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que chacun enseigne à qui il le souhaitait dans l'école. C'est ainsi que fut décidée la création des quatre maisons. Au départ, cela marchait assez bien. Il y avait certes quelques tensions et rivalités, mais, nous étions tous amis et passions de bons moments. La création du château fut une de nos plus belles œuvres. Et puis, au bout de quelques décennies, les rivalités se sont attisées. Chacun voulait montrer que ses élèves étaient les meilleurs, que son enseignement était le meilleur. Là encore, je t'avoue, j'ai moi même participé à tout ceci. Nous étions assez jeunes, pour des sorciers, nous avions l'insouciance. C'était le début de la fin.

La fin vint avec la venue à l'école de Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra était une brillante élève promise à un grand avenir, elle aurait pu devenir la plus grande sorcière que le monde aurait jamais connue. Elle était douée dans toutes les disciplines avant même de rentrer à l'école, en particulier dans le domaine des potions. Pour notre plus grand malheur, elle me choisit comme professeur, alors même que Salazar fit tout pour la convaincre de devenir sa disciple. Comme, je ne refusais personne, je l'acceptai donc dans mes cours. Un jour, nous découvrîmes par hasard que Avada était fourchelang. S'en fut trop pour Salazar, qui pouvait se targuer jusqu'alors d'être le seul fourchelang sur la Terre entière. Il ne supporta pas cette situation, celle de risquer d'être compromis dans son titre de maître absolu des potions et de la magie obscure. Il décida donc de la tuer et il y parvint. Pour cela, il conjura un nouveau sortilège qu'il osa nommer du nom même de la première victime de ce sortilège. Ce fut un beau travail, si je puis parler ainsi, car ce sortilège était le premier sortilège de mort qui ne blesse pas, qui ne laisse pas de traces.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y eut un témoin à cet assassinat et les faits furent rapportés à moi, Helga et Rowenna. Nous décidâmes de le bannir de l'école.

A partir de ce moment, la guerre que tu connais commença. Salazar nous laissa un petit cadeau dans sa chambre des secrets qui fit beaucoup de morts parmi les étudiants. Je décidai alors, contre l'avis de Rowenna et de Helga, de partir en croisade pour défaire Salazar. Les combats furent nombreux et difficiles. Au bout de quelques décennies, Salazar commença a réalisé que j'étais un peu plus puissant que lui et que je finirais bien un jour par le battre. Il eut alors une idée de génie. Là où lui n'avait pas réussi, son descendant y arriverait. En effet, pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées de sang pur, il inventa l'Héritage.

Par l'Héritage, il léguait tous ses pouvoirs à ses descendants. En accomplissant le sortilège de l'Héritage, la vie de Salazar disparut de la surface de la Terre. Mais son pouvoir était toujours là, immortel, il couvait quelque part dans le sang d'un enfant, fils de sorciers de sang pur que Salazar avait choisi.

Je ne découvris pas les identités successives des héritiers, car, même s'ils avaient le pouvoir de Serpentard, ils n'étaient pas nécessairement mauvais et ne partageaient pas obligatoirement ses idées. De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un sorcier puissant ne l'est que si il a consolidé ses trois piliers. Donc, de mon temps, aucun héritier n'apparut à mes yeux. Je savais cependant qu'un jour, un tel événement se produirait et que cela pourrait causer la ruine du monde que nous nous étions efforcé de construire. J'étais en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé, je décidai donc qu'il était de ma responsabilité de régler le problème. Et c'est là que tu interviens Harry.

En effet, Voldemort est le premier héritier reconnu de Salazar. Et je suis ici pour t'aider à le défaire. Je me suis refusé à transmettre mes pouvoirs comme l'a fait Salazar à Voldemort, car, vois-tu, il ne pouvait pas contrôler la descendance, étant mort. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser une autre méthode. Je créai donc une Flame, comme étant le recueil de mon âme et de mes pouvoirs. Comme pour Salazar, ce sort me tua. Enfin, il tua mon corps, car mon âme reste en vie dans cette Flame que tu vois. Ainsi, grâce à mes informateurs, je pouvais attendre sereinement le moment où je pourrais transférer mes pouvoirs à un sorcier digne de confiance. Et c'est toi Harry que j'ai choisi. Grâce à Fumseck, j'ai eu vent de la prophétie et alors j'ai su que c'était toi. Oui, ne fait pas cette tête là, Fumseck est mon informateur car Fumseck m'appartient. Les phénix sont une de mes plus belles œuvres, c'est moi qui les ai crée. Il en existe douze. Les onze autres sont dans ce château.

A partir du moment, où j'ai eu vent de la prophétie, je t'ai fais surveillé, jusque dans tes rêves. Et là encore, après quelques temps, je n'avais plus aucun doute. J'ai donc commencé à te transférer quelques uns de mes pouvoirs lorsque tu t'es senti décidé à tuer Voldemort. Et, Miracle, tu t'es mis à travailler et à progresser plus vite que je n'osais l'espérer, ce qui fait que je crois maintenant que tu es prêt pour l'ultime transfert. Mais avant, il faudra encore parler de beaucoup de choses. Enfin, j'en arrive à la dernière partie de mon récit. Lorsque je te faisais surveiller, Harry, j'ai capté le message de détresse de Pétunia. Oui Pétunia, c'est à moi que vous devez d'être sorcière désormais. Vous le resterez tant que ma Flame ne sera pas éteinte. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, Dudley, j'ai éveillé en toi quelques pouvoirs. Voilà, avez vous des questions mes amis ?"

Harry était le plus marqué des trois par ces révélations. Il ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut Dudley qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Alors, moi aussi, je peux faire de la magie.

- Oui Dudley. Mais, toi, comme ta mère, vous allez travailler dur les prochains mois pour rattraper votre retard. Si je vous ai donné cette chance, c'est pour aider Harry dans sa tâche.

Dudley fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était vraiment heureux d'être un sorcier, car en même temps, il savait qu'il devrait se battre, et ce qu'il avait vu ce soir chez lui l'avait épouvanté.

- Vous allez nous donner des cours ? demanda Harry.

- A Pétunia et à Dudley, oui. Pas à toi Harry, en tout cas, pas dans un premier temps. Car à toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais te transmettre mes pouvoirs. Ce processus va te mettre en transe pendant 4 semaines environ. Ensuite, lorsque tu te réveilleras, je t'apprendrais, tant que j'en aurais encore le temps, à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry

- Eh bien, ma Flame s'éteindra quelques temps après que je t'aurais transmis mes pouvoirs, il n'y aura plus assez d'énergie dans la Flame pour briller.

- Mais alors, nous cesserons de faire de la magie moi et Dudley, s'indigna Pétunia.

- Non, pas tant que Harry vivra, car il portera ma magie en lui, en plus de la sienne.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir. Au fait, vous êtes ici, chez Harry puisque je te lègue toutes mes possessions en plus de mes pouvoirs.

- Je… J..

- Ne dis rien Harry, je sais que tu le mérites.

- M… Merci. Et au fait, où sommes nous exactement ?

- Nulle part. Ce château a été construit dans un monde imaginaire. Ce monde est beaucoup plus petit que la Terre bien entendu, il est connecté à votre monde via une passerelle que vous avez emprunté tout à l'heure. Le mur qui fait face à celui par lequel vous êtes passés est un passage qui conduit à Poudlard. Seules les personnes autorisées par Luminior, mon phénix bleu, à entrer peuvent passer à travers le mur de Poudlard. Vous êtes ici dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Sur ce, vous devriez aller dormir, Golinea mon elfe va vous montrez vos appartements. Vous reviendrez me voir demain matin, nous aurons encore à parler. Passez une bonne nuit.

Ils saluèrent Godric et sortirent de la salle où Golinea les attendait sur le seuil. Ils la suivirent encore à travers un dédale de pièces, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

- Ceci sera votre chambre, dit Golinea en s'arrêtant devant des portes aux dimensions extravagantes, c'était la chambre du maître Godric.

Harry salua Pétunia et Dudley qui continuèrent leur chemin en compagnie de l'elfe de maison. Il ouvrit les portes qui, à sa grande surprise, s'ouvraient aussi facilement que si elles avaient été de taille habituelle. Il pénétra dans ce qui devait être le salon de la chambre de Godric. L'endroit était magnifique et reposant. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Il y a avait deux portes de chaque côté de la pièce. Harry alla vers la porte de gauche. Celle-ci ouvrait sur le bureau de Godric. La pièce était assez simple, si ce n'est qu'elle était remplie d'objets curieux et de parchemins diverses. Harry, qui était fatigué après tous les évènements de la journée, décida de remettre la visite du bureau à plus tard, car, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Il retourna dans le salon et se dirigea vers l'autre porte qui ouvrait effectivement sur la chambre de Godric. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. La chambre, bien que immense ouvrait encore une fois sur deux pièces. La première était une salle de bain de caractère et la seconde était une immense penderie. Harry alla dormir dans ce lit qui aurait pu faire dormir au moins cinq personnes. Il ressassa un peu ses idées dans sa tête, mais très vite, il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Golinea :

- Maître Harry, il faut vous réveiller, Maître Harry….

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ? Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait eu sa meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi m'appelles tu Maître ?

- C'est Maître Godric qui a demandé qu'il en soit ainsi.

La réponse de Harry fut simplement un grognement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Maître.

- Maître Harry, si vous voulez bien vous habiller, vous trouverez des affaires propres dans la penderie. Le petit déjeuner est servi sur la terrasse au bout du couloir qui est en face de vos appartements. Ensuite, vous devrez aller voir Godric. Appelez moi, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

- Très bien, Merci Golinea.

Et sur ce, l'elfe disparut. Harry se résolut à se lever. Après s'être préparé, il alla vers la terrasse comme l'avait indiqué l'elfe. Quelle fut sa surprise en arrivant à la terrasse : le balcon surplombait tout le paysage alentour. Le paysage était vaguement similaire à celui sur Terre si ce n'est qu'on voyait clairement au loin un dragon dans le ciel, que le paysage semblait se transformer continuellement, et enfin, qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il remarqua que Pétunia et Dudley étaient déjà attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner. Dudley était devenu raisonnable sur la nourriture depuis que Harry lui avait jeté un sort, on commençait à voir très nettement que Dudley avait maigri.

- Bonjour, passez une bonne nuit ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est formidable ici répondit Pétunia.

- Et on va apprendre la magie, continua Dudley qui ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation.

- Oui mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est fatigant la magie, répondit Harry pour calmer un peu ses ardeurs.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils retournèrent voir Godric :

- Bien, je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment les choses vont se dérouler. Harry, toi tu vas être mis en transe, tu resteras dans cette pièce pendant environ 4 semaines comme je te l'ai dit hier. Petunia et Dudley, je vais vous donner des cours. Le matin, vous viendrez apprendre auprès de moi la théorie et la pratique. L'après midi, vous aurez des travaux. Ces travaux seront soit à la bibliothèque pour lire des livres, soit à la serre pour l'étude des plantes, soit à la salle des potions pour que vous puissiez pratiquer les bases. Le soir vous reviendrez auprès de moi pour pratiquer davantage et pour qu'on puisse parler de vos travaux de la journée. Y a-t-il des objections ? Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi Harry. Allonge toi au fond de la salle et détends toi.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Tu vas simplement avoir l'impression de faire un étrange rêve. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras un immense mal de tête, ce sera normal, et ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Voilà, es-tu prêt ?

- Oui, je suis prêt.

- Flamor Herigo !

Harry s'endormit, ou plutôt il partit en transe. Aussitôt son corps se mit à briller de la même couleur que la Flame. Il devait rester comme cela pendant quatre semaines.

- Bon, maintenant, Ah oui, Dudley, il te faut une baguette…

Quatre semaines passèrent. Dudley et Pétunia passaient toute la journée à travailler. Ils aimaient vraiment faire de la magie, et, avec un professeur comme Godric Gryffondor, ils apprenaient vite. Godric faisant en sorte que Dudley rattrape l'essentiel des bases pour qu'il puisse suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard au côté de Harry. Godric n'oubliait pas de faire quelques leçons d'histoires, d'expliquer comment le monde de la magie fonctionnait. Certes, Dudley aurait quelques lacunes, mais il connaîtrait plus de sorts de combats que la majorité des autres étudiants. Dudley progressait vite. Faire autant d'activités dans la journée accentuait son régime. Il commençait à changer physiquement. Son activité préférée était de loin de s'occuper des animaux magiques. Il aimait bien que Godric lui demande d'aller récupérer à l'extérieur du château, des éléments de tel ou tel animal mystérieux. Ces éléments servaient pour Pétunia. En effet, Pétunia passait beaucoup de temps à faire des potions. Elle était vraiment très douée dans ce domaine. 

Harry était réveillé depuis dix jours maintenant, mais il restait cloué au lit. Gryffondor n'avait pas menti, le transfert s'était bien passé, mais il en était ressorti avec un mal de tête épouvantable qui ne cessait de durer. Toutefois, le résultat avait été au-delà des espérances pour Godric. En effet, avant de commencer le transfert, il ne savait pas qu'elle était le véritable niveau de Harry. Or, il découvrit que sa propre magie était déjà très développée et qu'il possédait en plus, déjà, une partie du pouvoir de Voldemort, autrement dit, de Salazar Serpentard. Godric maintint le transfert autant qu'il put, mais il sentit avant la fin qu'il devait arrêter sous peine de tuer Harry. Le pouvoir de Harry était maintenant supérieur à celui que Godric lui-même avait possédé vivant. Harry réussit enfin à se lever, ce matin là. Il disputa un peu Dudley qui avait failli se faire avoir par Ron, "heureusement que tu as maigri dit Harry à Dudley". Enfin, Harry retourna voir Godric :

- Heureux de te voir Harry, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, merci, répondit Harry.

- Et comme tu peux le voir, je brille un peu plus que je pensais. Cela s'explique par le fait que je n'ai pas pu te transférer entièrement mes pouvoirs, sinon tu serais mort.

- Ah, Harry paraissait déçu.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, avec tes propres pouvoirs plus ceux transmis involontairement par Voldemort, tu es beaucoup plus puissant que je ne l'étais vivant. Tu as atteint le maximum, un peu plus de pouvoir te tuerait. Et comme il me reste un peu plus de pouvoir que prévu, ma Flame va prendre plus de temps pour s'éteindre. Je vais pouvoir t'enseiner plus de choses avant de partir. Mais, je ne vais pas te mentir, la Flame ne brillera que quelques mois au maximum, après il faudra te débrouiller sans moi. En tout cas, la première chose importante que tu dois retenir, c'est qu'il ne faut en aucun cas que tu essaies d'augmenter ta force magique davantage, ça te tuerait. C'est là à la fois ta plus grande force et ton plus grand point faible.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne faut pas que Voldemort découvre cela…

- …Tout à fait, il lui suffirait de te transmettre encore un peu de ses pouvoirs pour te tuer. Ça, il ne faut donc le dire à personne, absolument personne.

- Très bien.

- Bon, maintenant qu'il nous reste trois semaines avant ta rentrée scolaire, il y a trois choses que je voudrais t'apprendre : la première est de t'apprendre à maîtriser l'oligomorphose, la seconde est d'augmenter ton savoir, et enfin la dernière et la plus difficile, est de faire de toi un Conjureur.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Conjureur, Harry. Un Conjureur est un sorcier qui a atteint un niveau de magie élevé, vraiment très élevé. Il est capable de conjurer, c'est-à-dire d'inventer. Par exemple, j'ai conjuré les phénix. Il n'en existait pas avant moi.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux

- Oui Harry, tu seras bientôt capable de faire ces choses. Mais, même à toi, cela te demandera beaucoup d'efforts. Bien sûr, conjurer un phénix n'est pas très difficile, enfin si c'est difficile, mais toi tu y arriveras sans problème. Ce qui est difficile, c'est de conjurer le premier phénix, de l'inventer en quelques sortes. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit auparavant, Salazar Serpentard a été le Conjureur des impardonnables.

Harry, il y a différentes façons de fabriquer des sortilèges, mais n'oublie jamais que conjurer des sorts est le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir des sortilèges puissants. Il est donc vital pour toi de devenir un grand Conjureur.

Sinon, je voudrais également te parler de tes amis ainsi que de l'Ordre du phénix, du comportement que tu dois adopter envers eux…

_A Suivre…_

_ Voilà, j'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._


	15. Une chaise récalcitrante

_Un petit chapitre pas très long pour le début des cours…_

**_Réponse aux reviews_**_ (c'est assez rare pour que ça mérite d'être signalé lol) :_

_Bon déjà je souhaitais tous vous remercier pour les reviews sympas que vous écrivez. Voilà, c dit._

**_Ghost_****_ :_**

_Tu as deviné juste pour la baguette._

_Oui il y aura des romances, mais ce n'est que la rentrée, on est encore bien loin des bals de noel ou halloween. Tu risques d'être déçu par l'attitude de Harry envers Hermione car ce ne sera pas celle que tu penses (a voir dans le prochain chapitre)._

**_David :_**

_Oui je détaillerais l'entraînement d'été de Harry mais ça viendra petit à petit dans certains passages tout au long de l'histoire._

**_Hermy_****_ :_**

_Salazar pronait les liens du sang mais il n'a pas eu d'enfants. Il a choisi une lignée de sorciers qui lui paraissait pur pour leur transmettre l'Héritage. Ce que dit Godric, en fait, on peut y voir de l'ironie, c'est que salazar ne maîtrise pas sa descendance puisqu'il est mort. La lignée de sorciers qu'il a choisi ne reste pas pur au fur et à mesure des générations, et on aboutit finalement à Voldemort dont le père est moldu._

_Enfin, pour Godric, ce n'est pas difficile de reconnaître l'Héritier de Salazar puisqu'il connaît parfaitement les pouvoirs et les dons qu'avaient Salazar._

**Chapitre 14 – Une chaise récalcitrante **

Ron, Ginny, et Neville se levèrent tôt pour ce premier jour de cours, et ce, malgré qu'ils se soient couchés plus tard que les autres. Ron et Neville n'avait pas su quoi aux répondre aux autres Gryffondor quant à l'absence de Harry dans le dortoir. D'ailleurs, à cela, s'ajoutait l'absence de Hermione. Ils avaient simplement dit que Hermione devait être à la bibliothèque. Ils espéraient bien pouvoir intercepter Harry avant le premier cours. Sinon, Hermione risquait de rater un cours, ce qui, en soi, était inconcevable. Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Ron, Ginny et Neville discutaient de la meilleure excuse possible pour l'absence de Hermione au cas où Harry ne ferait pas son apparition. Et, en effet, au fur et à mesure que l'heure du petit déjeuner avançait, que la salle se remplissait, leur espoir de voir Harry se dissipait.

Les autres ne discutaient que de cela. Harry était vivant, il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre hier dans la Grande Salle, il ne dormait pas chez les Gryffondor et, par dessus tout, Dumbledore lui avait flanqué une retenue. Bref, de quoi discuter en effet. Et ce ne fut pas l'arrivée de la Gazette des sorciers qui calma les conversations, bien au contraire :

**_- Gazette des Sorciers –_**

**_Le Survivant a de nouveau survécu : Bonne nouvelle ?_**

_On l'a appris hier, Harry Potter a fait sa rentrée comme tous les autres étudiants ou presque. En effet, il est apparu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, alors même qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'école. Comment le Survivant a-t-il bien pu survivre à une attaque menée par Voldemort lui-même le 4 juillet dernier ? Nous pouvons légitimement nous demander si Harry Potter a réellement survécu ou si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne l'a tout simplement pas épargné. Certaines personnes (voir page 4) affirment que Potter serait en fait à la solde de Voldemort. Rappelons à nos lecteurs l'histoire troublante de la prophétie. Il semblerait que cette prophétie, tant cachée par Albus Dumbledore, annoncerait le ralliement de Potter à Voldemort. On comprend alors pourquoi le directeur a tout fait pour cacher la prophétie. Il espérait pouvoir garder son élève favori sous sa protection. Mais nous savons de source sûre (voir page 5) que rien ne va plus entre l'élève et le directeur. Pour preuve, nous savons que Harry Potter a été mis en retenue par le directeur lui-même quelques temps seulement après son arrivée à Poudlard. Le Directeur souhaite certainement pouvoir ramener à lui cet élève, mais ne joue-t-il pas à un jeu dangereux ? Nous sommes en droit de nous poser la question. Il y a beaucoup de similitudes entre la vie de Harry Potter et celle de Vous-Savez-Qui (voir page 6 et 7). Espérons que Harry Potter ne deviendra pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Non-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom et que, dans leur soif de pouvoir, les deux sorciers s'opposeront afin qu'aucun des deux n'en ressorte vivant._

_Rita Skiter._

A lecture du journal, la salle devint peu à peu silencieuse. Il n'y avait plus que des chuchotements. Tous les regards étaient portés sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci, qui bien entendu avait également lu la gazette, semblait serein. Il savait qu'il devait faire une intervention pour réfuter les accusations, mais, pour cela, il n'avait d'autres choix que de dire le contenu de la prophétie. Vu les circonstances, il pensait que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il reste à l'école. La seule chose que le directeur regrettait, c'est que Harry n'est pas pu le dire avant à ses amis. Aussi, Dumbledore se leva, et commença son discours:

- Je vois à vos têtes que vous êtes des ardents lecteurs de la Gazette des Sorciers, je me dois donc de répondre à certaines de vos questions et de vos inquiétudes.

Il marqua un temps une pause et reprit :

- Ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans la Gazette est faux bien entendu. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous soyez mis au courant de ce qui se trame vraiment entre Voldemort (il y eut un frisson dans la salle) et Harry. Oui, il est temps que je révèle publiquement le contenu de la prophétie afin de ramener la sérénité au sein de la communauté des sorciers.

Dumbledore marqua une nouvelle pose. On pouvait entendre le silence, il était pesant, oppressant. Chaque parcelle d'attention des élèves était tournée vers leur directeur. Celui-ci reprit :

- Il est dit dans la prophétie que seul votre camarade Harry Potter a le pouvoir de détruire Lord Voldemort. La prophétie dit également que l'un devra tuer l'autre obligatoirement. Autrement dit, Harry Potter est destiné à tuer Voldemort ou bien à être tué par lui, et dans ce dernier cas, le monde que nous connaissons sombrera.

Le silence de la salle s'estompa pour être remplacé par des cris d'effrois et des pleurs. Ron et ses amis étaient sous le choc, Harry ne leur avait pas dit. Dumbledore ramena le calme, puis il continua :

- Oui, comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer, c'est une très lourde responsabilité. Aussi, je vous demanderais de ne pas harceler Harry de questions. Et je vous demanderais également de garder espoir, sachez que Harry, malgré son jeune âge, a déjà été confronté cinq fois à Voldemort, et qu'il en est toujours ressorti vivant. Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps que vous gagniez vos salles de classe.

Les élèves se rendirent donc à leur premier cours, toujours en chuchotant. Ron et Neville avait cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent les premiers pour espérer voir Harry. Et en effet, Harry était installé au dernier rang en compagnie de son cousin. Dudley racontait quelque chose à Harry, visiblement, cela faisait beaucoup rire Harry. Ron s'approcha :

- Harry, Merlin soit loué !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, t'es tout pale ? répondit Harry en continuant de rire.

- Il faut absolument qu'on parle après les cours (il vit que d'autres élèves entraient, il continua donc en chuchotant), Hermione a un très grave problème…

Harry regarda Ron et lui répondit en chuchotant :

- C'est Ok, on se verra après les cours de cette après-midi dans les toilettes de Mimi. Mais maintenant, il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

Harry reprit sa respiration et parla beaucoup plus fort cette fois :

- DEGAGE DE LA RON, VA T'ACHETER DE NOUVEAUX AMIS (et Harry lui jeta un gallion en pleine figure).

- Monsieur Potter ! Je ne tolèrerais pas davantage ce genre de comportement, vous êtes prévenus.

Mc Gonagall venait de faire son apparition. Ron était resté sous le choc un moment, mais, comme Harry lui avait d'abord dit oui, il pensait que Harry faisait cela pour que les autres pensent qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Tous les élèves détournaient leur regard lorsque Harry les regardait.

- Eh, bien quoi ? dit-il à l'ensemble de la classe.

- Monsieur Potter, suite à des informations calomnieuses dans la gazette du sorcier, le directeur a jugé bon de révéler le contenu de la prophétie aux élèves.

- Je crois qu'on est pas là pour parler de mes occupations extra scolaires mais pour assister à un cours professeur, répondit Harry sur un ton détaché qui bluffa toute la classe y comprit le professeur qui n'avait jamais discuter directement avec Harry de la prophétie puisqu'elle n'était au courant que depuis la veille.

Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et se dirigea vers le tableau.

Mc Gonagall se reprit rapidement et remarqua l'absence de sa meilleure élève.

- Où est mademoiselle Granger ?

- Elle se sentait pas très bien ce matin, je crois qu'elle est allée à l'infirmerie répondit Ron rapidement.

- Bien j'irais vérifié tout à l'heure.

"Merde" ce dit Ron dans sa tête, "il va falloir inventer un truc".

- Bien, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans cette classe. Et je tiens à vous féliciter d'avoir passé avec succès votre buse de métamorphose. Ces deux prochaines années, vous allez vous préparer à passer vos ASPIC. Cette classe sera donc difficile et j'attends beaucoup de sérieux. Bon, maintenant, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Nous allons d'abord aborder une branche nouvelle pour vous de la métamorphose. Il s'agit, non plus de transformer un rat en un verre par exemple, mais de faire apparaître un objet directement. C'est beaucoup plus difficile et cela demande quelques explications…

Mc Gonagall partit dans une longue tirade expliquant le processus d'apparition d'objets. Pour Harry, et même pour Dudley, c'était très ennuyant. Il connaissait déjà tout ça. Par moment, Harry remarquait que son professeur était incomplet ou même qu'elle faisait des erreurs. Il faut dire que c'était un processus très semblable à la conjuration mais en beaucoup plus simple car il ne s'agissait pas ici d'inventer mais de recréer, de plus, ils n'allaient s'exercer que sur des objets sans intérêt…

- … Voilà pour la théorie, finit Minerva. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Bien, alors dans ce cas, je vais vous faire une démonstration. Nous allons travailler les chaises.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Comme d'habitude, le résultat fut salué par des applaudissements. En effet, Minerva venait de faire apparaître un magnifique fauteuil aux boiseries sculptées.

- Ne vous attendez pas à faire la même chose ou même obtenir un quelconque résultat aux premiers essais. Nous allons travailler sur ce sujet pendant plusieurs semaines… Bien, maintenant, nous allons regarder un de vos camarades essayer, Monsieur Dursley, venez ici.

Mc Gonagall en profitait doublement. Dumbledore avait donné comme consigne d'évaluer le cousin de Harry et puis, elle, elle comptait bien l'humilier devant toute la classe. Elle ne l'aimait pas et se demandait pourquoi Harry était avec lui.

- Bonne chance, cousin, n'en fais pas trop quand même, dit Harry à Dudley lorsqu'il se leva.

Dudley s'avança sous le regard des autres élèves qui ne le connaissaient pas. Dudley avançait avec assurance. Arrivé auprès du bureau du professeur, il se retourna vers les élèves et n'attendit pas que Minerva lui donne le signal. Le résultat fut ahurissant. Il avait fait apparaître un fauteuil de grande valeur qui aurait fait passé celui de Mc Gonagall pour une vulgaire chaise de brocante. La chaise était recouverte d'une belle étoffe qui portait les emblèmes de Gryffondor. C'est ce qui étonna le plus Mc Gonagall car Dudley n'était un Gryffondor que depuis une journée. Elle accorda à contre cœur 10 points à Dudley.

- Bien, ne vous attendez pas à un tel résultat vous même, à moins d'avoir de la chance (et en disant cela, elle jeta un regard noir à Dudley qui regagnait sa place).

Quelque chose vous fait rire Monsieur Potter ?

En effet, Harry n'avait pas pu se contenir. Dudley avait bluffé tout le monde, y compris Mc Gonagall.

- Eh bien, venez donc nous faire une petite démonstration…

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Dudley et alla à son tour au devant de la classe. Il sortit sa nouvelle baguette de la poche de sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Mc Gonagall choquée.

- Je crois qu'on appelle cela une baguette, répondit simplement Harry.

Mc Gonagall essaya de prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle savait exactement ce que Harry essayait de faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette de Harry. Elle semblait métallique. Sa couleur principale était le bleu nuit mais il y avait également quelques reflets rouge et or. Tous les élèves admiraient sa baguette. Draco était particulièrement attentif. Il aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à rapporter à son maître.

- Je vois bien, répondit le professeur. Où l'avez vous eu ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, et maintenant, si vous voulez bien…

Harry jeta son sort. Mais il ne fit pas comme Dudley. Il fit volontairement des mouvements mal assurés et prononça quelques mots imperceptibles en plus de la formule habituelle. Et alors, apparut devant le bureau une chaise. Cette chaise n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'est qu'elle était un peu informe. Le dessus de la chaise était faite d'un tissu rapiécé, les pieds semblaient branlants, et le dos de la chaise était cassé.

- Et bien, à la place de rigoler, vous feriez mieux de travailler !

Elle avait dit cela en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Harry pour en éprouver la solidité. Elle n'avait pas fait remarqué que c'était déjà excellent de faire apparaître une chaise, même si son apparence n'était pas flamboyante.

- Je ne devrais pas m'assoire trop longtemps sur votre chaise Potter, je crains malheureusement qu'elle rende l'âme.

"MRPHM ! MURMPH ! MRRPH !"

Mc Gonagall se releva de la chaise en poussant un petit cri.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? dit une voix nasillarde ressemblant très pour trait à la voix de Me Black. Cette voix semblait émaner du tissu rapiécé de la chaise.

Lorsque la chaise se mit à nouveau à parler, il n'y avait plus de doute car on voyait bien le tissu bouger lorsque la chaise parlait :

- Alors, c'est ça, asseyez vous sur moi comme ça vous chante !! Vous avez pas pensez que j'en avais jusqu'en haut du dossier de supporter votre poids de troll.

La chaise se mit à avancer en clopinant comme elle le pouvait, elle se dirigeait vers la porte sous les yeux ahuris de tous les élèves et du professeur.

- Pff! Tous les mêmes, reprit la chaise. J'en ai marre, je me tire !!!

Quelques instants plus tard, la chaise était sortie de la classe en ouvrant la porte comme elle le pouvait et en arborant quelques gros mots "Ne venez pas m'aider surtout !? Bouses de trolls, Batards…"

Après l'ahurissement général, la classe fut submergée par l'hilarité, au dépend du professeur qui avait "un poids de troll" d'après la chaise qui ne pouvait pas être mieux placée pour en parler. Bien sûr, c'était exagéré, Harry n'avait pas respecté les consignes, il avait simplement conjuré une chaise qui refuse qu'on s'asseye sur elle et qui est particulièrement vulgaire. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. D'ailleurs les Serpentards se moquaient de Harry, car lui, il feignait d'avoir complètement raté son sort. Mais Mc Gonagall n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Harry avait fait exprès. Et c'était de la grande magie, elle-même, maîtresse en métamorphose était incapable d'obtenir un tel résultat. Peut-être était-ce du à la baguette. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Son esprit balançait entre la colère et l'admiration, mais elle essayait de rien laisser transparaître. Elle se rattrapa, comme elle put :

- Bien Potter, il semble que votre baguette ait quelques problèmes, il faudra la faire examiner par Maître Ollivander, j'en parlerai au directeur.

Sa baguette, Harry le savait, était en parfait état. D'ailleurs on pouvait même dire que sa baguette était parfaite. En effet, c'était la baguette la plus puissante de Godric. Elle portait même un nom, elle s'appelait Lum car elle avait été faite grâce à plusieurs plumes de Luminior, le plus puissant des phénix. Si elle convenait si bien à Harry, c'est que la magie du Phénix et la sienne ne faisait qu'une car toutes deux étaient issues de la magie de Godric. Harry aimait beaucoup cette baguette qui avait été forgée par Godric à partir de différents alliages de platine. Godric lui avait expliqué à l'occasion pourquoi sa première baguette avait fait des étincelles rouge et or. C'était dû à la présence de la magie de Gryffondor dans la baguette à cause du phénix. Pour Pétunia, c'était directement dû à la magie de Gryffondor qui était en elle. Ainsi, tous les trois, Harry, Pétunia et Dudley faisaient des étincelles rouge et or lorsqu'ils agitaient leur baguette car ils étaient liés à la magie de Gryffondor.

Le cours continua normalement. Aucun des élèves n'étaient en mesure de faire apparaître quoi que ce soit à la fin du cours. Cela augmentait la suspicion envers Dudley que les autres élèves ne connaissaient pas. Pour Harry, c'était un peu différent. Vu le résultat, tous les élèves avaient cru que la chaise de Harry n'avait été qu'un accident.

Ron et Harry ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant le cours, ni même pendant l'intercours. Ron avait compris le message. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Lentement, il marchait en direction des cachots alors qu'il partageait ses pensées avec Neville. Neville dit à Ron qu'il allait voir Hermione car il n'avait pas cours. Ron n'était pas du tout enchanté de retrouver son professeur préféré, le professeur Rogue. Il commençait à devenir pale, tout moment heureux disparut de sa tête. Oui, aller à un cours de potions pour un Gryffondor, c'était un peu comme se retrouver face à un détraqueur. Mais, Ron esquissa finalement un sourire, car au loin il entendait la chaise de Harry s'ébrouer : « BATARDS, DEGAGEZ VOS POSTERIEURS DE TROLLS DE MA VUE ! »….

A suivre

_Voilà, je sais que c'est pas très long, mais si j'avais voulu mettre tous les cours de la journée, ça aurait été trop long. Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…_


	16. Unis nous serons !

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews (oui oui ça m'arrive de répondre :-p)**

**_Axoo_**_ : Oui Harry va se calmer, c'est juste passager lol._

**_Ghost_******_: Ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne va pas se retrouver seul. C'est juste passager. Oui il y aura des romances, mais pas tout de suite, on est qu'à la rentrée. Et non, Harry ne sortira pas avec Hermione (ni avec Ginny d'ailleurs). Bon là c'est un scoop alors accroche toi, Harry va sortir avec Dudley ( je plaisante bien sûr :-p ). En fait, je préfère pas dire avec qui sortira Harry, c'est une surprise (mais je garantie que ça changera des idylles qu'on voit dans les autres fics). Pour les buses de Harry, tu en sais un peu plus dans ce chapitre, mais, comme je l'explique, pour Harry, étant données les circonstances, les buses n'ont pas beaucoup d'importances. Enfin, il n'y a pas de Quidditch cette année à cause du tournoi de duels (je vois que tu n'as pas bien lu mon histoire, Boooh!!)_

**_m4r13_**_ : la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre._

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 15 – Unis nous serons !**

Tous les élèves étaient installés depuis cinq minutes déjà, ils n'attendaient plus que le professeur Rogue. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à suivre le cours de potions, en effet, Rogue avait demandé à ce que seuls les élèves ayant eu Optimal à leur buse de potions puissent être acceptés dans son cours. Etonnement, Ron avait réussi. Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de poursuivre potions avec elle. Au total, il n'était pas très nombreux à poursuivre. Les quatre maisons étaient donc dans le même cours. Pour Harry, c'était différent. Il avait réussi sa buse de potions mais n'avait pas obtenu la mention Optimal. Mais, étant données les circonstances, Dumbledore avait insisté : Aucun professeur ne devait empêcher Harry d'avoir accès à n'importe quel cours puisqu'il était vital qu'Harry apprenne le plus de choses possible pour défaire Voldemort. Rogue accepta à contrecœur. Le reste des résultats des buses de Harry avait été plus que corrects puisqu'il avait obtenu dix buses avec les meilleures notes en défense contre les forces du mal, en enchantement et en soin aux créatures magiques.

Harry, suivant le conseil de son nouveau mentor devait se rendre à quelques cours à Poudlard. Cela lui permettrait de rester en contact avec la population et de voir leur niveau. Cela lui permettrait également d'identifier les futurs ou nouveaux mangemorts. De plus, il accompagnait Dudley dans les cours qui étaient le plus important. Avec Godric, ils avaient retenu les cours qui permettraient à Harry de pratiquer ce qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances. Ils avaient retenu le cours de potion, le cours d'enchantement et le cours de métamorphose. Harry, en revanche n'irait pas au cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, sauf peut-être à celui de Rogue. En effet, le niveau d'études dans ses classes était beaucoup trop faible pour Harry et il ne fallait pas que des espions puissent dire à Voldemort que Harry avait fait d'énormes progrès en attaque ou en défense. C'est pour cette raison que Harry se refusait également à participer au tournoi de duel de Poudlard. Il aurait préféré qu'ait lieu comme d'habitude le championnat de Quidditch. Ce sport lui manquait cruellement, surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup joué l'année passée à cause de Dolores Ombrage.

_ **Flashback******_

Harry qui n'était réveillé de sa transe que depuis quelques jours venait enfin de se lever. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, mais c'était devenu supportable. Il se sentait différent. Avant la transe, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti la magie en lui. Il utilisait sa baguette, murmurait quelques mots, regardait le résultat et puis c'était tout. Mais désormais, il sentait la magie comme si elle enveloppait son corps, faisant comme une coquille de protection. Harry traîna un peu dans le château de Godric qui était en fait le sien désormais. Il vit Dudley et Pétunia dans la salle de préparation de potions. Ils s'affairaient tous les deux autour d'un chaudron. Dudley était en train de peser des ingrédients pendant que Pétunia était en train de remuer le mélange avec beaucoup de précaution.

- Oh, Harry, t'es levé ! dit Dudley qui le premier avait remarqué Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Pétunia.

- Bonjour vous deux, répondit Harry. Et bien vous avez l'air de travailler studieusement, je suis impressionné. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Une potion d'isolement, répondit Dudley. C'est pas facile.

- Une quoi ?

- Potion d'isolement, reprit Pétunia. Godric nous a demandé de la faire pour toi. C'est une potion qui permet à ta cicatrice de ne pas te faire souffrir, très utile pendant les combats.

- Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit que cette potion existait.

- C'est parce qu'il doit l'ignorer, c'est une potion très ancienne, continua Dudley tout en pesant avec précaution les morceaux de cœur de dragons qu'il avait découpé.

- Mais au fait, comment vous faites ? je ne vois aucun livre nul part…

Pétunia fit simplement un geste de la main pour montrer que les instructions à suivre pour la potion étaient dans sa tête. Godric leur avait en effet appris un sortilège qui permettait de retenir ce qu'on lisait une bonne fois pour toute.

Godric appris ce sort à Harry quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il fut complètement rétabli de sa transe. C'était le sort de la mémoire qui, depuis l'invention de la pensine, n'était plus utilisé et c'était perdu au fil des années. Godric assigna donc à Harry comme travail de lire des livres. Il ne devait pas prendre plus de deux jours pour lire un livre, en plus des autres taches que Godric avait prévu pour lui. A la fin des vacances, Harry avait réussi à lire quinze livres. Pour le moment, il ne s'était intéressé qu'à la métamorphose, les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, les potions et les enchantements. Et tous qu'il avait lu, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout pratiquer, il le connaissait désormais sur le bout des doigts. Il commençait à devenir une encyclopédie ambulante…

**_ Fin du flashback_**

Harry fut tiré de ses rêves lorsque son regard croisa celui de Draco. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas fait de remarques désobligeantes depuis la rentrée. Harry se demandait s'il pouvait déjà être un mangemort. Il pensait que cela devait déjà être le cas car Draco voudrait sûrement venger l'emprisonnement de son père ainsi que l'affront de Weasley comme nouveau ministre de la magie. Harry se dit qu'il faudrait être prudent avec lui…

Enfin, Rogue fit son apparition. Plus fatigué, plus énervé que jamais, il claqua la porte en entrant, mettant un terme à toutes les conversations dans la salle de classe.

- Enfin, commença-t-il doucement presque à voix basse pour forcer l'attention des élèves, dans cette classe, vous allez apprendre les potions. Les autres années n'étaient qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'on peut faire lorsqu'on a du talent. Mais je vous préviens ! Cette classe va vous demander beaucoup d'efforts et de travail. Ceux qui ne seront pas capable de suivre mes cours (Rogue regarda successivement Harry et Dudley) seront invités à disparaître de ma vue.

Rogue fit une pause. Il passait à travers les rangs. Il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Hermione, la meilleure élève en potions. Mais, il s'abstint de le faire remarquer à haute voix, il ne fallait pas montrer qu'il montrait de l'intérêt ou pire, qu'il s'inquiétait pour une élève de Gryffondor. Il reprit :

- Nous allons commencer par une potion assez simple qui figure dans le livre que vous avez pour cette année. Elle est simple par rapport à tous ce que vous ferez cette année, mais elle est également plus difficile que n'importe quelle potion que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent. Il vous faudra trois semaines pour la préparer. Alors vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance pour y parvenir, car après nous passerons à des potions plus sérieuses.

Rogue fit une nouvelle pose et reprit d'un air solennel :

- vous allez faire du Véritaserum.

Harry rigolait intérieurement. Il connaissait parfaitement cette potion bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tentée, et ce, simplement parce qu'elle figurait dans un des livres de potion qu'il avait lu dans son château. Les autres élèves semblaient à la fois émerveillés et très inquiets. Cette potion était réputée pour être très difficile à préparer, et, en tout cas, allant bien au-delà des compétences d'élèves de sixième année.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous présenter le Veritaserum. Nous allons donc tout de suite commencer. Ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui est affiché au tableau. Vous devrez garder cinq fioles de ce que vous aurez préparé aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, tous les élèves commencèrent à s'affairer. Dudley prenait bien soin de suivre exactement les indications. Les potions étaient pour lui, comme pour sa mère, d'une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'il laissait reposer sa potion, Dudley regarda où en était Harry. Il se retint difficilement de rire :

- Harry, t'exagères ! souffla Dudley à Harry. Je suis pas persuadé que c'est une bonne chose de te faire remarquer.

- C'est juste pour rire, mais cet imbécile ne vient même pas voir ce que je fais c'est dommage, répondit Harry en soupirant.

- DUDLEY ! POTTER ! Vous vous croyez peut-être dans un salon de discussion ici ! J'attendais une meilleure attitude de vous Monsieur Dursley. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai accepté dans ce cours sans plus d'explications…

Sur ce, Rogue s'approcha de la table de Harry et Dudley. Malefoy commençait à rire intérieurement, ainsi que tous les Serpentards. Quand Rogue s'approchait comme cela de Harry, cela n'était pas très bon signe pour lui. Rogue regarda d'abord la potion de Dudley. Elle avait la bonne couleur, rouge sombre, ainsi que la bonne texture. Il le maudit intérieurement car Dudley était le premier à avoir terminé le travail, et sa potion était parfaite. Aussi, Rogue se retourna vers Harry, au moins il était sûr qu'il pourrait se défouler sur lui. Et effectivement, ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui :

- POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRAVAIL ? VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS LIRE POTTER ?

- Si monsieur, bien sûr. Harry recommençait à être arrogant, il avait envie de lui clouer le bec.

- Alors, Potter, expliquez nous pourquoi vous alliez mettre avant que je ne vous interrompe les feuilles de limandre alors qu'il s'agit du premier ingrédient qu'il fallait incorporer et non pas du dernier. Ne savez vous pas qu'on lit une recette de haut en bas, Potter ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Les Serpentard ricanaient également : décidément, Harry était vraiment un idiot.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange si j'ai envie de mettre les feuilles de limandre en dernier, répondit-il simplement.

- Voyez-vous cela ?! Potter voudrait m'enseigner à moi comment faire des potions…

Mais avant que Rogue ne puisse en dire davantage, Harry avait récupéré les trois feuilles de limandre. Il les jeta aussitôt dans son chaudron et commença à remuer. Sa potion prenait irréfutablement la couleur et la texture qui étaient attendues. Rogue, n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- C'est impossible !

- Il faut croire que non professeur, autre chose ?

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça Potter. Vous allez récupérer cinq fioles de votre Potion et ensuite, quittez ma classe ! Vous aussi, Dursley !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry était content de son coup. Il avait fait croire qu'il avait réussi à faire la potion en introduisant les ingrédients dans le désordre. Comme en métamorphose, les autres élèves ne pourraient que penser qu'il ne s'agit que de chance ou d'accident. Ce qui faisait le plus rire Harry, c'est que Rogue ne comprendrait rien et que toutes ses connaissances de maître des potions venaient d'être ébranlées par le tour de passe-passe de Harry. Seul Dudley avait compris ce que Harry avait fait. En fait, il avait profité du cours de Rogue pour pratiquer l'oligomorphose, la morphose des éléments. Harry, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait un nouvel ingrédient, le métamorphosait en le bon ingrédient sans que personne ne le voit. En effet, pour cela, il n'avait pas besoin de baguette, un simple contact avec la matière en question suffisait. Dudley était admiratif, il savait que, même pour Harry, cela demandait un grand effort de concentration. Même si sa prestation avait été discutable, il était indéniable que ce cours avait bien profité à Harry. En effet, Godric mettait un point d'honneur à ce que Harry maîtrise les différentes facettes de ce pouvoir qui serait un atout face à Voldemort.

**_ Flashback_**

- Bien, Harry, commença Godric, aujourd'hui il est temps de commencer à étudier ton nouveau pouvoir.

- Mon quoi ?

- Tu as déjà oublié Harry ? Que voulais tu apprendre à devenir lorsque tu étais chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

L'esprit de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Comment avait-il pu oublié, être animagus. Il avait pratiquement terminé et était prêt à devenir un gryffon doré. Et puis il y avait, "l'oligotruc" dont le livre parlait.

- Je vois que tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Alors, d'après ce que m'a dit Luminior, tu es prêt à jeter le dernier sort.

Harry confirma de la tête.

- Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Cela va juste faire un petit peu mal.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, dit Harry ironiquement.

- Quand tu veux Harry ? reprit Godric.

Harry se concentra pour voir la partie animale qui était en lui. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lança le sort en pointant sa baguette vers sa poitrine :

- Anima morph Revelata !

La baguette de Harry tomba au sol avec un bruit de cliquetis métallique. Harry n'était plus Harry, il était maintenant un magnifique gryffon doré rouge et or. Seuls les yeux verts émeraudes et la cicatrice au front pouvait trahir Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Bravo Harry. Mais ce n'était que la première étape. Tu es maintenant un animagus du gryffon doré. Cet animagus étant un animal magique, cela te confère dorénavant certains pouvoirs. Tu trouveras tous les détails dans le livre que j'ai écrit. Sache en particulier que tu es dorénavant capable de parler en pensée avec les phénix.

Harry fut agréablement surpris. Il pourrait parlé à Fumseck. Godric reprit :

- Mais le plus important de ces pouvoirs est que le gryffon doré est oligmorphe. Tu vas devoir m'écouter attentivement, car ce que je vais t'expliquer est très important.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Harry.

- Très bien. Alors sache avant toute chose que ce pouvoir est difficile à utiliser, il peut te tuer si tu n'y prends pas garde. L'oligomorphose concerne la transformation des éléments. Il y a deux aspects différents. Le premier aspect concerne la transformation des objets qui t'environnent. Concrètement, lorsque tu maîtriseras ce pouvoir, tu pourras changer de la pierre en eau par exemple, et, tu n'auras plus besoin d'utiliser les sorts de métamorphoses usuelles pour changer quoi que cela. C'est ce que tu vas devoir apprendre en premier car c'est le moins difficile et le moins dangereux. Le second aspect concerne la transformation de tes propres éléments. Concrètement, cela signifie que lorsque tu maîtriseras ce pouvoir, tu seras capable de te muer simplement en vent pour te déplacer à ta guise, ou de te fondre dans la matière pour passer à travers les murs. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux, je t'en expliquerais les raisons plus tard. Sache simplement que je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser totalement le deuxième aspect, sûrement parce que je ne suis pas aussi hardi qu'on le dit ! Comprends-tu ces deux pouvoirs Harry ?

Harry était étonné, mais pas vraiment choqué. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, notamment sa rencontre avec Godric, rien ne pouvait plus vraiment le déstabiliser.

- Oui, je comprends Godric.

- Bien alors dans ce cas, nous allons commencer tout de suite…

**_ Fin du flashback_**

Dudley se rappelait bien le premier essai de Harry en oligomorphose car il y avait assisté. Godric avait demandé à Harry de prendre une pierre et de la transformer en métal de son choix. Harry s'était concentré de toutes ses forces, un peu trop d'ailleurs, car, non seulement la pierre avait été changée en cuivre mais également une bonne partie de sa main qui tenait la pierre avait été changée et avait fusionné avec la pierre. Heureusement, Godric lui avait expliqué un sort qui avait permis de séparer la main de la pierre. Ainsi, l'accident avait pu être évité. Cela servi de leçon à Harry qui comprit qu'il devrait réellement prendre des précautions et beaucoup s'entraîner pour maîtriser ce pouvoir. A la fin de la première journée, il maîtrisait complètement le premier aspect de l'oligomorphose. Le plus dur avait été à venir et Dudley en frissonnait encore de peur…

Dudley était rentré manger avec Harry dans ce qui était maintenant le château de Harry. Cela permettait à Pétunia de se sentir moins seule. Certes, il y avait les elfes de maisons, Godric, les phénix et toutes sortes d'animaux, mais cela ne remplaçait pas des humains. Heureusement, Pétunia travaillait également. Elle ne voyait pas les matinées ni les après-midi passées.

- Alors ça s'est bien passé ce premier jour ? demanda Pétunia

- Ouai, c'est vraiment bien comme école, répondit Dudley.

Pendant le repas, Dudley expliqua à Pétunia les petites bêtises que Harry avait fait pendant les cours. Pétunia aurait bien voulu être là.

- J'ai une idée ! Harry avait presque crié cela.

- Whoua !! C'est formidable, continua Dudley, mon cousin a une idée. C'est assez rare pour que cela mérite d'être signalé en effet !

- Très drôle Dudley, vraiment très drôle… Je voulais dire que je sais quoi faire pour que Pétunia puisse voir ce qu'on fait en cours.

Il se leva de table, sortit sa baguette et tout en fermant les yeux commença une incantation. Harry se concentrait sur ce qu'il s'était fixé. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux sphères en verre apparurent sur la table à manger. Elles étaient tous deux de la même couleur. Elles ressemblaient à des opales, cela était dû au mélange des taches violettes avec le noir. L'une des sphères était petite, on aurait dit une bille moldue, tandis que l'autre était de la taille d'un souaffle de quidditch.

- Espine ! Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur la petite bille qui se mit à briller d'une faible lueur quelques instants.

- Espine testifere ! Harry venait cette fois de jeter un sort à la plus grande des sphères.

Super ça marche, continua-t-il. Il reste plus qu'à demander à Godric les sorts qui permettent de passer à travers les protections des deux châteaux.

Pétunia et Dudley regardaient avec admiration. Harry expliqua à Dudley et Pétunia que la petite bille était une sorte de caméra que Dudley et Harry garderaient avec eux lorsqu'ils iraient en cours. Pétunia, quant à elle, pourrait alors voir à travers la grande sphère ce qui se passait en cours. Pétunia était ravie. Dudley émis quelques protestations à la simple penser d'être en permanence épier par sa mère, mais Harry lui expliqua que la petite sphère pouvait être désactivée. Harry alla voir Godric et lui présenta les deux sphères. Godric trouvait l'idée bonne et lui expliqua comment passer outre les protections des deux châteaux. Enfin, Harry, qui n'avait pas cours l'après-midi alla se reposer un peu. Il était fatigué. En effet, il avait conjuré la chaise parlante et les deux sphères en plus d'avoir pratiqué l'oligormorphose. Il décida donc de se reposer avant d'aller retrouver Ron dans les toilettes de Mimi en fin d'après-midi car Ron avait des cours à suivre l'après-midi.

En effet, il avait d'abord défenses contre les forces du mal et Botanique. Depuis son premier cours, Ron était mal à l'aise. Il avait trouvé une excuse complètement bidon pour essayer de sauver Hermione et Mc Gonagall avait dit qu'elle allait vérifier. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait quand elle verrait que Hermione n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'infirmerie ? Il n' arrivait pas à formuler une seule idée qui tienne la route. Du coup, Ron n'écoutait pas le cours. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. En effet, Lupin leur apprenait à faire des patronus. Tous ceux qui avaient suivi les cours de Harry l'année passée arrivait du premier coup à faire leur patronus, ce qui impressionna énormément Rémus. Ce qui terrorisait le plus Ron arriva à la fin du cours : Mc Gonagall fit son apparition, elle avait l'air très contrariée.

- Excusez moi d'interrompre votre cours, Rémus.

Mc Gonagall scruta l'ensemble de la classe et vit qu'il manquait toujours Hermione.

- Monsieur Weasley, je suis allé à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh m'a affirmé n'avoir vu personne de la journée. Où est passé Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-elle. J'attends des explications !

"Inventer quelque chose, mais quoi ?"

- Euhh, commença Ron faiblement, je voulais pas vous le dire parce que je pensais que ça vous aurait mis en colère mais Hermione est… euh…est allé … chez Harry pour… enfin, elle… avait besoin d'un livre… pas trouver… bibliothèque.

- Elle a besoin d'une journée pour trouver un livre qui ne se trouve pas, qui plus est, dans la bibliothèque de l'école !? N'êtes vous pas en train de raconter des histoires M. Weasley ?

- Non, je vous assure, répondit Ron en rougissant dangereusement.

- Bien, quant elle rentrera, vous lui direz de venir me voir directement dans mon bureau. Et si elle n'est pas rentrée avant le souper, j'écrirais à ses parents et préviendrait le directeur…

"Oupss ! Maintenant, il va falloir trouver un bouquin qui n'est pas dans la bibliothèque. Je suis trop con !"

Ron était définitivement absent pendant le cours de Botanique. Il ne pensait qu'à son entrevu avec Harry et au moyen de sauver Hermione. Neville, qui n'avait pas été au cours de potion avait pu parler avec Hermione. Il avait dit à Ron qu'elle commençait à être mal au point. Elle avait mal par tout de rester aussi longtemps métamorphosée et semblait très fatiguée. Quand arriva enfin la fin des cours, Ron et Neville se précipitèrent vers les toilettes de Mimi. Harry y était déjà et semblait en conversation avec Mimi. Mimi commença à pleurer et disparut dans la tuyauterie en poussant de grands cris aigus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Neville.

- Oh rien, je voulais simplement qu'on soit seuls pour discuter, répondit Harry.

- Content de te voir, en tout cas, continua Ron. T'as beaucoup grandi !

Ron tournait autour de Harry et contemplait les changements. Harry était presque au si grand que Ron, mais il semblait aussi beaucoup plus musclé.

- Content de vous voir également. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Hermione ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre ce matin, répondit Ron. Viens avec nous dans la salle des requêtes, tu comprendras.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Et, en disant cela, Harry disparut peu à peu de leur vue comme s'il se dissolvait dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que ? fut les seuls mots que Neville réussi à prononcer.

- Allez, je vous expliquerai plus tard…

Ron et Neville avaient mal à l'aise vers la salle des requêtes. Ils ne savaient pas si Harry était derrière eux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent :

- Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron inquiet.

Hermione n'avait toujours réussie à redevenir elle-même. Elle tremblait, apparemment, elle était épuisée.

- Vous voulez dire que le chat c'est Hermione ? demanda Harry en se matérialisant.

- Oui, elle s'est transformée mais apparemment, elle n'arrive pas à faire la transformation inverse.

- Quelle méthode a-t-elle utilisée pour devenir animagus ?

- La méditation, répondit Neville.

Harry regarda Hermione, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il

- On pensait que, vu que t'es animagus, tu pourrais peut-être aider Hermione à redevenir elle-même, implora Neville.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller voir Mc Gonagall ? demanda Harry

- Nous voulons pas être enregistré ! répondit Ron

- Ça veut dire que vous aussi, vous…

- Oui, Moi, Neville, Hermione et Ginny. Nous avons travaillé une bonne partie de l'été à ça. Nous voulons t'aider Harry et nous voulons garder ça secret.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Ron, il ne s'agit pas de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Voldemort. Je ne veux pas vous voir intervenir dans cette histoire !

VLAN !

Neville venait de gifler Harry. Harry regardait médusé Neville.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu es le seul concerné par cette histoire ! N'oublie mes parents Harry. Ils sont vivants, c'est vrai, mais quelle différence au bout du compte. Et ma pauvre grand-mère qui a été tué cet été ! Et Charlie ! Et tu oublies que Hermione et ses parents moldus sont une cible privilégiée. Alors oui, on sait que se battre à tes côtés est dangereux et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'ai eu peur au ministère, mais tu dois également accepter que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne restera pas les bras croisés à ne rien faire. On se battra avec ou sans toi. Je me suis juré à moi-même que je tuerai Lestrange quoi qu'il m'en coûte Harry.

Harry soupirait. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses proches en danger une fois de plus. Mais Neville avait raison, ils avaient tous connu des drames et semblaient déterminés à se battre. Harry était impressionné par la détermination de Neville. De plus, Harry avait apprécié qu'ils aient faits tout ça derrière le dos des adultes. Godric lui avait dit de ne pas repousser ses amis, et il avait raison :

- Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais j'espère que vous êtes vraiment conscient du danger.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas aider Hermione ? implora Ron.

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit simplement Harry.

- Quoi, mais je croyais ? je ne comprends pas… Ron se mit à pleurer.

- Calme toi Ron, j'ai dit que je n'aiderai pas Hermione parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, en revanche, je connais quelqu'un digne de confiance qui nous dira ce qu'il faut faire.

- Qui ? dirent en chœur Ron et Neville.

- Godric Gryffondor ! Suivez moi et prenez Hermione avec vous…

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 15 – Les compagnons de la Flame Verte._

_Bon, je sais, j'ai été un peu plus long pour écrire ce chapitre parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. Dans les deux prochains chapitres il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions, alors pour les fans de bastons et de castagne, je dis patience…_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._


	17. Un nouvel Ordre

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Gh_****_(_****_)st :_**_ Bon je lâche le morceau. Harry va sortir avec Dobby. Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'AD, tu sauras bientôt (je n'ai pas oublié). Quant à Harry et Rémus, c'est prévu, mais vraiment pas pour tout de suite. On est encore qu'au début de l'histoire (même si mine de rien, ça fait déjà 50000 mots lol). Sinon pour en revenir à l'idylle d'Harry, ce sera avec une fille. Les paris sont ouverts pour déterminer qui sera la fille qui sortira avec Harry (50 mails de félicitations offerts à celle ou celui qui trouve)._

_… c'est tout pour les reviews … faut croire que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à apprécier ma fic. _

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 16 – Le nouvel Ordre**

- Suivez moi, leur indiqua Harry.

Ron, qui avait pris Hermione dans ses bras, et Neville suivirent Harry à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils passèrent près de la tour des Gryffondor où ils virent les cinquièmes années. Harry disparut de la vue de tous juste à temps. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vue avec ses amis et n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions. Ginny vit Ron avec Hermione dans ses bras. Elle attendit que ses camarades passent le tableau de la vieille dame et alla rejoindre son frère et Neville.

- Alors, vous avez vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle

- Chut ! Harry venait de réapparaître.

Ginny retint un petit cri.

- Ne dis rien Ginny, suis nous si tu veux.

Harry continua son chemin, suivi de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent à une impasse non loin de la tour des Gryffondor. Harry se retourna vers ses amis :

- Silencio !

Aussitôt une bulle de silence engloba Harry et ses amis.

- Ginny, il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. Pendant tout l'été, j'ai travaillé. Au départ tout seul chez les Dursley, et ensuite avec mon nouveau mentor. Tu en connais la raison, la prophétie. Au départ, je pensais que je devais me battre seul, je ne voulais que personne dans mon entourage ne meure désormais. Mais Neville, Ron et Hermione ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Ils connaissent les risques et souhaitent tout de même m'aider. C'est également ce que souhaite mon mentor. Ginny, avant que tu nous suives, il faut que tu fasses un choix, et surtout, tu peux refuser. Je peux même te dire que si tu as une quelconque hésitation, c'est ton devoir de refuser de te joindre à nous et…

- Arrête Harry, répondit Ginny. Tu sais très bien que je veux me battre avec vous. J'étais au ministère rappelle-toi. Et, n'oublie pas la chambre des secrets Harry. Depuis cet été, nous aussi, nous avons tous travaillé, moi y compris. Je serai bientôt une animagus de la chouette…

- Merci Ginny.

- Au fait, Harry, tu parles comme si tu avais un nouveau professeur, c'est qui ?

- Godric Gryffondor, Ginny. Un très bon professeur, dit Harry en souriant.

Ginny ne croyait pas Harry. Elle pensait que Harry ne voulait pas dire l'identité de son professeur.

Harry leva le charme du silence et il appela en penser Luminior à lui. Aussitôt, dans un panache de flammes, Luminior apparut. Les trois autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça sursautèrent de peur, puis regardèrent avec émerveillement le phénix bleu qui était d'une grande beauté. Harry ne parlait pas à voix haute. Grâce à son animagus, il pouvait converser en penser avec les phénix. Il demanda à Luminior d'accepter Ron, Neville, Hermione et Ginny dans son château. Le phénix sonda les amis de Harry et accepta sans problème. Ron, Ginny et Neville ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passaient :

- Vous venez de passer le test du Phénix, dit Harry. Il vous accepte dans mon château.

- Quoi ? t'as un château ? C'est ton Phénix ?

- Oui, j'ai un château et oui je suis le maître du Phénix. En fait, je suis le maître de tous les Phénix, même de Fumseck. Mais venez, suivez moi, je vais tous vous expliquer. Ce mur fonctionne comme à la gare sauf qu'il faut avoir été accepté par le phénix pour le franchir.

Harry passa le mur suivi par ses amis. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite pièce étrange où Harry avait atterri la première fois avec sa famille lorsqu'ils avaient fui l'attaque de Voldemort. Ils passèrent ensuite à travers le tableau :

- Bienvenu chez Godric Gryffondor, Bienvenu chez moi ! dit Harry joyeusement.

Les autres étaient bouches bées. Ils se retournaient dans tous les sens, levaient les yeux au plafond.

- Pétunia ? Est-ce que tu peux emmener mes amis sur la terrasse pendant que je m'occupe d'Hermione ?

- Bien sûr Harry. Suivez moi, je suis Pétunia, la tante de Harry.

Elle leur fit un beau sourire. Ils avaient du mal à croire que cette personne avait été un monstre pendant quinze ans avec Harry.

- Je vous rejoints après, il faut que je m'occupe de Hermione.

Aussitôt, Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea à l'étage tandis que les autres allèrent prendre un verre sur la terrasse.

Harry amena Hermione devant la Flame Verte.

- Bonjour Godric, dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Godric, je vous présente Hermione Granger, mon amie a un petit souci avec sa transformation animagus. Hermione Granger, je te présente Godric Gryffondor.

Il était impossible de savoir ce que Hermione pensait en cet instant, mais elle devait être sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait tant lu d'histoires sur ce sorcier. Harry expliqua la situation à Godric.

- Bien, alors, si je comprends bien, Hermione s'est transformée en chatte et n'arrive pas à revenir, c'est bien cela, alors même qu'elle connaît le processus pour revenir.

- Oui, c'est exact répondit Harry.

- Mmmm ! Eh bien, je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Pareille chose s'est déjà produite dans le passé. Si je ne me trompe pas, je dirais que Hermione est une animagus du sphinx.

- Comment ?

- Harry, je t'ai dit qu'il était fréquent que des sorciers aient plusieurs animagi. Cependant, peu d'entre eux sont capables de s'en rendre compte car c'est plus difficile par le processus de la méditation et que peu de gens sont capables d'utiliser l'animamorphose.

- Oui je sais, mais comment savez vous pour le sphinx ?

- Eh bien, il y a des animagi particuliers. Le gryffon doré en est un exemple. Tu ne peux pas te transformer en d'autres animagi, mais par contre tu es oligomorphe. Le sphinx est un autre exemple. C'est un animal magique doté d'une intelligence sans égale. Mais le sphinx a également un mauvais côté, il est très fier, même trop je dirais, à tel point qu'il est très difficile de devenir un animagus du sphinx. C'est lui qui bloque Hermione dans sa transformation. Il faut forcer à la libérer pour qu'elle devienne un animagus du sphinx.

- Comment ? C'est possible ?

- Oui Harry. Il suffit que tu lui jètes le sortilège d'animamorphose alors qu'elle pense très fort à devenir un sphinx.

- Mais, attendez ! Si je vous comprends bien, je peux aider n'importe quel sorcier à devenir animagus ?

- C'est exact Harry. Mais, tu comprendras qu'il est important qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'animagi sur Terre car être animagus rend plus fort.

- Oui je comprends. Hermione, si tu as compris, penses très fort à devenir un sphinx et miaule deux fois quand tu seras prête.

Aussitôt dit, Hermione miaula deux fois.

- Anima morph revelata !

Devant Harry et la Flame Verte se tenait maintenant un sphinx. La seule particularité de ce sphinx est qu'il avait les cheveux roux et frisés comme Hermione.

- Merci Godric Gryffondor, merci Harry.

Un instant plus tard, Hermione était redevenue elle-même. Elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant :

- Ce que j'ai eu peur, dit-elle.

- Il va falloir te reposer, mais avant, nous allons tenir une réunion si tu veux bien.

- Très bien, Harry.

- Reste ici, je vais chercher les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry avait ramené tous ses amis auprès de la Flame Verte. Il y avait Pétunia et Dudley également.

- Hermione, tu es sauvé !

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, en rougissant, il s'écarta maladroitement et dit :

- Euh, enfin, content de te voir à nouveau parmi nous.

- Bien ! dit Harry en rigolant de Ron. Avant de commencer la réunion, j'aimerais faire les présentations. Ron, Neville, Ginny, je vous présente Godric Gryffondor !

Godric expliqua son histoire comme il l'avait fait avec Harry. Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione écoutait religieusement. Quand ce fut fini, Godric expliqua le transfert de pouvoir entre lui et Harry , la formation accéléré de Pétunia et Duldey, les pouvoirs de Harry. .Puis Neville prit la parole :

- Alors, Harry, tu as maintenant autant de pouvoirs que Godric Gryffondor ?

- Non, Neville. Il en a plus que j'en ai jamais eu car Harry a reçu également des pouvoirs de Voldemort, autrement dit de Salazar Serpentard, lorsqu'il lui fit cette cicatrice.

- Plus puissant que vous ?!

- Oui Neville, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Harry est invulnérable. Il est jeune et à beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore. Et puis, il a besoin d'amis pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il a besoin de vous tous.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles de Godric. Harry prit la parole.

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Nous allons former un groupe qui va faire regretter aux mangemorts et à Voldemort d'avoir existé ! Nous allons les pourchasser, les persécuter, détruire leurs plans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Nous allons former un Ordre. Son nom sera les Compagnons de la Flame Verte (tous acquiescèrent). Je vais maintenant jeter un sort de fidélité très ancien sur nous tous pour que personne ne puisse nous tirer des informations, même sous le Véritaserum.

Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de fidélité. Puis il reprit :

- Bien avant de traiter les affaires à l'ordre du jour, je voulais vous dire que bien que je sois le leader, j'accepte et j'attends de votre part que vous critiquiez mes positions lorsque vous l'estimez nécessaire et que vous interveniez tous lors des prises de décision. Vous êtes tous mes amis et le devoir d'un ami est de ne pas laisser son ami dans l'erreur. Godric ne restera pas longtemps avec nous comme il vous l'a expliqué, nous devrons donc très vite apprendre à nous débrouiller seuls. Mais, avant de commencer, je voulais simplement vous dire que ,que, pour ma part, je crois à la victoire, même si je sais qu'elle va être difficile !

- Bien parlé Harry ! dit Hermione

Tous applaudirent aux paroles de Harry.

- Au niveau de l'ordre du jour, ça va être improvisé parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça aujourd'hui. Il y a plusieurs choses que nous devons abordé. Le premièrepremier point est l'organisation de notre Ordre. Le deuxième est nos objectifs. Le troisième est la relation de l'Ordre avec l'extérieur. Si vous avez d'autres choses à aborder, nous les étudierons à la fin de la réunion. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesçait enthousiaste.

- Très bien, alors, pour ce qui est de l'organisation, je…

Harry avait abordé plusieurs points. Evidemment, le siège de l'Ordre serait le château de Harry puisque c'était une des places les plus sures du monde et que c'était un lieu idéal pour travailler. Il y avait une immense bibliothèque, la végétation et la faune à l'extérieure était exceptionnelle… Il y avait beaucoup de salles, beaucoup d'objets utiles et rares et enfin, beaucoup de chambres. Au cas où les choses dégénèreraient, le château pourrait devenir un refuge pour l'Ordre. Et puis le château donnait sur Poudlard d'où on pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses. Ainsi, il fut convenu que chaque membre de l'Ordre possèderait sa propre chambre dans le château.

- Ensuite, dit Harry, je propose que nous nous retrouvions une fois par semaine, je propose le dimanche soir. Cela permettra de faire le point sur la semaine écoulée ainsi que sur la semaine à venir. (tous acquiescèrent à cette proposition) Bien sûr, il y aura des réunions exceptionnelles lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Enfin, je propose que ma tante Pétunia qui est le plus souvent au château devienne la secrétaire de l'Ordre. Pétunia si tu veux bien, tu t'occuperas de garder des traces écrites des décisions que nous avons prises et vous tous, vous irez la voir dans la semaine pour lui indiquer si il y a un sujet important que vous voudrez aborder à la prochaine réunion si vous avez peur d'oublier.

- C'est d'accord, Harry, je peux faire ça, dit Pétunia.

- Bon, je pense avoir dit ce que j'avais dit concernant l'organisation. Venons-en au deuxième et troisième point qui, je crois, sont liés entre eux : nos objectifs et les relations de notre Ordre avec le monde extérieur.

- Je crois que nos objectifs sont clairs dit Neville, se débarrasser de Voldemort et de tous ses mangemorts.

- Et de toutes les créatures maléfiques renchérit Ginny.

- C'est pas si simple dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? dit Ron, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué, il faut tous les exterminer.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, murmura Hermione.

- Exactement Hermione, reprit Harry, que devons nous faire de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Personnellement, je ne veux pas travailler avec eux, ni -même avec le ministère mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je veux travailler contre eux. C'est pour cela que nous devons réfléchir à ce que seront nos actions exactement.

- Très sage de ta part Harry, dit Godric. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Puis, ils commencèrent tous à réfléchir. Comme d'habitude, se fut Hermione qui finit la première sa réflexion et brisa le silence :

- Eh bien, moi je pense qu'il faut agir lorsque les autres ne le peuvent pas ou ne savent pas qu'il faut agir.

- Très juste, Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Harry.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent également.

- Donc, reprit Harry, nous allons faire surveiller l'Ordre du phénix et le ministère pour collecter de l'information. Moi, je m'occuperais personnellement de recueillir des informations de la part de Voldemort si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… J'ai beaucoup progressé en Occlumency, et avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, Voldemort n'est plus assez puissant pour me manipuler, mais lui l'est trop également pour que moi je puisse le manipuler. Et puis, il est important que Voldemort ignore aussi longtemps que possible ma véritable puissance.

- Comment on va s'y prendre pour espionner l'Ordre et le ministère ? demanda Neville. Tu parles quand même de Dumbledore et du père de Ron et Ginny, ça va pas être facile.

- Oh si ça va être facile Neville. Je dirais même plus, on a pas à se soucier de cela. Voyez vous, c'est Godric qui a créé les phénix en son temps. Il y en a douze en tout. Vous avez déjà vu Luminior qui réside ici avec tous les autres phénix à l'exception de Fumseck qui est en charge de surveiller le monde extérieur. Oui, Godric avant, et maintenant moi, nous sommes les maîtres des phénix. Fumseck est présent aux réunions de l'Ordre, il me dira tous ce qu'il y aura entendu d'intéressants. Pour le ministère, il faudra que le père de Ron trouve "accidentellement" un phénix, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Etes-vous d'accord ?

- Ouai, mais c'est quand même un peu drôle, dit Ron, j'ai l'impression de trahir mon père.

- Je sais Ron, répondit Harry. Mais, je le répète, nous sommes pas contre eux, c'est juste que nous ne sommes pas avec eux.

- Harry a raison, dit Ginny. Si nous nous étions joints à l'Ordre, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour demain, les adultes ne nous laisseraient rien faire. Nous devons rester en dehors de l'Ordre.

- Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord la-dessuslà-dessus, reprit Harry en souriant. Nous agirons là ou les autres n'auront pas su ou n'auront pas pu agir. Du coup, on va devoir être discret lors de nos interventions, j'y réfléchirais pour la prochaine réunion. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais aborder. Comme vous le voyez, je parle beaucoup de combats. Il va falloir vous entraîner et nous devons tous nous fixer des objectifs. Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à maîtriser assez bien l'oligomorphose, même si ça a été difficile…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Harry, dit Dudley.

Les autres s'étonnaient de cette remarque et Harry raconta alors ses péripéties dangereuses avec l'oligomorphose.

**_Flashback_**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry s'entraînait à transformer les éléments. A part, le premier incident, Harry n'eut rien d'autre à déplorer. Il maîtrisait parfaitement ces nouvelles possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Mais, il savait que le lendemain serait sûrement difficile car Godric lui avait dit qu'Harry devrait essayer de se transformer lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Comme Godric le lui expliqua, il fallait d'abord commencer par se transformer en solide, c'était plus facile car Harry n'avait pas à se soucier de s'éparpiller partout. Et ce fut rapidement acquis. Ce qui intriguait Harry, c'était que lorsqu'il se transformait en pierre, il pouvait encore voir et entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui alors même qu'il n'avait plus d'yeux ni d'oreilles. Godric lui expliqua que c'était parce qu'il voyait et qu'il entendait alors à travers sa magie qui l'enveloppait complètement. Godric ordonna à Harry de se reposer une journée entière avant de commencer la prochaine étape qui s'annonçait difficile. Effectivement, il ne fut pas déçu. Il devait essayer de se transformer en fluide liquide ou gazeux. Or, lors de sa première tentative, il s'éparpilla et se fut un véritable cauchemar pour Dudley qui eut une véritable vision d'horreur ce jour là. Lorsque Harry essayait de retrouver sa forme normale, il n'y parvenait que pour quelques morceaux de son corps. Ainsi, Dudley vit des morceaux d'Harry apparaître à différents endroits de la pièce puis disparaître puis réapparaître dans un nouvel arrangement désordonné. Harry prit beaucoup de temps pour redevenir lui-même et ce grâce aux injonctions de Godric, qui lui, gardait son calme. Il avait connu les mêmes problèmes étant jeunes. Finalement, au bout de quelques tentatives, Harry réussit à maîtriser cet autre aspect de son pouvoir. Dudley était impressionné parce que Harry n'avait pas hésité à réessayer de se transformer en fluide après un premier échec cuisant qui aurait pu tourner au drame. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à le prendre comme cobaye pour essayer de transformer une personne en même temps que lui car Dudley n'avait pas envie d'être ramasserramassé à la petite cuillère. Mais, il fut finalement obligé d'accepter à cause de Godric et tout se passa bien. D'ailleurs, il aimait bien cette sensation de se sentir n'être rien d'autre que du vent. C'est comme cela qu'ils avaient fait leur rentrée à Poudlard, c'était le seul moyen de se déplacer rapidement dans l'école. Il restait encore des possibilités à explorer d'après Godric, mais il ne pouvait plus aider Harry, car celui-ci était déjà arrivé plus loin que son mentor dans la pratique de l'oligomorphose.

**_Fin du flashback_**

- Wouaw ! C'est dingue dit Neville.

- Oui je sais, dit Harry. Mais on s'y habitue. Donc, pour en revenir à vous tous. Vous devez développer vos capacités. Pour cela, la première étape est de devenir animagus pour augmenter vos pouvoirs. La plupart d'entre vous sont proches d'y arriver, je peux les aider comme j'ai aidé Hermione. Hermione est désormais une animagus du sphinx.

Et sur ce, elle fit une démonstration. Ils étaient tous ébahis dans la salle.

- Je vais vous aider dans la semaine, ce point doit être réglé avant la prochaine réunion. Ensuite, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous se spécialisent dans un domaine. Vous devrez tous vous entraînez sur les techniques de combat mais en plus je voudrais avoir à mes côtés des spécialistes. Par exemple, Dudley est le spécialiste des animaux. Si vous avez besoin de quelques ingrédients difficiles à trouver, venez les lui demander car il adore partir à la recherche d'animaux dans le monde de Godric. Pétunia, je sais que toi tu es très forte en potion, tu seras notre maîtresse des potions, mais j'ai un autre rôle à te confier également, je souhaiterais que tu sois la spécialiste de la bibliothèque. Tu fouilleras dans tous les livres à la recherche de trucs intéressants. C'est un devoir très important, j'espère que ça te plaira. Si je te confie cela, c'est parce que je crois que tu es la mieux placerplacée vu que tu restes au château en journée.

- Bien sûr Harry, je peux faire ça.

- Ah, ça me fait penser… Ingurgito incerebrem ! lança-t-il successivement à Ron, Hermione (il douta un instant de l'utilité du sort sur Hermione), Neville et Ginny. Ce sort va vous permettre de retenir désormais tous ce que vous lirez. C'est très utile.

- C'est génial, dit Ron, je ne vais plus avoir à bosser pour les exams !

- C'est exact, dit Harry avec un sourire machiavélique, tu ne vas plus avoir à bosser tes exams parce que tu n'auras plus assez de temps libre pour ça. Faire partieparti de l'Ordre ne va pas être de tout repos. Bon sinon, où j'en étais ?! Ah oui, Neville, tu seras bien entendu notre spécialiste en botanique. D'ailleurs, il y a ici une serre dont s'occupes'occupent un peu les elfes de maison. Je souhaiterais que tu la prennes en main, tu verras il y a des spécimens très rares.

- Super Harry ! ça marche !

- Pour moi même, étant donné mes pouvoirs, je serais le spécialiste de la conjuration. Si vous avez une idée, un objet particulier à l'esprit, venez me voir. Pour Ron, Ginny et Hermione, je vous laisse libre de vous spécialiser dans le domaine qui vous intéresse. Vous nous direz ce que vous avez choisi à la prochaine réunion.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Je crois avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, reprit-il. Il reste un gros problème.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Ginny.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'on fasse mine de se détester à Poudlard. Comme ça, vous serez plus tranquille.

- Mais Harry, dit Ginny, on t'a déjà dit qu'on assumait pleinement nos choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous devrions faire mine de se détester.

- Elle a raison Harry, continua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas les élèves qui me dérangent. Je veux pas que l'Ordre découvre qui est dans mon Ordre. Si nous nous disputons en cours, ils ne devineront jamais.

- C'est vrai qu'à un moment, tu m'as fait de la peine ce matin en cours, dit Ron. Pour être réaliste, c'était réaliste !

- Je sais, mais tu as compris que c'était pas réel. Et puis, ça va permettre de se détendre un peu de faire mine de se chamailler.

Ron eut un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

- Oh Oui, dit Ron. Ça va être pire qu'avec Malefoy, tu peux me faire confiance…

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, il commence à être tard. Je propose qu'on termine la séance ainsi, conclut Harry.

- Eh bien, je tiens à tous vous féliciter. Cela promet ! dit Godric. Et bravo à toi Harry, tu es un vrai leader.

Tous confirmaient. En plus d'être un bon prof, il était également un meneur.

- au fait Hermione, commença Ron, j'ai fait une bêtise aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'on trouve une excuse bidon pour ton absence. On a rien trouvé d'autre que dire que tu avais besoin d'un livre qui n'était pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et que tu étais allé chez Harry pour te le procurer, je ne pensais pas tomber juste en disant que la bibliothèque de Harry est plus fourni que celle de Poudlard. En tout cas Mc Gonagall n'était pas contente, il faut que tu ailles la voir avant le souper sinon, elle écrit à nos parents et en parle au directeur.

- C'est pas grave, dit Godric. Vous n'avez qu'à aller prendre le livre "les apports des moldus dans l'arithmancie" par exemple. Il ne se trouve pas à Poudlard.

- Bonne idée, dit Hermione, je trouverais bien quelque chose à dire à Mc Gonagall à ce sujet.

Avant de partir, Harry conjura quatre capes d'invisibilité pour ses amis afin qu'ils ne soient pas repérés lorsqu'ils réapparaîtraient de l'autre côté du mur dans Poudlard. Et sur ce, ils se saluèrent. Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville étaient contents, ils avaient retrouvé leur ami et ils pourraient enfin agir pour stopper les mangemorts.

_A suivre…_

_Eh oui, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui. Et n'oubliez pas… A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…  
_

__

* * *


	18. Dumbledore, Professeur !

****

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux questions des reviews: **

**Phoebe**** Skywalker :**

_Eh bien, tu en as des choses à dire ! lol_

_C'est bien, ça fait plaisir. Bon alors pour répondre à tes questions. Je ne préfère pas te dire ce qu'il y aura entre Rémus et Harry, car ce sera un point important de la fin de la fic. En tout cas, Rémus aura un rôle important à jouer…_

_En fait, c'est vrai qu'Harry est devenu puissant, mais tu vas voir que c'est pas çà qui va vraiement l'aider contre Voldemort. Tu auras sûrement un choc de lire la fin de cette fic (qui sera suivie normalement d'une deuxième fic, la dernière année, dont j'ai commencé à jeter les bases : Harry Potter et les mages du Kalima)_

_Oui, on entendra encore parlé de Sirius, surtout dans la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard._

_Non, Harry ne va pas sortir avec Parvati (Beurk!!!!)_

**Phylo**** :**

_il devrait y avoir environ 80 chapitres dans cette fic (je dis environ parce que ça peut encore évoluer). J'espère pas dépasser les 200 000 mots parce que après c'est un peu indigeste quand même!_

**Melo**** : __**

_désolé pour les fautes d'Hortaugrafe (lol), mais de temps en temps ça arrive et c'est pas facile de les voir en se relisant. Pour Flame et flamme, c'est fait exprès (Flame = flamme ame)_

**PP(): **

_oui on va reparler de sirius, mais surtout l'année d'après. Quant à savoir si je laisse une chance à Voldemort à cause des nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry, eh bien tu verras que la fin de cette fic sera calamiteuse pour l'Ordre du Phenix et pour les Compagnons de la Flame. Beaucoup de bouleversements en perspective et surtout d'impuissance. Je pense que la fin du six doit être le plus dramatique possible pour donner plus d'intérêt au dernier tome. Quant à Draco, ça va venir… C'est un personnage qui va prendre de plus en plus d'importance… N'oublie que ça fait que l'année à Poudlard ne fait que commencer, il est normal qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu le temps de tous se chamailler (et puis dans le chapitre "Cadeau de Bienvenu", je pensais avoir montré que draco aurait un rôle important)_

_Non, ce sera pas Mimi Geignarde la copine de Harry :-p_

**potter-68():**

_non ce sera pas Ginny non plus !_

**Ema****():**

_Oui on verra Pétunia un peu à Poudlard cette année. Mais ce sera plus vrai la dernière année._

* * *

**_Avertissement _**

_Eh oui, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué : le titre a changer. Je le trouvais pas super dès le départ. Après mure réflexion, j'ai fini par me mettre d'accord avec moi même lol. Alors voici le nouveau titre :_

**Harry Potter et le dôme de Grishor**

_Impressions sur le titre ? Commentaires ? Ben laissez quelques reviews._

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 17** – **Dumbledore****, professeur !**

- Draco, as-tu des informations à me révéler pour ton premier jour d'école ? demanda Voldemort.

Draco était seul avec Voldemort. C'était une des particularités de Voldemort, il ne mélangeait pas tous ses espions. En effet, il voulait être le seul à connaître tous ses plans.

- Oui maître, il y a en effet beaucoup de choses à dire…

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute Draco.

- Pour commencer, je suppose que vous avez lu le journal. Je peux vous confirmer que Potter semble s'être disputé avec le vieux fou. Potter s'est également fâché avec son meilleur ami, Weasley. Il ne traîne plus qu'avec le nouveau, qui est son cousin.

- Un cousin, dis-tu ?

- Oui, Dudley Dursley. Apparemment, il était moldu jusqu'à cette année où il est entrée directement en sixième année, il a le même âge que Potter. Toujours est-il qu'il a l'air puissant, vu le fauteuil qu'il a réussi à faire apparaître.

- Etrange…

Voldemort était pensif : comment le cousin de Harry avait-il pu devenir soudainement sorcier ?

- Oui, en effet, il s'avère même plus doué que Potter. Si vous aviez vu en métamorphose et en potion.

Draco se mit à rire. Il raconta alors l'épisode de la chaise et celui de la potion.

- Que dis-tu ? Il a mis les ingrédients dans le désordre et a obtenu le même résultat ? Voldemort était incrédule.

- Oui Maître. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas y croire non plus. Personnellement, je crois que c'était un accident, sur toutes les potions qu'il a raté dans le passé, il fallait bien qu'un jour il en réussisse une par chance.

- Hmm, étonnant… fut la seule réponse de Voldemort.

- Il y a encore autre chose maître. Harry a eu une nouvelle baguette.

A cette information, Voldemort redevint plus attentif qu'il ne l'était jusque là. Il avait détruit l'ancienne baguette de Harry pour ne plus avoir affaire à la remonté des sortilèges.

- Potter a une baguette étrange. On dirait qu'elle est toute en métal. Elle est bleue avec des reflets rouge et or. Même le professeur Mac Gonagall semblait choquée de voir la baguette, elle a demandé à Potter de la faire examiner par Ollivander et a dit qu'elle en parlerait avec le vieux fou.

- Essaie d'en savoir plus sur sa baguette.

- Oui Maître.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Oui Maître.

- Très bien Draco, retourne à Poudlard maintenant, et essaie d'obtenir plus d'informations… et… n'oublie pas de t'entraîner pour honorer le cadeau que je t'ai fait.

- Oui Maître, je m'exerce tous les jours, Maître.

Voldemort lui fit signe de partir. Finalement, il était plutôt content de Draco. Les choses allaient plutôt bien pour Voldemort, les premières missions pour son nouveau plan avait été un succès. Ils avaient même réussi à récupérer des griffes de dragons. Charlie Weasley y avait laissé la vie. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques artefacts et il pourrait enfin exécuter son plan le plus ambitieux. Certes, il lui manquait l'élément le plus essentiel, la pierre de Grishor, mais plusieurs mangemorts s'en occupaient. Ils finiraient bien par la retrouver. Pour le moment, une seule chose le contrariait, il n'avait pas réussi à localiser là où étaient retenus prisonniers ses fidèles mangemorts capturés au ministère. Mais là encore, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses fidèles ne soient libérés, et Dumbledore n'y pourraient rien.

Voldemort riait de Dumbledore à présent. Il s'était fâché avec Harry, et avait autorisé la magie noire lors du tournoi de Poudlard. "Eh bien, de la magie noire, Dumbledore en aura avec le cadeau que j'ai fait à mon fidèle Draco !"

A Poudlard 

Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Mac Gonagall quant aux raisons de son absence. Celle-ci lui posa beaucoup de questions. Mais Hermione lui expliqua que Harry lui avait jeté, avec son consentement, un sort d'oubli pour ne pas qu'elle révèle la cachette de Harry. Mc Gonagall se résigna et congédia Hermione. Cependant, elle trouva l'histoire un peu louche…

Le lendemain, Ron, Neville et Hermione étaient tous excités. En effet, leur premier cours de la journée était avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient hâte d'y assister et ne parlait que de ça au petit déjeuner. Lorsque d'autres élèves de Gryffondor ou de d'autres maisons leur demandaient où étaient Harry, ils se contentèrent soit de hausser les épaules soit ils allaient jusqu'à incendier Harry de toutes les injures possibles et imaginables. Comme leur avait demandé Harry, ils jouaient le jeu. Hermione fut la première à pénétrer dans la salle de classes spécialement aménager par Dumbledore, et, à son grand étonnement, elle vit que les murs de la classe étaient tapissés de livres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus à la bibliothèque de l'école. La plupart des livres étaient minces et tous portaient le nom d'un sort. Hermione se demanda ce que pouvait contenir ces livres. Peu à peu, le flot des Gryffondors et des Serpentards entra dans la classe, puis vint Dumbledore lui-même, accompagné comme toujours de son aura de puissance et de sagesse.

- Bienvenu dans ce nouveau cours que j'espère vous trouverez passionnant.

Tous les élèves étaient attentifs, avoir Dumbledore comme professeur était trop impressionnant pour que quiconque ose perturber le cours. Dumbledore, lui, scruta la salle. Il vit immédiatement que Harry n'avait pas cru bon de venir à son cours alors que Dudley était présent, tout seul, au dernier rang. Il ne montra pas sa déception aux autres élèves et s'efforça de continuer comme si de rien était :

- L'objectif de ce nouveau cours est triple. Premièrement, il a été introduit au départ pour amener un peu de piquant au tournoi de duels qui vous attend. Les règles de ce tournoi vous seront bientôt expliquées, lorsque le ministère aura donné un avis définitif sur les règles, c'est-à-dire très bientôt je l'espère. La deuxième raison d'être de ce cours est de vous rendre plus fort dans votre vie future. Et là, je parle malheureusement des évènements tragiques que nous connaissons tous en ce moment même. Enfin, la troisième raison est qu'il y aura une récompense qui sera décernée tous les ans à celui ou celle qui aura inventer le sort le plus novateur, le plus spectaculaire ou le plus efficace.

Tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles, même les Serpentard.

- Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet : la création de sortilèges. La création de sortilèges, telle qu'elle va vous être enseigner ici est très différente de l'arithmancie. Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne pratiquent pas l'arithmancie que cet art permet de modifier un sortilège existant pour en fabriquer des nouveaux. Dans cette classe, vous allez apprendre à conjurer de nouveaux sortilèges. La conjuration demande beaucoup d'effort et un grand niveau de magie. Je ne puis pas vous dire que vous arriverez tous à produire des résultats satisfaisants même si vous y mettez de la bonne volonté. Pour ceux qui arriveraient à créer des sorts, je dois vous dire d'avance que ce seront de petits sortilèges. Pour invoquer des charmes comme les impardonnables, il faut un niveau en magie qui dépasse de loin l'ensemble des élèves réunis. Toutefois, ne soyez pas déçus, car c'est avec l'ingéniosité que l'on peut arriver à de bons résultats. Un nouveau sortilège d'aveuglement peut vous donner l'avantage lors d'un duel et cela ne demande pas un très grand niveau de magie. Dans ce cours, je vais vous donner les matériaux, vous faire quelques démonstrations, et après ce sera à vous de travailler pour créer votre propre sortilège. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous sera capable de créer au moins un sort avant la fin de l'année, mais je n'en suis pas sûr…

Dumbledore marqua une pause pour laisser ses élèves digérer les informations qu'il leur donnait. Il en profita pour circuler parmi les rangs. Il remarqua que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se mélangeaient pas et se demanda comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour réunir les maisons :"Autant essayer d'apprendre à un cracmol à lancer le patronus" se dit Dumbledore tandis qu'il continuait sa progression vers le fond de la salle. Il remarqua Dudley et lui fit un sourire auquel Dudley répondit timidement.

- Dans cette classe, il y a beaucoup de livres comme vous pouvez le constater. Ces livres sont des copies venant du ministère. Chacun de ces livres a pour titre le nom d'un sortilège… Vous ne trouverez pas ces livres à la bibliothèque… Quelqu'un sait-il ce que ces livres contiennent ?

Dumbledore regarda l'ensemble de la classe. Personne ne leva la main. Dumbeldore fut étonné de voir qu'Hermione ne savait pas, elle qui avait lu tant de livres :

- Eh bien ? Personne ?… Chacun de ces livres explique la construction du sortilège qui lui est associé. Vous trouverez dans ces livres, pourquoi le créateur a voulu créer son nouveau sortilège, dans quel but et bien sûr vous trouverez comment il s'y est pris pour conjurer le sort. Ces rapports sont obligatoires depuis 1625. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette époque, le savez-vous ?

Cette fois-ci Hermione leva la main énergiquement, elle était la seule car personne d'autres à Poudlard n'écoutait les cours d'histoire de la magie de Binns.

- Oui Mademoiselle Granger…

- Eh bien, à cette époque il y eut une bataille qui opposa plusieurs groupes de sorciers de différentes nations. Tous les groupes étaient de force égale et la guerre allait durer des lustres. Mais les sorciers espagnols eurent l'idée de créer beaucoup de nouveaux sorts ou de rebaptiser certains déjà connus afin de pouvoir bénéficier de l'effet de surprise sur leurs adversaires. Cette pratique déloyale a été condamnée par tous les adversaires qui se sont alors unis pour détruire les sorciers espagnols…

- C'est exact Mademoiselle Granger, cinq points pour Gryffondor. En effet, cette pratique déloyale est considérée comme contraire au code d'honneur des sorciers. C'est pourquoi, chacun d'entre vous qui réussira a créer un sort d'ici à la fin de l'année devra l'enregistrer au près du ministère en écrivant un livre similaire à ceux que vous voyez dans cette salle…

Et le cour continua ainsi. Dumbledore les mettait en garde à partir d'exemples fâcheux du passé. Il leur fit une démonstration du premier sort qu'il avait inventé lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. C'était un sort qui permettait de regarder à travers les murs.

Le cours suivant fut tout aussi passionnant bien que l'enthousiasme du côté des Gryffondors était visiblement absent. Par contre, beaucoup de Serpentards étaient ravis de retrouver le professeur Rogue en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une nouvelle salle avait été aménagée près des cachots de Rogue. Il y faisait sombre, et il y avait beaucoup de vitrines qui sûrement devaient être scellées car elles semblaient exposer un grand nombre d'objets qui devaient sans nul doute être issues de la magie noire. Harry était déjà là, il fut rejoint par Dudley. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise dans cette pièce. Soudain, la porte se ferma dans un grand fracas, Rogue était arrivé.

- Savez vous ce qui distingue la magie blanche de la magie noire ? avait-il demandé en entrant.

Seule Hermione et Draco avait levé la main. Harry connaissait la réponse, mais il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir.

- Draco.

- Eh bien, parla-t-il d'une voix assurée, la magie noire réclame un sacrifice, c'est la raison pour laquelle on dit qu'elle est malfaisante et plus puissante que la magie blanche.

- C'est exact Draco. Trente points pour Serpentard ("quoi ? Trente?" S'indigna Ron dans sa tête)

Comme vient de le dire justement votre camarade, la magie noire réclame un sacrifice. Il existe différentes sortes de sacrifices, certains sont physiques, d'autres sont psychiques. Certains sont des sacrifices du lanceur du sort ou de la potion, d'autres sont des sacrifices de victimes. Bien sûr, il va de soi, que nous allons pratiquer dans ce cours !

Rogue se mit à rire lugubrement. Décidément, il aimait bien le spectacle. En effet, les élèves parurent tout à coup tétanisés, ils espéraient ne pas avoir à se couper les mains pour réussir leurs examens car Rogue avait l'air sérieux. Pour Ron, après réflexion, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de s'imaginer en train de couper une main de Malfoy pour lui jeter un mauvais sort. Il sourit intérieurement. Il récupéra toute son attention lorsque Rogue se mit à parler à nouveau :

- Oui, nous allons pratiquer, où plutôt, Vous allez pratiquer (NDA : en insistant bien sur Vous), reprit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , les sacrifices que vous aurez à faire seront mineurs, ce sera pas exemple quelques gouttes de sang, rien de plus. Le directeur et le ministère m'interdisent de vous faire faire des sacrifices psychiques, puisque la particularité de ceux-ci est qu'ils sont permanents. En contrepartie, les sorts que vous obtiendrez ne vous donneront qu'une mauvaise idée de la véritable puissance de la magie noire ! Les plus motivés d'entre vous (Rogue regardait Draco) gagneront le tournoi de duels grâce à ce qu'ils vont apprendre dans ce cours ! Ceux qui sont trop faibles ou qui ont peur (Rogue regardait alors Harry et Dudley comme s'ils étaient deux pauvres bêtes sur le point d'être abattues), je ne les oblige pas à suivre mes cours. Bien, sur ce nous allons commencer par une petite démonstr… Oui Entrez !

On venait en effet de frapper à la porte de la salle. Rogue semblait en colère avant même de savoir qui était derrière la porte car il détestait par dessus tout qu'on l'interrompe une fois le cours commencé. Il valait mieux que ce ne fut pas un élève.

- Professeur Rogue, désolé de vous importunez.

C'était le directeur, il chercha du regard un élève. Finalement, il fut soulagé en voyant qu'Harry était présent :

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Harry se résigna, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais de toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas argumenter dans la salle de classe de Rogue. Aussi, il se leva et suivit le directeur. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sans prononcer un mot. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, M Ollivander et Mc Gonagall étaient présents.

"Eh M…. , se dit Harry, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire sur ma baguette"

- Oh Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit monsieur Ollivander enthousiaste.

Mc Gonagall se contenta d'un faible signe de tête. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

- Harry. Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que j'ai eu vent de tes exploits en métamorphose. Je voulais te signaler que ta chaise est précieusement conservée si jamais tu voulais la garder. Maintenant, je souhaiterais que tu laisses M. Ollivander jeter un œil à ta baguette.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit Harry, elle fonctionne très bien.

- Je n'en doute pas Harry, reprit le directeur. Mais nous sommes simplement curieux et…

- … et la curiosité est un mauvais défaut, intérrompit Harry

- S'il te plaît.

Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette. Ollivander poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Mc Gonagall l'aida à se relever. Ollivander approcha de Harry et regarda la baguette avec crainte :

- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez habilement remplacé votre baguette. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible : 37 cm, orichalque, plume de Luminior qui donne ce mélange de couleur bleu rouge et or, vous avez entre les mains Lumen, la baguette légendaire de Gryffondor !

- Où l'avez vous "trouv" Monsieur Potter ? demanda sèchement Mc Gonagall

- Trouvé ? Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que je suis un voleur professeur !!!!?

- Je…. Mc Gonagall se tut, elle ne voulait pas être désagréable avec Harry, mais lui, il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à garder son calme.

- Sachez professeur, reprit Harry, qu'on ne trouve pas ce genre de baguettes ! Mais c'est elles qui nous trouvent…

Dumbledore acquiesça aux paroles d'Harry. Ollivander allait se saisir de la baguette mais Harry la remis rapidement dans sa poche :

- Elle est en parfait état, Monsieur Ollivander. Je suis désolé, mais je ne puis vous laisser la toucher.

Ollivander comprit et se rassit sur sa chaise. Bientôt, lui et Mc Gonagall furent congédiés du bureau du directeur, il ne restait plus que Harry et Dumbledore.

- Harry, il est maintenant évident à mes yeux que tu as un lien avec Godric Gryffondor. Il y a cette baguette, il y a aussi la cape d'invisibilité qu'on a récupéré pendant les vacances, celle que ton cousin a laissé à ses poursuiveurs : elle porte les initiales de Gryffondor. Et puis, tu es le deuxième oligomorphe après Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas l'héritier de Gryffondor si vous voulez savoir…

- Je le sais très bien, mais toi comment le sais-tu ?

"Argh, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, il arrive à tirer des informations même sur des informations anodines"

- Vous ne croyez pas que je le saurais si je l'étais, non ?

- Mmm… fut tout ce que répondit Dumbledore. Je sais que tu as découvert la pièce secrète de Gryffondor, celle avec un cadre représentant un phénix à l'intérieur.

- Quoi ? "M…. comment il sait qu'il y a un cadre à l'intérieur, est-ce qu'il a déjà été dans le château de Godric ? Non, Godric m'en aurait parl"

Harry continuait de réfléchir. Dumbledore en profita pour continuer :

- J'ai vu Fumseck traverser le mur plusieurs fois, et, en jetant un sort pour voir à travers le mur, j'ai vu que Fumseck traversait également le cadre dans la pièce, cela conduit à l'endroit où tu te caches, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la chambre secrète de Gryffondor ?

- La chambre secrète de Gryffondor !? Non, je ne pense pas que Gryffondor ait eu une chambre secrète comme Salazar. Je n'en verrais pas l'utilité.

- Très bien, ne me dis rien puisque tu n'en as pas envie, se résigna Dumbledore. Mais par contre, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu à mon cours ? Tu pourrais y apprendre des choses utiles.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi professeur, répondit calmement Harry. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la création de sortilèges. C'est une de mes spécialités.

Sur ce il se leva avant même d'y être invité et quitta simplement le bureau laissant Dumbledore prostré sur son fauteuil, frustré de ne pouvoir obtenir plus d'informations.

En sortant et en marchant dans les couloirs, Harry croisa Neville, Hermione et Ron qui rentraient à leur chambre avec les autres Gryffondor. Harry fit un petit signe imperceptible sauf pour ses amis, Ron eut un sourire mauvais :

- Dégage le chemin le balafré sinon…, piqua Ron.

- Sinon quoi ? répliqua Harry, sinon tu écris à ton ministre de papa pour que je sois mis en prison. Depuis quand un Weasley se comporte comme un Malfoy ? Si j'étais t..

- Ferme là Potter ! intérrompit Hermione

- Je ne t'ai pas s…. commença Harry

- PATHETIQUE !!! rigolait une voie derrière le groupe

C'était Draco, il s'amusait de voir la dispute entre Harry et ses amis.

- Alors, on n'a plus d'amis Potter ? Si tu veux je peux t'en présenter un ? continua Draco

- Non merci, répondit Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le même tatouage que toi !

Et sur ce, il les laissa tous là et continua sa route. Tout le monde avait du y croire à la dispute entre lui et ses amis. Ils trouvaient ça drôle de jouer comme ça devant toute l'école, ça le détendait. Il pensait à ça et à beaucoup d'autres choses lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Luna qui se précipita sur lui :

- Harry, je te vois enfin, dit la Serdaigle enthousiaste. Quand va-t-on reprendre l'A.D. ?

- Je… je te contacterais bientôt.

Il continua sa route. Mince, il l'avait complètement oublié Luna. Est-ce qu'il devait l'intégrer à l'Ordre, il ne savait pas. Luna était-elle digne de confiance ?

A suivre… 

_Et à bientôt (pas avant la fin du mois) pour de nouvelles aventures..._


	19. L’Ordre au grand complet

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Phylo_****_ :_**_ et non, harry ne sortira pas avec luna, dsl_

**_M4r13 :_**_ C quoi Grishor ? (ou qui ? lol) et bien vous le serez très bientôt (dans 2 ou 3 chapitres)_

**_David _**_: en fait, si j'ai bien compris, l'arithmancie est l'étude des sortilèges à travers les nombres. Et cette étude permet de modifier des sortilèges. Mais peut-être que je me trompe._

**_Ghost_******_: Harry ne fait pas le tournoi pour plusieurs raisons. Il en veut à Dumbledore et n'a pas envie de faire ce que dumbeldore veut. Ensuite, il est sûr de gagner, ça n'a pas d'intéet pour lui. Au contraire, en ne participant pas, il montre au mangemort qu'il pense pas pouvoir gagner, donc qu'il est faible… Ensuite, il est devenu très prétentieux c'est vrai. Mais c'est temporaire, comme je le marque à la fin du chapitre, le chapitre suivant marquera un tournant important dans l'histoire (Harry sera très choqué par ce qu'il découvrira….). Enfin, non pour le tatouage, Harry n'est pas Voldemort, même s'il est devenu prétentieux._

**_Phoebe_****_ Skywalker :_**_ Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, il y aura des passages entre Remus et Harry (ça deviendra surtout très important à la fin de l'année), mais pour le moment, la rentée n'a débuté que depuis une semaine. On entendra encore parlé de Sirius ( il y aura un truc spéciale prévue dans la deuxième fic que je prévois et qui sera la dernière année de harry à Poudlard. Et non, Harry ne sortira pas avec Parvati…_

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 18 – L'ordre au grand complet**

La fin de la semaine passa tranquillement pour Harry. Il n'allait pas à tous les cours, ce qui lui permettait de faire des recherches pour essayer de détruire à jamais Voldemort. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, la Flame Verte étant toujours là pour l'orienter dans ses travaux. Godric essayait moins d'être un professeur, il voulait que Harry gagne rapidement en autonomie car il savait, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Harry, que son feu s'éteindrait vers Halloween. Ça lui laissait que peu de temps pour accomplir sa tâche de mentor.

Harry évitait de rester trop longtemps à Poudlard. D'une part, il y avait la majorité des élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage, et qui, lorsque Harry osait affronter leur regard, s'éloignaient de lui en courant comme s'il leur avait jeté un mauvais sort. D'autre part, il y avait les professeurs qui ne savaient pas comment traiter Harry. Pour eux, Harry était à la fois Le Survivant et Celui-qui-n'aurait-pas-du-survivre. Pour couronner le tout, la gazette du sorcier déversait tous les jours sur le flot des élèves et du corps professoral des « exclusivités » sur la vie de Harry Potter. Harry savait que s'il n'était pas pour le moment ennuyer par le ministère de la magie, c'était simplement parce que le ministre en question était Arthur Weasley et que celui-ci était aux ordres de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard, Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière entrevue. Il en était satisfait, il avait envie de respirer un peu…

Le seul moment de détente qu'il avait était lorsqu'il croisait ses amis. Ils s'en prenaient tous à cœur de joie. Tous les jours de nouvelles insultes et de nouveaux quolibets qui auraient fait passé les altercations passées entre Serpentard et Gryffondor pour des querelles de bac à sable.

Malfoy avait bien entendu relaté tout cela à Voldemort, ce qui sauverait temporairement la vie des amis de Harry car Voldemort ne voyait plus d'intérêt pour le moment à frapper ces étudiants qui n'étaient plus des amis de Harry.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, on était samedi, et Harry n'avait pas à aller à Poudlard. En revanche, il avait convoqué ses amis de l'Ordre pour terminer leur animamorphose. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sous leur cape d'invisibilité que Harry leur avait confectionné à tous.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione. En forme ?

- ça peut aller, mais un peu fatigué à cause de l'entraînement de ce matin. Au fait pourquoi es-tu venu, tu es déjà une animagus ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir…

- Je sais, mais je vais en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de livres fascinants…

A ces paroles, Ron soupira en remuant sa tête.

- Quelque chose à redire Monsieur Weasley ? menaça Hermione.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en attendant Hermione appelé Ron ainsi.

- Tu pourrais pas profiter de ton après-midi pour te détendre plutôt que travailler encore et encore ? répondit Ron

- Ron, interrompit Harry qui savait que la conversation pouvait très vite dégénérer, Hermione a raison d'accroître ses connaissances. N'oublie pas maintenant que tu fais partie de l'Ordre et que ton objectif numéro un est de détruire Voldemort et ses partisans.

Ron acquiesça de la tête, évitant ainsi une nouvelle dispute avec Hermione.

- Bon, eh bien, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, et avant que Hermione nous quitte pour la bibliothèque, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose même si ce n'est pas une réunion de l'Ordre à proprement parler. Je voulais savoir ce que nous devons faire avec Luna lovegood ? Il est hors de question que les autres membres de l'A.D. fassent partie de l'Ordre car nous ne devons pas être trop nombreux mais pour ce qui est de Luna, il est vrai qu'elle était au ministère avec nous…

- Oh Harry, interrompit Ginny avec enthousiasme, il faut l'accepter avec nous. Elle est courageuse, souviens toi qu'elle a insisté pour nous accompagner au ministère, tout comme nous !

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, excepté Dudley et Pétunia qui ne connaissaient pas Luna.

- Dudley, Pétunia, reprit Harry, voyez vous un problème à ce qu'une nouvelle personne rejoigne l'Ordre ?

- Non, Harry, répondit Pétunia. Si tous tes amis pensent qu'elle peut entrer, alors je suis d'accord aussi.

- Pas de problème pour moi, répondit Dudley.

- Bien, reprit Harry, alors Ginny, pourras tu lui dire de se rendre à la salle des requêtes demain après le déjeuner ? Je lui expliquerais tout et si elle accepte, elle sera présente à la réunion de l'Ordre demain soir.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ginny était aux anges car Luna était devenue sa meilleure amie et depuis quelques temps elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir parler avec elle de l'Ordre et de tout ce que cela incombait.

- Bon, eh bien maintenant, nous allons commencer ce pourquoi vous êtes venus ici…

En effet, Harry allait faire de tous les membres de l'Ordre des Compagnons de la Flame Verte des animagi. Cela augmenterait considérablement leur pouvoir. Pour cela, ils passèrent un par un devant Harry et Godric, les autres en profitant pour visiter un peu les lieux pendant ce temps.

La première à passer fut Ginny. Harry lui jeta le sortilège d'animamoprhose qui s'avéra être de couleur jaune. Un sortilège supplémentaire et, devant Harry, se tenait une magnifique chouette rousse. Ginny quitta la pièce sous sa forme animale. Ce fut ensuite autour de Pétunia d'entrer. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir se changer en animal. Encore une fois, le sortilège fut de couleur jaune et Pétunia se transforma bientôt en une chauve souris. Elle était très heureuse, même si ce n'était pas l'animal qu'elle rêvait d'incarner. Après Pétunia, ce fut autour de Duldey. Contre toute attente, Harry découvrit que son cousin était un animagus rouge. Et lorsque Dudley dit à Harry l'image qui était apparue dans sa tête lorsque Harry avait jeté le sort d'animamorphose sur lui, Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, et ce, après que Godric ait dit à Harry d'agrandir la petite pièce circulaire à coups de baguette, se dressaient devant Godric et Harry, un gigantesque dragon. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit le dragon car celui-ci ressemblait trait pour trait au magyar à pointes qu'il avait affronté deux ans auparavant lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Dudley reprit sa forme normale avant de quitter la pièce, il était sans voix. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron. Celui-ci avançait vers Harry et la Flame, tête baissée. Il avait eu vent des transformations des autres et n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se transformer en cheval car il savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Mais, à son grand étonnement, lorsque Harry lui jeta le sortilège, la couleur fut rouge et il vit très nettement dans sa tête deux images d'animaux lui apparaître. Le premier était un cheval roux. Il n'y prêta que peu d'attention tant l'autre créature le fascinait. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil.

- un animagus rouge, Ron ? S'interrogea Harry à haute voix. Mais je croyais que tu te transformerais en cheval ?

- C'est bizarre… fut la seule chose que Ron put prononcer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Harry.

- Il… Il y a deux animaux, répondit péniblement Ron sans prêter beaucoup d'attention à Harry car il se demandait ce que pouvait être l'autre animal.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, reprit Harry, tu peux te transformer en deux animaux comme Hermione. Quel est le deuxième animal ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Ron, on dirait un cheval avec deux ailes.

- Un quoi ? dit Harry

- Un pégase, dit Godric. C'est très intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. Le Pégase est un animal très très rare. Il est apparenté aux licornes. Sa particularité est de posséder de grands pouvoirs de guérison. L'Ordre a une chance incroyable de posséder un tel animagus…

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Ron se transforma successivement en un cheval et en un pégase. Ils étaient tous les deux de couleur rousse, le second étant identique au premier si ce n'est qu'il possédait deux grandes ailes sur les flancs. Ron ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et ressortit de la pièce beaucoup plus joyeux qu'il y était entré.

Et finalement, ce fut le tour de Neville.

Encore une fois, contre toute attente, le sort était de couleur rouge. Neville pourrait à présent se transformer en lion et en gryffon. Ce n'était pas un gryffon doré comme Harry, mais cela n'empêchait Neville de disposer de nouveaux pouvoirs car le gryffon est un animal magique.

Quand ce fut fini, Harry se sentit très fatigué d'avoir pratiqué autant de sortilèges difficiles. Il congédia ses amis et se reposa le reste de la journée. Des idées commençaient à se former dans sa tête concernant l'utilisation de leur première arme à savoir qu'ils étaient tous des animagi non enregistrés…

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Harry se rendit dans la salle des requêtes. Luna y était déjà et semblait impatiente de voir Harry :

- Enfin, te voilà, dit-elle en apercevant Harry. Mais pourquoi n'y–a-t-il personne d'autres, je croyais que c'était une réunion de l'AD ?

- Bonjour également, répondit Harry en souriant à Luna.

- Euh, oui , … Bonjour. Excuse moi, c'est juste que j'étais impatiente de reprendre l'AD.

- tu n'es pas ici pour l'AD, dit Harry mystérieusement

- Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi ? Je …

- Attends, calme toi. Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses, mais avant…

Harry jeta un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

- Voilà, personne ne pourra nous entendre. Ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret. A la fin de cette entretien, je te ferais une proposition, si tu refuses cette proposition, eh bien… je te jetterais un sortilège d'oubli pour ne pas que tu révèles aux autres ce que je t'aurais dit. Acceptes-tu ?

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux et se demandait bien ou pouvait en venir Harry, mais vu que Ginny avait semblé enthousiaste lors qu'elle avait dit de rejoindre Harry à la salle des requêtes, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus :

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle presque instantanément.

- Bien, répondit Harry toujours en souriant. La première chose est qu'il n'y aura pas d'AD cette année.

Luna avait ouvert la bouche et allait parler mais Harry fit un geste pour ne pas qu'elle l'interrompe.

- La raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas d'AD et qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé. Nous avons décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de nous attaquer à Voldemort et ses partisans. Quand je dis nous, c'est quelques anciens membres de l'AD et d'autres personnes également. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux car nos actions doivent restées absolument secrètes, mais nous sommes puissants et bien conseillé. Nous agirons dans la clandestinité, même Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant. Si tu es ici, c'est que nous t'acceptons dans nos rangs. Tu nous as prouvé ta loyauté et ton courage lorsque tu es venue au ministère. Mais avant que tu acceptes, il faut que tu réalises bien tout ce que cela incombe. Il ne s'agit plus simplement de s'amuser à apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, mais bel et bien d'agir. Chacune des personnes qui font parties de mon Ordre est consciente du danger de mort. Aussi, si tu as quelques doutes, il est préférable que tu ne rejoignes pas l'Ordre. Je ne peux t'en dires beaucoup plus ici, car j'ai peur que, malgré le charme du silence, notre conversation soit interceptée. As-tu des questions ?

- Euh…. Luna ne s'était pas attendue à cela, elle est heureuse cependant d'être choisie pour faire partie de l'Ordre de Harry même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Concrètement, reprit Luna, en quoi cela consistera comme travail ?

- Je comprends ta question. Je peux simplement te dire qu'une réunion se tient dans un lieu absolument secret et indécouvrable une fois par semaine, le dimanche soir. Faire parti de l'Ordre ne sera pas de tout repos, beaucoup de travail sera demandé. Une personne qui fait partie reçoit à son entrée un sortilège qui fait que, si elle quitte l'Ordre, elle oublie tout ce qu'elle y a vu. Voilà ce que je peux te dire… Ah oui, sinon, la particularité des membres de l'Ordre est que nous sommes tous des animagus.

- Mais Harry, moi, je ne suis pas une animagus…

La vois de Luna était presque éteinte, elle avait perdu tout espoir de faire partie de l'Ordre de Harry.

- ça ne sera pas un problème, si tu acceptes la proposition, tu le deviendras. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh bien, commença Luna, je vais pas te mentir en disant que je n'ai pas eu peur quand nous étions au ministère. Mais en même temps, si je peux être utile, alors je le serai. J'accepte Harry !

- Fantastique, j'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bien alors maintenant, nous avons trois choses à faire. La première est de jeter le sortilège qui te lie à l'Ordre (ce que fit immédiatement Harry), ensuite, voici une cape d'invisibilité qui te permettra de rejoindre les réunions de l'Ordre. Enfin, il faut que tu deviennes animagus.

Sur ce, il jeta le sortilège sur Luna, qui recula, prise de panique. Le sortilège était jaune, et, quelques instants plus tard et après quelques explications, Harry avait devant lui une petite fourmie. Décidément, les transformations des membres en animagus comportaient son lot de surprises…

Enfin, après avoir appelé Luminior pour faire passer le test du phénix à Luna, Harry lui expliqua comment se rendre dans son château. Et sur ce, ils se quittèrent, Luna partie de son côté la tête dans les nuages, mais plus rayonnante que jamais, elle avait hâte d'aller à la réunion. En allant vers sa chambre commune, elle croisa Ginny. Celle-ci regarda de manière appuyée Luna. Luna savait que Ginny voulait savoir si elle avait accepté, elle fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Ginny sourit et partit vers la tour des Gryffondor.

La réunion arriva assez vite. Luna était arrivée en même temps que Ginny. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise en découvrant le château de Harry. Ginny la mena vers la salle de Godric. Tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés :

- Enfin, vous voilà, commeça Harry. Eh bien, je crois que nous allons commencer par des présentations. Voici la dernière recrue, Luna Lovegood, cinquième année à Serdaigle. Luna, voici les nouvelles personnes que tu ne connais pas encore, Pétunia ma tante, Dudley mon cousin, et cette Flame Verte est l'âme de Godric Gryffondor.

Après quelques explications et le récapitulatif de la permière réunion, Luna était parfaitement dans le bain et était très contente du choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle faisait partie du groupe de sorciers qui mettraient un terme à la folie de Voldemort, elle en était certaine. Et elle avait rencontré Godric Gryffondor qui la traitait comme une égale, elle voulait se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on lui portait.

- Alors, si je récapitule, ce que nous avons fait cette semaine, reprit Harry, tous les membres de l'Ordre, qui est maintenant au grand complet, sont des animagi. Nous avons un gryffon doré, un gryffon et un lion, un pégase et un cheval, un chat et un sphinx, une chauve souris, une chouette, un dragon, et enfin une fourmi. Je crois que tout cela va nous être très utile. Mais pour en revenir à l'Ordre du jour, nous devons finir d'assigner des tâches spécifiques à chacun d'entre vous, c'est-à-dire à toi Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Ron, étant donné que tu es un Pégase, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais te spécialiser dans les soins, nous avons besoin d'un bon médicomage.

- C'est d'accord Harry, répondit Ron, je comprends. Mais j'aimerais également pouvoir utiliser mes dons de stratège pour faire des plans lorsque nous aurons à intervenir.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry en souriant se souvenant de la partie d'échecs sur l'échiquier de Mc Gonagall en première année. Hermione, pour toi, je n'ai rien décidé, as-tu un souhait particulier ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien aider ta tante à étudier la bibliothèque, je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux pour faire cela.

Tous acquiescèrent, il en fut donc ainsi.

- Et pour Ginny et pour Luna, reprit Harry, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser leur forme animagi pour espoinner. Ginny pourrait envoyer des lettres et ainsi écouter des conversations et Luna pourrait passer inaperçu sous sa forme de fourmi.

Les deux intéressés acceptèrent. La réunion se termina tranquillement après que Harry est assigné à tous les membres de l'Ordre un phénix comme protecteur. Ce fut un grand moment d'émotion car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un phénix en cadeau. Enfin, ils décidèrent qu'ils se rendraient à la première sortie à pré-au-lard qui était prévue le samedi suivant car ils craignaient une attaque de mangemorts. L'école avait repris depuis une semaine, et ils commençaient tous à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, tout particulièrement Harry…

_Voilà A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…_

__

_

* * *

_

_Le prochain chapitre : « Le désavoeu de Cornedrue » marquera un tournant dans l'histoire… (je suis très fier de ce prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez)_

__


	20. Le désaveu de Cornedrue

****

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Merci pour toutes vos remarques…_

**_Tiken_******_: Pour les suites, y a pas vraiment de règles. Je les mets quand je les ai fini. Là ça a prit un peu de temps pour ce chapitre parce que j'étais parti quelques jours en vacances. Le prochain viendra plus vite, promis ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de la relation Grishor/Voldie, je peux pas te le dire pour le moment, ça gâcherait le suspense. Mais disons que la relation est un peu la même que celle de la pierre philosophale/ Voldie. Voldie a besoin du dôme de Grishor pour quelque chose que vous découvrirez à la fin. Y a pas vraiment de rapport **direct** avec la Flame ou Harry._

**_Tonk_****_ :_**_ Harry va avoir trop de choses à penser pour faire le tournoi… enfin vous verrez. Sinon, Pour ce qui est de la relation, Harry/ Voldi/ Dumbledore, eh bien, c'est très compliqué lol Il y aura un bouleversement important à la fin de la fic qui introduira la septième année de Harry (si j'ai le courage d'écrire la suite lol)._

**_Totey_**_ : je ne peux pas répondre. Ça dépend. Je peux faire plusieurs chapitres par semaine, tout comme il peut y en avoir qu'un seul._

**_Ghost_******_: Voldi ne se doutera de rien concernant Harry à cause de se qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Non harry n'a pas vraiment de la haine pour dumbledore. Je dis d'ailleurs qu'il lui fait toujours confiance, mais il a du ressentiment envers lui et veut donc se débrouiller sans lui parce qu'il sait que ça frustre Dumbledore de ne pas tout savoir, c'est un peu une manière de se venger. Pour répondre à ta dernière question sur les pouvoirs de Voldemort / pouvoirs de Harry, il faudra attendre la prochaine fic. Dsl lol. Mais je peux tout révélé dans ce fic, il faut laisser de la matière pour la prochaine fic._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 – Le désaveu de Cornedrue**

La semaine passa tranquillement à Poudlard. Harry, comme à son habitude, n'allait qu'à quelques cours et l'attitude des élèves envers lui n'avaient pas changé. Mais, lui, cela lui importait peu. Car, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à imaginer des plans d'actions contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Mais, plus il cherchait, plus il commençait à désespérer. En effet, même s'il était devenu extrêmement puissant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il ne suffisait pas de lui jeter le sortilège de la mort, si compter que cela puisse marcher contre lui, ce que Harry et Godric doutaient. Non, cela ne suffirait pas. Godric avait expliqué à Harry qu'il ne devait pas simplement envoyer son mortel ennemi dans l'autre monde, mais qu'il devait surtout détruire d'une manière ou d'une autre l'Héritage laissé par Salazar Serpentard. Car, si cet héritage persistait à la mort de Voldemort, tous les efforts auraient servi à rien car un autre mage noir finirait pas faire son apparition. A cela, pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry, Godric avait ajouté que si Harry détruisait Voldemort sans annihiler l'Héritage de Serpentard, Harry serait alors obligé de faire comme Godric, c'est-à-dire passer une partie d'immortalité à attendre tout seul qu'un autre jeune sorcier soit digne de reprendre le flambeau. Et ça, Harry n'en voulait pas, il ne supporterait pas la solitude comme avait du le supporter Godric pendant près de mille ans.

Pour détruire l'Héritage, Godric semblait ne pas avoir de réponse, du moins, il ne répondait que vaguement aux questions de Harry. Cela perturba Harry, car Godric semblait avoir réponse à tout sur tous les autres sujets et, par moment, Harry se demandait si Godric ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Aussitôt après, Harry se maudissait d'avoir de telles pensées envers un sorcier qui lui avait tout donné, qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

Le mercredi matin, au déjeuner, Ron reçu une lettre de son père. Il la lut à table en vérifiant que personne n'essayait de lire la lettre qu'il lisait. A la lecture de celle-ci, un sourire apparut sur son visage, il se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tout marche comme prévu, murmura-t-il à celle-ci en lui donnant la lettre…

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que cette rentrée se passe bien. J'ai appris par Dumbledore que Harry était fâché avec vous tous, ainsi qu'avec Dumbledore et tu-sais-quoi. Je trouve ça dommage, vraiment dommage. Tu sais bien que moi et ta mère, nous considérons presque Harry comme notre fils. J'espère que ce n'est que passager, en tout cas, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, quoiqu'il dise ou quoiqu'il fasse. La prophétie ayant été révélée, vous savez que Harry traverse des moments difficiles dont personne n'a idée, à part Dumbledore qui, dans son passé, a affronté Grindewald._

_Comme tu peux l'imaginer, nous sommes débordés au ministère et bien entendu je ne peux pas te donner de détails dans cette lettre au cas où elle serait interceptée. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas te donner de détails tout court, tu sais bien comment est ta mère, si elle apprenait que je vous donnes des nouvelles de la lutte contre tu-sais-qui, elle me tuerait sur place !_

_Enfin, la seule chose que je te dirais est que vous devez garder espoir. Il y a des signes qui montrent que nous faisons bonne route. En effet, je dois t'apprendre que je viens d'adopter un nouvel animal. C'est un magnifique phénix semblable à Fumseck. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Brultout. Il m'est apparu dans mon bureau la nuit dernière et ne veut plus me quitter. Dumbledore dit que c'est un signe d'espérance. Ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant, cela rend les échanges d'informations entre le ministère et Poudlard plus rapides et plus surs._

_Voilà, passe le bonjour à ta sœur, à bientôt,_

_ Ton père, Arthur Weasley._

- Ils ont tous mordu à l'hameçon, dit Hermione à Ron en souriant après avoir fini la lecture de la lettre.

- Mordu à quoi ? demanda Ron qui ne comprit pas ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

- C'est une expression moldue, reprit-elle, ça veut dire qu'ils sont tombés dans le piège.

Ron acquiesça de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Ginny qui arrivait en courant :

- Les règles du tournoi de duels sont affichées dans le Hall ! cria-t-elle pratiquement.

Ron et Hermione ne furent pas les seuls à avoir entendu. Aussitôt, la grande salle se vida, tous les élèves étant avides d'en connaître davantage sur le nouveau tournoi. Cela fit sourire Dumbledore, il voulait que tous y participent pour les endurcir et les préparer à se battre réellement.

Devant l'affiche qui avait été placardée à côté du bureau de Rusard, tous les élèves se bousculaient tant bien que mal pour essayer de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Hermione soupira, et, étant préfète, elle essaya de ramener le calme :

- Calmez vous tous ! dit-elle d'une voix forte, l'affiche ne va pas disparaître !

Mais, elle avait beau gueulé, personne ne l'entendait ou ne voulait l'entendre, elle soupira une fois de plus :

- Duplicare !

Le sort que venait de jeter Hermione frappa l'affiche, aussitôt elle reçut dans ses mains une copie de l'affiche et se résigna :

- Sonorus !

- Ecoutez moi, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, je vais vous lire les règles à haute voix puisque vous êtes incapables d'attendre !

Draco fit une mine de dégoût, il détestait que Hermione se fasse remarquer en montrant qu'elle était mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-faire-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

- Bien, commença-t-elle ….

**_Règles du tournoi des duellistes de Poudlard_**

**_Préambule :_**

_Cette année, puisque le tournoi est nouveau, nous ne ferons que des duels à un contre un. Cela pourra changer dans les années à venir._

_Tout sorcier qui participera à ce tournoi s'engage à respecter toutes les règles sans exception. Aucun écart ne saura être toléré, et tout manquement à ce principe amènera le sorcier pris en faute à répondre de ses actes devant la justice du MagenMagot. Voici les règles._

**_Règle 1 :_**

_Il est interdit de tuer ou de blesser gravement un élève. Nous appelons par « blesser gravement » toute blessure qui laisserait des dommages quelques qu'ils soient._

**_Règle 2 – Catégories - :_**

_Les élèves sont réparties dans différentes catégories en fonction de leurs années :_

_ Première année : catégorie Plume_

_ Deuxième année : catégorie Novice_

_ Troisième année : catégorie Apprenti_

_ Quatrième année : catégorie Initi_

_ Cinquième année : catégorie Maitre-Apprenti_

_ Sixième et septième années : catégorie Maître_

_Les élèves se battront uniquement contre des élèves de leur catégorie. Au finale, il y aura un gagnant par catégorie. Tous les gagnants recevront la récompense de 100 galions ainsi qu'un trophée. En sus, le gagnant de la catégorie Maitre recevra le titre de Maître des duels de Poudlard, titre valable un an, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre maître prenne sa place._

**_Règle 3 – Inscription - :_**

_Les premiers combats commenceront après les vacances de Noël. D'ici là auront lieu les inscritpions. Ces inscriptions ont lieu auprès de votre directeur de maison. Tout élève inscrit ne peut plus se rétracter, aussi, réfléchissez bien avant de vous engager. La limite des inscriptions est fixée au 15 décembre._

**_Règle 4 – Tirage au sort - :_**

_Le calendrier des rencontres sera déterminé après clôture des inscriptions. Il sera alors procéder à un tirage au sort qui déterminera l'ensemble des combats à venir. Le tirage au sort sera effectué par l'ensemble des professeurs durant le jour qui précédera les vacances de noël._

**_Règle 5 – Déroulement d'un duel - :_**

_Les duels auront lieu dans la Grande Salle. A partir des quarts de finale, les duels auront lieu dans le stade de Quidditch qui sera spécialement aménagé à cet effet._

_Un sorcier sera déclaré vainqueur lorsque :_

_- son adversaire sera dans l'incapacité de continuer le combat (Cette incapacité doit être évalué à au moins deux minutes par les juges du tournoi, exemple d'incapacit : adversaire stupéfié)_

_- son adversaire aura déclaré forfait_

_Si la limite de temps est dépassée, les juges du tournoi détermineront le vainqueur en fonction des dommages subis par les deux parties ainsi que les sorts utilisés._

**_Règle 6 – Limites de temps - :_**

_Pour tous les duels jusqu'au quart de finale, le temps limite est fixé à 10 minutes._

_Pour tous les duels des quarts de finale, le temps limite est fixé à 20 minutes._

_Pour tous les duels des demi-finales, le temps limite est fixé à 30 minutes._

_Pour tous les duels des finales, le temps limite est fixé à 1 heure._

**_Règle 7 – Magies autorisées - :_**

_Sont autorisées, toutes les magies acceptées par le ministère de la magie. Cela comprend :_

_- toutes les formes de magie blanche (sortilège, potions, charmes…)_

_- toutes les formes de magie noire (dans la limite du préambule)_

_Bien entendu, les impardonnables ainsi que toutes les magies déclarées illégales par le ministère sont à bannir. En cas de doute sur un sortilège ou une potion, demander à votre directeur de maison qui s'engage à ne divulguer aucune information concernant les intentions de chaque candidat._

**_Règle 8 – Entraînement - :_**

_Les directeurs de maison sont responsables des entraînements de leurs élèves. Ils s'engagent à faire travailler individuellement et collectivement leurs élèves. Il y aura des séances d'entraînement dont les heures seront fixées par votre directeur de maison. Pendant ces entraînements collectifs, d'autres professeurs interviendront. De plus, vos directeurs de maison s'engagent à répondre à toutes vos questions, et cela, de manière impartiale, pour vous permettre d'accéder à de nouveaux sortilèges._

**_Règle 9 – Contrevenant aux règles - :_**

_Toute personne qui ne respectera pas les règles énumérées ci-dessus devra répondre de ses actes devant la justice du MagenMagot._

_Pour tout renseignement supplémentaire, adressez vous à vos directeurs de maison,_

_Bonne chance à tous,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore._

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, tout le monde ne parlait que de cela à Poudlard. Le tournoi. Harry avait décidé de ne pas y participer. Mais en revanche, il avait lancé un challenge à ses amis. Il voulait que Ginny ou Luna gagne le trophée des cinquièmes années et que Ron, Hermione, Neville, ou Dudley gagne le trophée de maître des duels. Il avait insisté pour que ses amis ne se chamaillent pas à cause du titre. Gagner un combat ne signifie pas forcément qu'on est meilleur que l'autre…

En tout cas, à peu près tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient déjà inscrits auprès de leur directeur de maison, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dumbledore. Il ne manquait que l'inscription de Harry Potter pour le satisfaire entièrement, mais ça, il savait qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais.

La fin de la semaine passa tranquillement, tous les élèves étant impatients de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Le samedi Harry s'y rendit avec sa tante et son cousin tandis que les autres membres de son Ordre étaient sortis de leur côté pour ne pas montrer en public qu'ils étaient amis. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent devant le bar de Rosmerta, ils s'insultèrent comme à l'accoutumée puis continuèrent chacun leur chemin. Harry fit visiter le village à Dudley et Pétunia. Celle-ci était ravie car elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sortir. Même si elle sortait dans le monde parallèle de Godric, qui d'ailleurs était magnifique, elle avait tout de même l'impression d'être enfermée. Ils firent quelques achats, ignorant les visages inquisiteurs des autres élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu la tante de Harry. Celle-ci était richement habillée et avançait avec une démarche sure. Elle avait beaucoup appris en deux mois auprès de Godric. En effet, grâce au sort de mémoire, elle retenait tout ce qu'elle lisait. Travaillant plus que Dudley, elle avait acquis plus de savoir qu'un élève moyen à la sortie de Poudlard même si elle avait encore quelques lacunes. Et puis, elle avait cette baguette ancestrale, qui, bien que moins puissante que celle de Harry, était néanmoins redoutable.

Après avoir visité les différentes boutiques, Harry emmena sa famille à la maison hantée, enfin à la maison que tout le monde croyait hantée. On pouvait comprendre sans peine pourquoi tout le monde pensait que cette maison était hantée, elle n'avait pas fière allure, et on pouvait se demander comment elle tenait encore debout. Harry expliqua alors ces aventures de la troisième année ainsi que celles des maraudeurs avec l'histoire de Rémus, obligé de se cacher dans cette maison à chaque pleine lune parce qu'il était un loup garou.

- Alors Potter ! T'es à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison ?

- Malfoy !

Harry venait de se retourner et vit Malfoy qui se tenait à une distance respectable de lui et sa famille, et qui, chose extraordinaire, était tout seul. Il portait sur lui le sourire de celui qui prépare un nouveau coup.

- Cette maison ne te conviendra pas Potter, reprit Malfoy, elle est bien trop luxueuse pour toi et ta famille.

- Tu as raison Malfoy, je me demandais si elle ne conviendrait pas mieux à ton père. Je suppose que cela serait mieux que la cellule dans laquelle croupit ton meurtrier de père !!

- N'insulte plus mon père, rugit Draco, sinon…

- Sinon quoi, Malfoy ?

Mais draco ne répondit pas à Harry, il se contenta de sourire et transplana. Harry fut surpris de voir que Draco savait transpaner. Il n'avait pas pu apprendre cela à Poudlard et donc cela confirma ses doutes, à savoir que Draco était certainement devenu un mangemort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage…

« Ecarte toi idiote !!!

- Non pas Harry, ne le tuez pas !!

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

… »

Harry entendit à nouveaux ces cris dans sa tête alors qu'un grand froid envahit tout son corps. Une cinquantaine de détraqueurs venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils avançaient dangeureusement vers Harry et sa famille.

- Il faut prévenir Hermione et les autres, dit Pétunia qui commençait à trembler.

Aussitôt son phénix apparut.

- Non, ordonna Harry, nous devons nous débrouiller seuls. Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent pour les membres de notre Ordre.

Pétunia acquiesça à contre cœur et se mit en position de combat, tout comme Dudley et Harry. Pétunia et Dudley avait appris à faire un patronus car Godric leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient un jour ou l'autre se retrouver face à des détraqueurs.

- Specto Patronum !

Harry avait été le premier à jeter le sort en essayent de se remémorer les moments les plus joyeux de sa vie. Cependant, rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

- Specto Patronum !

Harry avait recommencé, sentant de plus en plus le froid envahir son corps, et les cris déchirés sa tête. Mais là encore rien ne se produisit. Les détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

- Spero Patronum ! Cette fois ci, le sort fut jeté par Pétunia et Dudley en même temps. Ils se remémoraient tous les deux la joie qu'ils avaient eu devant Godric en apprenant qu'ils avaient de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Et cette fois-ci le sort fonctionna. De leur baguette sortirent deux énormes gryffons. En effet, ils plaçaient tous les deux tous leurs espoirs dans Harry. Le patronus de Dudley frappa trois détraqueurs avant de s'effacer alors que celui de Pétunia, beaucoup plus puissant, avait déchiqueter une dizaine de détraqueurs.

Harry était à genoux, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il était devenu si puissant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à jeter ce simple sortilège. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur les moments heureux de sa vie. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son patronus n'apparaissait pas.

- Specto Patronus ! Encore une fois, seuls Dudley et Pétunia réussirent à détruire une dizaine de détraqueurs, mais il en restait encore beaucoup. Et Dudley et Pétunia commençait à s'épuiser alors qu'une vingtaine de détraqueurs s'approchaient toujours des trois sorciers. Ils mirent genoux à terre sentant de plus en plus les effets des détraqueurs sur eux. Harry pleurait ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ange gardien ne l'aidait pas.

Une dernière fois, ils lancèrent le patronus. Et cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit. Alors que le patronus de Dudley et Pétunia attaqua encore quelques détraqueurs, Corndedrue fit enfin son apparition, magnifique et fier. Mais à la place de s'attaquer aux détraqueurs, il se retourna vers Harry. Harry vit qu'une larme coulait d'un œil du cerf avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Tout était perdu, ils restaient encore quelques détraqueurs qui approchaient. Pétunia et Dudley étaient à terre complètement épuisés. Harry, lui, était absent, il pleurait : « Pourquoi son père l'abandonnait-il ? »

Alors que les détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Harry, quelque chose les fit fuir. Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître un patronus, ainsi que les aurors qui l'accompagnaient. Pétunia et Dudley se relevèrent difficilement, reconnaissant envers ceux qui les avaient aidé. Harry était toujours au sol, un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : « Pourquoi ? ».

Alors que Dumbledore s'approchait de Harry et sa famille, ce dernier transplana. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre tout seul, honte de ne pas avoir pu faire un patronus. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, être le plus loin possible pour qu'on le laisse pleurer, pour qu'on ne le dérange pas. Aussi, Harry ne se rendit pas bien compte de l'endroit où il avait transplané. Il était maintenant allongé sur une plage apparemment déserte. Et il pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même : même après la mort, son père, Cornedrue, venait de l'abandonner…

Une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, une jeune fille pleurait également. Elle avait vu Harry apparaître sous ses yeux et n'avait pu retenir ses larmes devant cette apparition :

- Mais alors tout est vrai, pleura-t-elle, la magie existe. O Grishor, pourquoi as-tu jeté cette malédiction sur notre famille !?

_A suivre… et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._

* * *


	21. Quand l'audelà s'en mêle

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_David :_**_ dsl, j'avais zappé ta question dans ta review précédente. Alors voici ma réponse : oui ils auront des costumes, c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui explique pourquoi harry ne voulait pas que ses amis interviennent, car pour le moment, ils n'en ont pas, et harry ne veut pas qu'ils soient découverts. Pourquoi la fille pleurait ? … eh bien, je n'y répondrais pas pour le moment. Quant au patronus d'Harry, eh bien, lis le chapitre, tu en sauras un petit peu plus._

**_Ghost_******_: eh oui tu as raison, on ne connaîtra pas tout dans cette fic (d'ailleurs j'espère que la fin de cette première fic sera un choc pour vous lol)._

**_M4r13 :_**_ oui Grishor était un sorcier… Sinon, pour le patronus, tu fais fausse route. Un début d'explications dans ce chapitre._

**_Tiken_******_: oui j'ai une excellente raison d'enlever le patronus à Harry. Et oui Grishor est une personne, mais il sera aussi également question d'un objet se référant à lui._

_Pour tous les autres, eh bien, merci pour vos reviews et encouragements et voici la suite…_

**_Avertissement : J'ai été très long à faire ce nouveau chapitre, parce que, à la lecture de vos reviews, je me suis rendu compte que je devais vous donner des explications sur le patronus d'Harry. Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous n'auraient pas aimé devoir attendre le premier chapitre de la deuxième fic pour avoir des explications (c'est ce que j'avais prévu au départ). Eh donc, j'ai du bouleverser un peu mon plan pour tenir compte de vos attentes. Voici donc ce qui aurait du être le premier chapitre de la septième année de Harry à Poudlard (avec beaucoup de modifications pour être insérer si tôt dans l'aventure, d'où mon retard…)_**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 20 – Quand l'au-delà s'en mêle…**

__

_flash back : deux jours avant l'attaque des détraqueurs _

Bang !

Le sorcier fut repoussé par le champ de force qui entourait la porte. C'était la nième fois qu'il essayait de franchir la porte. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais peu importait. Ce qu'il voyait depuis quelques années déjà à travers les orbes qui reliaient les deux mondes le faisaient souffrir. Il voulait retrouver le monde des vivants. Certes, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir cela. C'était une maladie très courante dans le monde de Nabuco, mais, contrairement aux autres sorciers, il ne souhaita pas retrouver la vie pour lui-même, mais pour aider son fils à traverser toutes les épreuves que lui, son père, avait laissé pour seul héritage. En effet, James Potter n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Entêté, fonçant tête baissée vers cette maudite arche, il n'avait fait que se heurter contre le mur qui émanait du champ de force protégeant la porte.

James Potter ressemblait de plus en plus à son fils, mis à part ses yeux, qui contrairement à ceux de Harry, étaient marrons. En fait, il était plus exact, vu les circonstances, de dire que Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son père car, dans le monde des morts où demeuraient désormais ces parents, les sorciers ne vieillissaient pas. James Potter avait donc le physique d'un homme de vingt et an un, l'âge auquel il décéda en ayant voulu protéger son enfant de Voldemort.

James n'étaient pas seul, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait près de l'arche. D'autres sorciers, souvent les mêmes, essayaient, tout comme lui, de passer à travers l'arche pour réapparaître de l'autre côté, dans la salle de la Mort du ministère de la Magie. Personne n'avait jamais réalisé cet exploit. Pour sûr ! Quand un sorcier venait à décéder et qu'il arrivait à Nabuco, il perdait la plupart de ses pouvoirs de sorciers, et ceux, afin que ce monde de l'au-delà ne soit pas ravagé par des guerres entre les sorciers. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques pouvoirs élémentaires comme celui de transplaner par exemple, car, privés de tout pouvoir, la mort leur serait insupportable. Il en avait été décidé ainsi à la création de ce monde des morts par Nabucodonausor, le père de tous les sorciers, la source de toute magie. Nabucodonausor, qui, en son temps sur la Terre avait été le plus grand roi de Babylone, demeurait désormais à la tête de ce monde paisible. Le plus puissant parmi les puissants, il dirigeait le conseil des anciens. Les anciens étaient des élus qui avaient le privilège de garder leur pouvoir après la mort, les gendarmes de la mort en quelque sorte.

Ces anciens se promenaient souvent parmi les autres sorciers, contrairement au roi Nabucodonausor. En effet, les anciens devaient veiller au calme de leur petit monde, et la tâche n'était pas rendue facile lorsque des guerres amenaient dans leur monde des groupes de sorciers rivaux. Toutefois, en près de quatre mille ans d'existence, Nabuco ne connut pas d'incident grave. En tant de guerre, les anciens travaillaient sans relâche. En tant de guerre, ils devaient veiller à ce que leur petit monde ne se soulève pas. Et enfin, en tant de guerre, ils devaient calmer les ardeurs toujours croissantes des morts qui voulaient retrouver la surface de la Terre. C'est ce qui amena précisément ce matin là un de ces anciens auprès de l'arche qui était reconnu comme le moyen le plus évident pour retourner sur Terre, et ce, bien que personne n'ait jamais réussi à la franchir.

Cet ancien était en fait une femme d'un certain âge. Cela faisait bientôt mille ans qu'elle était arrivée à Nabuco. Malgré tout, de tous les anciens, c'était sûrement en elle que les sorciers de Nabuco avaient le moins confiance. Pour cause, sa élection en tant qu'ancien s'était déroulé dans des conditions assez particulières, conditions qui étaient justement en train de se renouveler à cause du dernier arrivant. Elle s'approcha de James Potter :

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'une voix bienveillante, pourtant toutes vos tentatives sont vouées à l'échec. Je pensais pourtant vous l'avoir déjà expliqué au moins… euh attendez… cela doit bien être la centième fois que j'essaie de vous décourager….

- C'est vous qui vous découragerez avant moi, lui répondit James alors qu'il reprenait des forces.

Il s'élança à nouveau vers l'arche. Et, comme d'habitude, James fut repoussé violemment par le champ de force qui protégeait l'arche.

- Vous êtes désespérant James Potter, reprit-elle. Je pensais que Lilly avait réussi à vous convaincre que cela ne servait à rien…

- On ne sait jamais, répondit-il en se relevant, un miracle est toujours possible.

- Pas avec cette arche, n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui l'ai bâtie. Si je vous dis que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer sur Terre, alors faites moi confiance, vous n'y arriverez pas. Moi-même je n'ai pas réussi…

James Potter marmonna quelques jurons, ce qui fit sourire la vieille sorcière. « Il mérite bien sa réputation celui-l » pensa-t-elle.

- Qu'est- ce qui vous amène ? demanda James après quelques instants de silence. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venus là uniquement pour me voir me cogner contre cette maudite porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? répondit-elle intriguée.

- Le grand roi nous a peut-être privé de la plupart de nos pouvoirs mais nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Depuis quelques mois, nous voyons de moins en moins d'anciens parmi nous. Les gens parlent et…

- et quoi ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- et … certaines rumeurs indiquent que le futur est mauvais.

- C'est pour cela que vous redoublez d'ardeur pour franchir l'arche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis inquiet pour mon fils. Il a décidé de lever sa propre armée pour défaire Voldemort. J'ai peur que tout cela ne dégénère entre Dumbeldore, Voldemort et Harry.

- Ah… soupira-t-elle. Les rumeurs sont vraies, les temps sont durs et le seront de plus en plus.

- Alors il faut intervenir. Pourquoi le grand Nabucodonausor ne fait-il rien pour aider Harry ? James éleva la voix, il était en colère.

- Un peu de respect pour le grand Nabucodonausor, le père de nos pères. Il doit faire face à cette menace qui approche, mais vous connaissez la règle aussi bien que moi : nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer avec le monde des vivants autrement que par des messages.

- Des messages… pff ! Voilà ce qui pourrit la vie de mon fils depuis qu'il est né. Un de ces messages que votre Nabucodonausor a envoyé à une soit disante voyante… Ce n'est pas avec des prophéties que l'on gagne des guerres. Allez donc dire à notre roi qu'il ferait bien d'éliminez la menace lui-même, lui qui est si puissant !

VLAN !

La sorcière gifla James, rouge de colère.

- Imbécile ! Vous venez de me demander d'aller dire au puissant d'éliminer votre fils.

Un silence s'installa. James Potter assimilait péniblement ce que venait de dire la sorcière.

- Pardon ? Je sais que je suis moins 'intelligent' que vous, mais là, je crois que vous faites erreur. Je ne demanderais jamais à personne de tuer mon fils.

La sorcière trouva que le moment était opportun pour mettre son plan à exécution. Tous les sorciers autour les regardaient avec crainte. Il était rare de voir un sorcier hausser la voix contre un ancien. Cela pouvait lui coûter très cher. Elle en profita donc pour jeter un sort à James en même temps qu'elle le pétrifiait. Cela passa inaperçu.

- Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! cria James.

Ces paroles furent suivies par la plus incroyable collections d'injures qu'il ait été donné de voir dans le monde des morts. « Merde ! qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas moi qui parle ? » pensa James. « Elle a du me jeter un sort… »

Pendant qu'il pensait cela, les injures continuaient à sortir de sa bouche, mais également, il se passa quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. La voix de la sorcière résonna dans sa tête.

« Oui, je vous ai jeté un sort James. Je ne veux pas que les autres entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire. Ecoutez moi attentivement car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un découvre la supercherie…

Nabucodonausor voit en Harry votre fils, une menace sérieuse, tant pour le monde des vivants que pour le monde des morts.

- Mais c'est de la folie !

- Silence ! … Votre fils est une menace car il brouille l'avenir pour une raison où pour une autre. Depuis quelques temps, Nabucodonausor n'arrive pas à voir au-delà de la mort de votre fils. Oui James, votre fils va mourir. Quelque soit les moyens qu'il emploiera, il n'y a que deux possibilités. Ou bien il mourra de la main de Voldemort ou bien de celle de Dumbeldore, et ce, le 12 juin prochain. Il n'y a pas d'alternatives pour lui. Toutes les actions possibles ont été prévues par Nabucodonausor.

- Attendez ! Mais je croyais que seul Voldemort pourrait tuer Harry ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Dumbledore ?!

- Justement, c'est ce qui fait peur aux anciens. Nous n'avons jamais fait d'erreurs dans les prophéties auparavant, mais, depuis le 4 juillet dernier, rien ne va plus. Nous ne savons ni pourquoi ni comment le futur a été modifié. Mais ce n'est pas le pire James. Nabucodonausor n'arrive pas à voir au-delà de la mort de votre fils. Savez vous ce que cela signifie ?

- Non, sauf peut-être que notre roi se fait vieux !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter James, je vous rappelle que nous parlons de la mort de votre fils. Sachez en tout cas que seul un très puissant pouvoir peut bloquer la vision de notre roi. Or, vous savez comme moi, que Nabucodonausor est le plus puissant des sorciers. Alors peut-être comprenez vous maintenant les enjeux. Le monde des vivants est menacé, mais il se pourrait bien que le monde des morts le soit également. »

Elle laissa quelques secondes à James pour digérer les informations confidentielles qu'elles lui livraient.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous dis tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je vais vous confiez un autre secret. Je ne partage pas la théorie de notre roi concernant les troubles actuels. Je pense qu'il est trop borné pour admettre la vérité qui lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Et, j'ai ma propre théorie. J'espère avoir tord, mais malheureusement, de plus en plus d'indices me font penser que j'ai raison. C'est pour cela que je viens vous demander votre aide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux que vous prépariez la venue de votre fils dans le monde des morts.

- Pardon ?

- Si vous voulez qu'il vive, si vous voulez que notre monde soit en sécurité, faites ce que je vous dirais.

- Mais je n'y comprends rien ! Vous voulez que je prépare la venue de mon fils dans le royaume des morts pour qu'il puisse vivre ?! Etes vous folles ?

- Vous ferez ce que je vous dirais si vous voulez vraiment aider votre fils car moi, Rowenna Serdaigle, je n'ai qu'une parole. La première chose urgente à faire est de déshériter votre fils de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser votre image dans son patronus.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un message douloureux ! Je sais que c'est fou de vous demandez cela. Mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. En faisant cela, vous enverrez un message à votre fils que quelque chose ne vous plait pas. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il fait fausse route. En faisant cela, nous ferons quelque chose que notre roi n'a pas encore analysé, nous, les morts, nous interférons légalement avec le monde des vivants. Notre roi n'a regardé que sur Terre, c'est le seul moyen de sauver votre fils.

- Attendez, mais pourquoi fait-il fausse route ? Mon fils s'est toujours battu pour le bien et je suis fier de lui.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, un ancien approche. Faites ce que je vous dis, pour le moment, c'est la seule chance pour votre fils…»

- Libérez moi ! Avait continuellement crié James inconsciemment pendant tout leur entretien masqué.

Alors que Magnus l'ancien arrivait vers Rowenna Serdaigle, celle-ci détacha James.

- Que cela vous serve de leçon Monsieur Potter ! Et j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous suivrez mes recommandations !

C'était une question, James en était sûr. Rowenna Serdaigle voulait savoir s'il ferait ce qu'elle avait demandé. Maudire Harry, le déshériter. James ne voyait pas pourquoi, et cela ferait tant de peine à Harry. Mais en même temps, Rowenna Serdaigle n'avait qu'une parole et il l'estimait beaucoup. L'avoir rencontré avait été un grand honneur pour lui qui avait fréquenté Poudlard. Et puis, après gryffondor, c'était Serdaigle que James estimait le plus à l'école. Sa rencontre avec la sorcière n'avait pas changé son opinion, bien au contraire. Alors il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait car n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Harry, même si, lui, ne voyait pas le rapport. Mais Rowenna, comme tous les anciens avaient accès à l'avenir. L'avenir n'était pas un simple film que l'on déroule mais plutôt un ensemble de possibles. Et Rowenna voulait changer ses possibles qui lui faisaient tous peurs ainsi qu'aux autres anciens, Rowenna voulait sauver Harry également.

Alors James fit un signe de la tête, cela lui fut pénible mais il arriva à ajouter :

- Je vous prie de pardonner mon insolence et je m'en vais de ce pas suivre vos recommandations.

Magnus arriva enfin à hauteur de Rowenna. C'était un petit sorcier des temps beaucoup plus anciens que ceux des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Rowenna, mon amie, je vous cherchais. Notre roi a enfin pris sa décision…

- Et… ? Demandait-elle avec appréhension.

- Et… Sir Sirius Black a été accepté et est désormais un ancien. Une fête en son honneur est célébrée ce soir à la petite pyramide de Kalima. J'espère pouvoir vous voir.

- Merci Magnus, j'y serais… j'y serais…

Enfin une bonne nouvelle pensa-t-elle. Sirius Black, ancien, il serait un atout précieux dans la révolution qui commençait à peine. Elle s'était prise d'affection dès son arrivée dans le royaume des morts. Tout comme elle, il était arrivé vivant dans le monde des morts. Tout comme elle, il avait été accepté difficilement dans la communauté. Et maintenant, tout comme elle, il devenait un ancien. Et, par-dessus tout, c'était le parrain de Harry Potter.

Rowenna retourna à Kalima. Elle voulait regarder à nouveau vers cet avenir qui était si incertain. Elle espérait qu'elle y verrait du changement puisque Potter devait déjà avoir maudit son fils. Et effectivement, à travers l'orbe des anciens, elle vit deux nouvelles possibilités. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir car ce qu'elle vit fut plus qu'étonnant : « Potter mourra de la main d'Hermione Granger ou bien il sera sauvé par Draco Malfoy ». Seule la date n'avait pas changé. Ce 12 juin serait une journée capitale pour la survie de monde…

_A suivre…._

__

_

* * *

_

_Voilà j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop désorientés et que cela vous a plu. Dans les prochains chapitres, je retourne m'occuper de la vie sur Terre lol. Il y aura par moment quelques chapitres qui feront référence au monde de Nabuco, mais pas trop, car il faut que je garde des éléments pour la prochaine fic._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._


	22. Le lourd fardeau d'Hermione

_

* * *

_

_Coucou, me revoilà après de longs mois d'absence. Mille excuses ! :-/_

_Pour plaider ma cause, je dois dire que je ne suis plus étudiant, eh oui, je bosse et j'ai déménagé. J'ai un peu mois de temps qu'avant, mais je compte toujours finir cette fic._

_Merci pour le quelques reviews qui m'ont motivé à redonner signe de vie._

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 21 - Le lourd fardeau d'Hermione**

- Harry a disparu il y a de cela une heure environ…

- Quoi ?! crièrent tous les membres de l'Ordre de Harry à l'exception de Pétunia et de Dudley qui étaient déjà au courant.

Ils s'étaient réunis quelques heures après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville avaient eu vent de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient rentrés immédiatement au château de Godric dès qu'ils l'avaient appris, et ce, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais, une fois arrivés au château, ils ne virent que Pétunia, Dudley et la Flame Verte. Harry avait disparu juste après la bataille. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Pétunia avait vu Harry pleurer à la fin de la bataille parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire son patronus. Mais, elle n'en avait pas vu davantage, trop occupée à essayer de recouvrer ses forces. Dudley n'en savait pas plus. Et voilà que maintenant, c'était Godric lui-même qui disait que Harry avait disparu.

- J'ai toujours ressenti sa présence jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis une heure, plus rien.

- Plus … rien ? arrivait à peine à articuler Hermione. Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'il… enfin… qu'il est mort ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit sincèrement Godric, alors que sa voix semblait montrer que son âme était en pleine réflexion. Non, reprit-il, je pense que j'aurais ressenti une attaque ou un quelconque danger. Il a tout simplement disparu, je ne ressens plus sa magie.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être avant de disparaître ? demanda Pétunia.

- Oui, il était sur une petite île de la Nouvelle Zélande.

- Nouvelle Zélande ?! Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la Terre s'indigna Ron. Il a transplané jusque la ?

- Les phénix pourront vous y conduire en un éclair. Vous devez retrouver Harry Potter. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. En effet, tout porte à croire qu'il était désespéré au point peut-être de vouloir se suicider.

A ces mots, tout le groupe resta sans voix. Certes, ils savaient tous que la vie de Harry n'avait jamais été facile ? Mais, là, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un évènement aussi insignifiant pouvait amener Harry à réagir ainsi.

- Mais qu'attendons nous ? Allons-y ! pressa Neville en appelant à lui son phénix.

- Oui, allons-y ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bonne chance à vous ! Ramenez le moi sain et sauf ! encouragea Godric. Hermione, peux-tu rester deux minutes ? J'ai un autre sujet à aborder pendant que les autres commenceront les recherches.

Etonnés, les autres ne dirent rien et partirent à la recherche de Harry en Nouvelle Zélande grâce à leur phénix. Hermione aussi était surprise par la requête de Godric. Elle aurait bien aimée partir immédiatement à la recherche de Harry. C'était la première fois que Gryffondor voulait parler seul à seul avec un membre de l'Ordre des compagnons de la Flame verte. Aussi elle accepta.

- Hermione, commença Godric une fois les autres partis, si je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Avant tout, je souhaite que ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous. Donc, je te demande maintenant de prêter serment.

Intriguée et curieuse, Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement à prêter magiquement serment. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus trahir le secret que Godric allait lui confier.

- Je meurs Hermione, reprit Godric une fois que Hermione avait terminé le serment. Il ne me reste que quelques jours tout au plus. Aussi, je dois faire une dernière chose avant de m'en aller. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai transmis la majorité de mes pouvoirs à Harry, ce qui, avec les pouvoirs qu'il a reçu de Voldemort et ceux de ses parents, fait de Harry le sorcier le plus puissant de cette Terre. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ce qu'il peut faire est incroyable. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne m'explique pas qu'il n'ait pas réussi à faire le patronus.

- Je l'ignore également pour te dire la vérité. En fait, ce que je voulais te dire à toi et à toi seule, c'est que Harry est potentiellement invincible.

- Comment ça ? Il n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser des détraqueurs tout à l'heure, comment peut-il être invincible ?

- Je sais bien Hermione. Mais Harry aurait très bien pu se débarrasser des détraqueurs autrement qu'avec son patronus. Il aurait par exemple pu faire appel à l'oligomorphose. Et le sort du patronus n'est pas le seul sort qui attaque les détraqueurs. Mais bon, le plus important, c'est la quantité incroyable de pouvoir qui est enfermée en lui. C'est très dangereux, si jamais… enfin si…

- Si jamais il tourne mal ? continua Hermione. Vous avez peur que Harry rejoigne le côté de Voldemort ?! C'est absurde !

- Non, pas nécessairement le côté de Voldemort. Je veux juste parer à toute éventualité, surtout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car je te l'ai dit, il ne me reste que quelques jours. Or il se peut que dans un moment de désespoir, Harry devienne un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, affrontant à la fois Dumbledore et Voldemort. C'est pour parer à cette éventualité qui, bien qu'improbable m'effraye, que je t'ai demandé de rester.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ? demanda Hermione visiblement sur la défensive.

- Tu es sa meilleure amie et je me fie à tes jugements rationnels. Toi seule dans l'Ordre est à même de déterminer si Harry devient une menace pour l'ensemble de la communauté. Tu me comprends Hermione ?

- Malheureusement… Oui. Vous voulez que je détruise Harry s'il utilise ses pouvoirs à de mauvaises fins.

- Exactement Hermione. Je sais que c'est délicat de te demander cela. Mais de toutes les personnes proches de lui, tu es la seule qui en soit capable.

- Mais ? mes pouvoirs ne feraient pas le poids contre ceux de Harry si une telle chose devait se produire…

- Justement si Hermione. Il te suffit de connaître la faille de Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que ce que je te dise reste entre nous. Tu dois être la seule personne à connaître la faille de Harry car il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'un ennemi l'apprenne.

- Je comprends mieux… en effet vous avez raison.

Hermione aurait voulu être ailleurs à ce moment précis. Godric la condamnait à surveiller toute sa vie les agissements de son meilleur ami, Harry. Sur elle pouvait reposer le salut de la communauté si jamais Harry tournait mal. Mais cela serait au prix d'un sacrifice énorme : s'attaquer à son meilleur ami.

- Hermione, je t'ai dit que les pouvoirs de Harry étaient immenses. En fait, ils sont au maximum. Son corps ne pourrait supporter d'en contenir davantage. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

Le cerveau de Hermione se mit en marche. Oui elle comprenait, la faille de Harry. C'était si simple, si dangereux pour Harry.

- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas transféré tous vos pouvoirs, commença Hermione, vous l'auriez tué. Et donc, le moindre transfert d'énergie le tuerait ?

- Oui, s'il n'arrive pas à s'en protéger, le moindre apport d'énergie lui sera fatale. Je veux donc que tu apprennes le sort…

_Quelque part dans le Pacifique_

- Alors, c'est ici que Harry aurait transplan ? demanda Neville tout en contemplant autour de lui le magnifique paysage. Cela fait combien de temps Pétunia ?

- Trois heures environ, répondit-elle, et d'après Godric, il a disparu de l'île il y a un peu plus d'heure seulement.

L'île était minuscule. Quelques palmiers, un petit monticule rocailleux étouffé par un excès de végétation, la plage, et c'était tout. On devait pouvoir faire le tour de l'île en moins d'une demi-heure. C'est ce qu'ils firent, en répétant inlassablement haut et fort « Harry » en quête d'un signe de vie de sa part. Après avoir fouillé méticuleusement l'île, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que Harry n'était plus sur l'île. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aucune trace de pas nulle part. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait voulu effacer toute trace de vie. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Hermione. En voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas bien avancé dans leur recherche. Et ils ne disposaient plus que d'une heure avant de devoir rentrer dans les dortoirs à Poudlard. Seuls Pétunia et Dudley pourraient continuer à chercher.

Ils choisirent d'un commun accord de se disperser et de partir chacun de leur côté sur les différentes îles environnantes. Mais, une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fut l'heure du bilan, ils durent se rendre compte à l'évidence que retrouver Harry dans cette myriade d'îles serait quasi impossible. Il fallait espérer que Harry, où qu'il soit était en bonne santé et qu'il finirait par réapparaître : telle était leur conclusion lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard. Hermione, elle, dans sa tête en arrivait à une autre conclusion : est-ce que ce que craignait Godric n'était pas en train de se passer ? De tout son cœur, elle espérait que non.

_A Poudlard_

Les jours passèrent à Poudlard. Des rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes s'interrogeaient sur la longue absence de Harry. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas été à beaucoup de cours, mais il venait en général à un cours par jour au moins. Cela commençait à paraître suspect. Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter. Les réponses évasives de Dudley n'avaient pas mis un terme à ces interrogations. Elles en avaient rajouté d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. En particulier, Dumbledore ne comprit pas comment un garçon de l'âge de Dudley qui ne pratiquait la magie que depuis quelques mois pouvait maîtriser l'occlumency. En effet, même si Dumbledore avait eu la très nette impression que Dudley ne lui avait pas dit la vérité concernant l'absence de Harry en cours, il n'arrivait pas à lire la vérité dans l'esprit de Dudley. Comment Dudley pouvait-il avoir un tel niveau ? Et sa mère ? Certes, les membres de l'Ordre du phénix avaient aidé Pétunia, Dudley et Harry à faire partir les détraqueurs, mais à elle seule, Pétunia avait détruit plusieurs dizaines de détraqueurs. Excepté Dumbledore, c'était plus que ce que pouvait réaliser n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre du phénix. D'où venait le pouvoir de Harry, de Pétunia, de Dudley. Ces questions hantaient l'esprit de Dumbledore, il n'arrivait pas à y échapper. Albus Dumbledore fut sorti brutalement de ses rêveries par Mc Gonagall :

- Albus, vous n'avez pas oublié que vous deviez faire une annonce aux élèves ? demanda-t-elle

- Oh Minerva ! Puisque vous le dites maintenant…

- Albus, à quoi pensiez vous ? Vous me semblez inquiet plus que d'ordinaire ces jours-ci …

- Eh bien, voyez vous Minerva, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis pris dans un tourbillon de batailles sans avoir aucune carte en mains. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, j'en ai peur…

- Harry… Harry Potter, vous vous posez des questions.

- Oui, lui, mais aussi tant d'autres. Mais bon, cessons nos inquiétudes. Je faire mon annonce maintenant, cela égayera un peu la salle.

« Hum Hum ! S'il vous plait. J'ai une annonce à vous faire, qui j'espère réjouira la plupart d'entre vous. Etant donné que les cours pour la coupe des maîtres des duels de Poudlard débuteront dans quinze jours et ouvriront ainsi officiellement la compétition, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal. Ce bal aura lieu non pas ce week-end mais le prochain week-end. Cela vous laisse peu de temps pour choisir votre cavalier ou votre cavalière, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous aurez à cœur de fêter cette nouvelle compétition à Poudlard »

Dumbledore avait récité son texte d'une voix monocorde. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il regardait à la table des gryffondors. Et tout particulièrement, il regardait Hermione, Ron et leurs amis. Dumbledore savait bien qu'ils s'étaient tous fâchés avec Harry. Il avait toujours été surpris par cela. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, ils trouvaient que ces gryffondors avaient un comportement étrange. Ils n'écoutaient même pas ce qu'il disait et on avait l'impression que ceux-ci étaient en réunion. Se parlant de bouche à oreille uniquement. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner quel devait être leur sujet de conversation.

Un peu plus tard, après le premier cours, dans les couloirs.

- Alors Weasley, on s'est inscrit à la compétition ?! J'espère que les sorts que tu recevras te permettront de refaire un peu ton visage. Je suppose que c'est dans ce but que tu t'es inscrit ?

- Malfoy ! Ris maintenant si tu veux, mais contre toi, je ne perdrais pas, alors ne me rencontre pas sur ton chemin.

- Ah Ah Ah ! Tu sais que tu imites très mal le Potter. D'ailleurs, je ne le vois plus, je suppose qu'il a fini par en avoir marre d'être accompagné d'un mendiant et d'une bibliothèque ambulante difforme…

- Ne me parle pas de Potter, Malfoy !

- Oh ta fiancé t'as quitté, Weasley ?! Tu comptais aller au bal avec Potter ?! Ah Ah

- De quel bal tu parles ?

- En plus d'être pauv' , t'es sourd. C'est vraiment misérable. T'as pas écouté le discours de Dumbledore au petit déj' ce matin ? Pathétique !

Ron n'en sut pas plus, il retourna dans son dortoir pour essayer de savoir ce que pouvait bien être le bal. Non, ils n'avaient pas écouté le discours de Dumbledore car ils étaient trop préoccupés par l'absence de Harry et surtout par la disparition de Godric. Sa Flame s'était éteinte pendant la nuit. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se dire au revoir. Ron tomba sur Hermione qui était en discussion avec Neville, Luna, Ginny et Dudley.

- Vous avez appris la nouvelle ? demanda Ron à ses amis

- Oui, c'est super ! s'exclama Neville. Moi j'ai déjà demandé à Luna, on va y aller ensemble.

- Et moi, il faut que je retrouve Harry pour lui demander d'y aller avec moi ! s'amusa Ginny.

- Tu comptes quand même pas lui demander ? s'indigna Ron

- Bien sûr que si ! Quel mal y a-t-il ? tu comptais quand même pas lui demander avant moi ?

- Pff ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui… Non, je voulais simplement te faire remarquer que c'est aux garçons de demander aux filles et pas l'inverse !

- Ouai, eh bien toi et Hermione, vous feriez mieux de revoir ce principe vu que t'as pas l'air motivé pour enfin lui demander de sortir avec toi et qu'elle, de son côté, elle attend bêtement !

- Ginny !!! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione en même temps tout en rougissant dangereusement…

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Et comme d'hab', A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures_

* * *


	23. Mlle Elena Grishor Mc Tellis

_Dsl__ pour l'ordre des chapitres. Je me suis aperçu que fanfiction avait eu quelques ratés et que plusieurs de mes chapitres avaient été déplacés. J'ai tout remis en place et j'en ai profité pour ajouter un nouveau chapître. _

_Voilà, merci toujours pour tous les reviewers (même si j'aurais tant aimé qu'ils soient plus nombreux)._

_Je vous laisse maintenant avec la lecture du chapître…_

* * *

**Chapître**** 22 – Mlle Elena Grishor Mc Tellis**

Toujours allongé sur la plage, pleurant à chaudes larmes, Harry ne vit pas arriver celle qui l'avait vu transplaner d'un bout à l'autre de la planète. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait la tête ailleurs. L'incident du patronus était pour lui comme un électrochoc. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il faisait le point sur lui-même. La dernière fois, c'était à la mort de son parrain Sirius. Sirius, comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit présent en cet instant. A défaut d'un père, il avait trouvé Sirius. Et désormais Sirius n'était plus là. En fait, officiellement, Sirius n'était même pas mort. Au départ, Harry avait pensé qu'on lui cachait quelque chose à propos du voile de la salle de la mort du ministère. Il avait pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sirius réapparaîtrait. Mais très vite, Harry réalisa que si Sirius n'était pas officiellement mort, c'était pour deux raisons simples. La première était que Sirius était toujours reconnu coupable des faits qui lui étaient reprochés auquel il faut ajouter l'évasion d'Azkaban. Bref, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas organiser des funérailles dignes d'un Black pour celui qui avait été considéré par beaucoup comme l'ennemi public numéro un pendant plus de douze ans. La deuxième raison était que Dumbledore ne voulait sûrement pas que le testament soit ouvert. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre la maison du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry. Toujours est-il que depuis qu'il avait fait le deuil de Sirius, il ne s'était plus remis en question. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite : ses entraînements, l'entraînement de Pétunia et le départ de Vernon, l'attaque de Voldemort et la rencontre avec Godric Gryffondor, et puis l'Ordre des Compagnons de la Flame Verte. Oui, il avait besoin de faire une pause, de faire le point. Il ne servirait à rien de toute façon de se précipiter tête baissée pour aller affronter Lord Voldemort. Il fallait prendre le temps d'établir un plan. Il fallait aussi qu'il pense aux membres de son ordre et à ceux de l'Ordre du phénix.

- Tu es un sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait pensé être seul au départ sur ce petit îlot. Mais en fait, une autre personne était là, attendant sa venue depuis si longtemps maintenant… Leurs yeux se croisèrent avant que chacun ne baisse le visage. Et pour cause, tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? répéta la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu prêt le même âge que Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cherchait à comprendre ce que cette fille pouvait bien lui vouloir. Puis il comprit. Elle l'avait vu transplané sûrement, c'est pour cela qu'elle savait que Harry était un sorcier. Cette fille devait être une sorcière également. En même temps, c'était un peu étrange. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle n'aurait pas posé la question à Harry car elle aurait su reconnaître le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda enfin Harry, sortant de sa réflexion.

- Je suis Elena Grishor Mc Tellis. Et toi ?

- Je suis… Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry avait hésité quelques instants à dire son véritable nom. Mais, finalement, dire son nom pouvait s'avérer utile. En effet, Elena n'eut aucune réaction particulière à l'entente de ce nom. Cela prouvait qu'elle ne devait pas connaître le monde de la magie. Elle n'était ni sorcière, ni Cracmol mais simplement moldue.

- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, reprit Elena en séchant ses larmes, tu es un sorcier ?

- Et toi ?

Harry ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Normalement, la sagesse voudrait qu'il lui efface la mémoire immédiatement et qu'il reparte d'où il était venu. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cette Elena l'intriguait. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa beauté. Elena avait largement profité du soleil de ces îles. Elle était grande, quelques centimètres de plus que Harry, mince. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'il était impossible d'en sortir lorsque l'on croisait son regard. Sa chevelure très longue aurait pu la faire passée pour une vahinée. Ses cheveux arboraient le même noir. Mais, d'une part il y avait ses yeux, et d'autre part il y avait sa peau pas assez foncée bien qu'ayant été très clairement longtemps exposé au soleil. Bref, Harry était persuadée que cette fille n'était pas originaire du coin. Et puis, il y avait son nom, Mc Tellis…

- Moi, non. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? reprit-elle désespérée, Je t'ai vu apparaître de nulle part tout à l'heure. Je croyais que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, cela fait longtemps que je t'attends.

- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cela fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

- Suis moi, et tu comprendras…

Elena prit le bras de Harry et commença à courir en direction du rocher qui surplombait la petite île. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, la végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense. Harry n'avait de cesse de lui dire d'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Eh eh, Stop. Pourquoi tu coures comme

Peine perdue, Harry venait de se prendre une branche d'arbuste en pleine figure. Il commençait à avoir plein d'égratignures à force de passer en force à travers la végétation luxuriante. Cette fille était décidément très sportive. Même Harry, surentraîné au quidditch, avait du mal à la suivre alors qu'elle se déplaçait aisément entre les arbres. Il devenait un boulet qu'elle avait du mal à traîner. Aussi, elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers Harry. Leur regard se croisa à nouveau. Et puis cela arriva précipitamment. Elena approcha son visage de celui de Harry sans jamais quitter ses yeux. Et, avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, leurs lèvres ne firent plus qu'unes. Ce baiser volé dura quelques secondes avant que Harry ne réagisse en reculant d'un pas. Il avait apprécié ce baiser certes, mais c'est tout de même un baiser volé. Et puis cette fille, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes… Leur regard ne s'était toujours pas quitté. Harry était en pleine réflexion et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il rougissait. Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir également Elena. En s'en apercevant, Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie.

- 'scuse mo'arry ! dit précipitemment Elena en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Mais enfin où m'emmènes tu ? répondit Harry qui préféra changer de conversation.

- Là haut, sur le rocher. On y est presque, mais il va falloir grimper… Allez Viens, reprit-elle en tirant à nouveau sur le bras de Harry.

Pousser par un élan soudain qu'il ne pourrait jamais définir, il tira à son tour Elena à lui. Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit plus appuyé. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est toujours enlacés qu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut du rocher : Harry venait de transplaner avec Elena.

Elena prise de vertige voulut se défaire de l'emprise d'Harry, mais au contraire, Harry resserra davantage son étreinte. Il ne pensait plus rien, il était bien et avait agit spontanément. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry relâcha son étreinte. Elena s'écarta vivement. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ce baiser. Bien au contraire. Seulement, elle s'écarta pour vérifier que tous ses membres étaient en place. C'était la première fois qu'elle transplanait.

- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! rugit-elle vers Harry. La prochaine fois prévient moi avant d'utiliser la magie…

Harry voyant bien que c'était une fausse colère, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes montés, que voulais tu me montrer ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Hein ? Ah oui, euh, suis moi, il y a un escalier bizarre pas loin…

- Bizarre ? qu'entends-tu par bizarre ?

- Viens ! je te dis ! reprit Elena en rigolant.

Au somment du rocher, au centre de celui-ci, il y avait un escalier taillé dans la roche qui semblait descendre profond dans le rocher. L'endroit était dépourvu de végétation, ce qui était étrange.

- Tu le vois ? Hein, dis moi, tu le vois ? demanda Elena surexcitée

- Calme toi Elena, répondit Harry pour calmer ces ardeurs, c'est juste un escalier.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas juste un escalier… C'est un escalier qui est invisible aux autres personnes… Tu es la deuxième personne après moi à réussir à le voir… Tous les autres me croyaient folle... Mais en fait j'avais raison… Et je suis sûr que c'est Grishor qui l'a fait cet escalier... Par contre je n'arrive pas à le descendre… On dirait qu'il y a comme un champ de force qui le protège... Enfin, ça doit être de la magie, je suppose… J'avais raison depuis le début… La magie existe... Je ne suis pas folle !

Elena avait dit tout cela sans respirer. Harry en eut mal à la tête d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Apparemment, sa vie n'avait pas du être facile. On la prenait pour une folle parce qu'elle croyait à la magie. Enfin, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter plus tard. Harry était intrigué, il voulait examiner cet escalier qu'ils étaient apparemment les seuls à pouvoir voir. Harry s'avança prudemment. Il ressentit le champ de force dont parlait Elena au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'escalier. Une magie très puissante s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas une magie hostile, mais on pouvait aisément deviné que seules les personnes conviées à entrer pourraient pénétrer le champ de force.

- Ce doit être le champ de force qui rend l'escalier invisible à la plupart des gens qui passent par là, dit Harry tout haut, plus à lui-même d'ailleurs qu'à Elena.

- Oui Harry. Et je me suis dit que si je pouvais le voir, ça devait avoir un lien avec la malédiction et avec toi.

- La malédiction ? reprit Harry interloqué. Mais de quelle malédiction parles tu ?

- C'est très long à expliquer. En gros :

« Chaque premier enfant de ma famille est une fille. Le jour de mes douze ans, j'ai reçu de ma mère qui elle-même le tenait de sa mère ce médaillon. Depuis, je ne peux plus l'enlever, sinon je me sens terriblement mal. Ma mère m'a dit que si je l'enlevais trop longtemps, je pourrais mourir. Il est de tradition dans ma famille que ce médaillon a été reçu comme gage de malédiction. Il y a fort longtemps, mon aïeule aurait été une puissante magicienne. Voulant découvrir le secret de la mort, elle n'aurait pas tenu compte des avertissements de Grishor, lui aussi un très puissant magicien. S'obstinant à vouloir découvrir le secret de la mort, elle aurait commis une faute qui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réparée menacerait le monde tout entier. Malheureusement, il advint que cette aïeule disparut on ne sait trop commun. Grishor, en colère, aurait jeté une malédiction terrible sur ma famille. Cette malédiction ne serait levée que lorsqu'une première née de ma lignée réparerait la faute. Cette malédiction m'oblige à porter ce médaillon jusqu'à je trouve le sorcier qui m'aimera et qui pourra m'aider à réparer la faute, ou bien je devrai le donner à la première de mes filles le jour de ses douze ans. Si je ne porte pas ce médaillon, je peux mourir. Et si je ne donne pas ce médaillon à ma première fille le jour de ses douze ans, elle mourra. Jusqu'à présent, dans notre famille, les maris n'ont jamais prêté attention à cette malédiction. Mon père me laisse porter le médaillon, mais il pense que je suis un peu folle et que mes évanouissements ne sont dus qu'à des problèmes psychologiques lorsqu'on tente de m'enlever le médaillon. Ma mère m'avait expliqué que je devrais le garder jusqu'à ce que j'aie une fille. Mais depuis quelques temps, je pense que je suis celle qui devra arrêter la malédiction. Tout particulièrement parce que je suis la seule avec toi à pouvoir voir cet escalier sur cette île dont je me suis toujours sentie attirée, et puis je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es apparu juste devant moi… Mais au fait, tient… »

Elena scinda le médaillon en deux. En fait le médaillon était double avec deux colliers très fins. Les dessins représentant des licornes étaient symétriques. L'un des médaillons semblait en or tandis que l'autre semblait être fait d'argent. Elena tendit celui qui était en argent à Harry. Harry avait écouté religieusement l'histoire d'Elena. Son histoire de malédiction semblait farfelue, mais en même temps, en matière de magie, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire. Et puis, était-ce vraiment un hasard si Harry avait transplané jusqu'ici ? Aussi, il mit sa partie de médaillon autour du cou réalisant par la même qu'il s'embarquait peut-être dans une nouvelle galère. Et en effet, à peine avait-il mis le médaillon autour du cou qu'une lumière éblouissante s'échappa de leur médaillon, les forçant à se protéger les yeux. La lumière recouvrit entièrement leur corps. Les genoux de Harry et d'Elena fléchirent. Ils tombèrent à terre sous le coup d'une immense douleur.

Harry paniqua. Cette douleur était terrible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il pensait qu'il devait faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'appeler son phénix à la rescousse. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne ressentait plus la présence du Phénix ni même celle de Godric. Il était complètement isolé de Gryffondor. Au même moment dans le château de Godric, une flamme vacilla. La Flame Verte venait de perdre le contact avec son disciple…

Alors que la panique laissa sa place à la résignation, la lumière s'estompa peu à peu, et avec elle, la douleur. Et enfin, la lumière et la douleur s'arrêtèrent totalement et laissèrent Harry et Elena par Terre, recroquevillée sous le coup de la douleur. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes à reprendre leurs esprits pour constater que les médaillons avaient disparu. Disparus ? Pas tout à fait. Harry sentit comme une chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Instinctivement, Elena fit de même.

- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Elena paniquée.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression que nous avons les médaillons en nous. Je le sens au niveau de mon cœur.

Harry enleva sa chemise et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant à l'emplacement de son cœur, un magnifique tatouage. Son tatouage était couleur argent. Il représentait le dessin de son médaillon sauf que sur son tatouage, les licornes étaient animées et que la couleur argentée scintillait. Elena regarda le tatouage d'Harry avec émerveillement. Ou bien peut-être était-ce le torse de Harry qu'Elena regardait avec insistance. A en juger par la couleur de ses joues, Harry opta pour la deuxième réponse. Aussi, il se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise.

- Et toi, tu as un tatouage ? demanda Harry.

- Retourne toi, répondit Elena.

- Ben quoi, tu m'as bien regardé tout à l'heure…

- C'est pas pareille, moi je suis une fille. Allez, retourne toi ?

- Ok Ok…

Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois Elena et, tout en montrant combien il était déçu et résigné, se retourna. Elena sourit devant les mimiques de son petit copain. Elena considérait Harry comme son petit ami et Harry en faisait de même avec Elena, même si il ne se connaissait que depuis une heure. Harry était captivée par la beauté de Elena. Quant à Elena, elle n'était pas à plaindre non plus. Depuis cet été, le physique de Harry avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le jeune et petit adolescent au physique frêle.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai un ! s'écria Elena.

Aussitôt Harry se retourna. Il se retrouva à contempler la poitrine d'Elena en dessous de laquelle, au niveau du cœur, se trouvait un tatouage identique à celui de Harry excepté que sa couleur était or.

- Ah !!

Elena se retourna vivement pour se cacher. Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il s'était retourné bêtement en attendant Elena parler. Il ne put que constater que son tatouage lui allait à ravir. Mais bientôt, la malédiction se rappela à leur esprit. Certes, ça pouvait être sympa d'avoir un tatouage original, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un médaillon était maintenant à l'intérieur de leur corps et que ce médaillon était le symbole d'une malédiction dont Harry n'avait pas comprit grand-chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry réalisa soudain quelque chose qui avait chang :

- Elena ! Le champ de force a disparu…

- Bien, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, répondit Elena qui s'était rhabillée. Viens mon amour, descendons !

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la …

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elena venait d'embrasser Harry. Elle attrapa son bras, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à descendre les marches dans le rocher…

* * *

_Et voilà. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures_


	24. Le retour de Harry avec sa petite famill

_

* * *

_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**David** : Merci pour tes reviews régulières et toujours très longues. Alors d'abord, je tiens à faire une petite précision : je suis un mec (donc évite les lache pas ma grande dans tes reviews lol). Sinon, non ce n'est pas le début de la fin. Je te rappelle que nous sommes qu'en octobre, l'année est à peine commencée… Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Elena et Harry, vous en apprendrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je n'aime pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup et j'aime bien laisser des choses en suspens. Sinon, ce chapitre ci amène beaucoup de questions, ne vous attendez pas à avoir des réponses tout de suite._

_**S-Jennifer-S**__ : Oui, la relation entre Harry et Elena est très précipitée, c normal (et ce n'est pas la lecture de ce chapitre qui va te démentir lol). Là encore, je dirais la même chose qu'à David, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

_**Popoyo2706 **: Je suis impressionné. Tu arrives à avoir beaucoup de recul sur toute l'histoire. Effectivement, la clé de l'histoire c'est le destin. J'aime beaucoup la fatalité. Mais qui dit destin dit aussi importance des choix. Et vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, Harry aura à faire un choix très important le 12 juin… (ah zut, j'en ai trop dit lol)_

_**Amande55** : Dsl de te décevoir, mais on ne saura pas tout de suite où Harry était pendant son absence._

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Le retour de Harry avec sa petite famille**

_Dix jours après la disparition de Harry._

- Ah !!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est qua ça ? Dudley ! Duldey ?! Viens vite ici ! cria Pétunia qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas laisser ce travail aux elfes de maison, en tout cas, en ce qui concernait le petit déjeuner.

Dudley arriva aussi vite qu'il le put. En général, quand sa mère l'appelait comme cela, c'était parce qu'il y avait un des animaux étranges peuplant le monde de Godric qui s'étaient introduits dans le palais. Et effectivement, cela semblait être encore le cas.

- M'man, t'es vraiment obligée de crier si fort dès le matin ? J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je te rappelle que j'ai encore passer une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher Harry et que… mais… qu'est-ce que… ?

Dudley vit enfin la raison de l'appel de sa mère. Sur la table de la cuisine se tenait un drôle d'animal. Les quelques plumes d'un vieux rouge cramoisi qui restaient sur les ailes de la pauvre bête décharnée étaient le signe que l'animal n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Cet animal semblait être un croisement mal réussi entre un vieux poulet et un phénix. D'ailleurs, ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il faisait le tour du phénix de Pétunia qui était là sur la table de la cuisine. Il semblait le contempler ou plutôt le narguer. Le phénix de Pétunia regardait d'un mauvais œil ce nouvel arrivant et il émit une seule note en signe de protestation pour que Pétunia ou Dudley fasse sortir cette chose du palais. Mais l'autre animal se dépêcha de répéter la note émise par le phénix, mais avec une voix très rocailleuse. Oui, il se moquait bel et bien du phénix. Il commença alors à tousser, tout en continuant à faire le tour du phénix. Une petite flamme sortit de son bec et il s'embrasa presque instantanément, comme le font tous les phénix. Enfin presque comme les phénix… En effet, à la fin de la combustion, l'animal ne fut pas réduit en cendres, il était tout simplement carbonisé. Aussi noir que le charbon, sans plus aucune plume sur ses ailes, il courait autour du phénix en imitant grossièrement le chant du phénix. Cela en fut trop pour ce dernier. Outré, il quitta la cuisine pour se réfugier dans la volière des phénix.

Dudley éclata de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce machin ? T'as vu comment il s'est moqué du phénix ?

- Dudley, répondit Pétunia qui était moins enthousiaste que Dudley, cette chose est peut-être dangereuse. Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, il serait préférable de mettre ça dehors. Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer d'établir des protections sur le palais pour qu'on cesse d'être envahi par tous ses animaux, sinon, on va finir par se faire attaquer.

Au mot « attaquer », l'animal se métamorphosa tout à coup. Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un chat gris aux oreilles repliées et avec de petits yeux en amande qui lui donnaient un air intelligent. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il était debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et vêtu d'un costume grotesque qui le faisait ressembler à un sorcier. De l'une de ses pattes avant, il semblait tenir une toute petite baguette qui semblait plus être une aiguille à coudre d'ailleurs qu'une véritable baguette.

Stupéfaits, Dudley et Pétunia regardaient les mimiques incessantes de l'animal. Le chat prononça plusieurs « stupefix » avec une petite voix aigue et en agitant sa baguette maladroitement. Rien ne sortait de la baguette du chat si ce n'est quelques étincelles de différentes couleurs. C'était comme si il essayait d'allumer un briquet usé. Dudley éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Cet animal était vraiment très drôle. Mais, au quatrième stupefix, un énorme jet de lumière sortit de la baguette du chat et fonça droit vers Pétunia, tétanisée. Dudley et Pétunia n'eurent pas le temps de réagir à l'attaque du chat. Heureusement, on ne sait trop comment, au dernier moment, le rayon de lumière qui fonçait droit vers Pétunia, dévia sa course jusqu'à revenir à l'envoyeur. Il y eut une petite explosion. Le chat était carbonisé et il titubait sous l'effet du choc, et surtout, on pouvait réellement voir des petits oiseaux tournoyés au dessus de sa tête (NDA : comme dans un dessin animé).

- J'y ai vraiment cru, dit Dudley qui était maintenant par terre, mort de rire. Cette chose est vraiment très drôle.

- Très drôle ? Dudldey, enfin ! reprit Pétunia toujours sous le coup de la fausse attaque. C'est peut-être dangereux. Je ne veux pas de ça ici !!!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit une voix familière, Scotty ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Harry !!!!!! s'écrièrent Dudley et Pétunia.

Pétunia alla serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Quand es-tu rentr ? Tu aurais quand même pu nous donner des nouvelles !! On s'est tous inquiété ici ! Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

Harry s'écarta de Pétunia qui l'étouffait.

- Hey ! On se calme. Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir. Mais là, je suis trop fatigué. Je suis rentré y a une heure environ et j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je vous raconterais tout ce soir. Pour le moment, il faut que j'aille dormir un peu. Scotty ! Viens dormir… Allez !! Cesse d'importuner Pétunia et Dudley.

Harry repartit se coucher avec Scotty dans ses bras. Pétunia et Dudley ne dirent rien de plus à Harry. Ils étaient partagés entre reproches à faire et la joie de retrouver Harry. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, ils le laissèrent regagner sa chambre. Ils avaient hâte d'entendre ce qu'Harry avait bien pu faire pendant ces dix jours pour ne pas donner signe de vie. En tout cas, Harry avait semblé être de bonne humeur et en très bonne forme, les craintes qu'ils avaient tous eues pouvaient donc être oubliées. C'est en pensant à tout cela que Dudley alla en cours.

En cours de potion, Dudley put facilement passer le mot à Hermione au sujet du retour de Harry. En effet, une fois que tout le monde s'affairait debout à préparer sa potion, il était facile de parler discrètement. La réaction de Hermione fut comme celle de Pétunia et Dudley, elle oscillait entre reproches et joie. Très bientôt, tous les compagnons de Harry furent au courant de son retour. Une réunion était normalement prévue le soir d'après ce qu'avait dit Harry. Mais les autres ne pouvaient pas attendre jusque là, ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait pendant ces dix jours. Aussi, ils décidèrent de se priver de repas le midi pour aller voir Harry.

Arrivés dans le château de Godric, Pétunia les accueillit, plus joyeuse que ces dernièrs jours. L'absence de Harry l'avait beaucoup préoccupée. Cela lui permit de se rendre compte, que sans le vouloir, elle était devenue une vraie mère. Désormais, elle considérait Harry comme son fils. Pétunia dit aux autres compagnons que Harry n'était pas encore levé.

Ginny, ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, et décida d'aller réveiller Harry. Tous les autres la suivirent. Une fois entré dans la chambre de Harry, ils virent tous en effet qu'il dormait. Il était enfoui sous la couette et on ne voyait même pas son visage. Sur le lit, il y avait également Scotty qui dormait, dans sa forme de chat.

- Allez Harry ! Debout, dit Ginny en s'approchant du lit. On est tous venus te voir. Allez Harry !

Ginny tira sur la couette. Tous auraient voulu se trouver ailleurs à ce moment là. En effet, en tirant sur la couette, Ginny révéla que Harry n'était pas tout seul dans son lit. Elena et lui dormaient, tendrement enlacés.

Ginny poussa un cri qui réveilla enfin Harry et Elena, et s'enfuit en courant de la chambre, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elena de crier. Harry se dépêcha de ramener la couette sur eux, en particulier pour recouvrir Elena qui n'appréciait visiblement pas de se retrouver quelque peu dévêtue devant autant d'inconnus.

- On est désolé Harry, on ne savait pas… dit Hermione les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Harry, qui est-ce ? demanda Ron, pas gêné le moins du monde.

- J'aurais préféré que les présentations se fassent dans d'autres circonstances, dit Harry en rigolant.

Visiblement, sa bonne humeur n'était pas entamée par l'intrusion de tous ses amis dans sa chambre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Elena qui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Harry pour qu'il arrête de rire.

- Aie !!! ça fait mal ! J'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus avant de t'épouser…

- Et moi donc, répondit Elena, et moi donc…

Comme à l'accoutumée, ils firent mine de se faire la tête un instant. Mais très vite, ils s'embrassèrent follement oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient observés.

- Hum ! Hum !

Pétunia essaya de faire atterrir Harry et son amie. Et cela marcha. Harry se résigna donc à faire les présentations.

- Elena, je te présente, Pétunia, Dudley, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna. Tiens, Ginny, n'est pas l ? et vous tous, je vous présente, Elena Grishor Potter, ma femme. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, je vous raconterais tout ce soir.

Harry et Elena se réfugièrent sous leur couette, laissant tout le monde stupéfait. Ron, Neville et les autres quittèrent la chambre de Harry se demandant s'ils ne venaient pas tout simplement de rêver.

Avaient-ils bien compris ? Harry mari ? Mais il n'avait que quinze ans. Certes, les lois du ministère autorisaient les mariages à partir de douze ans seulement. C'étaient de vieilles lois qui n'avaient jamais été changées. Mais dans la pratique, de tels mariages n'existaient que pour des arrangements entre familles, que pour des histoires de fortune. C'est donc perplexes qu'ils retournèrent tous en cours. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, chacun essayant de s'imaginer leur ami Harry marié. Il faudrait qu'il donne des explications le soir. Ils attendaient tous cela avec impatience.

Les cours parurent beaucoup plus longs que d'ordinaire, mais le soir finit pas arriver tout de même. Toute la bande à l'exception de Ginny était maintenant réunie dans la salle de la Flame Verte, qui leur servait toujours de salle de réunion même si Godric n'était plus là. Ginny n'était pas venue. Lorsque Hermione lui avait dit que Harry était marié avec Elena, Ginny se sentit mal et alla s'enfermée dans son dortoir. Hermione savait très bien que Ginny avait de la peine. Ginny n'avait jamais caché ses attirances envers Harry et avait toujours eu bon espoir de se marier avec Harry, espoir anéanti en quelques instants.

Personne ne parlait dans la salle de la Flame Verte, ils attendaient Harry et sa compagne religieusement. Harry arriva enfin. Il tenait la main de sa femme et sur une de ses épaules il y avait Scotty qui dormait.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit Harry en entrant. Je sais que j'aurais du vous donner des nouvelles plus tôt, mais les évènements de cette dernière semaine ont été un peu mouvementés pour moi. Comme, je vous l'ai dit ce matin, Elena et moi, nous nous sommes mariés, cette semaine.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Elena qui ne se sentait pas très à son aise d'être ainsi dévisagée. Tous purent constatés qu'Elena était une très belle jeune fille. Ils étaient tous captivés par la couleur de ses yeux. Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à Ginny. Alors que Ron allait interrompre Harry pour lui demander si tout cela était une blague, Harry continua :

- Non Ron, laisse moi parler. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Donc, lorsque je suis parti il y a dix jours, j'étais malheureux de ne pas avoir réussi à détruire les détraqueurs. J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour me reposer et me remettre un petit peu en question. J'ai donc transplané sur une île très loin où j'ai fait la connaissance d'Elena qui est une sorcière australienne. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisés, et je suis allé dans son village en Australie. Ça a été le coup de foudre pour tous les deux. Avec la bénédiction de la famille d'Elena, nous nous sommes mariés deux jours plus tard. Je sais que j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez et puis tout s'est passé tellement vite. Bref, j'ai préféré vous mettre devant le fait accompli, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça.

Les autres ne dirent rien, aussi Harry continua.

- Elena et moi avons tout de suite senti que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre sans même nous connaître. C'est dur à expliquer, mais je suis sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix en nous mariant.

C'est Pétunia qui prit la parole la première :

- Félicitations Harry et Félicitations à toi aussi Elena, et bienvenue dans la famille.

Aussitôt l'ambiance se détendit. Pétunia alla embrasser Elena et fut bientôt rejointe par les félicitations de tout le monde. Harry ravit continua :

- Et voici Scotty. Cet animal étrange est un Mayacar. Il appartenait à la famille d'Elena mais sa famille nous l'a offert en cadeau de mariage. C'est un animal farceur et doté de grands pouvoirs. Sachez simplement que Scotty est doué pour faire rire et énerver les gens, mais il ne vous fera jamais de mal.

- Harry ? demanda Ron, pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenu plus tôt ? Cela fait quand même dix jours que tu ne donnais plus signe de vie ?

- Et bien…

Harry rougit, il semblait un peu confus. C'est donc Elena qui prit la parole pour la première fois, se sentant mieux depuis que tout le monde les avait félicité pour le mariage :

- Harry et moi étions… occupés. Nous étions en voyage de noce…

- Ah ok, ce fut la seule réponse de Ron visiblement embarrassé de s'imaginer ce qu'Harry et Elena avaient bien pu faire pendant une semaine.

La réunion continua. Harry et Elena répondirent à beaucoup de questions, en particulier de la part d'Hermione qui voulait tout savoir sur les sorciers australiens. Et puis Harry expliqua qu'Elena savait tout de la guerre avec Voldemort, de l'Ordre des Compagnons de la Flame Verte et que d'ailleurs, elle avait déjà prêté serment. Ensuite, ce fut autour de Ron, Hermione et les autres de répondre aux questions de Harry sur ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre pendant son absence, à Poudlard également. Harry voulut également savoir quand Godric s'était éteint. Mais, finalement, l'information qui retint le plus l'attention de Harry fut l'organisation du bal qui aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine.

- ça te dit d'y aller 'Len ? demanda Harry à Elena.

- Oui, je pourrais voir ton école comme cela. Tu m'en as tant parlé.

- Au fait, Harry, tu comptes bientôt retourner en cours ? demanda Hermione avec un petit ton de reproche.

- Oui, il faut que je vois ça avec Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il m'a viré de Poudlard, depuis le temps. Et Elena restera en journée ici pour étudier dans la bibliothèque.

Pétunia en fut ravie. Elle ne serait plus toute seule dans la journée. Un peu de compagnie allait lui faire du bien.

- Au fait, Harry, reprit Hermione, c'est au sujet de Ginny. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler. Elle a été choquée en apprenant que tu étais marié. Elle voulait aller au bal avec toi.

- Je sais Hermione, répondit Harry. J'essaierais de voir ça demain. Et vous sinon, vous avez quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal ?

Ron et Hermione rougirent aussitôt mais ne répondirent pas. Dudley expliqua qu'il voulait demander à une fille de quatrième année de Gryffondor et qu'être le cousin de Harry n'aidait pas ; sa réputation en prenait un coup…

Ils cessèrent bientôt de discuter et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Elena et Harry se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur chambre :

- Je crois que ça a marché, dit Elena.

- Oui, comme sur des roulettes, répondit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Ils ne sont pas encore assez bons en légilimencie pour détecter lorsque nous mentons.

- J'ai eu peur lorsque Hermione m'a posé plein de questions sur les sorciers d'Australie, j'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une gaffe.

- Tu as été parfaite, reprit Harry, si tu avais fait une erreur, Hermione l'aurait relevée tout de suite.

- Tu n'as pas de remords à leur mentir comme ça Harry ?

- On en a déjà discuté mille fois 'Len. Nous ne devons plus avoir confiance en personne. Nous devons tout rebâtir à zéro. Seul l'avenir nous dira en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Le testament de Grishor m'a beaucoup perturbé. Toutes mes idées ont été balayées : le bien, le mal…

- Mais tu m'as moi ! Nous serons toujours ensemble.

- Toujours ensemble.

Et ils s'enlacèrent sous la couette et s'endormirent ainsi quelques temps plus tard.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures..._


	25. Les projets des élèves

_

* * *

_

_Oh la la, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres. J'en suis désolé. J'ai pas mal d'excuses pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie pendant si longtemps : j'ai changé deux fois d'apart en trois mois (et j'ai enfin trouvé le petit bijou que je recherchais dans Paris -) ), je bosse beaucoup et puis ce chapitre m'a causé beaucoup de soucis…_

_Enfin, le voilà arrivé, et ne désespérer pas pour ceux d'entre vous qui liraient encore ma fic, le prochain chapitre est déjà quasiment fini, si je suis courageux, je le termine ce soir._

**_Réponses à qqs reviews :_**

**_Greg_**_ : moi je suis pas trop d'accord avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de faire un « dark harry », mais entre blanc et noir, il y a gris, et je vais plutôt voir de ce côté-là._

**_Ghost_**_: Oui, si Hermione sait comment tué Harry, c'est sûrement qu'il y a une bonne raison (à moins que j'écrive n'importe quoi dans ma fic lol)…_

**_Delphine_**_ : Désolé, ce n'est pas encore pour toute suite l'explication du comportement de Len et Harry. Ni pour le prochain chapître, ni pour celui d'après non plus, lol. Comme toujours : patience…_

**_Amandine Potter_**_ : combien de chapitres ? Bonne question. Je suis incapable de te répondre. Au départ, j'avais prévu un plan bien strict à respecter. Et puis, en fonction des reviews, j'ai du changer qqs petits trucs ( ordre des chapitres par exemple), et puis j'ai eu des idées supplémentaires (cf. le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu particulier … ), donc au total, je ne sais plus trop combien il y en aura à la fin (mais il y en aura plus de 40, je ne suis à environ qu'à la moitié de l'histoire)._

**_Hermy-78_**_ : Tuer Harry à la fin ? Je ne v pas répondre à ta question. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'il y aura une suite (j'hésite encore sur le titre, mais j'ai déjà une idée bien précise du contenu)…_

**_David_**_ : Pas de panic, l'histoire de la grotte, du mariage et du testament sera bien sûr entièrement expliqué dans la fic ( c juste que j'aime pas les histoires linéaires)._

**_Amande55_**_ : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? – Mais j'en sais rien moi, lol_

**_Sirius_**_ : Ginny et Harry, moi, je suis pas fan du tout. _

_Et pour tous les autres, je dis **un très grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews toujours très sympas, c'est toujours agréable et ça donne envie de continuer -)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Les projets des élèves.**

Harry avait repris tranquillement les cours. Sa femme passait ses journées au château de Godric entre la bibliothèque et la salle d'entraînement. Elle ne sentait pas seule. D'une part, il y avait Scotty le petit Mayacar farceur qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des siennes, d'autre part il y avait Pétunia qui travaillait également dans la bibliothèque comme il en avait été décidé à la création de l'Ordre de Harry. Pendant que Pétunia faisait des potions, son autre occupation quotidienne, Elena allait s'entraîner seule dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Là, elle s'entraînait à rattraper le retard, étant devenue une sorcière que depuis peu. La tâche était ardue comme elle devait se remettre à niveau rapidement pour ne pas que les autres découvrent que Harry et Elena avaient menti concernant leur absence. Heureusement pour Elena, Harry lui avait jeté le sort pour qu'elle retienne tout ce qu'elle lirait dans un livre. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment seule pendant ses entraînements. Les médaillons de Grishor n'avaient pas seulement fait d'Elena une sorcière, ils avaient également établi un lien télépathique entre elle et Harry. Aussi, pendant qu'Harry s'ennuyait dans ses cours, il pouvait aider Elena dans son entraînement en la conseillant.

Elena et Pétunia apprirent vite à se connaître et à s'apprécier mutuellement. Pétunia était ravie de ne plus être seule en journée, et il arrivait souvent qu'elle fassent toutes les deux une petite balade à l'extérieur du château. Les sujets de conversation étaient souvent les mêmes, elles parlaient de la guerre, de ce qu'il fallait que l'Ordre accomplisse. Quant aux autres membres de l'Ordre, eux aussi, ils acceptèrent sans difficulté la dernière recrue de l'Ordre, exceptée Ginny, qui n'adressait jamais la parole à Elena et restait taciturne.

Harry savait pertinemment que sa femme avait sa place dans l'Ordre. D'une part, elle était destinée à avoir de grands pouvoirs. Grishor avait expliqué dans son testament qu'il léguait ses pouvoirs dans ses médaillons. Harry et Elena découvrirent également que ces médaillons avaient d'autres facultés. Harry et Elena pouvaient converser mentalement, ils pouvaient également s'échanger une partie de leur pouvoir. Mais cela bien sûr, ils ne le dirent pas aux autres membres. Grishor leur avait interdit…

La première manifestation des grands pouvoirs de Elena arriva lorsque Harry projeta de faire de sa femme une animagus comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Elena devint une animagus rouge du Mayacar. Cela provoqua un grand émoi parmi les membres de l'Ordre, qui l'apprirent dans la semaine pendant les cours, grâce à Dudley. Ils avaient hâte de voir une démonstration en vrai, mais pour cela, ils devaient attendre la prochaine réunion qui n'aurait lieu qu'à la fin de la semaine, le lendemain du bal. En effet, les mayacars sont des animaux magiques dont ils savaient peu de choses si ce n'est ce que leur avait dit Harry, à savoir qu'ils étaient dotés de grands pouvoirs et qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en n'importe quel animal. Cela faisait qu'Elena pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal. Hermione trouva juste un peu étrange de ne trouver aucune information sur les mayacars dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait été voir Hagrid également : il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de tels animaux…

A Poudlard, les relations entre les élèves et Harry étaient des plus étranges. Le fait qu'Harry ne dormait plus à la tour des Gryffondors et qu'il n'avait eu aucune retenue pour avoir séché autant de cours avait attisé la haine de ses détracteurs. Les Gryffondors, eux, se montraient plus que gentils avec lui, trop au goût de Harry. Pour eux, il incarnait à merveille le courage de Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous à l'esprit la prophétie que leur avait révélé le directeur. Les Pouffsouffles semblaient s'évanouir à chaque fois que Harry posait son regard sur l'un d'entre eux, comme s'il était Lord Voldemort lui-même. Quant aux Serdaigles, ils avaient un petit regard en coin méprisant. Ils se demandaient tous non sans rire comment un élève aussi peu doué allait terrasser celui dont ils ne prononçaient pas le nom. Devant les critiques de plus en plus fortes qu'étaient portée à l'attention du directeur, Dumbledore n'eut d'autre choix pour ramener la paix qu'expliquer que si Harry ne dormait plus à Poudlard et qu'il avait raté un certain nombre de cours, c'était parce qu'il s'était marié. Le nouvel fut un choc, et on put la lire dès le lendemain dans la gazette du sorcier. Même pour Dumbledore, la nouvelle avait été un choc : Harry, venant dans son bureau après une longue absence, lui expliquant qu'il s'était marié… Dumbeldore avait hâte d'être au bal pour voir la femme de Harry, comme tout le monde à Poudlard.

La rencontre entre Harry et Dumbledore avait duré plus d'une heure. Harry feignit de vouloir en apprendre sur les agissements de Voldemort. Mais en fait, il savait tout ce que Dumbledore savait car Fumseck venait lui rapporter toutes les informations échangées lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.Et Dumbledore ne savait pas grand-chose. Voldemort se tenait calme pour le moment, et d'après les dires de Rogue, deux gros coups se préparaient sans qu'il sache exactement quoi. Harry n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, Voldemort avait bien pris soin de fermer son âme, ce qui, pour Harry comme pour les membres de son Ordre signifiait effectivement que Voldemort devait préparer quelque chose de très important.

Dumbledore voulut également parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant le dernier cours de potion de Harry. Harry confirma au directeur ce qu'il avait deviné, à savoir qu'il avait utilisé l'oligomorphose pour se moquer de Rogue. Et ce fut à peu près tout. Dumbledore était content du retour de Harry et de la bonne volonté qu'il semblait manifester.

Malfoy, lui, était aussi arrogant que d'habitude. Certes, la nouvelle du mariage de Harry avait été un choc, mais il en fallait plus au prince des Serpentard pour être déstabilisé. Aussi, Malfoy ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer de Harry. Il criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre (de préférence lorsque Harry était dans les parages) que si la femme de Harry n'était pas à Poudlard c'est parce qu'elle était moldue. A cela, Ron et Hermione rectifiait en criant encore plus fort, au grand étonnement de Drago de les voir toujours fâchés avec Harry, qu'en fait, la femme de Harry ne pouvait pas être admise à Poudlard parce qu'elle était une troll et que le directeur ne voulait pas qu'elle effraie les premières années. Harry trouva cela très drôle et s'efforça de garder un masque froid sur son visage. Il passait sans même répondre, feignant l'indifférence.

Il allait désormais à tous les cours, supportant les regards divers, dissimulant ses véritables pouvoirs, et n'ayant pour seules distractions que ses fausses querelles avec ses amis. Par moment, il se prenait à se remémorer les années passées. A l'époque, sa vie lui paraissait compliquée, difficile, mais ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qu'il traversait actuellement. Sans même y avoir réfléchi, il était devenu le chef de guerre d'une armée secrète et puissante, armée dont il devait se méfier d'après le testament de Grishor. Mentir à ses amis serait certainement la plus dure épreuve qu'il devrait surmonter pour gagner la guerre : mais il n'avait pas le choix et n'était plus seul maintenant qu'il avait Elena à ses côtés.

C'est en ressassant une fois de plus ces idées dans sa tête qu'il se dirigea ce mercredi là vers son premiers cours avec Dumbledore. Comme tous les autres cours, il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui : il en savait plus que Dumbledore sur la création de sortilèges. Mais, puisqu'il avait promis, il s'y rendit comme à tous les autres cours. Il arriva le premier et alla s'asseoir au dernier rang de cette salle de classe un peu particulière. Il contempla la salle pendant que les autres élèves entraient tranquillement. La salle était parsemée de bibliothèques sur lesquels on pouvait voir des copies de livres officiels du ministère relatant la création d'un sortilège par son auteur. Dudley vint s'asseoir un sourire aux lèvres à côté de Harry tandis que Ron qui était obligé d'aller au premier rang (à cause d'Hermione) profita de passer près de Harry pour lui donner un violent coup de coude au passage, ce que toute la classe remarqua.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le silence régna immédiatement dans la pièce. Le cours avait beau être en commun avec les Serpentard qu'il n'en était pas moins vrai que chacune des parties avaient ses raisons d'être studieuse. Les Gryffondors vénéraient Dumbledore pour sa sagesse et ses actions contre la magie noire, les Serpentards le respectaient simplement parce qu'il était très puissant, le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Et puis, parmi les Serpentard, il y en avait beaucoup qui avait envie de travailler sérieusement afin de gagner le tournoi de duels.

Dumbledore traversa la salle rapidement, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil pour vérifier que Harry était bien présent.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. La dernière fois, je vous avais demandé de réfléchir pour aujourd'hui au sortilège que vous aimeriez bien créer, commença Dumbledore d'une voix pleine d'entrain. J'espère que beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé quelques pistes intéressantes à exploiter. Puisque cette année, bon nombre d'entre vous participent au tournoi, les travaux de chacun resteront secrets jusqu'à la compétition. Ainsi, à tour de rôle, chacun d'entre vous va passer me voir dans le petit bureau qui est derrière cette salle pour me présenter leurs projets s'ils en ont un. Pour les autres qui resteront dans cette salle, je souhaite que vous lisiez le livre de la création du sort de stupéfaction qui est un modèle du genre en matière de recherche et de création. Bien, nous allons commencer par le premier rang, suivez moi mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione se leva et alla rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Hermione expliqua à Dumbeldore quelle était son idée. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne comme il avait été convenu avec ses amis (Il voulait se faire la surprise au cas où ils auraient à s'affronter lors du tournoi…). Son idée était assez simple, elle voulait faire un sort qui embrouille l'esprit de l'adversaire. Dumbledore trouva l'idée très bonne, même s'il doutait qu'elle puisse parvenir à conjurer un tel sort. Mais cela ne découragea pas Hermione pour autant. Elle était, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre de Harry, beaucoup plus puissante que Dumbledore ne l'imaginait. Sa transformation en deux animagi y était pour quelque chose. Aussi, elle conclut avec Dumbledore qu'elle passerait les prochaines semaines à essayer de déterminer les effets qu'elle voudrait donner à son sort puisqu'il y a beaucoup de façon d'embrouiller l'esprit de son adversaire. L'entrevue dura un peu plus de cinq minutes puis ce fut au tour de Ron.

Ron ne resta pas plus de deux minutes. Il n'avait encore qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait essayer de faire. Tout ce dont il était sûr pour le moment est que son sort toucherait au domaine des soins. En effet, Ron avait promis à Harry de se spécialiser dans ce domaine pour le bénéfice de l'Ordre des compagnons de la Flame Verte. En effet, cette position de soigneur revenait de droit et par devoir à Ron qui était un animagus du pégase, animal doté de grands pouvoirs de guérison.

Les autres défilaient plus ou moins rapidement. En général personne ne restait plus de six ou sept minutes comme Hermione. Certains ne restaient pas même une minute, n'ayant aucune idée et ne manifestant pas l'envie particulière d'en trouver. Des Serpentard, ce fut Malfoy qui resta le plus longtemps, à peu près autant qu'Hermione. Au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus que Neville, Dudley et en dernier Harry.

Neville se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau de Gryffondor. On entendit chez les Serpentard des murmures moqueurs. Il faut dire que Neville avait toujours cette image de martyr du professeur Rogue qui collait à sa peau. Mais, de tous les amis de Harry, c'était certainement Neville qui avait fait le plus de progrès en un laps de temps si court. Les murmures se transformèrent en ricanement lorsque Neville quitta la pièce :

- Ce crétin espère quoi ? commença Malfoy. Il arrive à peine à faire léviter une plume, comment peut-il espérer créer un sortilège ?

Harry ne répondit rien, tout comme les autres Gryffondor. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient débuter une bataille en plein cours avec le professeur Dumbledore juste à côté. Aussi, ils laissèrent les commentaires acerbes siffler de part et d'autre de la salle de classe. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, les remarques se firent de plus en plus éparses. Elles laissèrent place petit à petit à l'interrogation. Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Neville était avec Dumbledore, un record ! Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter ? Pour la première fois, Harry regretta de ne pas savoir ce que les autres préparaient. En même temps, l'effet de surprise n'en serait que plus agréable. Quinze minutes. Toujours Rien. Malfoy se recomposa et lança à toute la classe :

- Le vieux fou est sûrement en train de ré expliquer pour la dixième fois à Longdubas comment tenir sa baguette pour jeter un sort !

Dix sept minutes. Toujours Rien. Les Gryffondor se demandaient vraiment se qui se passait de l'autre côté de la salle. Vingt minutes. Toujours rien excepté la salle qui scrutait impatiemment la porte du bureau en guettant le moindre signe d'activité. Vingt et une minutes, enfin ! Neville sortit, le visage impassible. Il était impossible de dire si cela s'était bien passé. Et, tout le monde gardant cela secret, personne n'en serait rien, pas même Harry. Il faudrait attendre le tournoi…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas que Dudley était déjà revenu de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée. Harry fut réveillé par Dumbledore qui l'appela. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau attenant à la salle de classe, non sans remarquer les visages de ses « camarades » de Serpentard sur lesquels on pouvait lire : « Toujours quelque chose pour se faire remarquer ! »

Harry alla rejoindre le siège en face du bureau du professeur. Le bureau n'avait rien à voir avec le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Pas d'objets aussi divers que variés, pas de tableaux, de belles décorations. Il n'y avait juste qu'un petit bureau modeste autour duquel étaient disposés deux fauteuils tout aussi modestes. On voyait que cette classe n'avait pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps.

Dumbledore entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es déjà un très bon conjureur. Je suis sûr que tu me dépasses dans cette branche de la magie. Mais, je puis tout de même t'apporter des conseils grâce à mon expérience et à mes connaissances.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il préféra laisser Dumbledore continuer.

- Dis moi, as-tu réfléchi à un sort quelconque que tu pourrais conjurer ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Oui, il y avait bien un projet qu'il avait en tête et qui demanderait certainement de l'aide de la part de son directeur. Mais, le problème était que lui révéler ce projet risquerait de montrer toute l'étendu du pouvoir qu'il avait en sa possession et risquerait par la même de ramener à la surface toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas voulu répondre. Cependant, il était certain qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. Il lui faudrait de l'aide et Dumbledore était digne de confiance même si Grishor avait dit à Elena et Harry de se méfier de tout le monde, amis ou ennemis.

- Oui, il y a un sort que j'aimerais entreprendre, ou plutôt une œuvre que j'aimerais bâtir, mais je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez m'aider.

- La meilleure façon pour toi d'en être sûr est de me dire ton projet, je te répondrais ensuite si je suis à même de t'aider.

- Et bien… conjurer un sort ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je ne participerais pas au tournoi et je connais suffisamment de sort aujourd'hui pour m'en tirer convenablement lors d'un duel avec un mangemort.

- Alors qu'as-tu en tête ? un objet ?

- Plus qu'un objet, professeur ! Beaucoup plus qu'un objet…

Dumbledore dévisagea intensément Harry, se demandant où celui-ci voulait en venir. Harry, lui, semblait une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Pour une personne le regardant, il semblait réfléchir, mais en fait Harry était en train de converser mentalement avec son épouse. Au bout d'une minute, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage : Elena avait accepté qu'Harry parle de son projet au directeur.

- Je veux créer un monde parallèle, reprit Harry simplement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent sur ces paroles. Harry voulait créer un monde dans son intégralité, un monde tout entier… Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler cette information.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de l'école. A travers la fenêtre, ce n'était pas le parc de Poudlard qu'il voyait, mais le monde qu'il souhaitait créer avec Elena. Ce monde, il pouvait en voir tous les contours. Un monde où l'on se sentirait en sécurité, où il ferait bon vivre, où toute créature serait acceptée, à condition qu'elle y vienne l'âme en paix. Albus regardait Harry. Il le vit, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées à regarder à travers la petite fenêtre, debout, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Pour la première fois, Dumbledore le vit. Il vit qu'un changement s'était définitivement opéré chez Harry : il était devenu adulte sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Toute part d'innocence juvénile s'était envolée. Dumbledore se mit à regretter le Harry du passé : Harry avait grandi trop vite. Dans son fauteuil, il soupira bruyamment.

- Venant de n'importe qui d'autre que toi, commença Dumbledore, je prendrais ce projet pour de la fantaisie ou de la démence…

- Je le sais bien, sourit Harry. Mais la démence et le génie sont plus proches qu'on ne l'imagine habituellement.

- Pourquoi veux tu créer ton propre monde ? Tu veux quitter ce monde-ci ? T'exiler de la communauté des sorciers ?

- Non, rien de tout ça. J'ai simplement l'intuition que c'est une bonne chose à faire, que c'est quelque chose qui sera utile dans les évènements qui sont devant nous. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer. Mais j'y pense souvent.

- Tu veux en faire un refuge ? C'est bien cela ?

- Si les choses tournaient mal, il faudrait posséder un endroit sûr d'où organiser la bataille. Poudlard pourrait tomber…

- Poudlard, tombé ? Tu n'as plus fois en l'Ordre du phénix ? Tu crois que je pourrais laisser Voldemort s'emparer de Poudlard ? Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, Poudlard restera l'endroit le plus sûr du monde !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas éternel professeur, reprit Harry. La défense de Poudlard repose uniquement sur vous. Qu'adviendrait-il si vous disparaissiez ? Je veux créer un monde autonome dont la protection ne repose pas sur la vie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. N'est-il pas préférable de parer à toutes les éventualités ?

Dumbledore réfléchit aux dernières paroles de Harry. Il s'était levé, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, perdu dans ses réflexions. Oui, Harry avait raison, il n'était pas éternel. Les autres membres de l'Ordre pouvait bien être de bonne volonté, il ne pourrait rien faire pour défendre Poudlard si jamais lui disparaissait. L'idée de Harry n'était pas mauvaise. Mais, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Posséder un monde bien protégé serait avantageux, mais si l'ennemi parvenait à s'emparer d'un tel monde, les effets pourraient être catastrophiques, le contraire du but recherché initialement. La création d'un tel monde n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Mais avant de prendre cette décision, encore fallait-il savoir si Harry serait capable de bâtir un tel monde. Dumbledore ne doutait pas de la puissance de Harry, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il le pensait suffisamment fort pour réaliser une telle œuvre.

- Que sais-tu de la création de mondes, Harry ? demanda Albus

Harry se retourna alors vers son professeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- La bonne question ne serait-elle pas plutôt : Qu'ignores tu de la création de mondes ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Et bien, j'ignore comment faire un portail pour relier les mondes, et surtout, comment faire un portail protégé …

- Et, c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu ignores ? Mais comment as-tu pu app… ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne répondrais pas, professeur, interrompit Harry. Alors, pouvez vous pouvoir m'aider en matière de portails magiques ?

- J'ai quelques connaissances même si je ne les aient que rarement mises en pratique. Je pense également pouvoir trouver quelques ouvrages rares qui pourront nous renseigner. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. De ton côté, tu es sûr de pouvoir fabriquer un monde tout entier ?

- Oui professeur, absolument certain, mais vous devrez m'accorder quelques jours de repos après car j'en ressortirais plus que fatigué…

- Evidemment, la quantité de magie qu'il te faudra donner est phénoménale. Tu sais que tu ne devras pas faire ça à Poudlard ?

- Oui, au-delà d'un certain apport de magie, les barrières de protection cèdent.

- Bien, alors, nous nous reverrons dans les prochains cours, j'essaierais de t'apporter des informations sur les portails, quant à toi, je veux que tu prépares très précisément les moyens que tu vas utiliser pour créer le monde…

_pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe _

- trente minutes ! ça fait trente minutes ! Ils sont en train de prendre le thé ou quoi ? se plaignit Malfoy.

- Laisse tomber Malfoy, répondit Ron, Potter a toujours été le chouchou du directeur. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

- A mon avis, ils doivent travailler sur un sortilège pour rendre sa troll de femme un peu moins laide, continua Hermione.

- C'est sûr que y a du boulot ! Même pour Dumbledore, ça ne va pas être facile… reprit Ron

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans la classe. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry sortit du bureau pour rejoindre sa table. Son visage était toujours le même pour les élèves : il était impossible de déceler le moindre indice d'une quelconque émotion chez Harry. Ça en devenait frustrant pour tous ses détracteurs. Par contre, les élèves purent remarqués que Dumbledore semblait particulièrement enthousiaste en sortant du bureau.

- Bien, dit ce dernier, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Avant de partir, j'aimerais féliciter la plupart d'entre vous. Sans le savoir, vous allez travailler sur des sujets aussi intéressants que variés. Il n'y a pas deux élèves dans cette classe qui aient le même projet… Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour la prochaine fois… Bonne fin de journée à tous.

C'était en effet le dernier cours de la journée. La fin de la semaine était attendue avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tous attendaient le bal…

_A suivre…._

* * *


	26. Ron et Hermione : la demande

**_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : _**

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_**Greg83 **: Je n'oublie pas Malfoy. Il a un rôle important a joué dans l'histoire, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…_

**_

* * *

Note : _**

_Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour rattraper le retard de parutions de mes chapitres. Le prochain est en chantier. J'espère pouvoir le terminé ce week-end._

_Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Il sert juste d'introduction (ou plutôt d'entrée en matière) avant le grand chapitre suivant qui est celui du Bal._

_Voilà, Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

**

* * *

Chapitre 25 - Ron et Hermione : la demande **

_Flashback : **Pendant la disparition de Harry**, quelque part dans les couloirs de l'école _

- Je comprends pas, t'es allé simplement vers elle, et tu lui as demandé comme ça ? Et ça a marché ?

- Ben oui, répondit Neville amusé. De toute façon, j'avais une chance sur deux et qui tente rien n'a rien. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'affoles.

- Pas s'affoler… reprit Ron, mais t'es malade ! C'est à Luna que t'as fait ta demande, c'est plus facile. Avec Hermione, je sais pas comment elle va réagir. Et puis on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, c'est compliqué…

- Mon pauv' Ron est amoureux, rigola Neville.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries… Tout le monde sait bien que…

- Que toi et Hermione êtes tous les deux tellement coincés que ça en est désespérant à tel point qu'on a arrêté les paris sur quand on vous verrait en couple tous les deux…

Ron fusilla Neville du regard.

- … que Hermione est amoureuse de son Vicky.

- C'est vrai que face à lui, tu fais pas le poids…

- … Et tu prétends être un ami… soupira-t-il.

- Ecoute Ron, je disais simplement ça pour voir ta réaction. Mais regarde toi toi-même, comment peux tu ne pas te rendre compte que vous vous aimez tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que Mc Gonnagal et Dumbledore ont déjà du parier sur le prénom de votre premier enfant.

- Tu sais quoi Neville ? Tu devrais arrêter les transformations en gryffon, ça te rend cinglé !

Neville éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Il avait de quoi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il avait changé, était beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Quoique pouvait en dire les autres élèves, il était capable de se défendre et comptait bien leur montrer à tous durant le duel. Il avait pris tellement d'assurance, qu'il avait osé demander à Luna, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, d'être sa cavalière pour le bal.

Ron, lui, était dans tous ces états. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sa demande à Hermione. Victor Krum était toujours un sujet tabou qui conduisait aux disputes entres les deux amis. D'après les paroles d'Hermione, elle et Krum étaient justes amis. Mais c'était difficile à croire. Mais bon comme disait Neville, qui tente rien n'a rien.

- En fait Neville, t'as raison, je vais faire comme toi. Dès que je la vois, je lui demande.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu te dis plus ça pour te convaincre que pour me convaincre.

- T'es très encourageant… J'attends un peu plus de soutien de ta part…

- Bon, ok, reprit Neville. Là, de toute façon, on va arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, y a de fortes chances qu'Hermione soit là en train de bosser. Si c'est le cas, tu vas lui demander devant moi, sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Et bien, reprit-il un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, tu devras te déguiser en Pansy Parkinson et faire ta demande à Dean.

- Beurk…

Tous les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon ok, j'accepte…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Et effectivement, parmi la petite foule de personnes présentes, il ne fut pas difficile de remarquer Hermione et Ginny en train de travailler ensemble, ou plutôt de papoter toutes les deux.

Ron, sous le regard de Neville amusé, s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Hermione.

- Hermione, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…

« Oups, ça commence très mal » pensa Neville.

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent vers Ron, le visage inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose est arrivé à qui-tu-sais ? Il est pas …? Dis-moi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ? Oh mon dieu, il est mort, c'est ça ? Où est-il ? Mais réponds ?...

Le flot des questions ininterrompu donna le tournis à Ron. Hermione et surtout Ginny semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, inquiète de la disparition de Harry. Comment allait-il sortir de là ? En plus, avec Neville qui devait bien rigoler derrière… Le visage de Ron se décomposa à l'idée de mourir de honte, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'hystérie de Ginny, inquiète pour Harry.

- Herm', je voulais savoir si tu voulais… enfin si tu voudrais… m'accompagner…, euh… euh… m'accompagner… à la bibliothèque… pas compris... potion… aider… devoir…Rogue…colère.

Ginny se leva les larmes aux yeux et gifla Ron avant de sortir en courant de la salle commune sous l'incompréhension la plus totale des personnes présentes dans la salle. Hermione se leva et soupira :

- Ron, tu aurais pas du nous effrayer comme ça, tu sais bien que ta sœur est sur les nerfs en ce moment avec tu-sais-quoi…

Et elle partit à son tour pour aller réconforter Ginny.

- Ah les filles… j'y arriverais jamais, soupira Ron.

- C'est plus nécessaire d'y penser, rigola Neville, tu as perdu ton pari. Ce soir, c'est à un garçon que tu devras faire ta déclaration et déguisé en Pansy Parkinson.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa encore plus (si c'était possible) à la mention de ce qui l'attendait le soir même. Neville réussit, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron, a tout planifier. Il avait prévenu Seamus pour ne pas qu'il soit dans le dortoir, il avait réussit à arracher un cheveu à Parkinson dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et surtout, il était allé dans le château de Harry afin de récupérer un peu de polynectar dans la salle des potions du château. Cette salle contenait beaucoup d'ingrédients de toute sorte, beaucoup de potions dans différentes bouteilles. Et le stock n'allait pas en se réduisant car Pétunia fabriquait des potions tous les jours. Enfin, pour Neville, le plus difficile fut de trouver une robe. Pétunia heureusement prêta main forte : l'idée de la blague lui plaisait, et elle avait besoin de se distraire, étant toujours sans nouvelle de Harry.

C'est dans la salle sur demande que Neville aida Ron à s'habiller. Le résultat fut plus que saisissant, si bien que Ron hurlait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Au bout de quarante minutes de longs efforts, Neville réussit à convaincre Ron de le faire. Il devait maintenant se dépêcher car l'effet de la potion s'estomperait bientôt. Munis de leur capes d'invisibilité, ils allèrent jusque au portait de la grosse dame. Là, seul Neville enleva sa cape pour ouvrir le passage et empêcher que quelqu'un entre en collision accidentellement avec Ron. Ils accédèrent aux escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre sans encombre, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans les escaliers que Ron enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Un… deux…. Trois….

Après avoir répété une dernière fois le texte, il entra dans la chambre :

« Oh Dean, Oh mon Dean, es-tu mon Roméo ? Je suis ta Juliette. Ensemble nous irons au bal, je serais ta muse pour l'éternité. Mon corps frémit d'impatience. »

Ron (ou plutôt Pansy) s'avança vers Dean.

« Pour te prouver mon amour, je te confie le plus secret de mes trésors, Prends, c'est à toi désormais… »

Dean était en pleine sieste… qui osait faire un vacarme pareil pendant sa sieste ? Il se réveilla doucement. La vision qu'il avait devant lui était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à Pansy Parkinson en pire (encore eut-il fallu que cela soit possible) : une robe affreuse, les cheveux décoiffés, un sourire carnassier… Etait-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Que disait la chose ? « Bal… corps… amour… »

Elle s'avança vers Dean, souleva en partie sa robe en posant un pied sur le lit de Dean à peine réveillé. Sous la robe, elle portait une jarretière : « Pour te prouver mon amour, je te confie le plus secret de mes trésors, Prends, c'est à toi désormais… »

Le cri de terreur que poussa Dean put être entendu jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Jamais de mémoire de fantômes, on avait entendu un tel cri de détresse… Avant que les élèves présents dans la tour des Gryffondors n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Dean Thomas courait partout dans la salle commune, son affreuse prétendante aux trousses. Le rire général suivi l'étonnement sauf pour Dean qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ron courrait toujours après lui, une jarretière dans les mains.

- Mais pourquoi cours-tu mon Roméo ? Tu ne peux pas échapper à mon amour… disait-elle d'une voix hystérique suraigue.

Les rires redoublèrent au moment où le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la salle commune, suivie de près par le directeur.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a entendu un élève crié ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

Dean s'arrêta net en voyant Mc Gonagall et le directeur, mais malheureusement pour lui, Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivé, trop absorbé par le jeu qu'il trouvait assez drôle finalement, rentra en collision avec Dean et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse. Dean, ayant Parkinson sur lui, cria à nouveau.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? redemanda Mc Gonagall d'un ton plus menaçant.

Voyant Hermione assise à une table dans la salle, elle reprit toujours aussi énervée :

- Miss Granger, comment avez-vous pu laisser un tel brouhaha s'organisé dans la salle commune ? Vous me décevez beaucoup, j'attends un plus grand sens des responsabilités de la part de mes préfets… Et où est Monsieur Weasley ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien empêché ? Et enfin, pourquoi diable Mlle Parkinson êtes-vous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à califourchon sur Monsieur Thomas ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. D'une part, elle n'avait rien fait dans cette histoire, et puis d'autre part elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir pour stopper le chaos dans la grande salle. Consciente de l'humeur massacrante de son professeur, elle préféra ne rien répondre même si elle trouva ça injuste. Dumbledore, comme à son accoutumée, avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et semblaient trouver la situation assez drôle.

Miss Parkinson se releva en tremblant conscient qu'elle, ou plutôt qu'il, risquait de gros problèmes. Pour couronner le tout, c'est à ce moment là que les effets de la potion disparurent, révélant ainsi un Ron, accoutré d'une manière on ne peut plus ridicule, les joues rougies par la honte.

- Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, dans mon bureau !

Mc Gonagall passa un savon à Ron, mais aussi à Hermione qu'elle soupçonnait d'être au courant de la plaisanterie. Ron avait utilisé une potion interdite à l'école. Et surtout, il s'était moqué de Pansy Parkinson de manière odieuse et inacceptable, surtout de la part d'un préfet. Mc Gonagall décida donc de punir Ron. Il aurait 1 semaine de retenue et il perdit son badge de préfet. Quant à Hermione, la sanction ne fut pas bien meilleure, pour n'avoir rien arrêté et laissé un tel désordre se produire, elle perdit également son badge de préfet.

A peine sortie du bureau de Mc Gonagall, Hermione commença à pleurer et partit en courant, laissant Ron dépité « C'est pas gagné… maintenant, elle doit me détester... »

Heureusement, pour le consoler un petit peu, l'histoire avait fait rapidement le tour de l'école. Il était considéré en héros pour avoir oser une blague digne de ses frères jumeaux. Dean ne lui en voulait pas du tout, au contraire, il avait finalement beaucoup rit de la blague, mais lui promit tout de même de se venger un jour. Neville, quant à lui, était vraiment désolé de la tournure des évènements. Ron avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue, n'était plus préfet et par-dessous tout, inviter Hermione au bal relevait maintenant d'une mission suicide. Conscient qu'il était en partie responsable de tous les malheurs de Ron, il décida de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Ce fut Luna qui eut l'idée, idée loufoque mais qui avait une petite chance de marcher.

L'idée fut la suivante. Neville et Luna décidèrent d'utiliser le polynectar pour se transformer en Ron et Hermione. Neville avait pour rôle de déclarer sa flamme à Hermione et de l'invité au bal, tandis que Luna devrait faire l'inverse (ce qui était plus facile compte tenu des circonstances). La grosse difficulté était de faire cette déclaration au même moment et à peu près dans le même lieu pour que Ron et Hermione vivent la même chose : il ne fallait mieux pas que Neville et Luna soit découverts. Et puis, il fallait aussi que la déclaration n'aille pas trop loin, ils ne voulaient pas embrasser Ron ou Hermione.

Planifier le rendez vous ne fut pas difficile. Luna et Neville obtinrent facilement des vêtements de Hermione et Ron, ainsi qu'un de leurs cheveux. Ils utilisèrent du polynectar de la réserve d'Harry. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

En effet, après de multiples excuses de Ron (en fait Neville) et une demande en bonne et due forme, Hermione se jeta au coup de Ron (hum… Neville). De son côté, Hermione (Luna) n'eut aucune difficulté à demander à Ron de sortir au bal avec elle. Il se jeta également à son coup. Luna et Neville pour échapper aux baisers qui risquaient de suivre, n'eurent d'autres choix que de proposer une ballade. Et c'est là que le drame arriva. Les deux couples Hermione/Ron se croisèrent.

- Hermione, il faut que tu saches que Ron est d'accord pour sortir avec toi, dit Luna à la vraie Hermione précipitemment.

- Ron, toi aussi, il faut que tu saches toi aussi qu'Hermione est d'accord pour sortir avec toi, dit Neville au vrai Ron.

- On y va Neville ? demanda Luna

- Oui Luna, allons-y.

Et sur ce, Neville et Luna prirent la poudre d'escampette en direction du château. Le vrai Ron et la vraie Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux, se regardèrent puis regardèrent le faux couple s'en aller en courant. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et rougirent. Encore une fois, ils regardèrent à nouveau le faux couple.

- Vous allez me le payer ! cria Ron en partant à la poursuite de Neville et Luna

Hermione, elle, resta sur place, réfléchissant à la situation. Ron voulait sortir avec elle, et elle avec lui : Pourquoi avait-il fallu en arriver là ? Elle songea à cela un moment. Puis la honte de s'être fait avoir repris le dessus. Comment Ron et elle allaient-ils pouvoir parler maintenant ? Hermione soupira. Neville et Luna avaient voulu aider certes, mais maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus regarder Ron en face.

Et, malheureusement, il en fut de même pour Ron, qui fit un blocage total sur Hermione, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, il lui était pratiquement impossible de lui parler. Neville et Luna ne purent que constater les dégâts : Ron et Hermione étaient officiellement ensemble sans être ensemble pour de vrais. Neville et Luna espérèrent que cela serait résolu avant le bal et prirent une grande résolution pour le bien de leur entourage : ne plus s'immiscer dans les affaires de cœur.

_A Suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Le bal des mariés._

_

* * *

_


	27. Le bal des mariés

_**

* * *

**__**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_J'ai remarqué que les noms des personnes qui faisaient des reviews avaient changé. C'est bien pour mes nouveaux lecteurs. Mais je suppose que la longue absence d'il y a quelques mois a fait que j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs, découragés de reprendre la fic. Je suis triste (Snif…) parce que j'aimerais bien avoir plus de reviews. Enfin, pour ceux qui continuent d'envoyer des reviews, je dis **un grand merci**._

_**Elody** : on m'a souvent demandé « à quand la suite ?». J'essaie tant bien que mal de faire un chapitre par semaine, mais pour cette fois-ci, c'est encore raté ! désolé._

_**Greg83 **: Eh bien, pour le moment pas de duel Malfoy/ Harry en vue, mais une surprise dans ce chapitre lol._

_**Note :** Eh bien, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude que je vous livre cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, il est fait des références à **Grishor**, et la réponse est toujours la même pour ceux qui se posent des questions : on saura plus tard en détail ce que Harry et Elena ont fait pendant leur absence, et on apprendra tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur Grishor… Alors patience._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Le bal des mariés.**

****

_Quelques heures avant le bal – Chambre de Dudley _

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ! se plaignit Ron pour la n-ième fois devant la multitude de choix qui s'offrait à lui.

Ron, Neville et Dudley étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier depuis plus d'une heure à chercher une tenue convenable pour le bal parmi les centaines de possibilités qu'offrait la garde de robe de la chambre de Dudley. De leur côté les filles s'étaient réunies dans une chambre d'amie qui était maintenant celle de Hermione, pour se préparer elles aussi au bal. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient autour de ce petit monde pour ajuster les différents vêtements du château à la taille de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Pétunia, de son côté, se préparait toute seule dans sa chambre à ce qui allait être sa première soirée mondaine chez les sorciers. Elle était nerveuse et attendait ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. Enfin, Harry et Len étaient dans leur chambre, plus occupés à se bécoter qu'à réellement se préparer.

Le bal était un évènement rare à Poudlard qu'il ne fallait jamais rater : beaucoup de réputations se faisaient et se défaisaient durant de tels évènements mondains. Cela expliquait l'humeur massacrante des filles. Luna voulait être parfaite pour ce qu'elle considérait comme son premier vrai rendez-vous. Mais, son excentricité prenant toujours le pas sur le reste, les tenues qu'elle avait jusque là sélectionnées n'étaient guère convenables pour un évènement comme le bal de Poudlard (d'après ce que pouvait en dire Hermione et Ginny tout du moins).

Aussi, c'est Ginny qui se dévoua pour trouver la perle rare à Luna, de toute façon, comme Ginny allait seule au bal, elle n'avait pas cœur à s'apprêter comme les autres. Hermione aussi allait seule au bal. Mais c'était différent. Elle et Ron sortait presque ensemble (même s'ils évitaient depuis l'incident avec Neville et Luna).

Au bout de trois heures, les garçons qui avaient fini depuis un moment déjà, faisaient le pied de grue devant la chambre d'Hermione. Ron avait choisi une longue robe blanche aux reflets brillants par-dessus laquelle il portait une longue écharpe de soie noire. Neville, lui, opta pour une robe rouge feu satinée par-dessus laquelle il avait ajusté une marquise argent. Enfin, Dudley, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de s'habiller en robe, avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à un smoking anthracite avec une chemise rose. Ils avaient également fait des efforts sur leur coiffure grâce aux elfes de maison et portaient tous du parfum.

Enfin, les filles sortirent de leur tanière. Ce fut Ginny qui mena la marche avec une robe bleu satinée aux reflets vert. Elle s'était fait une queue de chevale, ce qui l'a changeait beaucoup. C'était plutôt réussi. Quant à Luna, qui arriva ensuite, elle portait (grâce aux précieux conseils de Ginny), une robe brillante couleur argent avec un simple foulard rouge. Ginny avait même réussie à la convaincre de se laisser couper les cheveux par les elfes de maison. Cela ressemblait à une coupe garçonne en plus ébouriffée, mais cela restait très charmant. Neville rougit en la contemplant : il n'était pas mécontent de son choix. Il lui offrit son bras galamment en souriant, et tous deux se rendirent doucement vers la grande salle de Poudlard. Enfin Hermione, fit son apparition. Ron se souvenait qu'elle avait fait des efforts lors du bal de la quatrième année, mais c'était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait réalisé pour celui-ci. Elle portait une longue robe grenas à la quelle était assortie des gants de velours noirs. Le décolleté qu'elle arborait était tout simplement impressionnant. Sa coiffure était la même que lors du bal de quatrième année : les cheveux lissés, un chignon parfait sur la tête. Mais la pièce de résistance arriva ensuite lorsque Hermione se retourna pour que Ron la contemple. Sa robe était très largement échancrée dans le dos pour laisser apparaître un pendentif argenté qu'elle portait dans le dos plutôt que devant. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Ron ne sut d'ailleurs que prononcer un grand « Ouahhhh ! » car il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Hermione lui sourit :

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu acceptes que je me joigne à toi pour le bal ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça mademoiselle ? réussit à dire Ron malgré l'émotion

- Mais bien entendu, nigaud.

Et sur ce, elle embrassa tendrement Ron sur la joue, et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres qui devaient déjà être partis pour le bal.

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils entrèrent tous en même temps et se dirigèrent vers une des dernières tables libres pour manger. Pour une fois, les grandes tables des maisons avaient disparu pour laisser place à des petites tables en rond de huit personnes. Les maisons pouvaient se mélanger comme elles le voulaient, mais en pratique cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup.

Hermione et les autres s'installèrent sous les chuchotements des personnes nombreuses déjà présentes dans la salle. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient bonne impression. Ils étaient apprêtés impeccablement. Neville et Luna, parfaitement assortis. Hermione et Ron, bras dessus, bras dessous. Dudley avec son smoking moldu… Tout à coup, les chuchotements se turent, on put entendre les mouches volées lorsque Hermione s'assit à sa place. Sa place tournait le dos à la salle, tout le monde put alors voir que la seule chose qui habillait son dos était un bijou. Mc Gonagall en lacha son verre devant tant d'impudeur, mais Dumbledore la retint d'intervenir. Il trouvait la tenue décente pour une occasion comme celle-ci, au plus grand dam de Mc Gonagall.

Quelques minutes plus tard le festin qui précédait le bal commença. Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours :

« Je voudrais ce soir porter un toast en l'honneur du tournoi de duel qui s'ouvrira bientôt à Poudlard. Faites que cette manifestation permette à chacun de vous de vous améliorer en vous amusant dans des matières qui sont devenus hélas nécessaires à la survie par les temps qui courent. Le tournoi des duellistes de Poudlard sera… »

Et ainsi , le discours de Dumbledore continua dix longues minutes. Peu d'élèves l'écoutaient vraiment. Tous étaient dans leurs petites conversations, critiquant les tenues de certains, admirant celles d'autres… Même Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle était en grande conversation avec Ron :

- T'as demandé à Harry s'il venait manger ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à l'oreille de Ron

- Non, mais je pense pas. Il va sûrement venir juste pour le bal avec sa tante et sa femme.

- Sa femme… reprit Hermione. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire ça. Pour moi, Harry reste le Harry qu'on a toujours connu, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer marier.

- Ouai, moi c'est pareil, mais en tout cas, je la trouve sympa sa femme, je suis content pour lui.

- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir ses transformations animagi.

- …

Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais joyeusement. Seule Ginny semblait ne pas prendre plaisir à la fête. Les autres la comprenaient et ne l'embêtaient pas avec ça. Ils espéraient juste qu'elle se remettrait rapidement de sa désillusion avec Harry.

Enfin, lorsque dix heures sonnèrent, Dumbledore convia tout le monde à se rendre dans la tente aménagée dans le parc pour le bal. Rapidement, les élèves se rendirent sur place. La décoration était identique à celle du bal de quatrième année. A chaque fois qu'un élève franchissait le seuil de la tante, une voix proclamait son identité. C'était surtout intéressant lorsqu'un couple franchissait le seuil, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

« Madame Pétunia Evans Dursley, accompagnée de Harry James Potter et Elena Grishor Potter » proclama la voix alors que la salle était déjà bien remplie.

Absolument tout le monde se retourna pour voir celle qu'ils attendaient tous de voir depuis l'annonce du mariage de Harry. Il y eut même quelques crépitements de flashs de journalistes désireux de montrer le couple au grand jour. Pétunia ne se sentit pas très bien de voir converger toute l'attention vers eux et se dépêcha de rejoindre Dudley qu'elle avait aperçue en entrant, laissant ainsi seuls Harry et Len sur le seuil de la tente.

Un silence gênant régnait dans la tente. Les serpentards, qui avaient préparé une centaine d'insultes à l'intention d'Elena, devinrent muet en la voyant. Elena était très belle : la peau bronzée, une longue chevelure brune retombait sur son dos, des yeux bleus hypnotisant. En temps normal, elle était un peu plus grande que Harry, mais là, avec les talons qu'elle portait aux pieds, elle devait dépasser Harry de près de dix centimètres. Elena, tout comme Harry, était habillée assez simplement. Elle portait une longue robe moldue, si longue qu'on ne voyait pas ses chaussures. Sa robe était de la couleur de ses yeux. Harry, quant à lui, portait un simple pantalon noir moldu et une chemise vert émeraude. Leurs tenues auraient donc pu passer inaperçues si ce n'est un détail qui sauta aux yeux de tout le monde. La robe de Len et la chemise de Harry étaient découpées élégamment pour laisser voir leur tatouage. Tout le monde avait les yeux sur leurs licornes qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir sur leur ventre.

Harry, ennuyé par les photographes des journaux, jeta discrètement un sort qui fit sortir tous les journalistes. Pour dégeler la glace qui s'était installée dans la tente, il marcha rapidement avec Elena vers Dumbledore, afin de la lui présenter. Ainsi, tous les autres retournèrent vite à leur conversation, mais nul besoin d'écouter pour savoir que les autres élèves devaient parler du couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard.

- Bonsoir professeur, commença Harry une fois arrivé à hauteur de Dumbledore. Laissez moi vous présenter ma femme, Elena.

- Bonsoir à vous. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance Madame Potter.

- Merci, c'est un plaisir, répondit Elena en arborant son plus beau sourire.

- Vous avez de magnifiques tatouages, je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables, continua Albus.

- Un sorcier australien ami des parents d'Elena nous a proposé de nous faire tatouer plutôt que d'échanger des bagues pour le mariage : nous avons trouvé l'idée originale.

- Ben voyons, intervint Rogue qui venait se mêler à la conversation, est-ce une raison pour pavaner vos tatouages de manière indécente devant tous les élèves ?

- Professeur, répondit Harry, ne rejetez pas votre rancœur sur nous, ce n'est pas notre faute si nos tatouages sont jolis alors que le votre n'est pas vraiment montrable !

Et sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent avant que Rogue ne puisse répondre.

- Quel impertinent ! Il se croit tout permis à cause de cette fichue prophétie !

- Excusez moi Séverus, dit Albus pour apaiser la situation, je crois que vous l'aviez bien chercher cette fois-ci…

La soirée continua tranquillement alors que le groupe « les Magics Symphonics » se préparait. Harry et Elena discutaient avec quelques gryffondors et Dudley. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient dans un coin à l'écart, avec une bonne quantité de bière au beurre sur la table. Cinq minutes avant minuit, Dumbledore fit un dernier discours qui annonçait l'ouverture du bal. C'est Dumbledore en personne qui ouvrit le bal, accompagnée du professeur de métamorphose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la piste de danse fut envahit par tous les couples de Poudlard. Elena et Harry dansèrent volontiers. Tout comme Ron et Hermione, ou Neville et Luna. Au bout de plusieurs danses, voyant que Ginny et Dudley s'ennuyait à leur place, Harry proposa à sa femme de faire danser Dudley pendant qu'il irait parler à Ginny. Elle accepta car elle savait que Harry avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Ginny.

Ainsi, Ginny et Harry s'en allèrent dehors faire un tour près du lac pour discuter.

- Ginny, commença Harry, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup le temps de discuter depuis l'arrivée de Len…

- Il n'y a rien à en dire Harry, interrompit la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Oh que si, au contraire. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais attaché à moi comme cela. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, mais que pour moi, je te considère plus comme une petite sœur…

La conversation continua ainsi de longues minutes où Harry dut réconforter Ginny, la convaincre de chercher l'amour ailleurs…

Pendant ce temps, Elena, après deux valses avec Dudley (qui, malheureusement pour les pieds d'Elena, n'était pas doué du tout pour ce genre de danse), se décida à aller retrouver Harry qui lui manquait déjà. Elle sortit donc et se dirigeait vers le lac. En passant devant la cabine de Hagrid, désertée, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna :

- Alors, voici donc la femme de cet imbécile de Potter, dit une longue voix trainante.

- Qui va là ? demanda Elena tout en prévenant mentalement Harry que quelqu'un essayait de l'ennuyer. Montrez vous !

La bande à Malfoy apparut soudain. Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson, entouraient Malfoy, tous la baguette à la main.

- Je vois, reprit Elena sans affolement, à quatre contre une, vous devez être des Serpentard je suppose…

Ayant décrit mentalement ses agresseurs à Harry, celui-ci lui donna l'identité de chacun. Elena éclata de rire en voyant qui était ce Malfoy qui avait tant pourri la vie de Harry depuis quelques années : il n'était pas si impressionnant que cela à voir !

- Parle, Parle, c'est ça ! commença Parkinson. Tu rigoleras moins quand on t'aura refait le portrait pour assortir ton visage avec celui du balafré !

- BalafrAfrosa !

- Eructinor !

- PilosiGrandiosa !

- Enflatio !

Quatres sorts jetés en même temps se dirigeaient vers Elena, qui n'ayant pas sa baguette à la main, eut juste le temps de lever les deux mains pour se protéger en criant :

- Mayacari !

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, Scotty vint à la rescousse d'Elena. Tout en restant invisible, il créa à la vitesse de l'éclair autour de Elena un dôme de protection. Lorsque les sortilèges rencontrèrent le dôme, ils furent repoussés violemment à leurs expéditeurs qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir excepté Malfoy qui s'écarta à temps.

Le BalafrAfrosa fut pour Crabble qui fut bientôt recouvert de grosses cicatrices de la tête au pied. Quand à Goyle, l'Eructinor eut pour effet de recouvrir son visage d'acné. Enfin, PilosiGrandiosa fut une idée de Pansy qui ressemblait bientôt à une guenon à cause d'une éruption massive de poils sur tout son corps.

N'ayant pas pris la peine d'apprendre les contre sorts à leur maléfices, ils s'éloignèrent en courant à l'exception de Malefoy qui resta là choquée par l'apparition soudaine de ce dôme alors qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée de baguettes.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il encore choqué.

- On appelle cela de la magie habituellement, mais visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air d'être familier du terme !

Malefoy bouillait de rage. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas car son maître ne serait pas content. Mais, il voulait lui donner une bonne leçon à cette prétentieuse :

- Myriadis Doloris ! proclama-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Un puissant rayon noir sortit de la baguette de Malfoy. C'était un des sortilèges de magie noire les plus difficiles à lancer : le sortilège des dix milles douleurs. Les personnes capables de lancer ce sort ce comptait sur le doigt d'une main : Voldemort, les Lestrange et enfin Draco Malfoy. C'était grâce au cadeau que Voldemort avait fait à son nouveau disciple que Draco était capable de lancer le sort. Voldemort avait augmenté la puissance de Draco grâce à la magie noire. Cette augmentation de puissance, qu'il avait obtenu au prix d'une incroyable souffrance (cf chapitre Le cadeau de bienvenu), ne permettait que de lancer des sorts de magies noires. Et, l'inconvénient majeur de ce cadeau était qu'il était temporaire. Une fois sa réserve de magie noire épuisée, il devrait recommencer le rituel pour récupérer sa force : et ça, il le craignait plus que tout, plus que le doloris de son maître, tant la douleur était insupportable. Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il utilise toute sa réserve avant le tournoi de duels qu'il devait absolument remporter… Oui Voldemort ne serait pas content !

Devant ce sortilège inconnu, Elena réagit rapidement. Elle devait en finir avec le combat et savait qu'elle devait mettre Malfoy hors d'état de nuire. Le sortilège que lui lançait Malefoy ne semblait pas être très amical, aussi elle décida de lui le renvoyer avec un cadeau en plus. Se souvenant de l'enseignement de Grishor, elle leva sa main droite au ciel et décrivit rapidement un cercle avec sa main tout en criant d'une voix forte :

- Crescendo !

Le contact avec le dôme fut plus violent qu'avec les sorts précédents. On put voir sur le dôme de protection comme des petits éclairs qui venaient éprouver la solidité du bouclier. Elena prit peur. Elle ne pensait pas que le sort de Malefoy était si puissant, c'était impossible pour un simple élève de Poudlard. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur : elle avait demandé au dôme de protection, c'est-à-dire à Scotty le Mayacar qui soutenait le dôme, de renvoyer le sortilège en démultipliant sa puissance.

Et Scotty obéit courageusement. Au contact du dôme, le rayon s'élargit rapidement et fut renvoyé rapidement vers l'envoyeur. Malefoy n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit une énorme boule d'énergie de plus d'un mètre de diamètre se diriger vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver totalement l'énorme rayon et fut foudroyer au sol, pris de convulsions de douleurs alors que le reste du rayon alla détruire quelques arbres situés plus loin à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Des cris de détresse percèrent la nuit.

La première chose que fit Elena fut de ramasser Scotty qui gisait au sol, maintenant visible de tous, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait du dépenser pour obéir à Elena. Il semblait cependant vivant. Ensuite, alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'apaiser les douleurs de Malefoy qui se contorsionnait au sol en criant de plus en plus fort, beaucoup de personnes commencèrent à arriver auprès d'elle et de Malefoy. Il y eut Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient dépêché de venir, alors que Harry lui avait dit qu'il pressentait qu'un danger arrivait pour ne pas que Ginny sache que Harry et Elena avait un lien télépathique : grâce au lien télépathique, Harry n'avait rien raté de la scène et le dernier sort de Malefoy l'avait inquiété. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent en même temps que Dumbledore, Rogue, Mc Gonagall et beaucoup d'élèves venus assistés au spectacle parmi lesquelles Crable, Goyle et Parkinson dont les maléfices subis avaient visiblement disparus. Malefoy gisait toujours au sol, et criait autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Par Merlin, Albus, faites quelque chose ! cria Mc Gonagall hystérique.

Albus essaya de jeter plusieurs sorts de soins qu'il connaissait. Il les jetait les uns après les autres, de plus en plus puissants. Mais aucun ne semblait agir. Harry qui connaissait le sort savait qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de stopper le sortilège à l'exception d'un seul. Il appela en penser Fumseck qui apparut bientôt à la vue de tous. Harry demanda mentalement à Fumseck de soigner Malefoy. Le phénix exécuta à contre cœur. Il alla verser quelques larmes sur la main gauche de Malefoy qui était une des parties touchées par le rayon noir. Rapidement, la douleur s'estompa, laissant Malefoy au sol groggy par les muscles endoloris.

- Merci Fumseck, dit Dumbledore soulagé. Messieurs Crabble et Goyle, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Dites à Madame Pomfresh de lui administrer des calmants contre la douleur.

Madame Potter, que s'est-il passé ?

- Mais enfin Albus, continua Rogue, tout est clair. Madame Potter a essayé de tuer un de mes élèves après en avoir défigurer trois autres. Messieurs Crabble, Goyle et mademoiselle Parkinson m'ont dit qu'elle avait essayé de les défigurer. Si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps, monsieur Malefoy serait mort. Vous savez les conséquences que cela aurait provoquées. Cet acte ne doit pas rester impuni, vous devez convoquez les agents du ministère. Madame Potter doit être mise hors d'état de nuire maintenant que nous venons de voir de quelle folie est capable… Et dire que je ne suis même pas étonné ! Tel mari, telle femme !

- Voyons Severus, reprit Albus, gardez vos commentaires pour vous, Madame Potter est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Profes… commença Harry.

- Non Harry, interrompit Albus. Madame Potter, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Elena sentait tous les visages des personnes présentes sur elle. Et ce professeur Rogue qui délirait. Elle le détestait autant que Harry pouvait le détester. Petit à petit, elle sentit la colère monter en elle, malgré les supplications de Harry qui s'insinuait dans sa tête pour qu'elle garde son calme. Mais, Elena était très impulsive. Ne pouvant contenir davantage sa colère, elle s'approcha de Rogue qui la regardait le regard méprisant, un rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

_Vlam !_

Elena venait de gifler le professeur de potions.

- Comment osez vous ? demanda Rogue rouge de colère.

- Taisez vous ! reprit Elena. Est-ce une habitude que les élèves de Poudlard attaquent une invitée ? Quant à votre question, monsieur Dumbledore, sachez que je n'ai fait que renvoyer les sortilèges qui m'étaient destinés, et que, si vous n'aviez pas pour habitude d'apprendre à ce genre d'élèves les pires sorts de magie noire, ce genre d'incident n'arriverait pas !

- Quel sort vous a jeté monsieur Malefoy qui ait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Dumbledore peu enclin à croire en la version d'Elena.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, vous ne croyez pas ? reprit Elena d'un ton insolent. Maintenant, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas envie de passer une minute de plus dans cette école… Harry, nous rentrons ?

Harry s'approcha de sa femme en soupirant. Il la prit dans ses bras et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux :

- Vous me décevez beaucoup professeur, dit Harry faiblement.

Et sur ce, ils disparurent de la vue de tous dans un coup de vent.

_Dans le Château de Godric _

- Occupons nous de Scotty, dit Elena à peine arrivée. Il est encore vivant mais très faible.

- Oui, dit Harry. Démultiplier le sortilège des dix milles douleurs, notre Scotty a de la chance d'avoir survécu !

- Je suis désolé Harry, commença à pleurer Elena, je ne connaissais pas le sort.

Harry prit Elena aussitôt dans ses bras :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, tu ne pouvais savoir. Tu as appris déjà tellement de choses en si peu de temps.

- En tout cas, ton directeur n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance.

- Oui, et j'en suis vraiment dégoûté… En même temps, je comprends un peu son comportement. Il sait que le sort qu'a frappé Malefoy était extrêmement puissant, vu les dégâts aux arbres… Il sait que Malefoy n'est pas capable de jeter un tel sort alors que toi, il ne te connaît pas…

- T'as raison, je comprends, se reprit Elena. Heureusement que Malefoy a évité le plus gros du rayon… il serait mort sur le coup…

- Oui, et je dois bien t'admettre que ça m'aurait fait quelque chose en y repensant, répondit Harry. Malgré toutes les conneries qu'il a pu faire, il ne mérite pas de mourir pour une bêtise pareille. Par contre, une chose est sure, Malefoy est bel et bien devenu un mangemort. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui lui a appris a jeté le sortilège des dix milles douleurs…

_A Poudlard _

La fête continua bizarrement. Dumbledore alla à l'infirmerie. Devant le professeur Rogue, Malefoy avoua et donna sa version des faits. Il ne risquait pas énormément car Elena n'avait pas été blessée et que la magie noire était désormais enseignée à Poudlard. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux devant la version de Malefoy. Selon lui, Elena avait retournée son sort, déjà très puissant, en démultipliant sa puissance, et cela, simplement d'un geste de la main et sans baguette. A l'issu de l'entretien, Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tord de ne pas faire confiance immédiatement à Elena : elle avait dit la vérité. Il n'en demeurait pas moins suspicieux devant l'étendu des pouvoirs de la femme de Harry : il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sort capable de démultiplier les sortilèges, encore moins sans baguette. Il se décida à contacter des sorciers d'Australie pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Elena… Quant à Malefoy et ses sbires, Dumbledore les condamna à un mois de retenue pour s'être attaqué à une invitée.

Dans la tente, la fête avait repris peu à peu. Les heures passèrent, les bières au beurre s'accumulèrent. Bientôt, tout le monde encore présent commençait à avoir sommeil, et, petit à petit la tente se vidait de ses occupants. Pétunia s'en alla en disant au revoir au directeur qui lui demanda de présenter des excuses de sa part à Elena pour ne pas avoir cru en elle. Ron, Hermione s'en allèrent à leur tour. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres en vue, Hermione chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron qui prit une étrange couleur rouge pivoine. Finalement Ron acquiesça, et, plutôt que de se diriger dans leur dortoir respectif, ils allèrent dormir dans le château de Harry. Sans s'être concerté avant, tous les autres firent de même. La nuit n'était donc pas finie… pour certains !

_A Suivre…_

* * *


End file.
